Les souvenirs du passé
by Emma-Austen
Summary: La suite de " Un ciel plein d'étoiles." Comment se projeter dans le futur quand les souvenirs du passé continuent de nous pourchasser. YURI & OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Les souvenirs du passé

 **Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers appartient bien évidemment à J. K. Rowling sauf les O.C.

 **Beta** **:** Mynock.

 **Petit plus :** Hellooooooooooooooooooooo ! Me revoilà ! L'été est passé super vite et je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit déjà en septembre... J'ai bien profité de mes petites vacances pour aller dans la meilleure ville du monde pour voir la pièce Harry Potter. C'était amazing de se replonger dans une histoire sur le trio et la deuxième génération. Bref je ne suis pas là pour raconter ma vie mais pour parler de la suite de **Un ciel plein d'étoiles !**

J'ai prévu environ une trentaine de chapitres, peut-être plus je verrais sur le moment. J'avais commencé à écrire au passé simple / imparfait mais après une discussion avec ma beta je suis repassée au présent. Autant garder cette base jusqu'à la fin. Pour les chapitres plus de POV par personnage, ils seront de la manière suivante :

 **Clémence / Lucy**

 **Valentine / Hermione**

 **Victor / Ginny / Rachel / Caileigh**

J'ai hésité à écrire sur les quatre derniers néanmoins j'avais des idées et au final je ne regrette pas du tout.

Comme d'habitude un chapitre toutes les deux semaines postée les vendredis, sauf quand je pourrais pas pour diverses raisons. Le chapitre un commencera le **1er septembre 1999.**

Pour les nouveaux lecteurs, il est préférable de lire la première histoire pour évidemment comprendre la relation entre les personnages sinon après ça reste compréhensible.

Allez ! Un petit prologue sur le POV d'une Jane Doe. Basically c'est juste un personnage que vous ne lirez plus jamais. Qui elle est n'a pas d'importance, c'est ce qu'elle voit qui l'est.

* * *

 **29 avril 2000**

Cela fait des heures que je patiente dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital St Mangouste. À tourner en rond. Ne sachant plus quoi faire pour m'occuper, éviter de penser à ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté des portes.

Mon petit frère est rentré dans le bureau de notre père en douce et il a bu un flacon en apparence sans danger, mais qui était en fait une potion hautement toxique. Il le savait pourtant qu'il ne devait pas y rentrer.

Je m'assieds sur l'une des chaises en soupirant et attrape la Gazette du Sorcier. Je repose le journal sur l'une des tables basses quelques minutes plus tard puis regarde ces personnes qui comme nous, attendent qu'on leur apporte une bonne nouvelle. Une information, quelque chose. Mon père n'est point rassurant. Il tient sa tête dans ses mains depuis déjà de longues minutes. Je laisse reposer ma tête contre le mur et soupire. L'attente est horrible.

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrent à la volée et un attroupement de jeunes débarque. Deux filles sont inconscientes et soutenues.

\- **Appelez le Médicomage Ronan !** **Tout de suite !** hurle une fille qui tremble et est en sueur.

Je me lève précipitamment quand un garçon se met à vomir dans la poubelle juste à côté de moi.

J'ai l'impression qu'ils reviennent d'une bataille. Des médicomages installent les deux filles sur des brancards quand l'une d'elles commence à être prise de spasmes. Le prénom Hermione vient à mes oreilles, mais je ne sais dire qui c'est.

Que s'était-il passé ?

* * *

 **Intriguant hum ?**

 **Je ne sais pas si je poste ce vendredi, ça sera sûrement en plein milieu de la semaine pro. J'espère revoir beaucoup d'entre vous et comme d'habitude, merci de donner un avis, on le dira jamais assez. JE le dirais jamais assez.**

 **Emma-Austen.**


	2. Une nouvelle rencontre

**Helloooooooo, comment allez vous ? On commence sérieusement avec ce premier chapitre. Le dernier chapitre de** Un ciel plein d'étoiles **se terminait début janvier. Là on reprend le 1er septembre de la même année. J'ai voulu publier plutôt mais comme d'habitude prise par le temps.**

 **KurtCob :** Hum... qu'est-ce que tu m'avais dit de ne pas faire encore ? ( Je suis sûre que tu ne sais même pas de quoi je parle vu que tu ne retiens rien ! ) mais j'ai peur de la conséquence derrière si je le fais.. Donc merci pour ton petit mot. ;)

 **Darkblondy :** Tu sais que c'est super frustrant ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? x) En tout cas contente que tu es retrouvée la fiction et merci pour ta review. :)

 **hermionevalentine :** On en a déjà parlé et j'aime bien des petites théories. ;) Merci à toi.

 **AmandineReader :** La suite la voici. ;) Merci.

 **Marinee :** Hellooo, ravie de te retrouver pour cette suite, j'espère qu'attendre ne sera pas trop chiant. :)

 **Liloo8593 :** Tu sais que je ne reçois pas tes notifications ? Je crois que je te l'ai déjà dit... En tout ça ça me plaisir de te retrouver pour la suite. Et quand tu veux pour ce Starbucks. :)

Merci pour les favoris et les follows.

Merci à **Mynock** pour la relecture du chapitre.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE UN : UNE NOUVELLE RENCONTRE**

 **Valentine Silverwood**

 **1 septembre 1999, Nord de l'Italie, près du lac Idro.**

Je mets en route de la musique et tout de suite, je me sens mieux. Le soleil est présent dans le ciel et aucun nuage ne lui fait de l'ombre. J'ouvre la fenêtre de la cuisine pour faire rentrer de l'air car il fait déjà quinze degrés. La météo de Londres semble tellement loin... Je soupire. C'est à moi de faire le petit-déjeuner ce matin parce que, j'ai perdu le pari que j'ai fait hier soir avec Ava. Ça me rend dingue, je n'aime pas perdre. Mais boire ce huitième shooter était en effet, une très mauvaise idée.

Je prends le lait, divers jus, car nous avons chacune des goûts différents, puis sors également, la confiture, le beurre, en fait, tout ce qui est mangeable et qui ne nécessite pas de préparation. Je ne cuisine déjà pas des masses pour moi, je n'allais sûrement pas le faire pour les autres.

Je vis maintenant avec Ava, mon amie depuis ma première année d'étude à la Royal Collège of Music, ma demi-sœur, Rachel, qui elle aussi a décidé de faire une carrière dans la musique et qui donc, commence sa première année dans quelques heures et pour finir avec Marcello, un italien fort sympathique qui cherchait une colocation. Il travaille dans le village sorcier dans une boutique qui vend des chaudrons et des ingrédients pour faire des potions.

J'ai déménagé pendant les grandes vacances, quittant Rome, pour me rapprocher de notre école et j'ai choisi cet immense appartement. J'ai ma chambre, évidemment, la plus grande et les filles ont leurs sanctuaires aussi. Marcello n'a pas eu le choix, mais sa chambre est plutôt pas mal. Nous avons un vaste salon donnant sur la cuisine. J'ai également rajouté dans le critère de choix une pièce pour entreposer nos instruments de musique.

Je commence à mettre de l'eau à chauffer quand Morsang, mon chien, qui m'arrive à la moitié de mes mollets, vient réclamer quelque chose à manger.

- **Tu as été sage,** lui dis-je tout en le regardant par-dessus mes lunettes de vue.

Il aboie une fois, ce qui veut dire oui, en effet, je comprends mon chien. Je lui donne un morceau de brioche et il reste encore auprès de moi. Je claque des doigts pour lui dire d'aller dans son panier, ce qu'il fait rapidement. Je le regarde encore un moment avant de lui donner un autre morceau. Cet animal m'a évité la dépression l'année dernière. Je déteste vraiment être seule.

Enfin, ma première colocataire apparaît et c'est ma sœur. Elle me fait la bise et la première chose qu'elle réalise, c'est d'avaler une potion pour faire passer son mal de tête. Sa rentrée officielle est cet après-midi et de ce fait, nous sommes sorties hier soir et comment dire, les choses ont vite dérapé.

\- **Tu aurais dû prendre une potion Gueule-de-Bois,** dis-je pendant que je verse le thé brûlant dans sa tasse, même si elle préfère le café, mais je ne sais pas doser cette merde.

\- **Je sais bien, mais je te rappelle que tu devais m'en donner une et que tu t'es endormie avant la fin de la soirée,** réplique-t-elle doucement. **Un troupeau de trolls serait passé que tu ne l'aurais même pas entendu.**

\- **Oui bon, le whisky Pur Feu, c'est le mal.**

Elle hoche la tête tout en se massant les tempes. Je m'installe à mon tabouret et commence à manger. Je prends ensuite ma baguette puis touche mon deuxième bracelet pour envoyer un message à Hermione puis le premier qui se trouve à mon poignet droit, pour faire de même avec ma meilleure amie, Clémence. Je l'ai toujours eu auprès de moi, et maintenant, elle est loin. Elle n'est plus physiquement présente.

\- **Tu as eu des nouvelles de Caileigh au fait ?**

\- **Oui.**

\- **Tu sais, je ne vais pas me mettre en colère,** dis-je tranquillement.

Elle relève la tête de sa tasse de thé et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Nous nous sommes longuement disputées à cause de Caileigh, car je ne supporte pas l'idée que ma sœur puisse… être proche d'elle. Ou encore que je ne sois pas au courant d'éléments de la vie de mon amie. Qu'elles me mettent à l'écart. Ça m'a tellement énervée un jour, que j'ai fait un scandale lors d'un repas avec Caileigh et ma copine, en criant, à qui bon voulait l'entendre, que j'avais couché avec Caileigh à maintes reprises. Bref, j'ai pété les plombs. Je vous laisse imaginer la tête qu'Hermione a faite. J'ai un sacré problème avec ça.

\- **Elle m'a appelée hier soir et a enfin terminé d'emménager avec Hermione,** répond-elle sur ses gardes, toujours prête à courir à l'opposé de moi.

Oui parce que ma copine et mon « ex » vivent ensemble et c'est étrangement excitant. Je hoche la tête puis change de sujet pour lui parler des professeurs relous qui se trouvent à l'école. Ava arrive dix minutes plus tard, vêtue simplement d'un débardeur et d'un boxeur noir. Elle se sait belle et elle en profite, tout comme moi, ce qui donne lieu à des concours et des paris stupides dans les bars. Elle fait la même taille que moi, soit un mètre soixante-quinze. Naturellement, elle a les cheveux blonds ondulés mais elle se les lisse quasiment tout le temps en ce moment, ses yeux sont d'un vert clair, souligné par des pointes bleu et marron par endroit. C'est très particulier. Elle porte de temps en temps des lunettes noires et carrées pour se donner un style, mais surtout, elle a la joie de vivre, et positive toujours. Sa copine vit en Australie et elles ne se voient pas souvent.

- **Valentine, pourquoi à chaque fois que c'est toi qui dois préparer le petit-déjeuner, y a que de la brioche ?** me dit-elle en guise de bonjour.

- **Parce que je ne cuisine pas, foutez-vous bien ça dans le crâne,** dis-je cassante en montrant du doigt ma sœur pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle fait partie du même panier, même si on est de la même famille. Pas de traitement de faveur.

Ava lève les yeux au ciel et dit, tout en se préparant des tartines :

\- **Non, car quand c'est moi, je fais des œufs au plat, des pancakes, je sors au moins les céréales du placard, enfin merde. Déjà qu'on doit faire deux plats différents, parce que madame est végétarienne, tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort sur le petit-déjeuner quand c'est à toi de le faire.**

Cette fille n'est clairement pas du matin, et c'est pire les lendemains de soirée et surtout, quand Rebecca lui manque. Je me lève et vais à ses côtés pour lui prendre sa tartine afin de l'emmerder. Alors qu'elle allait répliquer, le regard qu'elle lance derrière mon épaule me fait automatiquement me tourner.

Sur le placard se trouve nos trois emplois du temps. Le mien étant le premier, ensuite Ava puis celui de ma sœur. Il est magique et change souvent, de ce fait, il faut souvent le surveiller pour éviter de louper les cours, suivre les changements de programme ou de salle. Les changements la veille pour le lendemain ne se font plus après trois heures de l'après-midi. Mon regard va sur lundi, sauf qu'au lieu de voir « Cours particulier de violon à huit heures » il est marqué « Sept heures » et il est sept heures trente.

\- **Je suis sûre que c'était toujours huit heures, hier, avant trois heures de l'après-midi !** commencé-je à hurler en pointant du doigt mon emploi du temps. **Putain !**

Je lance la tartine sur le plan de travail, vais dans ma chambre puis m'habille rapidement en enfilant une jupe noire et la chemise à l'effigie de l'école. Je n'ai pas pris ma douche et je ne vais pas pouvoir me maquiller, quelle horreur ! Je fais un saut dans notre pièce de musique puis me saisis de mon violon.

\- **Putain mes lentilles** , murmuré-je pour moi-même.

Je n'aime pas garder mes lunettes à l'extérieur. Je soupire puis retourne dans la cuisine.

Je suis officiellement en retard pour ma rentrée.

\- **On se voit à la pause déjeuner Rachel, devant l'école,** \- elle hoche la tête, **et Ava au cours de dix heures.**

Je sais que son sourire ne veut dire qu'une chose, elle aime me voir dans une telle situation. Je lui souris malicieusement puis me dirige vers la cheminée. Je prends de la poudre de cheminette puis dis distinctement une fois à l'intérieur :

\- **Royal College of Music.**

Les flammes vertes m'entourent sans que je ne ressente leur chaleur et quelques secondes plus tard, je réapparais dans mon école. D'un mouvement de baguette, j'ensorcelle la plume pour qu'elle écrive mon prénom et mon nom à ma place.

L'école est encore calme à cette heure-ci. Je ne stresse pas car mon professeur de violon est super sympa, il me rappelle mon grand-père. Mon seul souci est de croiser cette vipère de directrice qui m'insupporte, et qui dès qu'elle peut me faire une remarque, me la fait. Tout a commencé le jour de mon audition où j'ai envoyé une vidéo moldue pour accompagner mon dossier car j'avais dépassé la date limite d'envoi. Sauf qu'ici, on respire la magie et je suis convaincue que cette femme, déteste les moldus.

Je soupire et prends le temps, comme à mon habitude, d'admirer la vue. Notre école est située dans un endroit incartable, comme toutes écoles de magie, suivant la loi International Statute of Secrecy. (1) Elle stipule que le monde des sorciers - et eux-mêmes - doit impérativement resté cacher des moldus, néanmoins, selon le pays où l'on se trouve, des exceptions commencent à voir le jour. Par exemple, en Angleterre, les radios ont été légalement modifiés pour permettre de diffuser des programmes sorciers, les voitures volantes ou trains, sont utilisés comme moyen de transport, alors qu'en Italie, voir une voiture dans le ciel n'est pas près d'arriver. Les sorciers ici sont forcés de faire très attention, à cause d'une politique mené par le Ministère de la Magie, très sévère, en matière d'utilisation de magie dans des endroits fréquentés par des moldus.

Bref tout ça pour dire que la Royal College of Music est située en bordure du lac d'Idro. Un jour, un éboulement a condamné le passage qui permettait de rejoindre les deux bouts d'une ligne rectiligne. Pour faire simple, c'est comme diviser un cake en trois, les deux extrémités appartiennent aux moldus et celle du milieu, aux sorciers. Des sorts de protection ont été mis en place pour protéger son accès, en effet, il est facile d'y accéder par le biais de la nage. Imaginez vous un moldu qui atteindrait la bulle protectrice, il se trouverait dans l'instant qui suit une chose urgente à régler. Il va sans dire qu'au lieu de voir un magnifique édifice datant du XIX siècle, ils ne voient que des décombres. Cet endroit se trouve quasiment encerclé par la montagne, de la même manière qu'un beignet dans lequel on aurait mordu qu'une fois dedans. Oui, j'ai encore faim.

Je pousse la porte de ma salle de classe et je me fige. Elle est là. Je serre les dents et avance doucement vers elle.

\- **Bonjour, Madame la directrice,** dis-je d'un ton faussement hypocrite.

Elle se retourne vers moi et j'ai déjà envie de lui envoyer un sort de furoncles. Elle me fait penser à la belle-mère de Cendrillon.

- **Vous êtes très en retard,** répond-elle d'un ton autoritaire. **Même pas un jour s'est écoulé et vous prenez déjà vos aises ?** Elle ôte ses lunettes de son visage allongé et fin puis commence à les nettoyer à l'aide de sa baguette. **Installez-vous.**

\- **Où est le professeur Campiglio ?** demandé-je, sans bouger d'un millimètre.

Je commence à comprendre ce qu'il se passe, à force. C'est la directrice et elle ne donne que très rarement des cours particuliers. Elle veut juste se défouler sur moi ou je ne sais quoi, tout en sachant que je ne peux rien lui dire, mais là-dessus, elle se trompe royalement. Cette année va être différente.

\- **Pourquoi mon emploi du temps a changé ? Je n'ai pas demandé à avoir trois heures de violon le matin,** rajouté-je froidement.

\- **Si vous aviez lu le règlement intérieur, vous auriez constaté que vos professeurs ont le droit d'interagir sur vos cours de musique,** réplique-t-elle d'humeur arrogante.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et m'avance à contre cœur au milieu de la pièce puis pose mon livre de partitions sur le pupitre. J'ouvre la page sur le morceau que j'ai dû travailler pendant les grandes vacances. Johann Sebastian Bach, l'un de mes compositeurs préférés. Je prends l'étui qui contient mon violon, celui que mon grand-père m'a offert juste avant de décéder.

Je me positionne correctement, envoie mes cheveux derrière mes épaules, et prends une grande inspiration. Mon cœur se met à battre plus vite, mais dans le même temps, mes muscles se relâchent.

Les premières notes retentissent, remplissant progressivement l'espace, une salle de musique de plus de trente mètres carrés, composées de fenêtres donnant sur une petite cours. Il m'est souvent arrivé d'aller m'installer à cet endroit pour écrire des morceaux. Il est peu privatisé et la fontaine me détend grâce au clapotis de l'eau.

Quelques instants après avoir commencé, je dois m'arrêter suite à sa main levée.

\- **Recommencez.**

Je m'exécute sans plus attendre, je dois avouer que ce n'était pas terrible, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le répéter. Je rejoue toujours les morceaux avant de les jouer à mes professeurs.

\- **Stop !** hurle-t-elle, **votre seconde partie est totalement décousue, encore.**

Elle commence sérieusement à m'agacer. Je reprends en faisant bien attention à mes gestes, en écoutant les sons que je produis, mes notes servant juste de décor, car je connais le morceau sur le bout des doigts.

\- **Non !** me coupe-t-elle de nouveau. **Écoutez.**

Elle pend son violon avec une aisance qui m'énerve et commence à jouer, ça me fait chier de l'admettre, mais elle est putainement douée.

\- **Vous entendez la différence ?**

\- **Je joue les mêmes notes que vous,** dis-je froidement ne voulant pas admettre que j'ai tort.

\- **Si tel était le cas nous n'aurions pas cette conversation, n'est-ce pas ? Allez !**

Je ne réponds rien. Elle me stoppe tellement souvent, qu'à la fin de mon cours, je n'ai même pas pu jouer le morceau en entier.

\- **Je crois que je vais remplacer le professeur Campiglio et vous donner ces cours, clairement, vous manquez de technique pour ce morceau. Vous êtres très loin de la prestation de votre audition Miss Silverwood.**

\- **Ne le prenez pas mal, mais je vous emmerde.**

Je sors de la salle de classe sans attendre de réponse de sa part. Elle m'a énervée cette foutue belle-mère ! Putain. Je souffle puis m'avance d'un pas rapide vers mon cours de métamorphose. Avant d'y arriver, je croise Ava avec deux sacs dans une main, et dans l'autre son étui à violon.

\- **Oh qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** me demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- **Lady Trémaine m'a donné mon cours ! C'est du n'importe quoi ! Et je l'ai envoyé chier,** répliqué-je énervée.

\- **Non vraiment ?** dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres. **Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça quand je ne suis pas là !**

\- **Je ne suis pas d'humeur Ava, je n'ai pas pris ma douche et je déteste ça.**

\- **T** i **ens, je t'ai pris des affaires de rechange, va te rafraîchir, je te couvre pour le cours de métamorphose.**

\- **Oh merci tu gères !** dis-je en souriant.

Une fois dans les douches des dortoirs des filles qui dorment ici, j'actionne le robinet et mets de l'eau froide directement. Je ne reste pas longtemps, j'ai cours n'oublions pas, puis m'habille une nouvelle fois. Je me maquille et me parfume. Mon Dieu que j'adore Ava. Je rétrécis le sac à l'aide de ma baguette puis le mets dans ma poche avant, manquerait plus que je fracasse mon parfum.

Je rentre en cours et vais le plus discrètement possible vers le fond de la salle. Le professeur ne me prête pas attention et je me demande bien ce qu'Ava a bien pu faire. Je m'installe à ses côtés puis attache mes cheveux en faisant un rapide chignon. Ils sont vachement longs maintenant et arrivent quasiment au niveau de mon nombril quand je suis débout. Il faut que j'aille chez le coiffeur.

 **\- Ce soir soirée film ?** demandé-je sans plus tarder.

Zoë, avec qui l'on traîne quasiment tout le temps, se retourne et se penche sur notre bureau. Ses cheveux lui arrivent jusqu'aux épaules et son teint métissé fait d'elle une fille plutôt regardée.

- **Encore avec ton truc moldu ?** demande-t-elle rapidement tout en me donnant la liste des sorts que nous allons étudier cette année.

Je la parcoure rapidement puis la range dans mon sac. J'en profite pour sortir de quoi noter, bien que Viola est très active ce matin. Qui est-elle ? Juste une fille qui prend très bien ses cours, si vous voyez où je veux en venir. Carolyn suit également sérieusement, elle a toujours été bonne élève à Poudlard de toute façon.

\- **Oui !** dis-je en souriant. **  
**

 **\- C'est moi qui choisit alors,** répond-elle distraite.

 **\- Et pourquoi ?** lui demandé-je amusée.

\- **Que vos films d'horreur, j'en ai ras-le-cul !**

\- **Quoi, tu préfères les comédies à l'eau de rose ?** attaque Ava.

Elles finissent par me regarder pour que je choisisse, je n'ai pas envie de regarder des films d'horreur, et encore moins l'envie de voir des couples heureux.

\- **Bob l'éponge ?** dis-je tout en sachant pertinemment que c'est mort d'avance.

Ava manque de s'étouffer tellement elle rit, Carolyn se retourne pour miner un vomissement et Zoë doit se cacher derrière son livre pour éviter que le professeur Zorzo, lui fasse une remarque. De toute façon avec lui, tant que le niveau sonore reste modéré, on peut faire ce qu'on veut ici. Après derrière, il faut assurer les bonnes notes parce que sinon, Lady Trémaine nous convoque dans son bureau. Dès qu'on a en dessous de Acceptable trois fois, on peut être sûr de recevoir une petite note de sa part. Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qu'elle attend pour m'envoyer ma convocation dans son bureau.

Nous reprenons notre sérieux et j'écoute le cours, si j'ai choisi de continuer cette matière ce n'est pas pour parler. L'heure pour déjeuner arrive au bon moment car j'ai une faim de loup. Nous retrouvons ma sœur à l'entrée de l'école.

\- **Alors ça a été ?** me demande-t-elle.

\- **Repose-moi la question ce soir et je te répondrai.**

Rachel hoche la tête, pas très rassurée, étant habituée à mon comportement agressif envers les autres. Nous empruntons les petits chemins pour se rendre dans la ville des sorciers. Alors que nous allions manger dans notre endroit favori, un petit restaurant qui fait des plats végétariens succulents, Zoë propose d'aller à un autre endroit.

\- **Tant que la nourriture est bonne,** lui crié-je alors qu'elle mène la tête du groupe.

Je discute avec ma sœur tranquillement. Notre père, que j'appelle Paul, car j'ai découvert son existence il y a un an et demi, vient nous rendre visite ce week-end.

\- **Ok, je demanderai à ma mère et ma grand-mère de venir en même temps, parce qu'avoir deux jours consécutifs n'arrive que quatre fois dans le mois et tu comprendras que ces deux petits jours sont super importants quand tu as de la famille dans un autre pays et une copine.**

Je dois en garder un d'office pour Hermione, soit elle vient me voir, soit je vais à Londres. Au début, nous nous voyions six à neuf fois par mois mais cette année, je sais que ça sera différent, néanmoins, je ne veux pas. J'ai besoin d'elle.

Nous arrivons dix minutes plus tard sur une petite place remplie de restaurants en tous genre. Déjà, je peux éliminer les food-trucks, je ne mange pas non plus n'importe quoi. Je me fais siffler par un Italien qui commence à me parler dans sa langue. Il y a un an, je savais juste dire « mozzarella » mais maintenant mon niveau est nettement supérieur, je sais dire « plus de mozzarella »

Je l'envoie chier rapidement, puis reporte mon attention sur les restaurants. Zoë nous indique lequel elle avait en tête et à la lecture de la carte située à l'extérieur, ça me parle. En plus il n'y a pas trop de monde donc c'est parfait. Je demande à Rachel ce qu'elle veut manger puis je passe la commande au comptoir quand c'est à notre tour. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux noir de jais et aux yeux bleus transperçants comme de l'acier, nous adresse un vif sourire.

Je demande en italien :

- **Bonjour, serait-il possible d'avoir un croquemonsieur tomate-mozarrella et un sandwich italien s'il vous plaît ?**

Il ne bouge pas pendant quelques secondes, qui me paraissent interminables, surtout vu la manière dont il me regarde. Je sais que je suis canon, on peut me mater sans problème, mais venant d'un vieux c'est flippant.

\- **Oui, absolument** , finit-il par dire. **Des boissons avec ceci ?**

Je choisis une bière aromatisé à la framboise pour accompagner mon repas et ma sœur prend de l'eau pétillante avec une tranche de citron. Elle me fait tellement penser à une bourgeoise des fois avec ses manières. Nous sommes bien de la même famille.

Nous nous installons sur une table éloignée et je prends mes lunettes de soleil tandis que Zoë sort une cigarette de son paquet. Après qu'elle ait expulsé sa première bouffée d'oxygène, comme elle aime si bien le dire, elle me demande :

\- **Alors des nouvelles de Lady Trémaine ?**

Je sors de mon sac mon carnet magique et vais tout à la fin où je garde mes plus belles remarques.

- **Non, toujours rien,** dis-je de plus en plus intriguée. **Je lui ai quand même dit qu'elle m'emmerdait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend pour me convoquer, qu'il neige ?**

\- **Elle peut attendre encore longtemps,** rétorque Carolyn qui est en train de lire un magazine de musique.

\- **Je suis sûre qu'elle développe une nouvelle stratégie,** continué-je tout en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

\- **De qui vous parlez en fait ?** demande ma sœur et Zoë lui répond, après avoir fait tomber la cendre de sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

\- **C'est la directrice et ta sœur est convaincue que son but dans la vie c'est de lui pourrir l'existence. Du coup elle l'a surnommé Lady Trémaine, en référence à la belle-mère de Cendrillon où je ne sais qui.  
**

\- **À qui ?** dit Rachel perdue.

L'homme qui a pris notre commande arrive pour nous servir. Je bois une gorgée de ma bière sans tarder et enchaîne de manière virulente.

\- **Ah mais ce soir on se fait des Disney, c'est décidé ! On ne peut pas ne pas connaître la belle-mère de Cendrillon,** aboyé-je outrée par un tel manque de culture cinématographique. Voilà ce que ça donne quand on est élevé à la manière des sorciers !

\- **Ok,** rétorque ma sœur limite honteuse, et elle a bien raison.

- **Et voici mesdemoiselles, si vous souhaitez autre chose, n'hésitez pas.**

Je relève à peine la tête, mon sandwich est en face de moi, plus rien ne compte.

Nous mangeons ensuite rapidement puis nous quittons Rachel qui se dirige vers son cours de sortilèges, tandis que Zoë, Ava, Carolyn et moi, allons à l'heure de détente. Je m'installe rapidement derrière le piano, Zoë à la batterie et Carolyn et Ava prennent la guitare. Celle-ci joue très rarement d'un autre instrument, étant très attachée à son violon. Nous avons une salle qui nous est réservée et nous jouons avec Léo, Anna et Quentin. C'est le seul cours où nous pouvons faire ce que nous voulons. Dès que tout le monde est installé, nous ne perdons pas de temps à se parler de nos vacances puisque ce qui se passe à l'extérieur de l'école, reste à l'extérieur de l'école.

\- **On commence par ?** demande Léo qui vient juste de finir de régler sa guitare.

Le reste de la journée défile sans que je m'en rende compte, notre cours de sortilèges se déroule très rapidement et mon cours particulier de piano encore plus. Qu'est-ce que j'aime cette école. Nos journées types commencent à neuf heures, parfois à huit heures - pour ma part sept heures - puis se terminent soit à dix-huit heures, soit dix-neuf heures, ça dépend de l'heure à laquelle on a commencé. Nous rentrons toujours séparément à cause de nos emplois du temps.

Je soupire, range mon sac avec mes fringues de ce matin puis vais prendre une douche avant de manger parce qu'il fait trop chaud dans ce pays. À peine dans la salle de bains que je fais demi-tour. Ava prend déjà sa douche.

En attendant, j'appelle Hermione pour lui raconter ma rentrée et elle me parle de ce qu'elle a fait aujourd'hui puisqu'elle commence demain. L'entendre m'apaise et elle me manque déjà.

J'ouvre ensuite la lettre de Victor que j'ai reçue hier. Ce qui me rappelle qu'il faut que je réponde à Cléo et Kate. Mon frère m'a envoyé une photo où il porte sa tenue de Quidditch et Ginny tire la langue à l'objectif. Je souris puis mets la lettre dans mon tiroir. Ça fait déjà un an et demi que j'ai appris ce que mon frère m'a fait, me mentir pendant des années sur l'identité de mon père et je lui en veux toujours. Rancunière moi ? Absolument ! Peut-être que si je l'avais eu dans ma vie plutôt, je ne serais pas devenue… comme ça.

Je m'amuse un moment avec Morsang, en lui jetant une réplique du chat d'Hermione pour l'entraîner à la chasse. Ce chat prend trop ses aises et ça m'énerve. Car la boule de poil a le droit de monter sur le canapé, mais pas mon chien ! Et je le vois à travers ses yeux que ce rouquin de chat nargue Morsang.

Je me tape le front avec ma main, en réalisant qu'on a deux putain de salles de bains ! Je ne suis pas encore totalement habituée à vivre ici. Je prends finalement un bain avec plein de mousse.

\- **Quoi ?** demandé-je après entendu des coups portés contre la porte.

\- **Je peux rentrer ?** réplique Rachel.

\- **Oui !**

Elle se rapproche de moi et demande très sérieusement.

\- **Tu préfères manger de la pizza ou des pâtes ?**

\- **Hum une pizza végétarienne et à côté prends des sticks de fromage. Genre deux portions. Et va pas au restaurant qui se trouve à l'autre bout de la rue, il est dégueulasse, demande à Ava lequel, elle s'y connait.**

Elle sourit légèrement avant d'ajouter :

\- **C'est noté.**

Elle s'éclipse aussi vite qu'elle est rentrée. Je sors une demi-heure plus tard puis transplane directement dans ma chambre, oui tout à fait utile ça me fait gagner dix secondes de ma vie. J'applique mes crèmes et prend des vêtements courts étant donné la chaleur qui règne toujours.

À peine arrivée dans le salon, que je suis déjà devant la télévision pour mettre en route le film. Morsang monte sur le canapé à côté de moi et je lui caresse les oreilles. Zoë arrive peu après vingt heures trente, et lorsqu'elle sort son paquet de cigarettes, je dis :

\- **Hé ce n'est pas parce que j'ai changé d'appartement que tu peux te permettre de fumer dans celui-ci.**

- **Roh, t'es pas marrante quand tu es sobre.**

\- **Va me prendre ma bière alors,** demandé-je gentiment pour qu'elle le fasse.

Nous nous installons une fois que la commande de pizza est arrivée. Je prends ce qui semble être de la salade pour avoir quelque chose de sain le temps d'une seconde dans l'estomac. On ne pourra pas me dire que je ne mange pas équilibré, puis m'installe de nouveau dans le canapé avec ma sœur tandis que Ava et Zoë sont allongées par terre.

Je suis la seule personne ici à avoir baigné dans un monde mi magique mi moldu. De ce fait, avoir une télévision chez moi est tout à fait normal, sauf pour les autres et surtout Zoë, qui ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi je suis tant dessus par moment. Pour eux, l'utilisation des inventions moldues n'est pas nécessaire. Je suis plutôt d'accord avec eux, sauf pour l'électronique.

Dès que le film est terminé, je me lève et c'est en rogne que je dis :

\- **Donc maintenant tu pourras te visualiser le personnage la prochaine fois que tu verras la directrice. Elle m'emmerde celle-là !**

\- **Ça, on l'avait compris,** répond Ava comme si j'avais énoncé cette vérité des milliers de fois, et c'est le cas soit dit en passant.

Je lui tape le bras avec mon pied et elle réplique avec sa main.

\- **S'il vous plaît les enfants, on a encore deux films à regarder alors si vous pouviez vous retenir encore trois heures avant de vous battre, vous seriez des anges,** se met à dire Zoë.

Alors que je prends des gâteaux avant d'aller dormir, je constate avec effroi que cette garce l'a fait. Elle a remplacé tous mes cours avec monsieur Campiglio, pour foutre son nom à la place. Je vais devoir la supporter trois heures par jours à raison de cinq jours par semaine. Misère.

Je m'allonge dans mon lit, crevée. Je prends le marque-page qui est coincé dans le nouveau livre qu'Hermione m'a offert avant de partir. Un petit bouquin de musique sur la guitare mais ce qui m'intéresse à l'heure actuelle, c'est l'odeur sur le bout de carton, celle de ma copine. Elle m'a dit que dès que son parfum ne serait plus dessus, elle serait là à mes côtés avant que je ne m'en rende compte. C'est tellement d'une niaiserie ce que je fais putain, mais il faut que je pense à elle. Il me faut quelque chose qui me la rappelle.

Je veux dormir, je suis exténuée, mais j'attends qu'Ava arrive. Elle va comme d'habitude transplaner sur mon lit, juste pour me faire frôler la crise cardiaque. Je patiente encore cinq bonnes minutes avant d'entendre un CRACK.

\- **Je t'ai fait peur ?** me demande-t-elle pleine de vie alors qu'il est une heure du matin.

Elle est infatigable et il m'arrive parfois de me demander si elle ne prend pas des excitants. En plus, je suis persuadée que le sexe avec elle doit être grandiose par ses capacités physiques. Bon Dieu que ces deux semaines avant d'être avec Hermione vont être longues.

\- **Absolument pas,** rétorqué-je en bayant.

\- **Déjà fatiguée ? On parlera demain soir alors.**

C'est devenu un petit rituel, la journée on se cherche des poux, puis quand on est seule, on parle, de ce qui nous agace principalement ou de musique. Mais jamais de nos problèmes, de nos baisses de moral. Nous sommes assez similaires à ce niveau-là, et c'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle je me suis vite entendue avec elle. Elle s'en fout de savoir mes sentiments. Notre attitude parle d'elle-même et il n'y a pas besoin de dire :

« Elle me manque » pour qu'elle le comprenne.

C'est ainsi qu'un jour, Ava est tombée en rade de Vegemite, une pâte à tartiner au goût salé, qui se « déguste » finement étalée sur un toast beurré. Elle ne rentrait pas en Australie avant un mois, et je m'étais débrouillé pour lui en trouver. Ça lui a redonné le sourire, le temps d'un instant. Rebecca ne vient pas souvent en Italie, et Ava ne rentre pas des masses en Australie.

Ava me prend dans ses bras, alors qu'on est deux putain de radiateurs et qu'il fait encore chaud, mais je ne la repousse pas.

 **Hermione Granger**

 **2 septembre 1999, Londres.**

Je suis installée dans mon salon en train de lire la Gazette du Sorcier. C'est déprimant ce que je vois. Un homme à l'allure de psychopathe regarde l'objectif. Son regard est troublant et… malsain. J'ai l'impression de ressentir toute la folie qui l'habite. Je suis sûre que Clémence pense la même chose que moi.

Alors que j'allais boire une gorgée de mon thé, le téléphone sonne. Je me lève rapidement puis décroche.

\- **Hermione j'écoute !**

\- **Devine qui c'est ?** dit Valentine en changeant sa voix. **  
**

- **Je suis désolée mais vous avez dû vous tromper de numéro de téléphone. Votre voix ne me dit rien.**

\- **Roh tu n'es pas marrante Hermione.**

Je rigole silencieusement et commence à enrouler inconsciemment avec l'une de mes mains le cordon du téléphone.

\- **Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu es déjà debout ? Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu commençais à huit heures pendant un mois ?**

\- **C'était en** **effet le cas, mais Lady Trémaine m'a changé tout mon planning ! Cette garce…**

\- **Valentine s'il te plaît,** dis-je en la coupant, **arrête de l'appeler comme ceci.**

\- **Merci de ton soutien, ça fait plaisir !**

Je change le sujet de la conversation pour la détendre. Je n'aime pas quand on se dispute quand nous sommes face à face mais c'est quelque chose qui m'attriste encore plus quand c'est au téléphone. Échanger avec Valentine est problématique une fois sur trois.

Quand je raccroche, Caileigh arrive juste dans le salon. Ses cheveux sont encore mouillés de sa douche. Elle est allée courir.

Elle se sert du thé puis me demande :

- **Ça ne te dérange pas si j'invite mon père à manger à l'appartement un soir dans la semaine ?**

\- **Bien sûr que non,** dis-je en me rasseyant à ma place. **Tu as besoin de l'appartement pour être tranquille ?**

Pattenrond vient se coller à mes jambes en secouant sa queue dans tous les sens, me signifiant qu'il est bien mieux sans le chien de ma copine. Pourtant, une fois en rentrant doucement à l'appartement, nous les avions surpris en train de se faire un câlin ou encore s'amuser. Je suis sûre qu'ils s'apprécient mais nous voir se disputer doit être un spectacle bien plus intéressant.

- **Ah non je ne te vire pas, tu peux manger avec nous si tu le souhaites d'ailleurs, mais je ne t'impose rien,** répond Caileigh en souriant.

Je souris à mon tour puis continue de lire la Gazette du Sorcier distraitement. Ça fait deux semaines que nous avons commencé à vivre ensemble mais seulement deux jours depuis que nous sommes seules toutes les deux. Nos amis ont très souvent été là, et plus j'ai eu l'opportunité d'observer Caileigh et Valentine ensemble, plus je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas Rachel qui gênait ma copine. Je pensais plus que c'est parce que Valentine ne voulait pas perdre la relation privilégié qu'elle a toujours eu avec Caileigh, et c'est vraiment ça qui l'énerve. Elle se montre jalouse à son égard. Sentiment qu'elle n'a jamais développé à mon encontre… Est-ce que cela me dérange ? Nier serait me mentir à moi-même.

Je range tout ce que j'ai sorti une fois que Caileigh a fini de manger. Je passe par la salle de bains pour finir de me préparer. Aujourd'hui, c'est la reprise. Je travaille au Ministère de la Magie au Département de la Justice Magique concernant les conflits entre les sorciers et les moldus. Parce que je suis née-moldue, je me sens énormément concernée et constater toutes les injustices qui se déroulent depuis des années me sape le moral.

Je sors dehors et soupire au vu du temps qu'il fait. J'avais espéré qu'il fasse beau mais c'est sans compter la fidèle météo de Londres. Les rues sont calmes et peu de passants se trouvent déjà dehors. Je dois admettre que vivre plus près du centre est très agréable. Avoir décidé de me mettre en collocation avec Caileigh m'a permis de me rapprocher du centre et, de rassurer Valentine qui n'aimait pas la localisation de mon ancien appartement. J'ouvre mon parapluie et marche d'un pas tranquille puisque je suis en avance.

Dix minutes plus tard, je m'engouffre dans une cabine téléphonique qui permet d'accéder au ministère.

Je croise peu de sorciers avant d'arriver jusqu'aux ascenseurs mais les notes de service sont déjà nombreuses. Ottis, toujours fidèle à lui-même, est toujours avec moi dans l'ascenseur. Il me salue d'un chaleureux sourire. Je presse le bouton numéro deux de mon étage quand, au dernier moment, Sara, une fille de mon année et mon amie, fait son apparition.

Elle est juste un peu plus grande que moi, très élégante comme à ses habitudes dans son tailleur bleu foncé qui contraste avec ses yeux bleus clairs comme un océan turquoise. Elle possède des cheveux ondulés et roux qui descendent en cascades jusqu'à ses épaules. Quand nous sommes toutes les deux dans les rues de Londres, j'ai souvent l'impression de marcher à côté d'un mini soleil qui ébloui quiconque sur son passage, moi la première.

Elle est en avance par rapport à d'habitude mais elle n'a toujours pas mis sa robe de sorcier.

\- **Bonjour Hermione,** dit-elle tout en me faisant la bise qui propage par la même occasion les effluves de son parfum léger et frais, **toujours aussi matinale à ce que je constate.**

\- **Toujours,** dis-je heureuse de la revoir.

Nous marchons côte à côte dans les couloirs larges et plutôt sombres de notre département. Il n'est heureusement pas le plus reculé mais quand même. Nous posons nos affaires dans notre bureau. Je le partage avec Sara et Nicolas mais la vue d'un quatrième bureau me fait froncer des sourcils.

\- **Tu sais quelque chose par rapport à ça,** demandé-je à Sara qui regarde ensuite dans la même direction que moi.

\- **Pas la moindre idée, peut-être un transfert ?** s'interroge-t-elle.

\- **Sans doute,** dis-je perplexe.

J'enlève de mon cou l'écharpe que Valentine m'a offerte puis m'installe à mon bureau. Il fait très chaud ici. Un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre m'indique qu'il me reste encore une demi-heure avant la réunion matinale. Je profite de ce temps restant pour discuter avec Sara. Elle a passé les deux dernières semaines d'août en Espagne avec son copain et je peux dire à son bronzage quasi-parfait, que le soleil a été au rendez-vous.

Nous nous levons d'un même mouvement puis allons à notre salle de réunion. J'ai pris un bloc note et de quoi noter. La pièce n'est pas immense et permet d'accueillir un petit peu plus de dix sorciers. Il est néanmoins possible d'agrandir la pièce à l'aide d'un sort très simple. Mise à part des tableaux de tous les dirigeant de cette section du Département de la Justice Magique qui se sont succédés, la salle est sobre et peu chaleureuse.

Un garçon que je ne connais, ni d'Adam, ni d'Ève, entre peu de temps après notre arrivée. J'ai à peine eu le temps de l'observer que ma patronne et dans la vie privée, belle-mère, suit l'entrée de cet inconnu. Le garçon s'installe en face de moi et madame Silverwood comme à son habitude en bout de table.

C'est une femme dotée d'une grande élégance, autant dans sa manière de s'habiller que de s'exprimer. Elle parle souvent avec des gestes et ses cheveux couleur miel commencent à se mélanger avec des lignes argentées. Elle a quasiment tout le temps un visage assez froid, mais qui inspire le respect ou la peur quand j'y pense ; néanmoins, la porte de son bureau est toujours grande « ouverte ».

Elle jette un coup d'œil à sa montre puis débute, toujours à l'heure :

\- **Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonne vacances car c'est terminé** , commença-t-elle en souriant, ce qui es rare. **Je vous présente Aaron, un nouvel étudiant qui rejoint votre cursus, j'attends de vous un comportement différent de vos collègues du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale,** finit-elle d'un ton indiquant qu'elle ne perdrait pas de temps à faire le gendarme.

Il y a quelques mois, il y a eu un transfert d'un étudiant allemand et comment dire, mes confrères anglais lui ont fait vivre un enfer, ne le prévenant pas des changements de lois lorsqu'il devait rédiger un rapport, pour ne citer que ça. Cet épisode a fait énormément de bruit. Le Département de la Justice Magique, présent sur deux niveaux, étant le service le plus grand du Ministère, n'a pas le luxe de s'offrir de la mauvaise publicité et une décrédibilisation seraient désastreux.

Elle fait apparaître un dossier sur la table, puis des dizaines et des dizaines suivent. J'ouvre légèrement la bouche quand la pile monte jusqu'au plafond.

\- **Oui, Miss Granger, les conflits ne prennent pas de vacances. Ces dossiers correspondent au mois de juillet et d'août. J'ai foi en vous pour dire que vous êtes assez grands pour vous répartir les différents cas.**

En nous regardant tour à tour elle ajoute :

\- **Cette année ne ressemblera en rien à l'année précédente...**

Elle est stoppée par Nicolas, qui arrive tel un hypogriffe qui a trop mangé.

Je peux voir la sueur dégouliner sur son front et ses tempes, son eau de Cologne se mélange horriblement à sa transpiration. Il réajuste ses lunettes sur son nez qui glisse. J'échange un regard tendu avec Sara, madame Silverwood déteste les retards, mais est tout de même tolérante, mais ce qui l'insupporte, c'est de se faire interrompre.

\- **Mais je vous en prie, monsieur Holt, ne vous gênez pas pour m'interrompre. Je vous écoute donc, qu'avez-vous de si important à nous dire qui vaille la peine de me couper la parole,** dit-elle très calmement mais tellement d'une manière contrôlée que c'était comme si elle avait hurlé. Valentine me fait ça aussi parfois, et je déteste.

Nicolas tout comme quiconque ayant eu droit à ce ton froid, met du temps à répondre quelque chose.

- **Je m'excuse, madame Silverwood, je n'ai pas entendu le…**

- **Mais vous pensez que nous avons réellement du temps à perdre pour entendre votre excuse ?** aboie-t-elle agacée.

J'en veux presque à Nicolas de la foutre en rogne. Il s'installe penaud à côté d'Aaron qui semble apprécier la situation. Il est brun, porte une chemise blanche impeccablement repassée avec une veste noire sur-mesure. Son regard n'est point chaleureux.

Le reste de la réunion passe ensuite rapidement. Ma supérieure fait disparaître tous les dossiers d'un coup de baguette. Ils sont maintenant dans notre bureau, attendant avec impatience qu'on les lise. Alors que je suis en train de me lever, madame Silverwood m'interpelle :

\- **Miss Granger, j'aimerais vous parler un instant,** dit-elle tranquillement.

Mes collègues partent et je me rassoie, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Que se passe-il ? J'ai fait une erreur en m'occupant d'un dossier ? Elle veut m'exclure du programme car ma préoccupation pour les elfes de maisons la dérange ? Elle perçoit ma crainte et essaye de me rassurer.

\- **Je ne vais pas te sermonner, loin de là, je voulais juste te parler de Valentine.**

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Quand elle me tutoie c'est pour me mettre à l'aise et parler de ma copine me dérange un peu. J'ai surtout peur de sa réaction si elle l'apprend.

\- **Comment va-t-elle ?** reprend madame Silverwood inquiète.

\- **Par rapport à ce à quoi elle nous a… habituée, elle va bien,** dis-je confiante.

Mais je perçois que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut entendre. Elle retire ses lunettes qu'elle pose délicatement contre la table en bois et son portrait me fait face derrière elle, parmi tant d'hommes.

\- **Je suis navrée de te mettre dans une telle situation, Hermione, mais j'aimerais savoir comme elle va par rapport à… l'histoire avec son père et moi ?** reprend-elle, fatiguée par les années, fatiguée de poursuivre un assassin.

Je détourne le regard et regarde mes mains longuement, plutôt gênée. Valentine m'a fait part il y a déjà plus d'un an, que son frère adoptif, sa demi-soeur et elle, avaient regardé un souvenir de son père, Paul. Mettant en scène un horrible film d'horreur avec comme principal acteur, Wright, serial killer recherché dans plusieurs pays. J'affronte de nouveau son regard et je me dis à cet instant présent, que c'est juste une mère qui se fait du souci pour ses enfants.

\- **Elle t'en a parlé ?** murmure-t-elle comme le dernier souffle d'un sorcier, avant de quitter ce monde.

\- **Plus maintenant, plus depuis qu'elle est en Italie,** dis-je doucement **. S'il vous plaît, n'allez pas la confronter avec cette histoire. Je pense qu'ils ont réussi à partiellement oublier ou du moins, elle n'occupe plus la même place.**

\- **Causer du mal à votre relation n'a jamais été mon but, Hermione. Je voulais juste en avoir la certitude, et m'assurer qu'elle t'avait. Qu'elle avait quelqu'un à qui elle pouvait en parler en toute confiance. Je vois qu'elle commence à redevenir… à se renfermer de nouveau sur elle-même. En tout cas me concernant.**

Elle se penche légèrement vers moi et reprend :

\- **On essaye toujours de protéger les personnes qu'on aime, parfois en faisant des erreurs, mais le fait est, que c'est inévitable.**

\- **Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?** demandé-je perdue.

\- **Je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser la question, il faut que j'en aie le cœur net, ils ne se serraient pas mis en tête de le chercher ?** assene-t-elle très sérieusement et cela me perturbe. Certes, je sais que Valentine a fait des recherches puisque j'ai trouvé de nombreuses coupures de journal et des notes en rangeant sa chambre, mais de là à faire comme ses parents ? J'en doute très fortement.

\- **Non,** rétorqué-je sûre de moi.

Elle opine puis tout en se levant, dit :

\- **Je m'excuse encore une fois de mes questions et merci de m'avoir répondu avec franchise.**

Je préfère garder le silence et sors de la salle de réunion. Quand j'entre dans mon bureau, la première chose que j'entends me perturbe.

\- **Ce n'est pas la peine de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, tu es rousse, c'est un châtiment nettement suffisant,** dit Aaron, qui prend un très mauvais départ à mes yeux.

Sara ouvre la bouche et perd l'usage de sa voix un instant.

\- **Je te demande pardon ?** réplique-t-elle contrariée.

\- **Parce qu'en plus tu ne comprends pas l'anglais ?** attaque encore une fois Aaron.

- **Bon,** intervins-je, pas d'humeur à supporter ne serait-ce qu'une joute verbale de plus, **comme l'a fait remarquer madame Silverwood, nous avons largement de quoi travailler alors, arrêtez.**

Ça m'embête d'inclure Sara alors que je suis sûre qu'elle n'a rien commencé, elle est adorable, mais je ne veux pas faire de favoritisme. Sara le comprend heureusement, et Aaron se contente de me lancer un regard qui veut tout dire : il déteste recevoir des ordres.

Je m'installe à mon bureau et reste à ne rien faire un assez long moment. La conversation que j'ai eu avec ma belle-mère me trouble plus que je ne le veux. Si Valentine commence à repousser sa mère, c'est qu'elle ne va pas bien. Quelque chose la turlupine. Je soupire et passe outre le regard qu'Aaron me lance. Je prends le premier dossier d'une pile qui présage des heures et des heures de travail puis l'ouvre.

C'est un conflit entre deux personnes, un sorcier et un moldu. Monsieur Walter et monsieur Reed. Monsieur Reed serait tombé par inadvertance sur monsieur Walter qui était en train de faire de la magie devant son fils âgé de cinq ans. Rien d'alarmant jusque-là, sauf qu'il a eu le réflexe de jeter un sort sur monsieur Reed. Oubliettes. Sauf que dans l'action du moment, il ne lui a pas effacé ce souvenir. Mais beaucoup plus que ça.

Je suis impliquée dans les deux mondes. Mes parents sont des moldus et s'il devait leur arriver quelque chose, j'aimerais qu'ils soient traités de manière équitable. Qu'ils ne partent pas avec un malus, juste parce qu'ils sont différents.

Je prends une feuille de parchemin, et me mets à rédiger la procédure adéquate à cette situation. La Brigade Magique a dans un premier temps commencé ce dossier puis l'a transmis à nos services. Il fallait s'assurer que l'accusation était la bonne puis, appliquer la loi. À l'aide de ma baguette, je descends un énorme livre d'une des multiples étagères et l'ouvre sans plus tarder.

Une vielle odeur de livre arrive à mes narines, les pages sont parfaites, témoignant des nombreuses fois où il a été utilisé. Ce qui est consternant à mes yeux. Ce livre est la bible des lois magiques entre sorciers et moldus. Mais évidemment, mes prédécesseurs ne prennent pas la peine de le regarder, accordant la vérité absolue aux sorciers, sans même voir plus loin que leurs baguettes magiques dans la majorité des cas.

Les heures passent vite, mais j'ai néanmoins le temps de rédiger quatre procédures. Avant de poursuivre, je dois faire valider mon travail en amont par l'équivalence d'un adjoint pour le monde moldu. Madame Silverwood s'occupe de dossiers beaucoup plus important mais ça n'enlève en rien sa charge de travail puisqu'elle se doit de vérifier le travail de son adjoint ou lui faire confiance, cependant, j'ai vite compris qu'elle ne fait confiance qu'à elle-même.

Pour le déjeuner, où la présence d'Aaron nous accompagne, j'ai choisi un petit pub typiquement anglais qui sert de délicieux sandwichs de rôti de bœuf et crème de raifort. C'est l'un de mes favoris. Un serveur plutôt jeune nous apporte des cartes mais je sais déjà ce que je veux, donc je ne la parcoure pas. J'espère qu'Aaron va se révéler être un ange de première classe.

\- **Nicolas, tu vas bien ?** demandé-je perplexe.

\- **Oui, ça me fait juste chier de m'être fait remarquer dès la reprise. Maintenant elle va être sur mon dos,** répondit-il embêté.

\- **Tu sais bien qu'elle déteste qu'on lui coupe la parole,** dit Sara d'humeur taquine.

\- **Dois-je te rappeler la foi où tu as renversé la théière sur elle ?** contre-t-il fièrement, en lui rappelant sans doute le pire jour de sa vie au travail.

- **L'ambiance est sympathique dites donc,** dit Aaron qui prétend être profondément ennuyé par la conversation.

\- C **'est quoi ton problème ?** attaque Nicolas, prêt au duel à tout instant.

Le serveur qui arrivait tout souriant fait demi-tour rapidement.

\- **Rien,** répond-il innocemment. **J'observe et ça m'amuse ce que je vois. Vous n'avez l'air d'avoir un esprit de compétition.**

\- **Pourquoi on en aurait un,** attaqué-je à mon tour, ma colère montant au fur et à mesure que j'entends sa voix grave… et irritante.

\- **Mais vous n'êtes pas au courant ?** dit-il comme si il nous prenait pour des enfants qui ne comprennent rien. **Dans deux mois environ, en fonction de notre travail au ministère et de nos notes, notre Ice Queen choisira le meilleur étudiant pour s'occuper d'un cas de son niveau, donc autant dire un buffet à volonté contrairement à ce qu'on traite actuellement.**

Je jette un œil à Sara pour savoir si elle est au courant d'une telle chose, dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler et vous pouvez me croire, je connais le programme sur le bout des doigts. Je peux même le réciter !

\- **Maintenant vous savez,** finit Aaron tout en appelant d'une vague de la main le serveur qui attend patiemment au comptoir, et qui feint un réel intérêt à son pliage de serviette.

Je veux croire que sa révélation ne nous a pas touchés, mais je suis obligée d'admettre qu'il a réussi son coup. À l'heure où je pars d'habitude, soit dix-huit heures et en étant toujours la dernière à partir, Nicolas est resté pour travailler et le lendemain matin, il est là à huit heures. Mon instinct de réussite et de perfection reprend le dessus, et c'est ainsi que j'arrive à six heures et demi du matin et ramène du travail à l'appartement. Je ne veux pas spécialement « gagner » et avoir l'opportunité de travailler sur un cas plus intéressant, mais ne rien faire pour justement « gagner » m'est impossible.

- **Harry !** m'écrié-je alors que j'avance vers l'ascenseur.

Mon meilleur ami retient les portes puis me sourit chaleureusement. Il nous arrive souvent de nous croiser puisqu'il travaille juste à l'étage du dessous, en tant qu'auror. Ron, qui est aussi mon meilleur ami, fait partie de la même équipe de choc.

En rentrant, je souffle, fatiguée. Je pose mes affaires rapidement dans la cuisine et salue Caileigh, que je n'ai pas vue ce matin étant donné que je suis partie à l'heure où elle se réveille. Je me lave les mains et inconsciemment, je commence à l'aider dans la préparation du repas avec son père.

- **Dure journée ?** me demande-t-elle en mettant en route de la musique classique, ce qui m'apaise.

\- **Je ne te le fais pas dire, je crois que ce qui m'exaspère le plus c'est Aaron. Ce garçon né dans l'unique but de répandre le mal,** aboyé-je.

Je me stoppe dans la coupe des carottes lorsque je me rends compte que j'ai pensé exactement la même chose de Valentine à une époque. Je regarde Caileigh qui sourit chaleureusement. Je crois, ne l'avoir jamais vu s'énerver, jamais haussé la voix. En tout cas en ma présence, mais ce soir je sens qu'elle est préoccupée par quelque chose. Je le perçois à travers son regard.

\- **Tout va bien ?** demandé-je doucement.

\- **Parfaitement,** répondit-elle du tac au tac.

- **Et avec Valentine ?** insisté-je, persuader qu'il y avait quelque chose qui la perturbait.

\- **Compliquée,** dit Caileigh cette fois-ci moins sûre d'elle. **Tu penses parler à madame Silverwood du comportement d'Aaron ?** me questionne-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

\- **Mis à part le fait qu'il soit irritant, il fait bien son travail.**

Elle acquiesce et nous reprenons la préparation du dîner en parlant de tout et de rien. C'est très agréable de discuter avec elle. Elle est très mature et a l'esprit ouvert pour bien des choses, puis je l'admire, d'une certaine façon. Avec toutes les épreuves qu'elle a surmontées. Faisant face à la mort de sa jeune sœur et de sa mère dans un accident de voiture, qu'elle a longtemps porté comme un fardeau, se sentant coupable.

Le repas se passe dans la bonne humeur. Le père de Caileigh est très sympathique. J'ai appelé ma copine avant son arrivée, car, je ressentais le besoin d'entendre sa voix, comme elle, avait besoin d'objet m'appartenant, de l'odeur de mon parfum, et je faisais tout pour l'aider, à supporter ces kilomètres. Parce qu'on parle de Valentine Silverwood, capable du pire, comme du meilleur.

D'un mouvement de baguette je mets à nettoyer les assiettes dans l'évier. Je vois les livres de Caileigh qui sont restés sur la table basse du salon, me doutant qu'elle compte réviser, et allant vers sa chambre dans tous les cas, puisque la mienne est juste à côté, je prends ses bouquins d'Arithmancie et m'avance à pas feutré.

Je frappe à sa porte de chambre et elle met tellement de temps à l'ouvrir que la pensée qu'elle s'est peut-être endormie a le temps de me traverser l'esprit. Elle a les yeux rougis et ne semble vraiment pas en forme. J'en oublie presque pourquoi je suis venue à la base frapper à sa chambre. Qu'a-t-elle ?

\- **Caileigh, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

\- **Rien,** répond-elle en essuyant une larme qui coule lentement sur sa joue. **Je suis juste fatiguée.**

Je ne la connais pas tant que ça, mais je suis convaincue qu'elle ment. Et puis, en y réfléchissant, je me suis aperçue que son comportement a commencé à changer mardi dernier, après qu'elle ait fait une drôle de tête en regardant une lettre qui lui était adressée et, elle venait du monde moldu. Ce qui m'a fait penser dans un premier temps à son père ou à une amie, mais cela pouvait très bien être la reine d'Angleterre pour ce que j'en sais.

\- **Tu peux me parler** , essayé-je pour la rassurer.

- **Ce n'est pas si simple que ça Hermione.**

Je sens que je ne vais pas obtenir de réponse ce soir, alors je lui souris timidement et retourne dans ma chambre, penseuse.

Le lendemain matin et les jours suivants, l'état de mon amie ne s'arrange pas. Après l'avoir surprise pendant plus d'une heure à fixer la même page de son livre, alors que nous révisons, je décide de retenter une approche. Je pose mon livre sur la petite table du salon et vais m'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle a comme réflexe de tourner la page de son manuel, mais je peux voir à travers ses yeux qu'elle vient juste de refaire surface.

- **Qu'est-ce qui te tourmente ?** tenté-je à nouveau.

Caileigh est la première sorcière que je connaisse à être née-moldue, tout comme moi. Je ne sais dire pourquoi j'ai pensé à ceci à l'instant présent, mais je l'ai fait.

Elle secoue la tête et je lui prends la main pour la détendre. Il se passe de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne vienne troubler le silence qui règne autour de nous, seulement troublé par le tictac de l'horloge.

\- **Je ne peux pas t'en parler,** dit-elle.

Je ne perçois pas son refus méchamment, je le comprends dans le sens où me dire ce qui la tracasse, finirait par me toucher aussi, et elle ne le désire pas.

- **Écoute, maintenant que je sais que tu es mal, je ne vais pas pouvoir prétendre et faire comme si tu allais bien durant je ne sais combien de temps, alors dis-moi Caileigh. Que je puisse t'aider.**

Elle se lève manquant de faire tomber son manuel qu'elle rattrape à la dernière minute. Tout en le serrant contre elle, elle dit d'une voix grave.

\- **Même si ça t'obligera à mentir à nos amis ? À Valentine ?**

J'ouvre la bouche sûre de ma réponse positive, puis la referme. Mentir à tout le monde et surtout à Valentine est très risquée. Surtout si ça touche Caileigh. Mais j'ai en quelque sorte donné ma parole et aider mes amis est primordial pour moi, alors je réponds :

\- **Je ne leur dirai rien. Je te le promets.**

* * *

 **Et hop une fin comme je les aime. x)**

 **J'espère que de ne plus voir Hermione et Valentine aussi souvent ensemble ne vous dérangera pas trop.. Qu'avez vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ? Des idées sur le problème de Caileigh ? J'ai changé l'emplacement de l'école de musique qui était à Rome avant, et j'ai rajouté des passages après la correction de Mynock si y a des fautes c'est moi qui faut blâmer.**

 **(1) " Code international du secret magique "**

 **Du coup le chapitre suivant est sur** Clémence & Lucy. **À la prochaine !**


	3. Advienne que pourra

**Bonsoiiiiiiiir ! J'ai pris du temps à relire car j'ai regardé Dexter en même temps puis on est vendredi, fatiiiiiiiiiiiiiigue. Bref le deuxième chapitre est là !**

 **KurtCob :** Hum je pensais qu'en deux semaines j'aurais trouvé quoi te répondre mais en fait nan. Hum... tu sais qui est parfaite ?

 **hermionevalentine :** On a déjà parlé de ta review, tu sais déjà ce que j'en pense.. c'est pas mal ce que tu m'as dit. ;) Gros bisous.

 **Le Cerf :** Le prologue a été fait pour intriguer bien que ce ne soit pas du tout mon intrigue principale mais je voulais faire une entrée comme ça. J'adore faire des cliffhanger. xD ça et les drames c'est ma raison de vivre. Contente de te retrouver sur cette suite.

 **Marinee :** J'ai planté le décor avec Hermione et Val et je fais la même chose avec Clém et Lucy. Changement d'ambiance par contre ! x) J'espère que les aventures te plairont. **  
**

Merci à **Mynock** pour la relecture du chapitre.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE DEUX : ADVIENNE QUE POURRA**

 **Clémence Johnson**

 **6 septembre 1999, Londres**

Des pleurs viennent me réveiller à trois heures du matin. Pour une fois que je dormais à poings fermés. Pourquoi Pauleen s'est-elle réveillée en plus ? Elle fait ses nuits depuis déjà des mois. Je me retourne pour voir ce que fabrique Lucy.

\- **Ta fille pleure,** murmuré-je.

- **C'est la tienne aussi,** répond-elle encore endormie.

\- **Allez Lucy, c'est ta semaine.**

Elle ronchonne puis consent à se lever. Non mais je vous jure. Je mets pas mal de temps à retrouver le sommeil.

Je me lève plutôt afin de finir faire mes devoirs. Ma deuxième année en droit s'annonce… épique. Il est six heures du matin et il règne un calme absolu apaisant. Je sors de mon sac mes nombreux livres de droit, concernant les lois anglaises, ainsi que Representation of the People Act puis Human Rights Act.(1) J'utilise des petits bouts de papier de couleurs différentes pour pouvoir me repérer plus facilement. Bleu c'est acquis, jaune en cours de lecture et rouge, ce n'est pas la peine d'expliquer sa signification.

Avoir eu un enfant à dix-huit ans m'a fait grandir plus vite, enfin, prendre la décision d'envoyer mes parents à Azkaban est vraiment l'acte qui m'a transformée et grandie. Mon père doit encore faire cinq ans et demi d'incarcération, et quant à ma mère… disons que quand je la reverrai, je serai sûrement grand-mère et cinquantenaire. Mais je sais que c'est très mal parti. Ma fille va avoir un an le huit octobre prochain et j'ai donc dix-neuf ans. C'est impensable mais pas un jour je ne regrette la décision que j'ai prise. Pas un.

Je prépare ensuite le petit-déjeuner. On est samedi et les week-ends nous prenons vraiment le temps de manger toutes les trois. Lucy est tellement fatiguée par son travail qu'elle dort toujours jusqu'au dernier moment pour ensuite partir comme une furie à l'hôpital St Maingouste. De ce fait, avant les grandes vacances, nous n'avions pas souvent mangé ensemble le soir. Voire quasiment jamais. Cette année ses cours vont être réduits et donc le travail à l'hôpital sera deux fois plus conséquent. J'appréhende beaucoup.

Je sors les champignons et les tomates du placard, tout en éminçant les légumes, je pense à ma sœur Chloe, qui se trouve à Poudlard, en deuxième année. C'est moi qui aie décidé de récupérer la tutelle, et donc, je reçois les mots que le Directeur Kane m'envoie. J'en ai déjà reçu beaucoup trop. J'espére que cette année elle ne nous causera pas autant de soucis. Tout ça, c'est la faute de ma tarée de mère qui nous battait !

Je souffle un bon coup pour me calmer puis attache mes cheveux. Le soleil est maintenant présent, remplissant toute la cuisine d'une douce chaleur. Je mets le bacon et les œufs à cuire puis cuis les toasts. J'aperçois à l'aide de mon système de surveillance magique que Pauleen commence à s'agiter et je vais tout de suite la chercher.

Je l'installe, une fois changée, sur sa chaise haute. J'adore la regarder, juste la contempler de longues minutes et profiter de ces moments où je l'ai rien que pour moi. Je prends ma baguette et envoie un message à ma meilleure amie à l'aide de ma montre magique. Je sais que voir des mots n'est pas ce qu'elle veut, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai. Je ne peux pas partir quand je le souhaite en Italie en refilant ma fille à une nounou ou à son père pour le week-end, quand ça m'arrange. Surtout que j'ai du mal à la laisser aux autres.

J'ai voulu la présence de Pierre dans nos vies, mais de manière contrôlée, d'une certaine façon. Je fais mon possible pour qu'il ne prenne pas trop ses aises en arrivant à l'improviste plusieurs fois par semaine, car ma copine s'énerve rapidement. Au début elle s'est contrôlée, mais maintenant, elle n'hésite plus à dire ce qui la dérange. En utilisant beaucoup de sarcasme.

Je reprends mes esprits dès que la deuxième adulte de cet appartement est réveillée.

- **Hum que ça sent bon !** dit-elle de bonne humeur.

Elle embrasse notre fille sur le front puis je n'ai le droit qu'à un chaste baiser. Elle me manque, le corps de Lucy me manque, mais élever un enfant, tout en allant en cours réduit considérablement notre libido. Je ne me rappelle plus la dernière fois où nous avons pu profiter l'une de l'autre au moins deux heures. Elle porte comme à son habitude un sweat à l'effigie de l'hôpital et un short de pyjama qui dévoile ses longues jambes fines. Ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux gris pratiquement métallisés sont-ce que je préfère chez ma copine.

\- **Je pense que je vais couper mes cheveux,** commence-t-elle à dire, **c'est vraiment pas pratique quand je suis à l'hôpital, puis me les laver prend trop de temps, et chaque seconde de perdue et une seconde de moins accordée à un patient.**

\- **Tu ne vas pas couper tes cheveux,** rétorqué-je d'un ton légèrement trop autoritaire.

Lucy fronce les sourcils pendant qu'elle met du lait dans le biberon de la petite.

\- **Pourquoi Clémence ?**

Je sais que ma raison est purement égoïste, car je la préfère comme elle est à l'heure actuelle.

- **D'accord,** dis-je rapidement n'ayant pas d'argument valable, **coupe les toi si tu le désires mais sache que je te préfère les cheveux longs.**

\- **Comment tu peux le savoir, tu ne m'as jamais vu avec les cheveux courts,** répond-elle d'humeur joueuse.

Je lui souris puis mime un baiser avec mes lèvres. J'apporte tout ce que j'ai préparé au salon à l'aide de ma baguette puis vais récupérer la Gazette du Sorcier. Lucy a installé Pauleen dans son siège et elle commence à avoir faim. Je dépose le journal sur la table non loin de moi et Lucy donne le biberon à notre fille. Ensuite je nous sers toutes les deux une assiette dont une beaucoup plus remplie pour Lucy.

- **Tu ne veux pas de restes ou ?** demande-t-elle perplexe.

\- **Ce n'est pas le souci, le problème est que tu ne manges quasiment rien quand tu es à l'hôpital et quand tu manges, tu prends n'importe quoi chérie.**

Elle se contente de me sourire puis nous commençons à manger.

\- **Au fait ta mère a appelé,** débuté-je doucement, **elle nous invite à déjeuner samedi prochain et honnêtement, j'aurais bien besoin d'un break de Londres.**

- **D'accord note le dans l'agenda car je risque d'oublier et d'ailleurs, on va en Italie voir Valentine et Rachel quand ? Car on m'a avertie qu'on aurait pas mal de garde à l'hôpital et qu'il fallait donner nos disponibilités rapidement.**

Je me lève et prends mon agenda qui se trouve sur la table basse du salon. Je me saisis ensuite de ma baguette et jette un sort à l'arrosoir pour irriguer les plantes. Après avoir inscrit le déjeuner chez la mère de Lucy pour la semaine prochaine, je tourne les pages de l'agenda.

\- **Tu peux avoir n'importe quel week-end ?** lui demandé-je sans quitter mon agenda des yeux.

\- **Oui,** répond-elle tout en enlevant le biberon vide des mains de Pauleen devenu un jouet, pour le remplacer par un cube en bois qui finira bientôt par terre.

\- **Du coup, je vais appeler Val pour savoir quand elle sera libre, ainsi que Rachel. Que l'une ne se retrouve pas à Londres quand on sera là-bas.**

Pauleen commence à s'agiter. Lucy la prend dans ses bras un moment puis la dépose dans son parc à jouets. Je délimite une zone de sécurité pour qu'elle puisse s'amuser en toute tranquillité. J'ai conscience que j'en fais trop, qu'elle ne devrait pas vivre dans une bulle super protectrice, mais la voir souffrir est insupportable à mes yeux. J'en ai déjà vu assez.

Je m'installe à côté de Lucy. Je fais parcourir mon doigt sur son avant-bras et elle mange plus lentement. Je finis par lui embrasser la tempe et le parfum de son shampoing sentant la fraise me transporte le temps d'un instant des années en arrière.

Je m'assieds dans le canapé et attrape un de mes livres de cours. Je lève les yeux de temps en temps vers ma fille qui est en train d'essayer de se mettre debout, en s'aidant de la table basse. Elle y arrive et je retiens ma respiration quelques instants, j'ouvre la bouche, prête à appeler Lucy mais elle retombe sur ses fesses.

Ma copine nous rejoint et s'installe en tailleur à côté de la petite tout en s'amusant avec elle. Est-ce que je dois préciser que j'ai de la chance ? Je veux dire, Lucy ne cherche pas à s'esquiver, à fuir la situation concernant l'éducation de Pauleen. Elle veut être présente, pour tout, et je l'aime, Merlin que je suis amoureuse de cette jeune femme.

Le téléphone sonne et je me lève pour y répondre.

\- **Appartement Wayne Johnson bonjour !**

\- **Bonjour Clémence, c'est Hermione. Tu vas bien ? Je suis navrée d'annuler au dernier moment mais je ne pourrai pas venir déjeuner ce midi avec vous,** m'annonce mon amie tendue.

\- **Tout va bien ?** demandé-je interloquée.

\- **Oui, c'est juste le travail et Aaron qui ne fait que me rajouter une pression dont je n'ai pas besoin.**

\- **D'accord pas de soucis,** dis-je un peu déçue. **Caileigh ne vient pas non plus je suppose ?**

\- **Euh deux secondes,** je n'entends plus rien le temps d'un instant, comme si Caileigh était dans la même pièce qu'elle. **Non elle ne peut pas non plus,** ajoute-t-elle, ce qui baisse mon moral.

\- **Très bien…**

\- **Venez manger demain midi chez nous,** m'interrompt-elle, **Clémence, s'il te plaît, venez,** rajoute Hermione qui est embêtée.

- **Hum je pense que c'est bon, j'en parle à Lucy puis je te rappelle d'accord ?**

- **Super ! Et encore désolée. Je n'aime pas annuler à la dernière minute, bisous à vous trois.**

Je raccroche avec une sensation étrange qui me noue les intestins. Je retourne dans le salon et raconte ma discussion avec Hermione à Lucy. Ça l'arrange aussi donc au final, tant mieux ! Je les laisse une demi-heure plus tard pour aller prendre une douche. Ma montre se met à me chauffer et je mets ma baguette quasiment dans l'instant qui suit déçue. Je peux lire une fois que tous les mots ont défilé sur le cadran.

« La situation entre ma mère et Paul est tendu à max ! C'est bizarre ! »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Depuis qu'Elisabeth revoit Paul en la présence de Valentine et de Rachel, il est vrai qu'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange, pratiquement à chaque fois. Et c'est pire quand ils ne sont que tous les trois, mais ceci arrive très rarement. Ma meilleure amie a encore du mal à passer du temps avec son père, et sa relation avec sa mère n'a pas toujours été au beau fixe. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle est très rancunière, et met énormément de temps à pardonner ses proches. Je suis sûre qu'elle m'en veut encore pour son muffin mangé sans son autorisation, et c'était il y quatre ans. J'entre dans la douche et sors peu de temps après. Il fait assez chaud aujourd'hui, du coup, je choisis un pantalon léger beige et un t-shirt à manches longues blanc plutôt classe.

La vision de Pierre sur le pas de ma porte de chambre me perturbe un instant. Il porte un costume noir très élégant et la cravate bleue qui je lui avais offerte pour son anniversaire. Il la met lorsqu'il doit faire d'importantes présentations devant le conseil des Médicomages. C'est un lieu où ils se réunissent dans le but de trouver des remèdes et de faire avancer les procédures médicales pour ne citer que ça. Je me rapproche de lui et lui fais la bise. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il sent très bon.

\- **J'ai l'impression qu'elle a encore pris cinq centimètres,** dit-il comme à chaque fois qu'il voit sa fille.

\- **Au moins,** ajouté-je en souriant.

\- **Tu es prêt ?** lui demandé-je après avoir pendu ma serviette à l'étendoir.

\- **Oui, je pense que ça ira. J'espère juste que le Docteur Sith saura garder son calme.**

Je ne rentre que très rarement dans ce genre de discussion. Au début, Lucy et Pierre en discutaient autour d'un verre de vin, partageant les mêmes avis, ce qui me réjouissait, je devais l'admettre. Mais plus les jours, les semaines, se sont écoulés, plus leur débat leurs servaient d'excuse pour se monter dessus sans mauvais jeux de mots.

Je suis terrifiée. Quand ils se disputent, je ne peux stopper cette pensée malsaine d'envahir mon esprit. Je la laisse parcourir tout mon être sans l'en empêcher. La vision de Lucy en train de quitter l'appartement en claquant la porte avec ses valises, est mon pire cauchemar. J'ai toujours pensé que d'accepter de se remettre avec moi me sachant enceinte est l'une de plus belle preuve d'amour qu'elle m'ait faite, mais je ne peux oublier un fait majeur : Lucy au niveau juridique ne représente rien vis-à-vis de Pauleen. Ça sera toujours une amie, la tante sympa. Elle n'a aucun droit, et je tiens pour acquis qu'un jour où l'autre, ça ne va plus passer.

Je prends ma fille dans mes bras et m'avance vers la fenêtre du salon. D'ici je ne vois pas clairement la rue à cause du balcon mais je distingue plusieurs voitures noires. Le ciel est toujours libre de nuage. Pauleen s'amuse à mettre le bracelet de ma montre dans sa bouche, bavant généreusement dessus. L'avoir contre moi m'apaise vraiment, j'ai besoin d'elle, autant qu'elle a besoin de moi.

\- **Je vais prendre une douche,** me dit Lucy qui s'est rapprochée de nous comme un chat, **après ça te dit d'aller faire un tour au parc ?**

Elle me sourit tendrement. Je l'embrasse puis hoche la tête. Pierre part peu de temps après. Il garde sa fille ce soir, principalement parce que ses parents lui rendent visite pour le week-end. Je continue ma contemplation de la vue tout en parlant à ma fille. Le premier mot qu'elle a prononcé et qui ressemblait un tant soit peu à quelque chose était « dodo » ensuite « papa ». Tout le monde était soudainement devenu son père et enfin, j'avais pu l'entendre m'appeler « maman ». Mon cœur s'était rempli de joie, j'avais même pleuré comme une petite fille, mais peu m'importait.

Lucy revient vers nous en sentant très bon. Elle a revêtu un pantalon noir et une chemise légèrement grise rayée de lignes orange et bleu.

Le téléphone se met à sonner et je réponds en disant joyeusement :

\- **Appartement Wayne Johnson bonjour !**

\- **Hello !** **Tu as compris le chapitre vingt-quatre ? La section trois ?** me répond Lena à l'autre bout du fil.

Lena est la seule personne de mon école qui n'a pas eu « peur » de moi en apprenant que j'ai une fille, de ce fait nous passons essentiellement notre temps toutes les deux et je dois admettre que c'est plus simple pour travailler. Mes autres amis restent tout simplement des élèves de ma classe avec qui j'échange des discutions sur le temps qu'il fait, pour résumer la situation.

\- **Hum de mémoire oui,** **je peux te rappeler plus tard ?** rétorqué-je tout en caressant les cheveux de Pauleen.

- **Oh bien sûr, passe une bonne journée et passe le bonjour à Lucy,** s'exclame-t-elle de bonne humeur.

\- **Toi aussi,** enchainé-je, **bonne révision.** **Lena te passe le bonjour,** rajouté-je à l'adresse de Lucy.

\- **C'est sympa de sa part,** se contente de répondre ma copine lasse.

Devrais-je préciser que Lucy est toujours jalouse ? Que quand elle a vu Lena la première fois, je savais qu'elle allait me faire une scène en rentrant ?

\- **Tu viens dans mes bras ?** demande Lucy à Pauleen.

La petite détourne son attention de ma montre puis après quelques secondes d'hésitation, tend ses bras vers ma copine. Celle-ci la soulève en l'air et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

En attendant que Lucy habille Pauleen en vue de notre sortie, je prends la poussette rangée dans le placard situé dans l'entrée et attrape ma veste légère. J'ai pris un biberon d'eau et des biscuits au cas où. Une fois dans la rue, nous marchons comme d'habitude un petit plus d'une demi-heure avant d'arriver à Hyde Park. J'aime bien ce parc, car il y a énormément d'espace. Comme à chaque fois que nous sommes toutes les trois, pas mal de regards se tournent vers nous. Nous sommes jeunes et je suis sûre que la majorité des gens se demandent si nous sommes un couple. Mais après tout ce que j'ai vécu, je dois admettre que cacher ma relation n'est plus envisageable maintenant. Je veux que tout le monde sache que je suis avec une fille, et les personnes à qui ça ne plait pas, je m'en fiche.

J'installe une nappe sur l'herbe puis récupère des bras de Lucy Pauleen pour qu'elle puisse s'installer comme elle le souhaite. Je la rejoins en m'allongeant sur le ventre, la petite est en face de moi, et elle commence à s'amuser avec l'un de ses jouets. Je me penche vers Lucy et l'embrasse sur le coin des lèvres. Elle retire ses lunettes de soleil et incline légèrement la tête vers moi.

\- **Tu vas bien ?** me demande-t-elle relaxée.

\- **Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?**

- **A cause de ta sœur.**

Je souffle et détourne le regard aussi loin que possible. Des écureuils s'amusent non loin de nous ce qui captive Pauleen, il y a du monde. Certains se baladent quand d'autres font du vélo ou encore du pédalo sur le lac.

\- **Pour l'instant tout se passe bien,** dis-je tendue, **je pense que les vacances en Écosse lui ont vraiment remonté le moral. Elle doit se sentir seule, à Poudlard, et j'imagine qu'elle n'a dit à personne ce qui était arrivé à nos parents. Mais ses amis doivent peut-être trouver étrange qu'elle vive avec moi. Je ne sais pas,** finis-je plus dépitée que je veux le laisser paraître.

Je la regarde de nouveau et elle a cette expression sur son visage qui veut tout dire.

\- **Dis-moi,** annoncé-je désemparé.

- **Elle a dit à son ami, Janet, qu'ils étaient morts.**

Je la fixe, sans savoir quoi répondre. Je n'éprouve plus aucune sympathie envers ma mère. Je l'appelle encore comme ceci car c'est ce qu'elle est mais derrière, elle est comme morte pour moi. Je ne veux plus jamais l'avoir à mes côtés, près de Lucy ou pire encore, de ma fille. Quant à mon père, je lui pardonnerai, un jour, peut-être. Alors devrais-je en vouloir à ma sœur pour dire ceci ? Non. Ma famille a été détruite par ma mère et je suis persuadée qu'elle a cassé quelque chose en Chloe. Ce n'est plus la même petite fille qui sourit à la vie quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

Nous rentrons vers midi quand Pauleen réclame à manger. J'ai compris que quand elle agite son doudou dans tous les sens, c'est un signal. Je ramasse son lapin offert par sa marraine puis le mets dans la poussette pour le chemin du retour. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'habitue à être tout le temps portée, même si, j'aime plus que tout l'avoir contre moi.

Après qu'elle ait mangé, et qu'elle soit installée dans son lit pour sa courte sieste, je prends mon livre et relis le chapitre que Lena n'a pas compris. En attendant, Lucy range un peu l'appartement. Au final, dix-huit heures arrive bien vite.

\- **S'il y a le moindre problème, tu m'appelles d'accord ?** répété-je à Pierre mal à l'aise, car je n'aime pas me séparer de ma fille.

\- **Oui Clémence, comme d'habitude,** rétorque-t-il d'un ton qui m'énerve plus qu'autre chose.

Lucy qui met sa main sur mon bras annonce plutôt froidement.

- **Si tu pouvais la ramener pour onze heures précise demain, ça serait bien.**

Une fois le bonnet de notre fille mis en place et son manteau réajusté, il répond :

\- **Tout à fait, Lucy.**

\- **D'accord donc c'est parfait,** intervins-je avant que la situation ne dérape.

Je leur dis au revoir et attends au moins deux bonnes minutes avant de quitter l'entrée. Je rejoins Lucy dans la cuisine qui fait les cent pas tout en murmurant des phrases inaudibles d'où je me situe. Elle s'arrête en me voyant.

\- **J'annonce que j'ai vraiment la flemme de faire à manger ! De la pizza me va très bien.**

\- **Ce n'est pas très saint de la pizza,** rétorqué-je pour l'embêter.

Elle roule des yeux et décroche le téléphone.

J'appelle ensuite Lena pour lui éclaircir l'esprit avec cette section trois qui en effet, n'est pas évidente. Je reçois une lettre de mon frère. Il prend de mes nouvelles et m'annonce qu'il passera nous rendre visite, mais il ne sait pas quand à cause de ses études qui lui prennent énormément de temps.

Je m'affale sur mon lit, telle une condamnée à mort, après avoir mangé. Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas manger de pizza, je ne sais jamais ma limite. Mon cerveau si efficace en temps normal, ne marche plus dans ces moments-là.

\- **J'ai envoyé un message à Pierre tout se passe bien,** me dit Lucy.

\- **Super,** rétorqué-je crevée.

Je me change après être restée dix minutes sur notre lit à somnoler. J'attrape le livre que je lis en ce moment et attends que Lucy vienne me rejoindre avant de commencer à le parcourir. Je vais déjà mieux et heureusement. L'envie d'aller récupérer ma fille me prend le temps de quelques secondes mais je me ravise.

\- **Il faut qu'on soit chez Hermione et Caileigh à quelle heure demain ?**

- **À partir de midi,** dis-je en gardant les yeux fermés.

Je sens le lit bouger et stoppe mon état de somnolence quand le corps de Lucy se retrouve à califourchon sur moi. Elle a mis ses sous-vêtements noirs en dentelle. À sa place, j'aurais très mal pris la fixette que je suis en train de faire asur sa poitrine. Je relève la tête vers elle quand sa main se pose derrière ma nuque puis je l'embrasse. Je détache l'attache de son haut sans perdre de temps et dès que je le peux, je la fais basculer en arrière. Je m'attaque à son sein qui me fait tant envie. Tout de suite un gémissement de plaisir s'échappe de ses lèvres. Je dépose de doux baisers humides contre sa poitrine, sa clavicule, son cou, sa mâchoire. Toutes les parties de son corps que je peux atteindre. Je descends ensuite ma main vers son entre-jambe mais elle me stoppe avec sa main.

\- **Clémence,** dit-elle haletante, **on a toute la nuit devant nous ce soir.**

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux, ma respiration se calmant un peu, puis je me relève. Je prends ma baguette et d'un geste de la main, Lucy se retrouve attachée aux barreaux du lit.

\- **C'est vrai,** m'en amusé-je d'humeur très coquine, **amusons-nous.**

 **Lucy Wayne**

Quand mon réveil sonne, j'espère que c'est un rêve, mais la réalité me rattrape bien vite.

\- **Tu vas à la douche la première ou j'y vais ?** murmure Clémence.

- **Toi.**

Néanmoins quand Clémence vient me réveiller un peu plus tard, la sensation de fatigue est toujours présente voire pire. Elle a laissé la lumière éteinte et fort heureusement. Je soupire et me lève car je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Il est dix heures et l'autre va arriver dans une heure. Oui, je l'appelle comme ceci maintenant. Car il est un profiteur, un rat, et un con. Travailler de temps en temps avec lui, m'a fait prendre conscience que je ne l'aime pas. Bien évidemment, je fais autant d'effort pour Clémence.

Je vais dans la salle de bains et ouvre la bouche en grand quand je vois l'état de mes poignets. J'ai des marques rouges et légèrement violacées. Je me suis tellement tortillée, croyant que j'allais pouvoir échapper à Clémence, mais je me suis royalement chiée. Cette nuit a été… je n'ai même pas de mot pour la décrire.

\- **Merlin !** s'exclame Clémence qui s'est habillée. Elle s'approche de moi et prend l'un de mes poignets. **Je ne pensais pas que tu allais avoir autant de marques,** continue-t-elle prise de remords, **je suis désolée Lucy.**

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle m'attache, on va juste dire que cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas cédé tout de suite et ai tenu très longtemps avant de la supplier.

\- **Ce n'est pas grave tu sais, un sort et ça ne sera plus qu'un souvenir,** la rassuré-je tranquillement.

En la regardant me sourire timidement, je comprends pourquoi elle est embêtée. Sa mère avait pour habitude de soigner leurs blessures, et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui dire.

\- **Tu sais que ces marques que j'ai non rien à voir avec…**

\- **Je sais,** me coupe-t-elle, **tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose à manger ou tu peux attendre le déjeuner ?**

- **Je mangerai un fruit, merci,** dis-je un peu vexée pour une raison que j'ignore.

Je prends ma douche un assez long moment puis vais dans la cuisine une fois prête. Je pratique le sort qui me permet de faire disparaître mes traces de sexe puis attrape une pomme. Je m'installe dans le salon et ouvre mon livre de médecine. Je me saisis de mon bloc note puis commence ma lecture.

Vingt-minutes plus tard, je suis interrompue par le claquement de la porte d'entrée. Pierre a les clés de notre appartement et ça m'agace très fortement. Je prends quelques inspirations pour rester le plus calme possible, puis me lève pour aller les accueillir. J'ai surtout envie de revoir Pauleen. En pratiquement un an, j'ai tissé des liens avec cet enfant que je n'aurais jamais cru possible et je la considère comme ma fille. Même si juste la parole le certifie.

\- **Oh voilà la plus belle,** dis-je tout en prenant Pauleen dans mes bras. **Pierre,** continué-je plus froidement.

\- **Salut,** lance-t-il comme s'il s'adressait à une inconnue.

Je préfère ne rien répondre et partir. Clémence revient de la cuisine et pose un baiser sur le front de la petite puis va vers Pierre. Je souffle discrètement, me dirige dans le salon et dépose Pauleen par terre. Elle me sourit chaleureusement. Je me demande à quoi elle pense en voyant constamment deux femmes autour d'elle.

Je m'amuse avec elle, retombant en enfance par la même occasion. Mon odorat m'indique que quelque chose s'est passé, je vérifie en soulevant Pauleen puis me dirige dans sa chambre pour la changer. Une fois posée sur sa table à langer, je dis :

\- **Maintenant qu'on est que toutes les deux** , **qu'est-ce que ton père à fait comme bêtise hier soir ?**

J'ai comme réponse des gazouillements, des tortillements, des cris, mais rien qui pourrait être associé à ma question. Je jette la couche à la poubelle puis me désinfecte les mains. Je la prends dans mes bras et la couvre de bisous.

Avant de partir, comme de temps en temps, nous essayons de la faire marcher. Clémence est en face de moi, et je suis debout derrière elle tout en la tenant par les mains.

\- **Viens voir maman,** répète Clémence pour la quatrième fois.

J'avance doucement vers ma copine et petit à petit je lâche prise.

\- **Bravo Pauleen !** s'exclame Clémence en la récupérant dans ses bras.

Je mets ma main devant ma bouche. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire tout ce qui m'arrive. Mais je suis tellement heureuse, et qu'est-ce que j'aime ma copine, tout comme notre fille. Je suis euphorique !

\- **Attends on va recommencer !** dis-je précipitamment. **Accio motimago** ! Le caméscope atterrit directement dans mes mains. Je l'ensorcelle rapidement puis me mets sur mes genoux tout en appelant Pauleen.

Clémence effectue les mêmes gestes que moi puis, peu de temps après elle est dans mes bras. Nous restons bien dix minutes à la regarder marcher tout en la surveillant. Ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça.

- **On va finir par être en retard,** annonce ma copine.

Je récupère toutes les affaires dont nous avons besoin pour la petite puis nous descendons de nouveau dans les rues de Londres. Nous devons marcher vers l'appartement de Blondie afin de prendre le bus. C'est toujours une sensation étrange que d'être devant chez elle, sans qu'elle y soit. Une grosse demi-heure plus tard nous sommes arrivées chez les filles.

Hermione nous ouvre la porte.

- **Hello ! Entrez je vous en prie,** s'extasie notre amie.

Clémence donne à Caileigh, après lui avoir fait la bise, un gâteau au chocolat pour le dessert. Je me demande bien quand Clémence a eu le temps de faire une telle chose ! Elle a le don d'ubiquité ou quoi ? Caileigh a juste un débardeur rouge et un pantalon détente marron, elle semble de bonne humeur et Hermione porte une chemise bleu simple et pantalon noir. Je m'interroge à chaque fois que je suis amenée à les voir, comment faisait Hermione avec la distance ? Je sais que je n'aurais pas pu avec Clémence, je ne suis pas capable de vivre sans elle et vu comment je suis jalouse…

\- **Pauleen sait marcher,** informe ma copine aux filles.

\- **C'est super !** rétorque Caileigh en souriant.

\- **Ses premiers pas étaient quand ?** demande Hermione admirative.

- **Il y'a tout juste quarante minutes,** dis-je tout en installant sa chaise haute à la table du salon.

Je n'aurais jamais du manger qu'une pomme je meurs de faim.

Clémence pose Pauleen sur le sol, et comme une attraction, nous sommes subjuguées pendant. Hermione sait y faire avec les enfants et j'ai hâte de voir Blondie avec les siens. J'exagère au final elle se débrouille plutôt bien. Quand elle est de bonne humeur. Le téléphone sonne et étant donné que je suis la plus près et que mes hôtes sont bien trop occupées à regarder ma fille, je décroche.

\- **Lucy à l'appareil j'écoute.**

\- **Ah ! Salut la gothique !** crie Blondie à travers le combiné. **Bon alors, comment se porte ma filleule préférée ?**

\- **Tu n'as qu'une filleule** , rétorqué-je amusée.

\- **Et c'est la plus belle !**

\- **Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord aussi rapidement,** dis-je en souriant.

\- **Je l'admets. Il va sûrement grêler tu feras attention en rentrant. Sinon, ça va toi ? Avec Pierre à l'hôpital ?  
**

J'entends vaguement le bruit d'une casserole ou d'une poêle qu'on poserait sur une surface dure puis Rachel parler mais je ne comprends pas.

\- **Tu es toujours avec ta famille ?** la questionné-je.

\- **Oui, je supervise le repas depuis le tabouret, j'aurais bien cuisiné mais je vais empoisonner tout le monde,** répond-elle sérieusement puis je perçois qu'elle se lève. **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maintenant avec Pierre ?**

Je me tourne et Hermione me regarde, comme si elle venait juste de remarquer que son téléphone avait sonné.

\- **On en parlera une autre fois Valentine, je te passe ta copine, bisous à ta famille !** lâché-je précipitamment puis je tends le combiné à Hermione.

Nous nous installons à table et comme à chaque fois qu'Hermione nous a reçues, le repas est digne d'un mariage. Je mange toujours bien. Dès que le plat principal est servi Clémence demande à Caileigh :

\- **Comment se passent tes cours ?**

Caileigh a choisi de devenir professeure, j'essaye d'être la plus ouverte d'esprit possible mais c'est bien un métier que je n'aurais jamais fait ! Non sérieux, quand je repense à tout ce que j'ai pu faire en cours. Avec mes mains baladeuses envers Clémence… J'aurais du mal à ne pas penser à ça en regardant les élèves.

\- **Pourquoi tu souris Lucy ?**

Je refais surface et constate que j'ai loupé la réponse de Caileigh, et que les filles attendent la mienne, en me dévisageant presque.

\- **Hum, le repas est délicieux et chez moi, je ne mange pas très bien,** finis-je en rigolant.

Caileigh éclate de rire et Clémence souffle d'exaspération, car c'est faux bien évidemment mais j'ai réussi mon coup et c'est ce qui m'importe au final. Comme à son habitude, Pauleen commence à s'agiter dès que nous avons fini de manger. Nous allons dans le salon pour prendre le thé et je m'installe confortablement dans le canapé.

\- **Comment tu appréhendes ta deuxième année ?** me questionne Hermione.

\- **D'après Pierre elle est moins compliquée que la première année mais bon, il a fait ses études en France, ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil,** répliqué-je après avoir bu une gorgée de mon thé. **Ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux à se lancer dans la médecine et du coup, plus de cours.  
**

\- **Certes mais les différences ne sont pas nombreuses,** dit Clémence en retrait.

\- **Pardon, s'il le dit c'est que c'est vrai, j'avais oublié qu'on parlait de monsieur j'ai réponse à tout,** ne peux-je m'empêcher de répondre excédée. **Enfin bref j'aurai plus de travail personnel à faire à la maison mais je pense que ça ira,** rajouté-je pour apaiser la tension.

\- **Je crois qu'on est toutes dans le même cas,** ajoute Caileigh.

\- **Non Victor et Ginny n'ont plus vraiment de cours ! Et Blondie est plutôt tranquille aussi,** objecté-je envieuse.

\- **Hum les cours de Valentine ne sont pas si simples que ça,** me contre Hermione. **Elle travaille beaucoup sa musique.**

Alors que j'allais lui prouver le contraire en disant qu'elle a passé la majeure partie de son temps à sortir et faire la fête l'année dernière, je me retiens de peur d'avouer quelque chose qui devrait rester secret.

- **C'est vrai,** admis-je à contrecoeur.

Je tente un regard vers Clémence qui est embêtée par quelque chose. Je me demande parfois comment elle a fait pour ne pas sombrer de quelque manière que ce soit. Elle a certes eu une petite période où elle était triste, mais étant donné tout ce qu'elle a vécu avec sa famille, je me serais attendu à bien pire. Pour me prendre en exemple, j'étais tombée dans la drogue car je ne supportais pas d'aimer les filles et, de ne plus avoir Clémence dans ma vie. Elle a dû faire face à des situations plus malsaines que les miennes.

\- **Vous allez en Italie quand ?** demande Clémence pendant que je m'amuse avec Pauleen.

\- **Le dix-sept septembre et je vais essayer d'y aller avant aussi,** répond Hermione.

\- **Et moi le week-end prochain,** complète Caileigh.

Mon Dieu. Que j'ai de la chance de vivre avec Clémence. Nous disons au revoir aux filles et rentrons à la maison vers quatre heures de l'après-midi. Je passe beaucoup de temps à travailler mes cours. Lorsque je me couche dans mon lit, je pense à mon père. Que devient-il ? Comment vit-il aux côtés de ma mère ? Bien qu'ils ne s'entendent plus car mon père n'a jamais accepté que ma mère puisse continuer à me parler, alors que je brise je ne sais combien de versets de la bible, ils n'ont pas divorcé. Car mes parents sont croyants comme ce n'est pas possible de l'être. Bien que ma mère ait revu en question certaines de ses croyances, par amour pour moi.

Je m'endors tardivement.

\- **Lucy tu vas finir par être en retard.**

Je soupire dans mon oreiller et me lève sans grande conviction. Je me prépare rapidement, passe à peine deux minutes avec Pauleen puis pars presque en courant. Clémence peut s'en aller quand elle le veut, étant donné que ses cours obligatoires sont le mardi et le vendredi matin. Elle gère son temps comme elle l'entend et part vers neuf heures après que la nounou soit arrivée. Clémence travaille à la bibliothèque universitaire de sa faculté moldue.

Je tranplane sur le chemin de Traverse puis de là rejoins le coté moldu. C'est plus rapide de procéder de cette manière. Je parle au mannequin se trouvant dans la boutique Purge & Pionce Ltd. Une fois qu'elle répond favorablement à ma demande, je pousse la porte du bâtiment censé être en rénovation depuis des années.

Je salue chaleureusement Dilys, travaillant à l'accueil et qui se trouve être une vraie emmerdeuse quand on la met en rogne. Je parcours assez rapidement les couloirs de l'hôpital car je vais finir par être en retard. Je me change vite dans les vestiaires où seule ma présence m'accompagne. Tous les autres résidants arrivent à l'avance.

Je sors et dis bonjour à Luke, mon fidèle compagnon, en lui donnant un coup de coude. Il m'attend toujours avant d'aller à la salle de réunion. Il est très grand et il aurait très bien pu jouer dans une équipe de basket. Il vient des îles et son teint ne fait que me rappeler que je suis vraiment claire de peau. Il est le seul ici à être au courant pour ma situation, à ma liste se rajoutent Drago et Will puisque nous avons été à Poudlard ensemble et l'un de mes enseignants médecins car je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Je laisse de côté ma famille comme à chaque fois que je franchis les portes de la salle de réunion. J'ai à peine eu le temps d'observer mes camarades, que l'un de mes supérieurs débute lentement, d'une voix à endormir, les nouveaux cas que nous avons eus pendant le week-end. Drago comme à son habitude est très concentré. Il est tellement froid, avec ses traits du visage tirés, ses cheveux blonds toujours parfaits. Je sais que c'est une image qu'il se donne. Pour avoir fait quelques soirées avec lui.

Je me concentre de nouveau sur la réunion dès que j'entends mon prénom.

Alors que j'allais entrer dans ma salle de repos pour me désaltérer, on m'appelle du bout du couloir.

- **Guérisseuse Wayne on a besoin de vous en chambre 542 !** hurle Simon.

Je referme la porte et suis son sillage. Dès que je mets un pied dans la chambre, la patiente vomit du sang sur son côté droit. Abby se décale pour me laisser de la place. Vu la couleur du sang c'est une hémorragie interne. J'appose rapidement ma main près de son cœur, puis descends légèrement en faisant quelques mouvements de poignets avec ma baguette.

\- **OK, donne-lui du papaver somniferum ! Le flacon vert !** rajouté-je suite à la non-réaction de Simon.

Il s'exécute. Où est mon supérieur nom de Dieu ! Je fais disparaître le sang se trouvant sur le sol pour éviter de me casser la gueule.

J'aime ces sensations. Je suis bien loin de mes aiguilles remplies de drogue.

\- **Elle arrête de respirer !** hurle Abby.

Les secondes passent, il faut faire quelque chose, elle n'a pas de temps à perdre. Je prends une grande inspiration et me remets en mémoire la formule pour calmer les battements du cœur. Ok. Je lève ma baguette et murmure un langage qui me semblait étranger il y a un an. Peu de temps après, le rythme cardiaque est redevenu normal. Je souffle.

\- **Par Salazard, j'aime travailler avec toi,** annonce Simon.

Alors que j'allais lui demander pourquoi mon supérieur arrive.

\- **Mais qu'est-ce…**

\- **Elle était en train de s'enfoncer ! Je devais le faire,** m'exprimé-je un peu énervée qu'il ait mis tant de temps à venir.

Il contracte sa mâchoire.

\- **Bien,** commence-t-il assez froidement, **préparez-la pour la salle d'opération** **Abby, Guérisseuse Wayne.**

Je lui emboîte le pas. Je m'attache les cheveux à l'aide de mon élastique et une fois dans l'ascenseur, il me dit.

\- **Vous savez, aucun de mes étudiants ne me parle sur ce ton. A vrai dire, vous êtes la seule.**

- **Je suis désolée, j'ai parlé trop vite.**

- **On n'a qu'à dire ça,** réplique-t-il avec un petit sourire.

C'est lui qui est au courant. Un jour où j'étais dans son service, j'avais dû rentrer en urgence à l'appartement car Pauleen était tombée malade, et je lui avais tout bonnement dit la vérité. Que j'avais une fille et une copine qui m'attendait apeurée.

L'ouverture des portes m'empêche de lui répondre. Nous allons dans la petite pièce avant d'accéder à la salle d'opération adjacente. Nous nous préparons en silence, enfin, il me raconte comment sa femme lui a encore reproché le fait de n'être jamais là, de rater les fêtes d'anniversaire, les sorties importantes.

- **Vous le faites exprès ?** le coupé-je

\- **Non Lucy, mais il faut que vous sachiez dans quoi vous vous embarquez. Vous avez une famille aussi et croyez-moi, concilier les deux est très compliqué.**

\- **Mais c'est possible.**

Il secoue la tête en grimaçant. Il faut que j'y arrive dans tous les cas. Je ne laisserai pas mon travail briser ce que j'ai construit avec Clémence mais dans le même temps j'exerce ma passion.

\- **Rappelez-moi le dossier de notre patiente.**

J'énonce presque comme un robot toutes les informations qui concernent son cas. Elle a été admise hier soir car son mari a trouvé marrant, de lui faire subir le sort « Levicopus » alors qu'elle a une peur effroyable du vide, puis de la violenter avec sa baguette, avec entre autres « Doloris ». Son aorte a explosé car elle a des soucis cardiaques et l'objectif était de la réparer, en limitant les dégâts. Ce qui est loin d'être évidant. On se sert énormément de potions et de sorts pour savoir de quoi souffre le patient.

Cinq heures, toutes ces heures à rester debout et j'aime ça. Sauver des vies est toujours ce que j'ai voulu faire. Je finis juste de remplir mon premier dossier quand je reçois un message de Clém via mon bracelet magique. Si je veux manger avec elles, il faut que je rentre maintenant. Je soupire. Rappelle-toi ta promesse ma grande. Je me change rapidement et prends le dossier restant. Je le finirais à l'appartement. J'arrive rapidement dans la rue. Il fait encore chaud et ça fait grandement du bien. Je ne suis pas très fan du temps glacial et neigeux.

La pression que je me mets disparaît aussitôt que j'apparais dans le salon. Pauleen relève la tête à mon arrivée, se lève et s'avance vers moi. Je la prends dans mes bras et trouve Clém dans la cuisine qui a fini la préparation du repas et j'ai grandement faim, mon paquet de gâteaux étant digéré depuis des heures.

\- **Tu m'as l'air crevée,** dit Clémence.

- **C'est le cas, et je crois que je me suis refait mal au dos.**

\- **Il n'existe pas de sort ou de potion pour guérir ta blessure ?**

Si bien sûr mais je n'aime pas utiliser de magie ou de médicaments pour me soigner. Je suis une patiente très difficile. Elle me raconte ensuite sa journée qui ressemble à toutes les autres. Elle est habitée par une routine qui m'aurait agacée. Néanmoins ce qui m'intéresse, ce sont les moments qu'elle passe avec Lena. Avec cette fille trop belle pour être humaine.

Après avoir couché la petite, je m'assieds sur le rebord du lit en me massant la nuque. Clémence passe ses mains contre mon dos à cet endroit particulier, et je ne peux retenir mon petit cri.

\- **Mets-toi sur le dos,** m'indique-t-elle en murmurant.

Rien que de penser au fait qu'elle s'apprête à me masser, je vais déjà mieux. C'est fou comment la psychologie est puissante. Que bien des choses se passent dans notre tête et que parfois, même si l'on est convaincu de la réalité de notre vécu, de ce que l'on ressent, tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve.

Elle monte à califourchon sur moi et commence à me masser. Dieu existe. Même si le fait d'aimer une femme m'interdit l'accès au paradis, cela ne m'empêche pas de toujours avoirs certaines croyances.

\- **Hum…** lâché-je.

- **À quoi penses-tu** ?

\- **À Dieu**.

Elle soupire.

\- **Quoi ?** demandé-je surprise de sa réaction.

\- **Rien, mais détend-toi, ne pense à rien. Juste à mes mains contre ton corps. A ce mouvement de va et vient lent.**

Je souris. Clémence reste, et sera toujours, la plus coquine de nous deux. Je me détends rapidement et mets mon esprit en mode off.

Une fois que je suis changée, je mets mes vêtements dans mon casier et sors pour me diriger vers le médicomage Ronan. C'est mon enseignant durant deux semaines. Il exerce principalement au quatrième niveau, lié aux pathologies des sortilèges, c'est-à-dire : maléfices chroniques, ensorcellements, détournements de charmes et j'en passe. Luke travaille avec le médicomage Gates et je ne l'envie pas vraiment.

Je passe la tête à travers l'encadrement de la porte et il relève aussitôt la tête.

- **Guérisseuse Wayne ! Navré de vous avoir fait monter ici pour rien, mais vous êtes au service des empoisonnements par potions et plantes,** annonce-t-il un peu déçu.

\- **Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?**

- **Le médicomage Knightley vous a spécialement demandé.**

Je ne fais rien transparaître, aucune émotion, puis hoche la tête tout en sortant du bureau. Un petit sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres une fois dans le couloir. J'adore tout particulièrement bosser dans ce service. Bien que mon niveau en potions était plutôt lamentable en septième année, j'ai réussi à rattraper mon retard et me remettre à niveau grâce à Blondie qui m'a encore donné des cours privilégiés durant les grandes vacances. Je frappe à la porte assez fortement car elle commence à devenir sourde.

\- **Entrez,** entendé-je distinctement.

Je laisse la porte ouverte, comme d'habitude, même si je sais qu'elle va me demander de la fermer. Elle garde les yeux rivés sur ses dossiers et rajoute :

- **La porte, guérisseuse Wayne.**

Je m'exécute sans broncher.

\- **Je peux commencer à analyser les dossiers ?** demandé-je après quelques instants de silence.

\- **Non vous allez rejoindre le médicomage Coleman. J'ai besoin que vous travailliez sur la conception des potions concernant les maladies infantiles. Je préfère anticiper cette année et profiter que le service soit calme.**

\- **Très bien.**

Je ressors aussi vite que je suis rentrée. C'était vraiment parfait. Bosser sur ce genre de potions et étudier les maladies qui peuvent toucher les enfants, tel que le mien, est vraiment quelque chose que j'apprécie. Je peux aisément rivaliser avec Pierre et montrer que je suis là. Bien présente. J'arrive au deuxième étage puis fronce des sourcils en m'écartant pour laisser passer deux médicomages.

- **Lucy qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** me demande Pierre que je n'ai pas vu arriver.

\- **Euh je vais rejoindre le médicomage Coleman,** répliqué-je perturbée.

\- **Non, viens avec moi ton père est ici.**

- **Mon père ?** répété-je bêtement.

* * *

Voilà ! Done. Je sais que la petite est pas mal présente mais c'était juste pour montrer qu'elle était bien réelle néanmoins j'en parle moins dans la suite.

Sooo, je finis encore sur un cliffhanger. C'est plus fort que moi.

Dites moi si vous voulez retrouver les résumés en début de chapitre. Merci pour vos **reviews** !

On se voit dans deux semaines avec **Valentine et Hermione**.

( 1 ) Ma beta a choisi les livres et donné des titres en anglais, j'ai préféré laisser comme tel.


	4. L'anniversaire d'Hermione

**Helloooooooooooooo, désolée du retard, j'ai eu une semaine chargée puis c'était le marathon Harry Potter au Grand Rex ce week-end et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'allumer mon ordi. Je précise que c'est une première. Donc voilà la suite avec le chapitre trois.**

 **KurtCub :** Tu sais très bien que la plus parfaite de nous deux c'est moi.. :p

Merci à **Mynock** pour la relecture du chapitre.

Bonne lecture à tout le monde !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE TROIS : L'ANNIVERSAIRE D'HERMIONE**

 **Valentine Silverwood**

 **12 septembre 1999, Nord de l'Italie, près du lac Idro.**

Je suis installée dans le canapé. La musique a fini par me donner un mal de crâne mais je passe outre comme d'habitude, et me saisis de mon verre. Je ferme un instant les yeux pour soulager la douleur que je ressens sous mes paupières à cause de mes lentilles.

\- **Écoutez-moi, je vais vous raconter une histoire,** dit Zoë après avoir relâché une bouffée d'oxygène.

Au vu de tout l'alcool qui parcourt mon sang, elle aurait tout aussi bien pu me dire que Lady Trémaine est là que j'aurais eu la même réaction, c'est-à-dire, hocher la tête. Three Little Birds joue en fond et Zoë nous sort toujours des histoires étranges, enfin, elle part trop loin dans ses délires lorsque Bob Marley est présent, et je suis persuadée que la cigarette qu'elle tient dans la main ne contient pas que du tabac.

Carolyn est rentrée depuis une heure. Elle reste de moins en moins souvent avec nous, plus occupée à bosser sa musique, ce que je comprends tout à fait.

Je regarde l'heure à ma montre, elle indique vingt-deux heures. Caileigh doit être arrivée à l'appartement, mais comme souvent, je repousse au dernier moment nos retrouvailles.

- **Tu n'es pas d'accord Valentine ?**

- **Tout à fait,** dis-je à Zoë sans rien avoir écouté.

Je m'approche de la radio puis je change la musique sans me préoccuper des remarques que je vais avoir.

\- **Bon je vais pioncer,** annonce mon amie quelques instants plus tard, **on se voit demain les filles ?**

- **On a qu'à faire ça,** rétorque doucement Ava qui sommeille sur le canapé, probablement endormie par Zoë.

Celle-ci disparaît dans sa salle de bains et je m'approche d'Ava pour la forcer à se lever. Elle me résiste un court instant avant de déposer son verre sur la table basse, et d'attraper la main que je lui tends. Je finis mon verre d'une traite et l'envie de vomir me prend quelques secondes.

Ava rigole et dit :

\- **Tu me fais rire, tu sais que ton corps rejette le whisky, pourquoi tu continues à en boire ?**

\- **Combattre le mal par le mal ma belle,** rétorqué-je en la faisant tourner sur elle-même.

Une fois qu'elle est dans mes bras, je ferme les yeux, soupire, pendant que nous tournons sur nous-même. La musique est douce et lente. Encore un putain de week-end sans que je puisse la voir, Hermione a annulé en début de semaine. Un souci avec sa famille.

- **On rentre ?** finit par dire Ava fatiguée.

\- **Oui,** lâché-je dans un souffle.

Je récupère ma veste, mon sac laissé non loin du canapé et ma radio. Nous sommes venues ici directement après les cours. Nous marchons tranquillement vers notre appartement. Les rues sont encore animées et les bars remplis suite au match de foot. L'Inter Milan jouait ce soir.

Toutes les lumières sont éteintes une fois que je pousse la porte d'entrée, mais je peux voir que ma sœur et Caileigh ne dorment toujours pas par la filtration de la lumière qui passe sous la porte.

Je vais dans la salle de bains, me démaquille, enlève mes lentilles et j'ai l'impression de revivre. Je regarde le reflet que le miroir me renvoie. J'ai beau essayer de ne pas y penser de toutes mes forces, j'échoue de plus en plus souvent. J'agrippe violemment le rebord du lavabo et prends plusieurs grandes inspirations, pour tenter d'oublier ce sentiment, qui persiste depuis des semaines, à refaire surface.

Je plonge ensuite sous mes draps après m'être changée. Si Ava est venue me rejoindre cette nuit, je ne l'aurais pas entendue arriver.

Le lendemain matin, c'est sans grande conviction que je m'extirpe de mon lit. Je prends machinalement le marque-page d'Hermione et l'odeur de son parfum est encore présente, mais faiblement. J'envoie un message à ma meilleure amie puis enfile mon bas de pyjama.

Je traverse le petit couloir et tombe nez à nez avec Caileigh. Elle me sourit et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire de même. Elle n'a pas changé, toujours aussi belle sinon plus. Ses cheveux châtains ondulent et ça lui va mieux que quand elle les a lissés. Elle me manque, lui parler me manque, l'embêter me manque, tout me manque.

- **Je comptais venir te réveiller, il est déjà onze heures,** dit-elle amusée.

- **Vraiment ?** dis-je honnêtement. **Enfin bref comment vas-tu ?**

Nous nous installons dans la cuisine et je bois à la bouteille mon jus de goyave, car il n'est qu'à moi. C'est assez difficile d'en trouver et je suis assez possessive concernant certains de mes aliments. Rachel s'installe sur un tabouret en attrapant une pomme.

\- **Je vais bien,** commence mon amie, **les cours sont intéressants, le peu d'élèves sympas et la collocation avec Hermione est toujours aussi agréable.**

\- **Tant mieux alors,** dis-je heureuse pour elle.

\- **Vous avez prévu quoi pour aujourd'hui ?** me demande ma sœur.

\- **Je ne sais pas encore, sûrement jouer de la musique,** déclaré-je incertaine tout en emmenant à moi de la brioche à l'aide de ma baguette. **Et vous ?**

\- **Oh, je pensais aller à Rome et lui faire voir la Fontaine de Trevi puis se balader tranquillement,** annonce-t-elle heureuse. **Tu veux venir avec nous ?**

\- **La Chapelle Sixtine est pas mal,** ajouté-je pour faire la conversation, **et non merci.**

Je n'ai pas très envie de passer du temps avec elles. En fait, j'aimerais être seule avec mon amie. J'ai le temps de prendre ma douche et d'appeler ma copine qui m'a semblé très occupée durant notre appel, avant qu'Ava n'émerge. Je sais à l'expression de son visage qu'elle a pleuré et qu'elle n'est pas venue dormir avec moi.

Je m'installe sur le bord de mon lit après m'être douchée et habillée et mets mes chaussures.

\- **Tiens, c'est de la part de Clémence,** dit Caileigh en me tendant une lettre.

- **Oh, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être,** annoncé-je plus pour moi-même.

J'ouvre l'enveloppe rapidement en prenant garde de ne pas déchirer ce qu'elle contient et souris tout de suite en découvrant la magnifique photo de ma filleule. Je peux la voir gambader dans le salon des filles et les jambes de ma Clémence font irruption dans le champ vers la fin. Une petite note accompagne la photo, juste quelques mots tracés par ma meilleure amie, mais qui suffisent à me remonter le moral. Elle me connaît tellement.

Je relève la tête, m'approche de Caileigh, puis lui fais un câlin.

Je soupire contre son oreille et elle me dit en murmurant :

\- **J'espère que tu ne l'oublies pas Valentine.**

Je me décale tout en gardant mes bras autour de son cou, je la regarde droit dans ses yeux bleus, puis lui demande même si j'ai très bien compris ce qu'elle veut dire, néanmoins je veux l'entendre. J'ai besoin d'enregistrer ses mots.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?**

\- **Je t'aime,** dit-elle en souriant timidement. **Et tu me manques, je n'aime pas quand tu me repousses, surtout que je ne t'ai rien fait.**

\- **Je sais, je sais. Mais on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne hein.**

\- **Sauf qu'elle ne gagne pas tout le temps ton équipe, et elle déçoit ses supporters quand ça arrive.**

J'ouvre la bouche et la referme dans l'instant qui suit. Je ne sais pas ce que je perçois à travers son regard, de la tristesse ou est-ce la mienne qui se reflète dans ses prunelles ?

Elles partent peu avant treize heures. Je sors promener Morsang que je ne détache qu'une fois qu'on a quitté la circulation. Étrangement je m'en suis plus bien sortie pour l'éduquer. Nous arrivons dans un petit parc et bien qu'il faille attacher les chiens, je passe outre comme d'habitude.

Je m'assieds sur un banc et détache mon collier, enfin, celui de Clémence. Celui qui contient la boîte à musique avec tous nos souvenirs en commun. Un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours m'indique que je ne suis pas observée. Je lui rends sa taille normale sans plus attendre. Je l'ouvre puis prends la première chose sur laquelle se pose ma main. C'est un porte-clés en forme de panda. Clémence l'avait acheté lorsque nous étions allées au zoo lors de notre deuxième année à Poudlard. Bon Dieu que ça date ! Je continue de plonger ma main et de remonter à la surface des souvenirs du passé, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur un ancien carnet de notes m'appartenant.

C'est comme si mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre, que je n'ai plus besoin de respirer, que le temps s'est stoppé. Bien que je prenne des précautions concernant mes livres de partitions car je déteste lorsqu'on fouille dans mes affaires, celui-ci ne contient aucun sort de dissimulation. Peut-être parce que seule Clémence peut y avoir accès, peut-être parce qu'elle sait que ça lui ferait du mal de lire tout ce que j'ai pu notifier au fil des années dedans. Mon plus grand tourment, ce livre, représente ma plus grande souffrance.

Je relève la tête pour voir où est Morsang et je ne le vois pas.

\- **Morsang** , hurlé-je.

Je finis par me mettre debout au bout de dix secondes. Je récupère la boîte à musique posée sur le banc que je garde ensuite dans ma main.

\- **Morsang !** retenté-je encore une fois, la panique prenant petit à petit le dessus.

Je suis toujours paranoïaque lorsque nous sommes dehors. Les chiens enlevés, écrasés, et je ne sais quoi d'autre sont monnaie courante. Satané chien ! Je souffle et m'avance sur le petit chemin de terre puis regarde derrière des buissons. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il est en train de patauger dans un petit bassin qui est dégeulasse.

Je dis en haussant le ton :

\- **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques hein ? C'est qui, qui va te nettoyer les pattes après ? Non mais ! Sûrement pas moi ! Tu vas rester tout sale Morsang !**

Il sort tout de suite et s'avance vers moi d'un air désolé. Je suis amenée à croire que les chiens sont les pires comédiens du monde, plus doués que les rentrons peu de temps après à l'appartement.

À peine un pied de posé dans le salon que je me fais agresser par Ava.

\- **On joue de la musique ?**

\- **Hum…**

\- **Allez c'est parti !** me coupe-t-elle en prenant ma main pour nous amener dans notre pièce.

Elle est beaucoup plus grande que celle que je peux avoir chez ma mère et forcément, contient énormément d'instruments. Ava, s'installe à sa place habituelle puis se met à tourner les pages de son livre de partitions de manière frénétique. En attendant qu'elle trouve le morceau qu'elle veut qu'on joue, je nettoie avec une certaine maniaquerie qui m'habite rarement, mon violon. Je fais craquer mes doigts une fois que j'ai fini puis m'impatiente.

\- **Bon c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?** m'exclamé-je faussement agacée.

\- **Pour après-demain,** dit-elle tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure d'un ton qui souligne l'amusement.

J'en déduis qu'elle va mieux. Bien que j'apprécie beaucoup Ava, et il est évident que le sentiment est partagé, je suis adorable, nous n'aimons pour autant pas nous étaler sur nos soucis, préférant relater des anecdotes marrantes. J'ai toujours du mal quand il s'agit de parler de ce que je ressens. Je préfère les laisser s'exprimer à travers ma musique.

- **Ça vous dit des penne aux girolles et aux contés ?** propose Marcello après avoir frappé à la porte.

\- **Il mio Dio,** dis-je l'eau à la bouche.

\- **Par contre pour dans une heure et demi, c'est possible ?** demande Ava.

- **Pas de soucis,** s'exclame-t-il sourire aux lèvres.

\- **Bon allez Ava on commence ?**

Elle me répond en faisant léviter les partitions qui viennent se mettre juste en face de moi. Les pages vont se tourner au fur et mesure que la musique sera jouée. On s'entraîne depuis quelques temps à ce morceau qui est un double concerto. Celui que nous allons jouer en juin prochain et qui comptera pour beaucoup dans notre moyenne. Je prends une grande inspiration, et débute la première.

- **Mais qui a fini mes bières ?** aboyé-je après avoir ouvert le réfrigérateur.

\- **Tu ne les as pas terminées hier soir ?** me demande Marcello en remuant le plat de pâte.

\- **Non, hier soir on était chez Zoë et je n'ai pas touché à mes bières,** continué-je toujours sur ce même ton agressif.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut m'énerver quand ils touchent à MES affaires sans me demander. La collocation ça a du bon, mais sans déconner, des fois j'aimerais juste tous les prendre et les brûler un à un.

\- **Va en acheter et arrête de faire ta chieuse pour quelque chose de si dérisoire,** rétorque Ava.

Je l'observe un moment, Rachel sait très bien que ce genre de chose m'agace au plus haut point, ce n'est pas elle. Marcello est adorable et vu tous les plats qu'il me fait sans que je ne lui demande, je n'allais sûrement pas l'agresser. Par contre, elle, est très bien capable d'une telle chose.

\- **Mais demande moi putain avant de te servir, maintenant je fais comment hein ? Je suis obligée de prendre de l'eau ! Alors que je voulais juste une bière à la framboise,** dis-je exaspérée.

\- **Prends l'une de mes bières,** dit Marcello, dans une tentative de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- **J'apprécie le geste,** dis-je plus calmement, **mais j'aimerais juste qu'on respecte les règles qu'on a établies, c'est tout.**

\- **Ok c'est bon, ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire tout une histoire,** commence à se plaindre Ava, **tu dormais et je ne voulais pas te réveiller pour ça.**

Je souffle en secouant la tête puis m'installe à mon tabouret. Je vous jure. Tous les brûler, sauf Marcello, j'ai besoin de lui pour continuer à me faire à manger. Après avoir avalé une gorgée de cette fabuleuse bière italienne, Marcello me demande :

\- **Alors ?**

\- **C'est très bon,** m'exclamé-je tout en lisant l'étiquette de la bouteille.

\- **Il y a le festival de la bière d'ailleurs dans deux semaines,** indique Marcello, **si ça t'intéresse je peux nous avoir des places.**

\- **Mais carrément.**

\- **Et nous autres pouvons venir ou c'est exclusivement réservé aux chieurs,** se plaint Ava après un coup de fourchette.

- **Bien sûr que tu peux,** déclare Marcello ravi.

Je me demande s'il s'énerve parfois. Il est tellement calme, posé et souriant. Sans compter le fait qu'il est gentil, et nous prépare à manger sans rien attendre en retour, juste parce qu'il le souhaite. C'est fabuleux. Il existe encore des êtres bons sur cette planète. Nous finissons de manger peu de temps après et je passe une grande partie de l'après-midi à m'entraîner. J'ai mal au bras gauche à cause du violon et ce morceau de piano me prend la tête. Mes doigts ne font plus ce que je leur demande. C'est comme s'ils n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Je prends une grande inspiration et frôle toutes les touches de mon piano avant de le fermer.

Étant donné que c'est à moi de faire les courses cette semaine, je prends les listes de tout le monde et m'aventure à l'extérieur. Je pénètre dans une boutique situé à vingt minutes de l'appartement puis m'avance à l'accueil. J'enlève l'élastique de mes cheveux et passe ma main dedans de manière irréfléchie.

- **Bonjour, Isabella, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?** demandé-je en souriant.

\- **Ton accent s'est bien amélioré,** dit-elle chaleureusement.

\- **Oh merci, c'est grâce à toi tu sais.**

Elle rigole en rougissant légèrement. Je la charme à chaque fois que je viens ici. Pourquoi ? Car je lui laisse mes listes de courses et quand je reviens une heure plus tard, tout est dans des sacs. Est-ce que j'abuse ? La réponse est évidente mais tout feignant qui se respecte sait comment faire faire les choses aux autres. Je pars et vais m'installer à un café situé dans la rue adjacente à la boutique. Une table légèrement au soleil m'appelle. Je m'assieds et peu de temps après un serveur se matérialise devant moi comme par magie.

\- **Bonjour, comme d'habitude s'il vous plaît.**

\- **Et quelle est votre habitude mademoiselle ?**

Il a un accent très prononcé, je me demande de quel coin il vient et maintenant que je l'observe, je ne l'ai jamais vu ici. Il est jeune et doit avoir mon âge.

\- **Demande à Carlos, tu verras tout sera clair.**

Il part penaud et ça me fait sourire. J'attrape mon magazine de mode et finis ce que j'ai entrepris en cours hier. Je souligne chaque référence de vêtement qui me plaît. Le serveur qui s'appelle Luigi réapparaît avec ma boisson.

Une bande de jeune s'installe non loin de moi et il me donne mal à la tête à parler aussi fort. Mon serveur m'apporte des cacahouètes mais je n'y touche pas. Dieu seul sait où ses mains ont traîné avant d'atterrir dans le paquet de gâteaux apéritifs.

Avant de partir, je dépose bien plus que le montant indiqué sur le ticket de caisse. Il s'appelle Luigi. Une fois la note de courses également réglée avec un supplément pour Isabella, parce que j'abuse, mais je sais comment notre monde fonctionne et surtout par quoi il est motivé, j'attends à peine deux minutes avant de repérer ma cible.

\- **Bonjour, excusez-moi, je suis désolée de vous demander ceci, mais je me suis fait mal au poignet l'autre jour en jouant au football, une drôle d'histoire,** commencé-je à dire d'un ton charmeur, **et j'ai essayé de porter mes sacs de courses, mais c'est bien trop lourd, pourriez-vous m'aider ?** finis-je avec un sourire comme j'adorais les faire.

L'italien me toise puis me répond de manière très enjouée.

- **Mais bien sûr !**

Parfait. J'ai trouvé mon idiot de service. Il est fort intéressant de constater que dès que je mentionne le fait que je jouerais au football, les mecs sont tout de suite conquis. Il prend mes sacs et nous allons jusqu'à l'entrée de mon appartement. Étant donné qu'il est vraiment mignon, oui je ne drague pas des thons, et ne me semble pas bizarre, je l'invite à monter avec moi dans l'ascenseur.

Arrivés devant ma porte, j'annonce :

\- **Bon ben merci beaucoup !**

\- **C'était avec plaisir,** dit-il avec une assurance déconcertante, **est-ce que je pourrais t'inviter à boire un verre un soir ?**

Bien que je ne sois pas contre boire avec des gens que je ne connais pas, il est certain que ses intentions sont claires, il part avec un putain de handicap puisqu'il a un oiseau entres les jambes.

\- **J'ai une copine donc toi et moi ça n'arrivera que dans tes rêves. Mais, j'ai une amie qui aime les gars de ton genre,** annoncé-je emballée par mon idée soudaine. **Tiens je vais te noter son nom.**

Joignant le geste à la parole, j'écris sur la paume de sa main le nom et prénom de Carolyn et où il peut la trouver, soit à notre école. Il me sourit, satisfait, puis repart en prenant les escaliers. Ensuite je déverrouille la porte et fais léviter tous les sacs jusqu'à la cuisine. Le rangement se fait très rapidement, en lançant tout dans le placard puis je vais dans ma chambre me poser sur mon lit. Je suis tellement fatiguée et dormir est mon seul souhait.

Dans l'instant qui suit, je m'endors.

Les filles rentrent à la maison vers vingt heures et je sors de mon lit pour manger. Je passe un moment seul avec Caileigh où elle me parle de tout et de rien, j'ai surtout l'impression que c'est rien. Je la trouve assez tendue et je me demande bien pourquoi. Avant de la quitter devant la porte de la chambre de ma sœur, je lui demande inquiète.

\- **Tu vas vraiment bien Caileigh ?**

\- **Je suis stressée par les cours, puis faut gérer tout le reste et j'admets, que je suis lasse. Mais, ça va aller, ne te fais pas soucis pour moi.**

Sauf que je m'en fais.

\- **Tu peux dormir avec moi ?**

\- **Oh on a besoin d'être bordée,** s'exclame-t-elle en souriant.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et pars en faisant semblant de bouder.

\- **Valentine je rigole oh !**

Je me retourne en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Le retour de mon amie fait pincer mon cœur dans ma poitrine et je passe la journée du lundi à être dans un état morose. Heureusement la semaine est passée très vite et mes cours particuliers avec Lady Trémaine se sont tous bien déroulés, ce qui est étonnant.

On est vendredi et j'attends Hermione à l'aéroport de Fiumicino. Comment vous dire que j'ai mal au ventre comme ce n'est pas envisageable et que mes putain de mains sont moites. Ce que je déteste. Cette fille déclenche en moi des réactions tellement merdiques. Elle aurait dû venir par portoloin.

Bref, je jette des coups d'œil à intervalles réguliers envers le panneau d'affichage qui indique à quelles heures atterrissent les avions. Sauf que voilà, la carcasse de fer aurait dû se trouver sur la piste d'atterrissage depuis déjà cinq minutes. Oui, cinq minutes, c'est déjà de trop. Quand dix minutes de plus passent, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que l'avion s'ést écrasé.

Je vais au guichet complètement affolée.

\- **L'avion en provenance de Londres n'est toujours pas arrivé !**

Elle lève les yeux vers moi et je comprends à son regard que mon manque de politesse n'est pas passé inaperçu, mais là j'ai d'autres soucis en tête que d'être polie ! Elle soupire et pianote sur son clavier, après un plissement de sourcils, elle déclare d'un air nonchalant.

\- **Un peu de retard est tout à fait normal, le temps à Londres était très mauvais.**

Et me dire que le temps était à chier est censée me rassurer ? Elle est sérieuse en plus ?! Je souffle longuement et marche je ne sais où. Je décide de sortir dehors pour prendre l'air et tenter de me calmer. Je n'aime vraiment pas ça, je hais ces moyens de transport et je vous certifie que si Hermione n'apparaît pas dans deux minutes, je vais exploser tous les avions du monde !

Soudain, mon téléphone portable sonne et le prénom de ma copine s'affiche.

\- **Tu es où ?**

\- **Je t'attends à l'arrivée,** dit-elle surprise par le ton de voix, **mais toi, où es-tu ? Tu ne devais pas venir me chercher ?**

Je raccroche après avoir énoncé une phrase bizarre. Je tire toujours des conclusions hâtives. Hermione va bien, elle est là, avec moi. Quand je l'aperçois je m'arrête dans mon élancée pour la regarder. Elle a en effet mis un t-shirt, un petit gilet et une veste, ce qui certifie que pour changer, il fait froid à Londres. Son pantalon marron met magnifiquement bien ses jambes en valeur, c'est normal, c'est moi qui le lui ai acheté.

Hermione regarde un peu partout pour essayer de me repérer et quand elle le fait, elle sourit tout de suite et mon cœur met à battre intensément dans ma poitrine. Je me rapproche à une allure trop rapide pour paraître normal et je la prends dans mes bras. Avoir son corps contre le mien m'apaise instantanément et elle sent bon mon Dieu.

\- **Pourquoi tu étais si paniquée au téléphone ?** me demande-t-elle après avoir embrassé mon cou.

\- **J'ai cru que ton avion s'était écrasé,** répliqué-je las de paniquer pour un rien.

Elle secoue la tête moitié amusée moitié exaspérée puis je l'embrasse. Le premier échange est libérateur ensuite avec le deuxième, je me sens revivre. Nous allons dans les toilettes pour réapparaître directement dans ma chambre. Pas le temps de rentrer en taxi. Je dépose son sac dans un coin près de mon bureau puis l'embrasse encore un long moment avant de lui permettre d'aller dire bonsoir à mes colocataires. Ava et Rachel révisent et Marcello est sorti avec sa copine.

Je m'installe après sur mon lit et elle m'imite.

Je suis vraiment contente de l'avoir avec moi pour ce week-end, il aurait été plus logique que j'aille à Londres, qu'elle puisse fêter avec sa famille et ses amis son anniversaire qui est dimanche, mais je dois être là demain car j'ai un examen important à quatorze heures en violon puis à seize heures en piano. Hermione avait convenu que c'était plus simple qu'elle vienne plutôt que je fasse un aller-retour plus que rapide, grappillant par la même occasion nos moments à nous.

J'ai envie de lui offrir son cadeau, étant vraiment impatiente de lui donner, et de voir sa réaction, mais on est vendredi. Je prends sa main et l'invite à se venir s'assoir sur moi, j'adore être dans cette position car je suis à hauteur de sa poitrine. Moi perdre de vue le sexe ? Jamais.

\- **Comment va tout le monde ?** demandé-je distraite.

\- **Très bien, Pauleen marche bien maintenant et Clémence en vient à regretter car elle va vite et elle craint qu'elle se fasse mal.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- **Il faut qu'elle la laisse respirer cette gamine, tu verras quand je serais obligée de la garder je vais lui faire voir à quoi ressemble la vraie vie.**

\- **Là pour le coup j'ai peur,** dit-elle en souriant.

Elle passe ses deux mains contre ma nuque et je pose ma tête contre la tête de lit.

\- **Nan mais c'est très sérieux. Après bon, je comprends pourquoi elle fait ça néanmoins j'espère qu'elle ne s'empêche pas de vivre aussi,** rajouté-je inquiète.

\- **Je pense que Lucy est là pour lui rappeler,** débute Hermione qui s'amuse à passer sa main contre le haut de ma nuque, **puis mes parents sont en forme, les affaires se portent à merveille du coup je suis ravie. Tu as des nouvelles de Ginny ? C'est compliqué d'avoir une conversation avec elle en ce moment.**

\- **Hum aux dernières nouvelles tout allait bien, et j'ai eu mon frère au téléphone mercredi. Je crois que Ginny a débuté un entraînement intensive ou je ne sais quoi. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle n'a pas le temps de répondre à tes dix mille lettres.**

- **Tu exagères, j'en n'envoie pas autant,** contre-t-elle en faisant la moue.

\- **Je ne vais rien dire.**

Elle plonge son regard dans le mien et je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

\- **Tu es belle,** dis-je en murmurant.

Elle sourit en secouant la tête. Ça m'amuse toujours de voir cette réaction. Je finis par lui enlever son gilet et son t-shirt et comme à chaque fois où nous n'avons pas fait l'amour depuis un moment, mon cœur pompe mon sang à toute allure. Je suis sûre qu'elle avait vu mes pupilles se dilater à la simple vision d'elle en soutien-gorge.

Je pose mes lèvres sur sa clavicule puis demande :

\- **Comment va ta boule de poil ?**

\- **Il se porte bien, mais je suis sûre que Morsang lui manque.**

Je continue de la marquer un peu partout, le haut de ses seins, ses clavicules, son cou, sa mâchoire. Tout sauf ses lèvres, je voulais l'entendre me parler.

\- **Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ?** la questionné-je sceptique, après avoir léché le haut de son sein.

Elle met du temps à me répondre, sa respiration lui jouant des tours depuis un moment.

\- **Parce qu'il tourne en rond et… il regarde souvent la gamelle de ton chien.**

\- **Je suis désolée mais ton chat est gros. Il te dit juste : encore à bouffer !**

J'enlève ce tissu devenu gênant et à présent j'ai du mal à rester calme. Je fais parcourir ma langue tout autour de son mamelon sans jamais le toucher. Je sens les doigts d'Hermione serrer ma nuque. Je commence vraiment à être excitée.

\- **Hermione ?** risqué-je en partant à l'attaque de son autre sein.

\- **Hum…** est la seule réponse que j'obtiens.

Du coup, je lèche avec envie sa poitrine. Ses cuisses se resserrent contre les miennes. J'entends sa main se poser assez violemment contre ma tête de lit et elle se penche un peu sur moi. Je fais parcourir ma main sur sa hanche en l'effleurant. Elle cherche à inverser la tendance en passant l'une de ses mains sous mon débardeur, je dois admettre qu'elle me déconcentre un instant. Je la fais basculer en arrière et l'embrasse ensuite dans le cou, je remonte lentement pour atteindre ses lèvres et nous commençons une lutte de courte durée, car je lui laisse mener la danse. Elle gémit un peu plus fort quand ma main se met à malaxer son sein. Je laisse traîner mon genou entre son entre-jambe. Déjà qu'il faisait chaud dans ma chambre, je vous laisse imaginer dans quel état nous sommes.

Je me lève doucement d'elle puis demande, la gorge sèche.

\- **Nutella ou confiture de fraise ?**

\- **Les deux,** dit-elle haletante.

J'aime cette fille bon Dieu. Je sors rapidement, ouvre le réfrigérateur, prends ce dont j'ai besoin, fais tomber la bouteille d'eau dans la précipitation puis, referme la porte de ma chambre d'un coup de pied. Je pose tout par terre et attrape en premier ma confiture. Je m'attache les cheveux pour plus de facilité et, tartine ce corps n'attendant que moi. Je trace une ligne droite partant de son cou et qui finit juste au-dessus de son nombril. Je me lèche les lèvres puis commence à remonter lentement. Arrivée entre ses seins, elle manque de me mettre de la confiture sur mon lit tellement sa courbure est intense. Ça m'excite encore plus de l'entendre gémir de plaisir. Hermione tente de se retenir du mieux qu'elle le peut et plus le temps passe, et plus l'envie de me servir de mes doigts devient imposante.

Je retire son pantalon lentement, la regardant se tortiller pour m'aider à la mettre nue. Ma respiration s'emballe mais je prends mon temps. Je sens à un moment qu'elle est préoccupée. Je ne sais pas c'est étrange. Je m'approche de son visage, et au risque de plomber l'ambiance, je dis :

\- **Tout va bien ?**

Sa respiration se calme petit à petit, elle pose ses deux mains dans le creux de mes reins.

\- **Je suis à cran à cause du travail au ministère, rien d'inquiétant je te rassure. Tu sais juste comment je suis. A stresser beaucoup trop pour un rien,** répond-elle l'esprit occupé.

 **Il est vrai qu'elle se prend beaucoup la tête.**

\- **Tu veux en parler ?**

\- **Non,** dit-elle tout en m'embrassant.

J'enlève mon débardeur ainsi que mon short, et nous passons une très bonne partie de la nuit à faire l'amour.

 **Hermione Granger**

Je fais parcourir mes doigts contre le dos de Valentine. Elle dort encore paisiblement. Je me rapproche finalement d'elle et passe ma main contre son ventre. Je veux la réveiller et profiter d'elle le plus possible, mais c'est une marmotte, et elle le sera probablement toujours. Il faut dire qu'il est sept heures du matin. Mon horloge interne n'a que faire que ce soit le week-end.

J'ai l'envie de laisser tous mes soucis à Londres, de passer du temps avec ma copine qui me manque tant, l'esprit tranquille. Néanmoins, j'ai de grandes difficultés à faire comme si de rien n'était. Ce qui arrive à Caileigh est impensable. Je souffle distraitement et me force à me rendormir. Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, quand Valentine soupir, j'ouvre les yeux doucement et commence à caresser son avant-bras. Je ne tarde pas à enlever le drap que nous avons sur nous tellement il fait chaud.

\- **Bien dormi ?** lui demandé-je en murmurant, comme si nous étions écoutées.

\- **Parfaitement et toi ?**

\- **Je ne suis pas habituée à avoir aussi chaud la nuit.**

\- **Oui il faut s'y faire,** dit-elle en rigolant.

Elle est allongée sur le ventre et garde toujours les yeux fermés. Je passe ma main sous son débardeur et elle dit :

\- **Je vais me faire un autre tatouage. Sur l'omoplate.**

Je ne réponds rien pendant un moment. Je n'ai rien de spécial contre les dessins permanents, tant qu'ils sont discrets et qu'ils n'occupent pas tout le corps de la personne. Sauf que voilà, Valentine en a déjà trois. Un papillon sur la nuque, le signe de l'infini sur le poignet gauche puis sept flèches d'arc dont deux qui sont abîmés sur l'avant-bras gauche également. Ça commence à faire beaucoup, mais c'est son corps, pas le mien.

\- **Tu veux te faire quoi ?**

\- **Cache ton enthousiasme,** s'exclame-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux. **Tu trouves que c'est trop ?**

\- **Tu fais ce que tu veux,** dis-je honnêtement.

\- **Mais tu me préférerais sans ?**

- **Je t'aime comme tu es, comme tu seras, et des tatouages ni changeront rien Valentine.**

Ma réaction l'a un peu refroidie.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux te faire alors ?** tenté-je à nouveau.

\- **Deux fleurs de lys, légèrement rosées.**

Ses fameuses fleurs. Je souris puis l'embrasse tendrement, en profitant de chaque caresse, chaque sensation que me procure sa langue contre la mienne. Je finis par monter sur ses fesses et relever son haut. J'aime passer mes doigts sur tous ses grains de beautés comme pour réaliser un schéma. Je l'embête ensuite en allant sur ses hanches pour lui faire des chatouilles.

Quelques temps plus tard, je prends mes vêtements et vais dans la salle de bains que Valentine m'a indiquée. J'ouvre la porte après avoir frappé et souris. Ils ont une baignoire ovale assez large et ma copine est en train de vider le gel douche dedans. Elle a ramené une radio. Je souffle en voyant l'état de mes cheveux, une douche est urgente !

Nous prenons une douche puis Valentine s'installe dans la baignoire puis lâche un soupir.

\- **Voilà, qu'on m'apporte un verre de jus d'orange et des muffins,** dit-elle sourire aux lèvres.

Je souris et la rejoins rapidement. La baignoire est faite de telle sorte que ne pas toucher la personne en face de soi est impossible. L'eau est plus que chaude et je serre les dents un moment. Elle pose sa main sur la mienne qui se trouve sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je laisse reposer ma tête en arrière et nous écoutons la musique tranquillement. Je me redresse quelques minutes plus tard et envoie de l'eau à sa figure. Elle ne dit rien, la deuxième fois non plus, et à la troisième éclaboussure, elle se redresse rapidement en faisant déborder l'eau de la baignoire.

\- **Voulez-vous arrêter de ce que vous faites nom d'une pipe !**

Elle me vouvoie souvent quand je l'embête, j'ai trouvé ceci étrange au début mais maintenant quand elle oublie de le faire, sa réaction perd de son charme, étrangement.

\- **Pourquoi donc ?** questionné-je innocente.

\- **Parce ce n'est pas correct, qui a préparé le bain ? Sûrement pas vous !** Dit-elle en pointant son doigt sur moi d'un air jubilant, **je fais tout, le ménage, le repassage, la bouffe. Ce moment est le seul où je peux me reposer,** finit-elle dramatique.

\- **Tu fais autres choses que des pâtes à tes colocataires ?**

\- **Du riz,** rétorque-t-elle en souriant.

Je la regarde amusée, profitant de ses yeux bleus hypnotisants. Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure puis se penche sur moi pour m'embrasser. Je me rapproche d'elle pour être plus à l'aise et elle passe dans l'instant qui suit ses deux mains derrière ma nuque. L'échange est doux et passionné.

Je m'habille en choisissant une tenue légère. Il est neuf heures du matin et je commence à avoir faim. Je me dirige vers la cuisine pour nous préparer un petit-déjeuner quand je tombe nez-à-nez avec Marcello. C'est la deuxième fois que je le vois, la première remontant à cet été quand Valentine a déménagé. Il a quelques notions d'Anglais néanmoins pas assez pour tenir une conversation soutenue. Ma copine me rejoint et dépose un baiser sur ma nuque. Elle s'est attaché les cheveux. Elle porte une jupe bleue et un t-shirt à manches courtes blanc transparent, laissant apparaître son soutien-gorge noir.

Ils commencent à parler en italien et ne pas comprendre ce qu'ils disent est hautement perturbant. J'attrape de quoi faire du thé et regarde ce qui se trouve dans le placard de Valentine. Marcello est en train de se faire une omelette et au regard de ma blonde préférée, elle en voudrait une aussi. Je sors de quoi faire une omelette aux champignons et aux tomates.

Valentine se lève du tabouret une fois que l'eau est chaude et sert le thé. Ava arrive dans la cuisine toujours vêtue de son pyjama, c'est-à-dire pas grande chose. Ça doit être un défilé tous les matins.

\- **Bonjour tout le monde,** s'exclame-t-elle en agitant ses mains.

Elle demande quelque chose en italien à Valentine qui se met à rigoler sans rien répondre. Je me demande si les filles parlent la langue lorsqu'elles ne sont que toutes les trois. Sûrement pas énormément car Rachel est là depuis moins d'un mois. Ma copine se rapproche de moi pendant qu'Ava essaya de planter sa fourchette dans l'assiette de Marcello.

\- **Plus d'italien c'est promis.**

\- **Ça ne me dérange pas,** dis-je tranquillement, **puis vous entendre est agréable.**

- **Ouais, à d'autres,** s'exclame-t-elle en m'embrassant. **Tu n'aimes pas ne pas comprendre.**

Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, je passe par sa chambre pour changer de haut car j'ai trop chaud. Tout en posant mon t-shirt sur ma valise, un dessin sur les partitions de ma copine attire mon regard. Je fronce les sourcils après avoir lu l'adresse d'une fille et son prénom entouré par un cœur.

\- **Hermione tu es prête ?** me demande-t-elle depuis le pas-de-porte.

\- **C'est qui Nora ?**

\- **Nora ?** répète-t-elle instinctivement ne comprenant pas de quoi je parle sur l'instant puis son regard s'illumine, **c'est une fille qui est avec moi quand je suis en cours de piano. Pourquoi tu me parles d'elle ?**

Elle suit mon regard et sourit.

\- **Ah, oui, mais c'est bidon. Je ne sais rien de cette fille je m'en fous.**

J'acquiesce doucement. Valentine se fait souvent draguer, et bien qu'elle ne rappelle jamais les personnes lorsqu'elle a des numéros, - du moins je le pense très fortement - je sais que ça ne la dérange pas. Au contraire. J'ai de plus en plus l'impression qu'elle aime ça. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de ce fait à Poudlard car nous étions tout le temps ensemble et les filles savaient qu'elle était ma copine, mais ici, c'est différent.

Nous sortons toutes les deux pour nous promener. J'ai déjà visité énormément de lieux mais je suis très loin d'avoir tout fait. Après deux heures de marche sous un soleil qui ne prend pas de congé, nous nous installons à un restaurant sur une petite place sympathique. Je choisis une table à l'ombre car j'ai trop chaud.

\- **Ils font d'excellents plats de pâtes mais tu m'as l'air d'avoir super chaud donc peut-être une salade de melon** **? Tu vas voir c'est délicieux. Puis je dois être à mon école dans une demi-heure.**

- **Que se passe-t-il ?** rajoute-t-elle vu que je n'ai pas répondu.

Elle retire ses lunettes de soleil qu'elle pose la sur la table. Ses cheveux couleurs or passent en totalité sur le devant de son buste, je me penche légèrement vers elle comme si j'allais lui annoncer un secret d'état, alors que personne ne nous prête attention.

\- **Je t'aime Valentine.**

Elle me sourit et prend ma main dans la sienne.

\- **Comment on pourrait ne pas m'aimer.**

\- **Évidemment ! Tu es tellement parfaite,** dis-je plein de sarcasme.

\- **Hé ! Arrête ton mépris,** répond-elle tout en appelant le serveur.

Je ne pensais pas qu'entendre ma copine parler une autre langue serait aussi… sexy. Elle passe notre commande rapidement et avant de partir, le serveur qui pour moi est le patron étant donné son âge et le fait qu'il ne porte pas l'uniforme de l'établissement, s'adresse à nous en italien.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?** demandé-je à Valentine perdue.

\- **Que ça se voyait que tu ne vivais pas ici car tu étais blanche comme un linge.**

\- **Et ça te faire rire,** dis-je à moitié amusée.

En effet, je suis loin du teint de peau de Valentine qui pourrait passer très facilement pour une Italienne d'ailleurs.

- **Ne le prenez pas mal mademoiselle, c'est juste moi qui essaye de faire de l'humour,** rétorque le patron dans un anglais parfait, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- **Pas de soucis,** lâché-je en souriant, **mais pour ma défense le soleil en Angleterre nous boude très souvent.**

\- **C'est vrai,** rajoute Valentine en buvant une gorgée de son verre d'eau. **Merci Russell.**

\- **Toujours un plaisir.**

Il s'éloigne en tenant son plateau derrière son dos. Je coupe un morceau de pain et goûte mon plat. C'est vraiment très bon et frais surtout.

\- **Tu l'appelles par son prénom ?** demandé-je après cinq minutes de silence dû à l'engloutissement du melon.

\- **Il vient toujours nous servir et il est sympa. Il nous fait jamais payer nos boissons et franchement il peut on vient manger ici tous les midis depuis la rentrée.**

\- **En tout cas très bon choix pour le plat.**

\- **Attends…**

\- **Oui je sais, tu es fabuleuse,** la coupé-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- **Putain mais tu sais que je passe un examen dans… vingt minutes,** indique-t-elle après avoir regardé sa montre, **tu n'es pas très encourageante.**

- **Je suis désolée** , m'excusé-je en grimaçant.

Elle se laisse tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise et commence à rire.

\- **C'est bon je rigole, tu sais que j'aime bien quand tu me taquines.**

\- **Mais sérieusement Valentine ! Pourquoi tu fais tout le temps ça,** répliqué-je en retrait. **Tu me fais culpabiliser.**

- **Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu tombes dans le panneau à chaque fois, tu devrais être habituée Hermione.**

\- **Mais tu prends tellement un air sérieux.**

- **Je sais,** s'exclame-t-elle en haussant les épaules, sourire aux lèvres. **Allez,** rajoute-t-elle en prenant ma main, **j'arrête de te taquiner pendant cinq heures.**

\- **Oui, le temps de tes examens,** dis-je riante.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil. Je suis tellement heureuse de la voir. Ça me manque toutes ces petites conversations rythmées. Nous finissons de déjeuner rapidement puis remontons une petite rue remplie de magasins. Une fois qu'on a passé la marre de monde, nous pénétrons dans l'enceinte de l'école de musique. Les deux sorciers à l'entrée vérifient l'identité de ma copine puis après un court échange en italien, je suis autorisée à la suivre.

\- **C'est nouveau ?** questionné-je surprise.

- **Ils sont tout le temps là le week-end en fait, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, il va en être de même la semaine.**

J'acquiesce et l'attends à peine cinq minutes à l'extérieur des toilettes, juste le temps pour elle de revêtir son uniforme et d'avoir rendu à son violon porte-clés sa taille normale, puis nous nous dirigeons vers sa salle d'examen. Elle s'appuie contre le mur et soupire. Je m'avance vers elle et pose mes mains sur ses hanches.

- **Ça va aller ?**

\- **Oui,** dit-elle après m'avoir embrassée. **Le violon c'est bon, je maitrise largement le morceau. C'est plus le piano qui m'embête. Tu vois je sais ce que je veux faire, mais ça bloque.**

\- **Tout va bien se passer Valentine, j'ai confiance en toi.**

Elle sourit et vient de nouveau poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles ont toujours un goût de framboise. Je cale ma tête contre son buste et j'ai l'impression qu'elle joue des notes de musique contre mon dos.

- **Putain Valentine la Directrice passe l'examen,** dit Ava que je n'avais pas vu arriver.

- **Et pourquoi ?** réplique ma copine blasée. **Nan mais sérieusement, elle nous casse les couilles.**

- **Et bien pour une fille dotée d'une élégance vestimentaire incroyable, vous perdez toute crédibilité quand vous ouvrez la bouche,** annonce la Directrice froidement.

Alors que Valentine allait répliquer, je prends sa main pour qu'elle se taise. Je peux la voir serrer les dents et soupirer.

Je la laisse quelques minutes plus tard, et profite de son absence pour visiter des endroits que Valentine ne parcourra pour rien au monde. Ensuite je fais un saut à l'appartement pour tenir compagnie à son chien. Il me fait toujours la fête et sa bonne humeur est contagieuse. Je pense un moment à appeler Caileigh, et bien que je me fusse promis que je ne penserai pas à Londres, je décroche le combiné et cède.

C'était une très mauvaise idée, comme je l'avais imaginé. Je secoue la tête et décide de me changer l'esprit en cuisinant. J'ouvre le placard de Valentine et sors de quoi faire un gâteau au chocolat à la framboise. Je descends rapidement faire des courses pour acheter ce qu'il me manque et me mets au travail. Toute la précision que je voue à ce dessert permet de me détendre un tant soit peu, mais ma tension s'allège vraiment quand ma copine revient avec Ava et Rachel.

\- **Alors ?** demandé-je le cœur palpitant.

\- **J'ai tout assuré !** s'écrie Ava en souriant, **et Valentine aussi, c'était sûr de toute façon j'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un jouer ce morceau de manière aussi juste que toi. La Directrice ne pouvait rien te dire.**

\- **Oh arrête tu me ferais presque rougir,** réplique ma copine en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- **Papa aurait adoré t'entendre jouer,** rajoute Rachel avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

\- **Ah ?** dit simplement Valentine. Elle s'approche de moi et m'enlace par derrière. Sentir l'odeur de son parfum et sa présence sont relaxants. **Tu m'as terriblement manqué,** rajoute-t-elle en mordillant le lobe de mon oreille.

Je rougis instantanément étant donné que nous ne sommes pas seules. Valentine nettoie à l'aide de ses doigts le récipient et je mets le reste des plats à nettoyer d'un coup de baguette magique.

\- **Vous avez quelque chose de prévu ?** questionné-je en me servant un verre d'eau.

\- **Oh oui elles font quelque chose, et nous aussi d'ailleurs,** répond Valentine en prenant ma main pour nous emmener dans sa chambre.

Elle me pousse doucement sur son lit et je la regarde avec envie.

\- **Il fait tellement…**

\- **Chaud, je sais,** me coupe ma copine.

Elle sa cale à côté de moi et je ferme les yeux.

\- **Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu repars déjà demain.**

\- **Ne pense pas à ça maintenant,** dis-je après un court instant. **Le piano ça a été ?**

\- **J'aurais pu… dû faire une meilleure prestation. J'ai pris du retard sur le niveau que je suis supposée avoir.**

\- **Mais vu que c'est ton deuxième instrument, la note compte moins, non ?**

\- **Négatif, puisque je n'ai pas choisi ce cours en option. J'en joue depuis quasiment onze ans.** Elle peste dans son oreiller **. Je vais plus bosser, ce n'est pas juste par rapport à mes notes, je veux être excellente.**

J'embrasse sa tempe doucement et fais ce dont j'ai envie depuis qu'elle est rentrée.

\- **Oh fait ton cadeau !** s'exclame-t-elle enthousiaste en constant qu'il est minuit.

Elle se lève dans sa tenue d'Eve et enfile une chemise très large avant de fouiller dans ses affaires. Je meurs d'impatience de savoir ce qu'elle m'a trouvé. Elle revient vers moi en me tendant un cadeau qui à la taille et le poids d'un livre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu me trouver cette fois-ci.

Je le prends et enlève le papier cadeau soigneusement que je pose à côté de moi, comme ça si elle veut s'en resservir à Noël, elle pourra. Je lève les yeux vers elle et elle attend les bras croisés. Comme d'habitude elle a peur que ça ne me plaise pas. Je reporte mon attention sur la couverture du livre. Elle est noire et il y a plusieurs petits dessins. Un balai, un livre, une note de musique et un gâteau pour ne citer que ça. Je l'ouvre et la première page est vierge, comme la deuxième, ainsi que la troisième. Je suis pleine de doutes. Alors que j'allais lui demander si c'est un livre de note, un texte apparait. Les lettres se tracent progressivement comme si Valentine était vraiment en train d'écrire. C'est son écriture.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je peux voir une phrase entière en rapport avec le doute. Je lève la tête vers elle une fois que j'ai fini de lire, je crois que j'ai compris, mais je voulais être sûre.

\- **Tu m'expliques ?**

\- **Alors tu as lu beaucoup de livres, c'est un fait, et je me disais qu'au final, si tu le pouvais, tu lirais tous les livres de la terre entière. Du coup je me suis demandé si un livre unique ne serait pas l'idéal,** dit-elle très rapidement. **J'ai noté tous les noms de tes auteurs préférés et j'ai intégré quelques passages, j'ai rajouté également des phrases venant de moi, c'est-à-dire, si tu te sens joyeuse, tu penses à cette émotion, et le livre te ressortira le souvenir de l'une des nombreuses fois où tu étais heureuse. Si tu penses à nous, c'est le même résultat. Il y a aussi des morceaux de musiques, plein de chose que tu adores. J'ai lancé un sort pour qu'il marche seulement entre tes mains. Il y a des choses personnelles que seule toi es autorisée à savoir,** finit-elle en souriant timidement.

Je baisse la tête vers mon livre et pense au mot « heureux » puis à « Valentine ». Comme pour le doute, des lignes se tracent à la suite de l'autre phrase. Mon cœur bat plus vite quand je lis qu'elle raconte le moment où l'on a cuisiné la première fois toutes les deux à Poudlard.

\- **À toi de créer ton propre livre Hermione, tu peux penser à qui tu veux,** rajoute-t-elle sobrement. **À Harry, tes parents, Ginny etc. Ça donnera un côté fouillis puisque les phrases n'auront pas de point en commun mais… voilà, je trouvais que c'était sympa.**

\- **C'est super, vraiment, je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ceci. Merci ! Merci beaucoup !**

Je me lève pour lui faire un câlin afin de la remercier. J'en profite en même temps pour respirer son odeur sucrée.

\- **Tu aimes vraiment ?** demande-t-elle incertaine.

\- **Oui,** dis-je après l'avoir embrassé. **C'est fabuleux ! Tu as dû passer un temps fou dessus en plus.**

\- **C'est le cas de le dire, des semaines, puis j'ai dû parler à Ronnie, et l'entendre me raconter des moments où vous étiez heureux tous les deux, beurk,** dit-elle en faisant une grimace à l'évocation du prénom de mon meilleur ami.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et j'ai hâte de le remplir, afin de découvrir tout ce qu'elle a pu insérer. Je le pose sur le bureau à côté du papier cadeau que j'ai déposé. Je lui tourne le dos et quelques larmes dévalent mes joues, sauf que ce ne sont pas des larmes de joie, mais plus de tristesse.

Elle vient m'enlacer et je prends ses mains pour les poser contre mon ventre. Je déteste lui cacher des informations par omission, mais j'ai fait une promesse.

* * *

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien ? Pas bien ?

La suite avec **Clémence et Lucy.** Bonne semaine ! :)


	5. Remise en question

**Helloooooooo !** Me voilà, enfin en vacances mon Dieu, avec la suite. J'ai traîné à ouvrir FF car premièrement je n'ai pas eu trop le temps avec mon boulot et le reste, je retrouvais plus le chapitre corrigé ( oui ça arrive ) et le manque d'avis ne m'a pas non plus motivé. Donc les lecteurs qui lisent, prenez le temps de laisser une trace s'il vous plaît, comme moi je prends le temps de poster ici ( et encore une fois qu'importe que ce soit sur l'histoire, ça peut être en MP ). C'est la moindre des choses après tout.

Merci pour ton avis **Guest.**

Merci à **Mynock** pour la relecture du chapitre.

Bonne lecture à tout le monde !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE QUATRE : REMISE EN QUESTION**

 **Clémence Johnson **

**27 septembre 1999, Londres** **  
**

Je tiens ma tête dans mes mains depuis déjà dix minutes. Je n'arrive pas à mémoriser ce passage crucial du livre. J'ai tout essayé, apprendre en parlant, manger du chocolat, faire les cent pas mais rien ne fonctionne. Je sature tout simplement d'informations.

\- **Et si on allait déjeuner ?** suggère Lena.

\- **Oui,** dis-je en soufflant.

Je range mes affaires en mettant un post-it rouge sur la page de mon manuel. Nous sortons de la bibliothèque universitaire de mon université de Cambridge. Il fait très beau ici et la majorité des étudiants ne porte qu'une épaisseur de vêtements, mais je ne suis pas comme tout le monde et j'ai souvent froid.

Nous prenons le bus en direction de l'appartement de Lena. Je me suis habituée à vivre comme une moldue quand je suis dans cette ville et il va sans dire que mon amie n'est pas au courant pour mon côté sorcier, ce qui est parfois contraignant.

Je la suis dans notre effort physique de la journée qui consiste à monter les marches de son appartement, et comme souvent, ses voisins se disputent.

\- **Je te l'ai déjà répété un nombre incalculable de fois** **bouffonne** **!** aboie un homme de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- **Change de ton avec moi Andrew !** réplique une voix féminine.

\- **Je te parle comme je veux !**

Le déclic de la serrure me permet d'arrêter de les écouter et je rentre à la suite de Lena. Ses murs sont malheureusement en carton, et de ce fait, je ferme la petite porte coulissante qui donne sur son salon. Par moment, quand je reste travailler ici, j'applique un sortilège pour qu'on puisse bosser dans le calme. Lena est tellement habituée à travailler dans un vacarme pas possible qu'elle ne fait même pas attention à la soudaine tranquillité qui règne autour de nous.

J'attends qu'elle sorte de quoi faire notre repas de ce midi, puis l'aide à la tâche. Tant que nous sommes en période dite normale, Lena mange sainement, en alliant les salades aux soupes en tous genre, mais dès que nous passons en période d'examens, les fruits et légumes sont remplacés par des pizzas et des hamburgers d'une grande enseigne de restaurant. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle m'entraîne dans sa descente dans le pays des aliments gras, me faisant prendre des kilos.

Une fois nos salades prêtes, nous nous installons sur la petite table qui occupe un quart de la cuisine. Son appartement n'est pas très grand, modeste, mais il est très bien pour une personne. Lena est plutôt grande et aime s'habiller simplement, elle n'en fait jamais de trop. Son maquillage est toujours discret, juste ce qu'il faut pour mettre en valeur ses yeux verts et elle est naturellement châtain.

\- **Tu sais que Steven m'a invitée à la soirée de jeudi,** dit-elle après nous avoir servi de l'eau, **il a même spécifié** **que ta pr** **ésence serait très appréciée.**

\- **Pour lui ou Charles ?**

\- **À ton avis ?**

Charles me tourne autour depuis notre première année, et j'ai beau lui avoir indiqué que je suis en couple, - j'aurais tout aussi bien dire que je vivais dans la rue-, sa réaction a été simple. « Et alors ? » m'a-t-il sorti tout de go. Par moment je me demande pourquoi il s'obstine. Il perd clairement son temps.

\- **Tu comptes aller à la soirée ?** demandé-je curieuse.

\- **Pas sans toi,** réplique-t-elle aussitôt.

\- **Tu peux y aller avec Arthur,** tenté-je.

\- **Je ne préfè** **re pas.**

Lena est le genre d'élève très sérieuse et qui veut consacrer son énergie entièrement à ses études. De ce fait, elle est célibataire depuis un petit moment. Bien que la majorité de ses amis non étudiants sont masculins, elle a réussi à n'entretenir des rapports qu'amicaux. En plus d'être passionnée par le droit, elle est une geek en puissance comme elle aime si bien le dire.

\- **Tu devrais venir,** insiste-t-elle.

\- **C'est compliqué,** dis-je après avoir fini ma bouchée.

\- **Mais invite Lucy aussi ! Ça fait combien de temps que vous n'êtes pas sorties toutes les deux honnêtement ? Tu peux très bien laisser ta fille à la nounou pendant une soirée**.

\- **J'ai l'impression de délaisser mes responsabilités Lena.**

\- **Avoir un enfant ne veut pas dire qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de vivre Clémence,** elle pose ses couverts dans son assiette **, il faut que tu profites aussi, continue à construire des souvenirs qui n'appartiennent rien qu'à toi.**

Lena ne sait évidemment pas où sont mes parents, et personne n'a l'air de comprendre pourquoi je suis comme ceci, protectrice, m'empêchant de vivre comme je le voudrais réellement. Je veux qu'elle ait la meilleure enfance possible, contrairement à moi.

\- **J'en parlerai à Lucy,** dis-je pour conclure cette discussion.

Je débarrasse nos assiettes et profite de son absence pour répondre au message de Lucy qui j'ai reçu. J'ai hâte de la retrouver. Les retrouver. Lena me rejoint dans le salon et se pose quelques instants avant d'ouvrir de nouveau l'un de ses manuels. Il est préférable que j'arrête d'essayer de bosser ce chapitre du livre. Je change donc de matière à contrecœur.

L'après-midi passe comme d'habitude très rapidement et à cinq heures je range mes affaires dans mon sac. Lena m'accompagne jusqu'à l'arrêt du bus. Je descends à l'arrêt suivant, puis vais dans une petite ruelle et transplane chez moi. Un de ces jours, un moldu va finir par me remarquer et avoir la Brigade Magique sur le dos est la dernière chose que je souhaite.

Je mets mon manteau dans la penderie qui se trouve dans l'entrée de l'appartement puis trouve la nounou et ma fille dans le salon.

\- **Tout s'est bien passé ?** demandé-je tout en déposant un baiser sur le haut du front de ma fille.

\- **Très bien** , répond madame Bovard.

Je souris puis la raccompagne jusqu'à l'entrée en lui demandant quelques précisions, elle disparaît rapidement. Je m'installe ensuite à côté de Pauleen et lui parle de tout et de rien. Une conversation simplifiée, composée de mots pour ma part et d'onomatopée pour ma fille. Son anniversaire est dans une semaine et demie et pour l'occasion, tous nos amis seront là. Victor, Ginny, Hannah, Rachel, Jack pour ne citer qu'eux et surtout, Valentine.

Je la laisse vaquer à ses occupations pour commencer la préparation du dîner, je tente de me souvenir du chapitre compliqué que j'ai « appris » aujourd'hui mais c'est fastidieux. Le pot magique sur le plan de travail me permet de « surveiller » Pauleen. J'envoie ensuite un message à Lucy pour la prévenir que le repas est bientôt prêt mais je me doute qu'elle ne rentrera pas avant vingt heures. Ça fait une semaine que c'est comme ça et… on ne se voit pas beaucoup. Normalement, elle ne devrait pas déborder autant sur ses horaires qui sont autant que possible fixes, puisqu'elle est encore en formation.

Nous mangeons en tête à tête avec Pauleen puis je m'installe tranquillement dans le canapé après avoir changé ma fille. Je suis épuisée. Je jette de temps en temps des coups d'œil à Pauleen tout en essayant de deviner ce qu'elle essaye de me dire. Vivement qu'elle puisse parler.

Lucy arrive à vingt heures trente. Quand je vois la tête qu'elle fait, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle a ce regard déterminé à montrer que tout va pour le mieux, alors que ce n'est clairement pas le cas. J'attends quelques minutes avant de poser les questions que je redoute. J'ai toujours la crainte qu'elle veuille changer de vie, qu'endosser un rôle de parent soit survenu trop tôt la concernant.

\- **Est-ce que tu vas bien ?**

Elle s'installe à côté de moi sur le canapé assise en tailleurs.

\- **Je suis fatiguée.**

\- **Et rien d'autre ne te turlupine** **?** insisté-je.

\- **Non, rien,** répond-elle sur la défensive.

\- **Tu sais que tu peux me parler de n'importe quel sujet, Lucy, je veux pouvoir t'aider quand ça ne va pas.**

\- **J'ai juste perdu un patient que j'aimais beaucoup Clémence.**

Je sens au plus profond de moi que ce n'est pas ça. Non pas que je remette sa parole en cause, je la crois, mais il y a autre chose. Je le perçois à travers chaque cellule de mon corps. Je prends sa main dans la mienne et elle cale sa tête sur mon épaule. Pauleen se lève et vient embêter Lucy.

Deux heures plus tard, je lis tranquillement mon livre et ma copine dort déjà. Je repose mon roman sur la table de chevet puis me tourne vers Lucy. Elle dort dos à moi, comme si elle me fuyait. Ma pensée est juste ridicule mais c'est pourtant le sentiment que je ressens. Je caresse avec la paume de ma main ses cheveux pendant un moment. Je me demande ce qu'elle a en tête, quelles sont ses craintes, ses peurs, ses peines. Je veux tant l'aider, mais elle ne me laisse pas faire.

Je me mets sur le dos puis éteins la lumière. Le sommeil n'arrive pas à m'accueillir, mon esprit lui refusant l'accès. Je me retourne inlassablement, cherchant la position adéquate, mais rien n'y fait. Je finis par rêver de ma mère, elle est dans la cuisine et elle veut m'emmener faire des courses car c'est les soldes, ensuite Lucy arrive avec un couteau et veut couper le rôti pour le repas. La scène se transforma en cauchemar quand Pauleen meurt noyée dans son bain.

Le résultat est que je me réveille crevée, abattue et de mauvaise humeur. Je fronce des sourcils quand je remarque que Lucy n'est plus dans le lit. J'enfile mon sweat puis vais dans la chambre de ma fille. Elle est réveillée mais s'amuse avec ses peluches. Ce n'est que dans la cuisine que je trouve la réponse à mon interrogation, Lucy a été appelée en urgence et est donc déjà partie. Je soupire comme si c'est moi qui m'étais levée au beau milieu de la nuit.

La nounou arrive vers neuf heures et je pars quelques minutes plus tard. Je fais un sort de dissimulation mais étant donné qu'il est très dur l'effet ne dure pas très longtemps. Je transplane et arrive comme à mon habitude dans la petite ruelle. Je vérifie bien qu'il n'y ait personne puis sors de là. Il serait préférable que je prenne le Magicobus.

Lena est déjà là, installée à son emplacement favori, des tonnes de bouquins déjà éparpillés et qui remplissent la quasi-totalité de la table. Charles me fait un signe de la main et je lui souris par politesse. Au final, aller à cette soirée avec Lucy s'avère être une bonne idée, peut-être qu'avec ma copine sous les yeux il comprendra que ce n'est envisageable que dans une autre vie.

\- **Bonjour Lena** , dis-je tout en lui faisant la bise.

\- **Salut Clémence, j'ai entendu qu'il y avait eu un accident sur la M11, tu n'as pas été embêtée finalement ?**

Je suis censée venir en bus et me farcir une heure et demie de route.

\- **Non ça a été vois-tu,** indiqué-je en mentant.

Elle sort son thermos d'eau chaude et fait infusée son thé. Nous ne sommes pas supposées boire ou manger ici mais Lena a quelques soucis avec tout ce qui concerne les interdictions sur la nourriture.

\- **Pourquoi tu as ramené autant de bouquins au fait ?  
**

\- **Parce que je trouve que les cours de Sens sont complètement inutiles. Il saute pleins d'éléments importants et parle une heure sur un sujet o** **ù** **l'on devrait passer quinze minutes,** lâche-t-elle légèrement révoltée.

\- **Et donc tu arrêtes d'aller dans ses cours ?** demandé-je septique.

\- **Exactement ! Et d'ailleurs pour rappel, ça n'est pas pour rien que notre présence à son cours n'est pas obligatoire, on peut très bien se débrouiller sans lui ou les autres professeurs.**

\- **Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort** , capitulé-je.

Je sors mon manuel et bosse en premier le cours où j'ai eu du mal hier. Nous travaillons en silence toute la journée, ne discutant de tout et de rien qu'au moment du déjeuner. Quand je rentre chez moi vers six heures aujourd'hui, je suis surprise de trouver Lucy à la place de madame Bovard.

Pauleen arrive à toute allure réclamant un câlin de ma part, je la prends dans mes bras et demande surprise :

\- **Déjà rentrée ?**

\- **Oui, c'est pour compenser le fait que je sois partie cette nuit.**

\- **Tant mieux alors.**

Elle me sourit et vient m'embrasser.

\- **Ç** **a te dit d** **'** **aller** **à une soirée demain ? Un ami, si on peut l'appeler comme ceci, m'a invitée et je me demandais si tu accepterais**

\- **Oui ! Ça me détendra un peu,** répond-elle

Elle récupère ses cours qu'elle pose dans un coin de la table et nous allons dans la salle de bains pour le moment détente en famille. Deux fois par semaine environ, nous faisons prendre le bain à Pauleen et soit j'y vais avec elle, soit c'est Lucy, mais je préfère que celle-ci partage cet instant seul avec notre fille.

Pendant que Lucy prend une douche, je tourne le robinet d'eau chaude pour remplir la baignoire. La petite s'agite déjà dans tous les sens. Il est clair que dans ces moments nos consommations d'eau chaude doublent.

\- **Prête Pauleen ?**

\- **Voui,** bafouille-t-elle.

Je lui fais faire une rapide toilette puis l'installe sur son transat. Je sors les jouets et les mets dans le bain puis m'installe sur le petit rebord qui touche la baignoire à l'opposé de la petite. Pauleen tape du pied, éclaboussant la faïence de la baignoire et bientôt le carrelage. Lucy s'installe dos à moi et soupire une fois assise.

\- **Je dormirai presque là** , murmure-t-elle.

\- **J'imagine,** dis-je en observant son dos rougit par l'eau chaude donnant l'illusion qu'elle se l'était frotté avec force.

Je passe mes doigts inconsciemment contre sa peau nue.

\- **Tu as toujours envie de te couper les cheveux ?**

\- **Oui,** répond-elle en rigolant. **Tu sais jusqu'aux épaules. Je te montrerai une photo de moi à douze ans et tu constateras que ça me va très bien.**

\- **J'attends donc impatiemment cette preuve,** m'exclamé-je en riant.

Elle secoue la tête puis la redresse pour me regarder, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Une fois l'eau à la hauteur maximale, je les laisse s'amuser tranquillement et j'en profite pour prendre de l'avance sur mes cours et surtout, demander à une autre nounou sa disponibilité pour demain soir.

La température typiquement londonienne commence à pointer son bout de nez. J'enfile une petite veste puis j'attrape mon agenda. Le mois d'octobre approche à grand pas et il est grand temps de faire notre budget. Nous ne gagnons pas énormément avec Lucy et bien que l'argent que nous a donné ma meilleure amie pour la naissance de Pauleen nous a permis de louer cet appartement, nous devons faire attention. Surtout que je mets tous les mois de côté un peu d'argent pour rembourser tous les frais qu'a dû avancer ma marraine lorsque j'étais enceinte. Je me suis promis de lui rendre jusqu'au dernier penny.

J'ai besoin de tendresse ce soir et je vais la chercher auprès de Lucy.

Lena m'a proposé d'attendre chez elle avant d'aller à la soirée, pour elle, il est logique de faire comme ceci étant donné que toujours en se basant sur le fait que je prends le bus pour rentrer, j'aurais dû faire trois heures de transports aller-retour. Je n'ai quand même pas pu m'empêcher de faire un saut chez moi en m'éclipsant pendant que Lena prenait sa douche. Il fallait que je voie ma fille, que je sache si la journée c'était bien passé, les nouveaux mots qu'elle aurait pu dire, bref il me fallait le déroulement de sa journée. Je voulais également qu'elle me voie, qu'elle ne se sente pas délaissée ou abandonnée. Revenir ici avait été beaucoup plus dur que je l'avais imaginé.

\- **L'affection est supérieure à la rencontre des corps,** dis-je pour moi-même.

\- **Tu es d** **éjà là ?** demande Lena un brin étonnée.

\- **Oui, mais je ne maîtrise toujours pas le cours sur l'Histoire des Institutions publiques, contrairement à toi.**

\- **Tu n'arrives pas à retenir une sous-partie Clémence, ne joue pas les modestes. Je me demande parfois comment tu arrives à gérer l'éducation de ta fille et les cours. Aurais-tu des pouvoirs magiques ?**

\- **Si je te disais la vérité, je me verrais dans l'obligation de mettre fin à ta vie,** dis-je en plaisantant.

\- **Tu parles ! Tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche.**

Après s'être posé des questions pendant encore deux heures, quelqu'un sonne. Lena se lève en posant son manuel sur la table basse. Je souris quand je reconnais la voix de ma copine. Je range mes affaires dans mon sac puis me mets debout.

\- **Le trajet s'est bien passé ?** demande Lena à Lucy.

\- **Oui pas de problème.**

\- **C'est sympa en tout cas de faire tout ce chemin, je suis contente que tu sois là.**

Lucy sourit timidement, je me demande pourquoi elle est tendue et j'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de la présence de mon amie. Nous nous installons sur le canapé et je mets le livre de Lena sur la partie basse de la table, c'est vraiment commode.

\- **Tu en penses quoi de la table basse ?** dis-je tout en continuant à faire mon analyse.

\- **Elle est sympa, mais o** **ù** **tu vois l'utilité d'un deuxième endroit pour poser tes affaires, moi je vois du ménage en plus.**

\- **Chérie, ça ne prendra pas plus de temps à** **nettoyer.**

Elle secoue la tête l'air résigné, si je veux lui faire changer d'avis il faut que je change d'approche.

\- **C'est non,** rajoute-t-elle.

\- **Mais je n'** **ai rien dit** **!** m'exclamé-je à moitié vexée.

\- **Je te connais** , répond-elle en s'approchant de moi pour m'embrasser.

Sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes est réconfortant.

\- **Pauleen allait bien quand tu es partie ? Elle a pleuré ?**

\- **Elle était plus pré** **occup** **ée à** **s'amuser** **avec ses jouets que par** **mon départ** **,** dit-elle l'air rêveur.

Je remets une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, sa peau est douce et son odeur fraisée me parvient aux narines.

\- **Je suis tellement heureuse de t'avoir à mes côtés.**

\- **J'ai besoin de toi,** répond-elle d'une petite voix.

\- **Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qui te tracasse ?**

Elle souffre et s'installe convenablement sur le canapé. Mon ventre se contracte et je prends sa main dans la mienne. Elle passe sa main libre dans ses cheveux et me rétorque en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- **Je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer.**

\- **Mais ce n'est pas grave au moins ? Tu n'es pas malade ou je ne sais quoi d'autres ?** demandé-je à moitié affolée.

\- **Non, non** **! Je suis en bonne santé.  
**

Je hoche la tête à moitié rassurée et Lena revient de la cuisine avec des verres de jus d'orange, interrompant notre conversation. J'ai fait un pas en avant, je suis maintenant certaine que je ne me faisais pas de film, et que Lucy a vraiment un souci mais maintenant que c'est établi, j'éprouve une réelle crainte, face à cet inconnu. Pourquoi a-t-elle tant peur de ma réaction ? M'a-t-elle encore trompée ?

Je discute avec les filles en étant plus préoccupée par les précédents dires de ma copine. J'établis tous les scénarios qui me viennent en tête. Et à chaque fois, la possibilité qu'elle souhaite me quitter s'obstine à vouloir être la seule raison valable pour que Lucy veuille garder pour elle ce qui l'embête. Pourquoi suis-je tant effrayée qu'elle parte tout d'un coup ?

« Tu as toujours été effrayée » me répond une voix au loin.

\- **On y va Cl** **émence ?**

Je me lève et ramène les verres dans la cuisine que je lave. Comme d'habitude Lena me fait la remarque que ce n'est pas nécessaire. Il fait froid à Cambridge, beaucoup plus qu'à Londres. Le ciel est dominé par les nuages chargés en électricité et la pluie ne tardera pas à faire son apparition. Je pense à ma fille tout le long du trajet en bus.

\- **Elle va bien ne t'inquiète pas,** me rassure Lucy, qui s'est arrêtée sur le perron de l'entrée.

\- **Et si elle était malade ? Qu'elle ait besoin de moi ? La nounou n'a pas l'** **habit** **…**

\- **Clémence relax,** me coupe-t-elle. **Au moindre souci j'** **ai dit** **à Julie de nous appeler, elle a nos deux numéros de portables et le reste des personnes à contacter d'urgence est sur le réfrigérateur. Elle est en sûreté.**

Lena qui a assisté à la scène me sourit. Je hoche la tête doucement puis prends une grande inspiration. Elle frappe et la porte d'entrée s'ouvre pratiquement dans la seconde qui suit sur Steven.

\- **Bienvenue les filles !** commence-t-il d'une voix enjouée, **mais entrez je vous en prie ! Alors faites comme chez vous, les boissons sont dans le salon, la nourriture pas sûre qu'il en reste, Alice nous a fait un carnage et surtout, amusez-vous !  
**

Je le remercie d'un chaleureux sourire et récupère nos manteaux que je mets… dans l'endroit le plus sûr de la maison. Il vit en collocation avec d'autres personnes de notre année. La décoration est sobre et la maison rangée. Je mentirai en disant que je pensais trouver un dépotoir étant donné qu'ils sont trois mecs.

Lena s'est déjà fait accostée par Steven et elle roule les yeux quand je croise son regard. Je lève mon pouce en l'air pour l'encourager. Lucy revient avec nos boissons non alcoolisées. Elle boit rarement et quant à moi, j'ai arrêté dès que j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. Ce n'est point dérangeant pour ma part étant donné qu'avant, je ne buvais que lors des occasions. Merci à mes maux de tête. La soirée se passe tranquillement, certains font des jeux d'alcools quand d'autres jouent à des jeux de cartes ou encore dansent.

\- **Alors ?** demandé-je à Lena quand elle arrive vers moi.

\- **Hé bien il me trouve charmante, n'** **est-ce-pas formidable** **?**

\- **Tu lui as dit quoi du coup ?** rétorqué-je en rigolant.

\- **Que j** **'** **étais lesbienne.**

Je manque de m'étouffer dans mon jus d'orange.

\- **C'était juste pour qu'il arrête,** ajoute-t-elle après avoir constaté ma réaction. **Je suis hétérosexuelle à 100 %, non pas que deux filles ensemble me répugnent ! C'est juste que…**

\- **Respire Lena, tu n'** **as rien sorti d** **'** **affligeant,** tenté-je pour la calmer.

Elle rigole nerveusement et hoche la tête. Lucy est en train de discuter avec un groupe de garçons. Elle arrive bien à s'entendre avec eux, moi j'ai du mal à me mélanger. J'ai toujours eu très peu d'amis, aussi loin que mes souvenirs remontent. Mais je sais au plus profond de moi que c'est à cause de ma mère.

Une chanson entraînante se met à résonner contre les murs du salon et je vais chercher ma copine pour une danse. La dernière fois que j'ai dansé avec Lucy c'était pour mon anniversaire, en août dernier. Nous nous rapprochons de plus en plus pour finalement ne plus se lâcher. Elle pose l'une de ses mains contre le bas de mon dos et avec l'autre, elle rapproche mon visage du sien pour m'embrasser. Ma température corporelle augment au fur et à mesure que notre échange s'intensifie.

Je reste un moment le front collé contre le sien à la fin de la musique.

\- **On rentre ?**

\- **Je passe par la salle de bains et on y va,** me répond Lucy.

Je vais récupérer nos affaires dans la chambre de Steven située à l'étage. Alors que je referme la porte, je me trouve face à face à un garçon que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Il est brun et plutôt grand, bien habillé et il tient son verre dans sa main.

\- **Vous ne devriez pas exister,** lâche-t-il froidement.

\- **Pardon ?** demandé-je perturbée.

\- **Vous devriez être mis en prison ou encore mieux, brûlés !**

C'est une blague ? Il faut que je tombe sur un homophobe ? Fut un temps où je n'aurais jamais embrassé Lucy en public, jamais je n'aurais eu le moindre geste affectif, mais ce temps est révolu, et les gens qui ne m'acceptent pas, je ne veux pas les avoir en face de moi. Ils commencent sérieusement à m'agacer.

\- **Très bien,** dis-je calmement alors que je suis énervée.

J'avance vers les escaliers mais il met sa main devant moi pour me bloquer le passage. Mais à quoi il joue ?

\- **Ton esp** **èce et toi vous n'êtes rien, des misérables petits insectes insignifiants,** continue-t-il de son air supérieur.

\- **Si on est dérisoire comme tu dis, pourquoi sembles-tu tant vouloir me rabaisser ? Si on l'est déjà ? Pourquoi gaspilles-tu ta salive à** **me parler hein** **?** rajouté-je fatiguée par ses remarques à la con.

\- **Parce que tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre…**

Il continue de parler, de sortir ces horribles mots. Je tente de passer de nouveau mais il me bloque. L'envie de sortir ma baguette atteint des sommets et mon cœur commence à s'emballer. - **Laisse-moi passer !** répétai-je pour là je ne sais combientième de fois.

- **Sinon quoi** **?** me défie-t-il

Ma tension nerveuse augmente d'un bond, je me mords la lèvre inférieure tellement fort que si je continue je vais me faire saigner. Je serre mes poings machinalement, le besoin de le frapper grandit en moi. Il faut que je le fasse, juste au visage ou non, à la gorge, la sensation est dix fois plus cuisante. Cela ferait rompre le pharynx du délinquant, ce qui l'empêcherait de respirer ou pire.

\- **Clémence tout va bien ?**

Lucy monte nous rejoindre et le mec part non sans nous lancer un regard haineux.

\- **Ramène-moi à la maison,** dis-je la voix tremblante.

 **Lucy Wayne **

Pauleen dort à poings fermés et je referme sa porte de chambre. Je vais rejoindre Julie qui attend dans le salon en observant le cadre qui est accroché au mur. Je lui tends la somme qu'on avait convenue et demande :

\- **Ça va aller pour rentrer ? Tu as besoin d'un taxi ?**

\- **Oh c'est très gentil de votre part mais mon copain m'** **attend en bas.**

\- **Parfait** , dis-je rassurée.

La savoir dans les rues toute seule à cette-ci m'alarme plus qu'autre chose. Nous sommes des proies faciles et il suffit d'une seconde d'inattention pour subir je ne sais quelle horreur. Je ne veux pas y penser. La panique peut même nous faire oublier que nous avons un avantage en étant des sorciers. J'avais déjà soigné une fille dans ce cas-là.

Je m'assure que tout est bien éteint puis rejoins Clémence dans notre chambre. Elle est dans la même position que quand je l'ai quittée une demi-heure plutôt. C'est-à-dire assise sur le bord du lit, en fixant le mur. Je me rapproche et m'agenouille en face d'elle. Elle a le regard vitreux et je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle ait remarqué ma présence. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec ce mec et très franchement, j'ai peur.

Elle m'inquiète.

\- **Parle-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** demandé-je doucement.

Je mets ma main sur la sienne et elle baisse le regard vers moi.

\- **J'ai voulu frapper ce type,** lâche-t-elle après plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- **Ce n'est pas grave…**

\- **Si** **ça l'est ! C'est peut-être anodin pour toi, normal pour Valentine ! Mais pour moi,** ** _non_** **! Je me suis fait battre pendant des années, j'en ai souffert ! Et voilà que j'ai envie de faire du mal pour… le plaisir ?**

Elle se lève d'un coup manquant de me faire tomber. Je joins mes mains et attends qu'elle reprenne la parole.

\- **Je voulais vraiment lui faire du mal Lucy,** dit-elle au bord des larmes. **Ce n'est pas normal.**

Je m'avance doucement et après un moment d'hésitation, je la serre dans mes bras. Elle laisse reposer sa tête contre mon épaule et nous restons un long moment dans un silence troublé uniquement par le tic-tac de l'horloge. Je peux aisément deviner ses pensées. Et non, elle n'est pas comme sa mère. Je ne la connais pas, mais je connais Clémence et, elle n'est pas comme elle.

\- **Tu n'es pas ta mère,** dis-je pour la rassurer. **Et tu ne feras pas de mal à notre fille.** Je la retourne pour qu'elle me fasse face et pose mes mains sur ses épaules. **Tu ne blesseras pas Pauleen.**

\- **Est-ce que tu m'** **en emp** **ê** **cheras** **?** me supplie-t-elle.

Elle est tellement persuadée qu'elle va passer à l'acte qu'elle me donne l'impression que l'épisode avec ce mec n'est pas un accident.

\- **Est-ce que c'est la première fois que ça t'** **arrive** **? Que tu ressens ce désir ?**

\- **Oui mais…** répond-elle.

\- **Oui ?**

\- **C'est la première fois que je ressens une telle rage en moi, que j'ai tant envie de la laisser sortir.**

\- **Tu as d** **éjà… voulu me faire du mal ?** demandé-je en raison des nombreuses disputes que nous avions eu.

\- **Non Lucy** **! Jamais.**

Je ferme les yeux un instant et déglutis difficilement. Je vois à travers son regard qu'elle souffre, énormément, et je dois admettre que ça m'effraie. Et si la boucle ne s'était pas refermée à sa mère ? Et si elle continuait son chemin à travers Clémence et Chloe ? Ça aurait été trop beau qu'elle ressorte sans aucun traumatisme de ces années de maltraitance infligées par sa mère.

Il ne faut pas que je perde mon sang-froid.

\- **D'accord, alors écoute ce qu'on va faire. Dès que tu ressentiras cette envie, tu prends un grand bol d'air et, tu m'appelles. Je viendrai aussi vite que possible et on en discutera. On essayera de trouver un canaliseur aussi.**

\- **On peut toujours essayer.  
**

Elle n'est pas convaincue, moi non plus, mais que dois-je faire ? La laisser seule ? Il ne faut pas qu'elle passe à l'acte, tant que la réponse à ce problème est inconnue. Nous nous couchons ensuite et le sommeil vient nous chercher tardivement pour toutes les deux.

Au petit matin, je me lève un peu plutôt. Je l'embrasse sur la tempe une fois dans la cuisine et demande :

\- **Tu te sens mieux ?**

\- **Oui, légèrement.**

\- **Tu as besoin de quelque chose chérie ?**

Elle relève la tête de la Gazette du Sorcier et sourit mécaniquement.

\- **J'** **aimerais juste n** **'** **avoir jamais vécu avec ce monstre.**

Je n'ai pas de réponse satisfaisante à son affirmation, alors je me contente de poser ma main sur son bras pour la réconforter. Je vais récupérer Pauleen qui est debout dans son berceau appuyée à la barre, elle sourit en me voyant. Je la change et nous allons rejoindre Clémence dans la cuisine. Elle a préparé son biberon que notre fille prend une fois dans les bras de sa mère. Elle est assez pot de colle par moment et étant donné la relation que Clémence a avec elle, je suis persuadée que le jour où elle arrêtera de réclamer sa mère pour un oui ou pour un non, ma copine en souffrira beaucoup. Beaucoup plus qu'une autre mère.

Je pars le cœur assez lourd, premièrement, je m'inquiète pour Clémence et deuxièmement, à cause de mon père.

Je me change rapidement et prends mes livres de cours. Aujourd'hui nous avons des leçons théoriques sur les virus et microbes magiques. Lorsque les moldus attrapent des maladies qu'ils ne connaissent pas, c'est le plus souvent un trouble venant du monde magique.

Luke s'installe à côté de moi l'air triste.

\- **Quelque chose ne va pas ?** demandé-je encore plus inquiète que je le suis déjà.

\- **Il y a encore eu des changements au niveau des plannings. Drago est en train de faire un scandale dans le couloir.**

Maintenant que je m'ouvre à ce qui m'entoure, en effet, je peux aisément entendre la voix de Malefoy résonner comme un doux son cristallin. Il me donne mal à la tête. Notre petite salle se remplie vite et notre médecin professeur entre à la suite d'un blondinet énervé comme un taureau. Il s'assoit devant, étant donné que toutes les autres places ont été prises, et sort ses manuels sur un rythme qui ne parait pas normal.

\- **Et du coup qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

\- **Je ne suis plus de garde le mois prochain et j'aurai le même professeur deux semaines de suite. Drago est dans la même situation que moi, enfin bref, tu ferais mieux de vérifier le planning avant de partir.**

Je secoue la tête quand le cours débute et comme à chaque fois que je suis assise pendant des heures, je divague. Heureusement, Luke est là pour me ramener sur Terre. Lors de notre pause-déjeuner qui se déroule dans une cantine assez sobre, sans réelle couleur chaude, par manque de place, nous devons nous installer à la même table que Drago, Will, Lisa et Annabelle. Ils sont… les élèves qui se prennent un peu trop souvent pour des êtres supérieurs, mais je dois admettre que Drago est le moins le pire.

\- **Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas eu le Docteur Knightley ?** demande Lisa à Drago.

\- **Longtemps,** répond-il froidement.

\- **Leur élaboration de planning est quand même particulière,** continue-t-elle, **j'ai plus l'impression qu'ils l'ont fait en fonction de leur affinité envers les élèves, tu ne trouves pas Lucy ?**

\- **Si tu veux le Docteur Knightley,** dis-je calmement alors que j'ai envie de lui envoyer mon verre d'eau à la figure, **je te la laisse.**

\- **Tu as l'une des meilleures et tu voudrais changer ? Parce que je veux bien te laisser le Docteur Gates,** lâche Will.

\- **Je vous rappelle que c'est eux qui décident alors vos manigances ne servent strictement à rien,** coupe court Annabelle. **Si Lucy est encore avec le Docteur Knightley c'est qu'elle bosse bien, c'est tout.**

\- **Ou autre chose,** déclare Will en me fixant.

Je ne romps pas le contact visuel avec lui. Connard. Luke regarde Annabelle avec une étincelle dans les yeux qui me fait sourire. D'un coup une petite troupe de guérisseurs se lèvent d'un même bond, ils quittent la cantine aussi vite que des lions affamés. Pierre se lève également et mon ventre se contracte.

\- **Vous pensez que c'est à cause de quel patient ?** questionne Annabelle.

\- **Bonne question,** dis-je la première, **sûrement le patient de la chambre 119. Son état n'était pas au beau fixe hier soir.**

\- **Voilà ce qui arrive quand on mange du malagrif tacheté.**

\- **Parce que tu ne fais jamais d'erreurs toi ?** répond Luke à Lisa.

\- **Je sais ce qu'il faut faire et ne pas faire,** tacle la brune.

Je ne cherche pas l'embrouille et ne dis rien. Nous finissons de déjeuner plus ou moins tranquillement. Les cours de l'après-midi sont une épreuve encore plus terrible. Je retiens mieux lorsque je pratique.

La semaine se déroule rapidement, entre mes cours et les préparatifs pour l'anniversaire de Pauleen, je ne la vois pas passer ! Clémence me semble apaisée enfin, elle commence à stresser pour un rien en se prenant la tête pour des détails insignifiants. Pierre est beaucoup venu, ce qui m'a plus emmerdé qu'autres choses, puisqu'il n'a pas arrêté de me lancer des regards lourds de sens.

Je récupère les derniers éléments concernant les préparatifs et c'est lessivée que je me couche la veille du grand jour. J'ai du mal à croire que Pauleen va avoir un an. C'est incroyable.

\- **Joyeux anniversaire ma grande !** m'exclamé-je en récupérant la petite de son berceau.

Je la couvre de baisers jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit sa mère et se mette à chigner.

\- **Non Pauleen maman est occupée,** dis-je au calmement mais elle ne veut rien entendre.

Je le pose à terre et elle se met à pleurer de plus belle. Larmes de crocodiles bonjour ! Clémence arrête de ranger les peluches alors qu'elle n'a pas fini.

\- **Clémence laisse la pleurer, il faut qu'elle comprenne que tu n'es pas à sa disposition quand elle le souhaite.**

\- **Mais c'est son anniversaire chérie !**

\- **Allez ! Tu ne discuterais pas tu aurais déjà terminé,** dis-je plus au moins d'un ton autoritaire.

\- **Ok,** répond Clémence d'une petite voix amusée.

Je passe souvent pour la méchante, je suis celle des trois qui en impose le plus. Bref, Pauleen qui a fini par comprendre que ses larmes ne servent à rien, arrête et sort de sa chambre avec son doudou.

\- **Tu vois,** ne peux-je m'empêcher de dire tout en suivant la petite.

\- **Heureusement que tu es là.**

Nous la laissons s'amuser habillée de son magnifique costume de panda. Pendant que je m'active à décorer le salon et ranger le bazar, ma copine est dans la cuisine pour préparer le gâteau. Dès que je le peux, je m'arrête et prends des photos pour immortaliser cette journée. J'ouvre ensuite la porte d'entrée à l'entente de la sonnette.

\- **Bonjour Pierre.**

\- **Coucou Lucy** **! Tu vas bien** **?**

\- **Oui merci et toi ?** demandé-je plus ou moins intéressée.

\- **Je vais bien,** répond-il en m'offrant un sourire auquel je n'étais pas habitué. **Tu…**

\- **Écoute c'est l'anniversaire de Pauleen aujourd'hui mon père peut attendre un jour de plus,** le coupé-je rapidement.

Il acquiesce doucement et Pauleen arrive aussi vite qu'elle le peut pour voir Pierre. Au final ce qui importe c'est ceci, constater que notre fille est heureuse de passer du temps avec lui. Il retrousse ses manches et va aider Clémence. Je continue de décorer pour ma part. Il est midi pétante et les premiers invités ne tarderont pas à arriver. Je suis d'ailleurs très étonnée de la non présence d'Hermione. Elle doit être retardée par Valentine.

Des rires me parviennent de la cuisine puis je prends la petite dans mes bras. Je vais vers l'entrée pour aller ouvrir. Mon sourire s'allonge quand Hermione et Valentine me font face. Elles sont toutes les deux resplendissantes et le chignon tressé de l'ancienne Gryffondor est magnifique.

\- **Oh mon Dieu,** s'exclame Valentine en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche. **Elle est magnifique putain !**

\- **Valentine ton langage s'** **il te pla** **ît,** intervient Hermione avant moi.

\- **Ah oui merde** , s'excuse-t-elle.

\- **C'est bien Blondie, je vois que tu percutes très vite,** dis-je pour l'embêter.

\- **Ne commence pas à m'emm… me chercher !**

Je les laisse entrer et les soulage de leurs manteaux. Pauleen une fois qu'elle a reconnu sa marraine, ce qui lui prend dix secondes, réclame un câlin de sa part. Valentine fait genre que ça l'embête, alors que c'est le contraire. Je suis tellement heureuse de les revoir.

\- **Alors cette préparation d'anniversaire s'est bien passée ?** me demande Hermione faisant ressurgir le souvenir de mon dernier anniversaire.

\- **Pour tout t'avouer, je suis restée hors de la cuisine**.

\- **D'** **accord, c** **'** **est rassurant dis donc !**

\- **Si tu ne reviens pas dans deux minutes, j'appelle la Brigade Magique,** dis-je en plaisantant.

Elle va dans la cuisine dire bonjour à Clémence et Pierre et les arrivées s'enchaînent. Jack arrive avec sa copine et le voir sourire est tellement réconfortant, qu'il m'ait pardonné de lui avoir faire subir tant de cruauté réchauffe mon cœur. Luke a apporté un cadeau alors que je lui avais expressément demandé de ne pas le faire. Il ne craint pas du tout le froid et est donc simplement vêtu de sa chemise bleu foncé qui lui va très bien. Pauleen le regarde étrangement en se cachant derrière les jambes d'Hermione. Elle ne voit pas des personnes de couleur tous les jours.

Harry et Rachel arrivent une heure après Caileigh puis Ginny et Victor accompagnés de Ron se font languir.

\- **Enfin** **!** se met à crier Valentine quand son frère pénètre dans le salon.

\- **Hé c'est de la faute de Ginny.**

\- **N'** **importe quoi** **!** contre celle-ci en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Je souris et aide ma copine à ramener ce qu'elle a fait de la cuisine. Elle est tendue, de un parce qu'elle est au petit soin avec tout le monde et de deux, sa sœur n'est toujours pas arrivée. La marraine de Clémence et Chloe doivent arriver ensemble. Je regarde souvent ma montre et garde un œil sur ma copine, maintenant qu'elle m'a fait part de ses envies de… son envie de faire du mal lorsqu'elle est poussée à bout, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire le lien avec toutes les disputes qu'elle a pu avoir avec Chloe.

\- **C'** **est rien mon coeur** dis-je à Pauleen qui s'est coupé l'index avec une feuille de papier.

Elle pleure à chaude larme et je la prends dans mes bras. Clémence qui est à cran, ne se calme pas du tout ! Je vais dans la salle de bains et installe la petite sur le rebord du lavabo.

\- **Ça va aller, on va soigner ton petit bobo et après on mettra un joli pansement, lequel tu veux ? Le crocodile ?** Demandé-je tout en le pointant du doigt, **le singe ? Le panda ?** finis-je avec un sourire.

\- **Oui,** dit-elle en se séchant les larmes coulant sur son visage de ses petits poings.

Je nettoie sa plaie avec du désinfectant puis finis avec la petite touche fantaisie. Nous ne faisons pas de magie devant la petite, afin d'éviter dans un futur proche qu'elle dise à des inconnus qu'elle a vu des livres voler.

Je tourne la tête quand j'entends quelqu'un rentrer.

\- **Clémence va bien ?** questionné-je.

\- **Oui, je l'ai calmé** **et ma m** **ère est enfin arrivée avec sa sœur. Elle semble aller mieux mais c'est compliqué à déterminer… Si je te fais un bisou magique ça guérira plus vite, tu en veux un ?** demande Valentine à Pauleen.

Elle hoche la tête et mon amie s'exécute.

\- **Les bisous magiques ça marche toujours,** rajoute-t-elle à mon adresse comme si elle en est convaincue.

Nous retournons dans le salon et dès que Pauleen voit sa mère, elle commence à tendre les bras dans le vide. Clémence la prend et je vais me servir à boire.

\- **Ç** **a va tu ne t** **'** **ennuies pas trop ?** demandé-je à Luke qui mange un mini-sandwich.

\- **Je ne m'ennuie jamais, sache-le. Ta copine me fait un peu penser à un robot.**

\- **Ne m'en parle pas,** dis-je sur le ton de l'humour.

Elle est en train de parler avec sa meilleure amie et je suis sûre que d'après tous les gestes que celle-ci fait, elle raconte une anecdote censée être marrante. Oui, parce qu'il faut toujours se méfier avec elle.

\- **Qui est la fille qui parle avec Hermione ?**

\- **Elle s'appelle Lena ! Elle est en cours avec Clémence.**

\- **Hum, elle m'a l'air sympathique.**

\- **Tu feras attention tu baves,** dis-je en rigolant.

Il lève les yeux au ciel en me faisant un petit sourire puis se rapproche des filles. Il n'est pas timide mais aime savoir dans quoi il met les pieds. Pauleen a très bien compris que cette journée est pour elle et elle en profite. Jouant toutes les cartes qu'elle ne peut pas jouer en temps normal. Ma mère arrive vers quinze heures pour l'ouverture des cadeaux. J'annonce directement comme pour avec Pierre que je n'ai pas envie de parler de mon père. Elle n'insiste pas et tant mieux.

\- **Elle ouvre mon cadeau en dernier,** débute Valentine, **comme ça elle finira sur une note positive et pourra oublier vos choix douteux.**

\- **Mais bien sûr !** Répond Ginny en rigolant.

Je prends autant de photos que je le peux.

\- **Tu vas bien Chloe ?**

\- **C'est fou comme elle grandit vite,** répond-elle à la place.

\- **Je te retourne la remarque, tu n'es plus la petite fille que j'ai rencontré.**

\- **On change tous, non ?**

Au fond, non, nous ne changeons pas. On gagne en maturité mais on garde toujours en nous ce qui nous caractérise tant. Pourquoi Chloe cherche tant la bagarre avec sa sœur ? Pourquoi ont-elles perdu leur complicité si évidente ?

A chaque cadeau d'ouvert, là où mes amis voient une satisfaction, je vois encore plus de bordel. Bon j'exagère on peut rétrécir les jouets dont Pauleen ne se sert plus et les ressortir à l'occasion mais mon Dieu qu'elle est gâtée !

Pour digérer l'engloutissement du gâteau par une certaine personne dont je tairai le nom, okay Ron a fait un carnage, nous décidons d'aller nous promener dans le parc. Je prends la main de ma copine pendant que nous marchons dans la rue agitée.

\- **Tu es satisfaite de toi ?**

\- **Lessivée plutôt, mais je suis contente,** dit-elle pour me rassurer. **Pauleen à l'air heureuse non ?**

\- **Heureuse ? Elle mange tout et n'importe quoi et peut faire tout ce qu'elle veut, pas qu'un peu qu'elle est heureuse,** dis-je après lui fait un bisou sur la joue.

\- **C'est vrai,** admit-elle, elle soupire, **je suis bien Lucy.**

Je souris et garde toujours un petit œil envers notre bout de chou. Nous trouvons assez facilement de la place et Pierre installe une nappe qu'il étend sur l'herbe. Luke fait apparaître, le plus discrètement possible à cause de Lena, un ballon et les garçons s'amusent à se faire des passes. Hermione et Ginny discutent un petit peu plus loin tout en longeant le lac et bien évidemment, un mini panda surexcité et dopé au sucre gambade en toute liberté suivis de près par ma mère.

Je rigole quand ma mère fait semblant de tomber pour laisser gagner Pauleen. Alors que j'allais m'installer à côté de ma copine, Valentine me fait un signe de la tête pour que je la rejoigne. Je tousse pour je ne sais quelle raison et elle me dit une fois éloignée de tout le monde :

\- **Alors commence ça se passe à l'hôpital ?**

\- **Très bien, très bien,** répété-je une seconde fois.

Elle s'arrête au bord du lac et soupire.

\- **Et l'assistante ?**

\- **Il ne se passe strictement rien. Elle a un copain.**

\- **Et ?** dit-elle en rigolant, **parce que tu crois qu'avoir quelqu'un n'empêche pas de draguer ?**

Valentine était tombée un jour sur Kristen, l'assistante du Docteur Knightley, et moi dans un bar. Je lui avais donc ensuite raconté qu'il m'arrivait de passer du temps avec elle en dehors du travail, néanmoins pour bosser, sauf ce jour là où elle m'avait invitée à boire un verre.

\- **Mais elle ne me drague pas,** indiqué-je simplement.

\- **Dis moi Lucy, n'étiez vous pas dans un bar gay ? Tu penses que les hétérosexuelles vont d'office là-bas ? Elle t'a dit quoi ? Que l'ambiance était mieux ?**

Je soupire, commençant à m'impatienter de ses piques, surtout que je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle cherche à faire.

\- **C'est moi qui aie proposé cet endroit, d'accord ?**

Elle lève les sourcils étonnée et croise ses bras contre son buste.

\- **Clémence sait-elle réellement pourquoi tu rentres tard en ce moment ? Tu lui dis que c'est parce que tu bosses qu'avec elle ?**

\- **Je travaille et elle le sait.**

\- **Tu ne réponds pas à ma question Lucy,** réplique-t-elle agacée.

\- **Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?** demandé-je sur mes gardes.

\- **Tu l'as déjà trompée, ouvertement, et Clémence s'imagine n'importe quoi Lucy. Elle m'a appelée complètement paniquée l'autre jour après que tu lui aies dit que tu avais un problème et que tu ne savais pas comment lui dire…**

\- **Non mais stop ! l** a coupé-je énervée. **Je ne tromperai plus Clémence tu m'entends ? C'est mon pire regret et je m'en voudrai toute ma vie Valentine. Non !** répété-je à présent les larmes aux yeux. **Ce n'est pas ça !**

\- **Et oh calme-toi,** dit-elle en posant ma main sur mon épaule. **Je veux juste que ma meilleure amie ne souffre pas, que vous ne souffriez pas. Lucy, elle a besoin de toi, ne lui fais pas de mal.**

\- **Mon père est malade,** lâché-je sans lui répondre, ayant besoin de parler. **Il est en insuffisance rénale terminale. Ce qui veut dire qu'il a besoin d'un nouveau rein,** indiqué-je après son expression perdue. **Ils ont mis du temps à déterminé son dysfonctionnement. Tu sais comment c'est, la liste des donneurs est interminable et il n'a pas de temps à perdre. Soit…**

\- **Un donneur proche,** me coupe-t-elle.

\- **Oui, et tu te doutes du résultat de ma mère ? Elle n'est pas compatible. Le frère de mon père non plus, personne ne l'est. Sauf moi.**

Elle se recule quand elle comprend le choix auquel je dois faire face. Sauver un père qui m'a totalement renié ou le laisser à son sort, c'est-à-dire, la mort. Je suis tellement énervée. Toute ma famille de son côté refuse de me parler. C'est comme si je n'existais plus. Comme si je n'avais plus d'oncle et de cousins. Plus de famille.

Je veux le laisser se démerder mais mon envie, et faire ce qui est juste, ne se rencontrent pas à la fin de la route. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne laisse pas mourir les individus.

\- **Tu sais Lucy, je ne peux pas te dire quoi faire concernant ton père. Mais concernant Clémence, elle ne le prendra pas mal, si tu lui parles de ton père. Elle sait faire la part des choses.**

\- **C'est compliqué Valentine… Tellement… cruel,** dis-je en essuyant la larme qui dévale ma joue, en pensant à ma copine qui souffrait également à cause de sa mère.

Nous regardons un moment un écureuil. Elle passe son bras contre ma nuque. Je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre de contact venant d'elle, et celle-ci encore moins. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle récupère l'usage de son bras.

\- **Tu dois te décider quand ?** me demande-t-elle doucement.

\- **D'après Pierre, il peut encore vivre deux mois, mais plus on attend et plus les risques de complications sont présents.** **Ma mère commence à paniquer. Elle le méprise pour ce qu'il m'a fait mais ça reste son compagnon et je pense qu'elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre.**

\- **On va commencer un jeu de cartes, ça vous tente ?** demande Clémence en souriant et que je n'avais pas entendue arriver. **Vous allez bien ?** rajoute-t-elle ensuite inquiète.

\- **On a assisté à un meurtre,** déclare Valentine et je l'observe en fronçant les sourcils. **Regarde** , rajoute-t-elle à l'attention de Clémence en pointant son doigt sur un pêcheur se trouvant de l'autre côté de la rive, fière d'avoir capturé une prise, alors que c'est interdit. **Les poissons sont nos amis** , finit-elle morose.

Ok… soit elle est une très bonne comédienne soit le sort des animaux lui tient vraiment à coeur. Ce qui me parait logique maintenant que j'y pense, vu qu'elle est végétarienne.

Clémence prend sa main puis lui sourit timidement.

Je dirai tout à copine, mais pas maintenant, non, aujourd'hui, on fête l'anniversaire de notre fille, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe à cet instant présent.

* * *

 **Voilà** vous savez le problème de Lucy. Maintenant quand est-ce qu'elle va le dire à Clémence ?

Je poste la suite dans deux semaines ! ( 25 novembre ). Je m'y tiendrais. Bonne semaine. :)


	6. Le dossier Darren Maxwell

**Helloooooooooo !** C'est dingue comment le temps passe vite. Plus en vacances. La reprise du boulot mais le mois de décembre approche... En esperant la neige.

Voici le premier chapitres des quatre personnages secondaires. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

 **Pica :** Merci pour ton avis. Je comprends que ce soit moins attractif. On a pratiquement fait le tour des personnages du coup si on accroche pas à l'histoire c'est contraignant. x) J'espère que la suite arrivera à te captiver ! :)

Merci à **Mynock** pour la relecture du chapitre.

 **Bonne lecture à tout le monde !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE CINQ : LE DOSSIER DARREN MAXWELL**

 **Victor Silverwood**

 **2 octobre, Inverness**

Je caresse du bout des doigts sa peau douce. Ginny me tourne le dos et elle dort toujours paisiblement. Je me remets sur le dos et soupire. La lumière filtre à travers la toile de tente et quelques insectes foncent droit dessus. Je suis à Inverness un district de Highland. Ginny a joué un match hier soir et de ce fait, je me suis incrusté ici.

Je sors du lit le plus doucement possible et fais mon exercice matinal, qui se résume à faire des pompes, des abdos et sautiller sur place. J'enlève la chaîne qui pend à mon cou pour éviter de faire du bruit.

Alors que j'allais réveiller ma copine une fois terminé, une voix féminine retentit de l'autre côté du rideau.

\- **Ginny ! Il est l'heure de se réveiller !**

Je ramasse mes affaires étalées sur le sol et prends ma baguette magique.

\- **Ginny,** murmuré-je le plus doucement possible.

\- **Hum encore trois heures,** dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- **Tu n'as pas tout ce temps mais dix secondes pour sortir du lit et répondre à** **ta co** **équipière.**

Heureusement pour moi, elle percute assez vite. Je me décale pour la laisser passer et après qu'elle ait enfilé l'un de mes t-shirt de Quidditch, elle entrouvre légèrement le rideau qui la sépare du salon.

\- **On part déjà ?** demande-t-elle.

\- **Oui ! Jones veut qu'on retourne s'entraîner à Holyhead et sur le champ ! Tu as une demi-heure pour être prête.**

\- **D'accord très bien,** répond-elle simplement.

Elle attend un moment puis se tourne vers moi avec un sourire lourd de sens.

\- **Tu as vingt minutes chéri, soit… performant.**

Je souris et l'emmène jusqu'au lit afin de profiter pleinement de ce laps de temps.

Je récupère la chaîne des mains de Ginny quand elle me la tend et me mets debout prêt à courir un marathon.

\- **À** **dans deux semaines ?** demandé-je pour bien confirmer.

\- **Oui, on se voit pour ton match. Si tu veux passer avant, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir, d'** **accord** **?**

Elle a fini de rassembler ses affaires dans son sac et libère ses cheveux rouges flamboyants. Je me rappelle avec exactitude avec quel entrain ma copine s'est donnée en spectacle lors de son match. Elle a fait un très bon score et est appréciée de toutes et de tous. J'évite néanmoins de lui faire des crises de jalousie à deux mornilles, encore à Poudlard, en se voyant tous les jours, c'était facile pour gérer les broutilles de ce genre, mais dans notre cas présent, je ne voulais pas passer le peu de temps qu'on avait à se disputer. Ça faisait déjà trois ans et demi que nous étions ensemble, j'avais parfois du mal à y croire.

Être avec ma copine à cet instant précis est formellement interdit. Sa capitaine d'équipe est sympa, dès que la personne à qui elle s'adresse est de sexe féminin. Une fois nous n'avions pas fait attention et l'une de ses coéquipières nous avait vus dans la chambre de Ginny. Le résultat avait été : des cris, des coups de savates et encore des cris. Les filles s'étaient déchaînées contre moi et j'avais dû transplaner à la première occasion sans mes affaires, encore en caleçon. Encore me faire réveiller par des filles hurlantes et en sous-vêtements n'était pas dérangeant, mais derrière Ginny avait eu des remarques.

\- **Seulement si c'est sans danger pour toi,** dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- **C'est bon t'inquiète pas, je suis capable de gérer les remarques des filles. Tu crois qu'elles font comment, elles ?**

\- **Elles couchent ensemble.**

Ginny lève les yeux au ciel.

\- **Y a une seule fille qui est lesbienne pour ta gouverne, c'est tout. Allez oust !** dit-elle en agitant ses mains dans tous les sens.

Je l'embrasse avant de partir et elle me mord la lèvre inférieure. Je prends un portoloin qui m'emmène directement dans ma chambre de fac. Inverness est quand même assez loin de Montrose où je séjourne. Il est huit heures du matin et une belle journée s'annonce.

J'enfile une tenue de sport et pars dehors courir. Aujourd'hui j'ai seulement cours cet après-midi. J'ai choisi de continuer en parallèle de mes entraînements de Quidditch l'architecture en atelier découverte. En gros cette matière est libre et l'on peut exercer sa passion. J'ai commencé l'année dernière à construire tout et n'importe quoi avec du bois et dans le même temps pris des cours en architecture. Il faut avouer que j'ai été largué au début, mais au final, j'ai quand même pas mal de temps pour pratiquer étant donné que je ne vois pas très souvent mes amis habitant à Londres.

J'arrive sur le campus de la fac et salue de la tête les connaissances que j'ai. Le vrai challenge commence à l'entrée du terrain de Quidditch. Je cours depuis des années, j'ai de très bonnes foulées et j'adore me dépenser de cette manière. Je suis devenu accro.

Je reprends mon souffle tranquillement en faisant de petites foulées après une heure. Le soleil est le seul dans le ciel, il n'y a pas le moindre oiseau qui d'habitude s'amuse à frôler les cercles du terrain. Je me dirige vers mes vestiaires pour prendre une bonne douche. J'enlève mes vêtements pleins de sueur que je jette dans mon casier puis enroule une serviette autour de ma taille.

Je me fige une fois dans les douches communes.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** demandé-je à cette fille complètement nue.

\- **Je prends une douche, ça ne se voit pas ?** répond-elle avec un petit sourire.

De ce que je m'autorise à voir, elle est grande, rousse et je crois percevoir un tatouage sur son épaule. Je dois quand même admettre que tomber face à une fille dans sa tenue d'Eve n'arrive pas tous les jours !

\- **Je suppose qu'** **il y** **a trop de monde dans tes vestiaires ?**

\- À **vrai dire,** dit-elle après s'être rincée les cheveux, **je suis allée au plus près. Je suis en première année, Sophie,** finit-elle en me tendant une main mouillée.

Je me contente de hocher la tête et de me présenter ensuite.

\- **J'en ai encore pour un moment, je serais à ta place je prendrais ma douche.**

J'ai l'impression qu'elle me met au défi. J'enlève la serviette de ma taille que j'accroche au porte-serviette. Elle, contrairement à moi, ne se gêne pas pour me reluquer. Elle sourit en coin et ne garder les yeux rivés que sur sa tête s'avère de plus en plus compliqué.

\- **Ça t'arrive souvent de prendre des douches avec des mecs ?**

\- **Non, la plupart n'osent pas se mettre nus devant moi. Peut-être qu'ils ont peur que je leur saute dessus**.

\- **Et c'est le cas ?** Demandé-je point rassuré.

\- **Non ! Pour qui tu m'as pris.**

Je prends ma douche plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumé et enfile une chemise blanche et un pantalon léger beige. Je ne fais plus attention à Jade qui est en train de vider la réserve d'eau chaude. Je remonte le chemin jusqu'à ma chambre que je partage avec Daniel. Je le vois rarement, il est plus occupé à s'entraîner comme un fou furieux. Je suis sur l'un des campus le plus grands d'Ecosse. Deux équipes pratiquent et je fais partie de la meilleure, les Montrose Magpies. J'ai eu un poste de titulaire à la fin de la saison, et je compte bien le garder.

Je m'installe dans mon lit et finis par m'endormir.

\- **Debout mec ton cours est dans dix minutes,** entendu-je comme un son lointain.

J'entrouvre un œil et constate qu'il est treize heures cinquante. J'ai donc autant dormi ? A chaque fois que je vais voir Ginny après l'un de ses matchs, c'est comme ça. Je passe énergiquement mes mains sur mon visage et prends mes livres.

\- **Merci Dan,** **à tout à l'heure.**

L'un des points positifs ici, c'est que personne n'est pressé. J'arrive donc tranquillement dans mon cours d'atelier découverte. Je m'installe à ma place habituelle et je reprends la conception de la boîte à bijoux que je suis en train de fabriquer. Ce que je réalise ne ressemble en rien à ce qu'on peut trouver dans les commerces, mais je suis fièr de moi. Construire avec sa baguette est génial.

L'un de mes professeurs passe pour me conseiller et je reste discuter avec lui un assez long moment. Cinq heures arrive bien vite. Je range mon matériel quand mon regard tombe sur Jade. Elle est un peu plus loin dans un coin isolé. Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle fait, du moins je ne peux distinguer ce qu'elle peint. Je suis à la fois curieux et intimidé, pour une raison que j'ignore.

Je monte les marches d'escalier en pensant à cette inconnue quand je tombe nez à nez à ma mère.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?** demandé-je perturbé.

Elle vient me rendre visite toutes les deux semaines, ce n'est pas un exploit, mais en temps normal elle me prévient avant de venir.

\- **Bonjour Victor,** dit-elle en souriant à moitié.

\- **Oui, désolé, bonjour maman.**

\- **Tu vas bien** **?** continue-t-elle sans répondre à ma question.

\- **Parfaitement et toi ?**

\- **J'ai quelque chose d'important à t'annoncer. On peut aller dans ta chambre ?**

Je hoche la tête pas rassuré. Je n'aime pas du tout ça. Je la fais rentrer avant moi et elle observe mon antre d'un rapide coup d'œil. Je peux aisément deviner ses pensées. En fait, quand on regarde mon côté de la chambre, on voit un espace rangé et propre et du côté de Dan, c'est l'exact opposé, le style de ma sœur.

\- **Tu veux du thé ?** la questionné-je.

\- **Avec plaisir, caramel si tu as.**

Je m'active rapidement à la préparation puis une fois prête, je la sers et m'installe sur mon lit. Elle m'imite en prenant ma chaise de bureau. Elle souffle nerveusement sur sa tasse de thé brûlante qu'elle finit par poser sur ma table de chevet. Elle ouvre son sac à main et en sort une lettre qui a voyagé, à en juger par les plis cornés et ma mère est très maniaque sur ce genre de chose, ce n'était pas elle.

\- **Il y a un petit peu plus d'un an, nous avons eu une discussion sur ton adoption. Tu m'avais demandé si j'avais eu connaissance de tes parents biologiques, et je n'ai pas besoin de te remémorer ce souvenir donc, j'ai des nouvelles.**

- **Oui** **?** dis-je la gorge sèche.

\- **Elle m'a trouvé avant que je le fasse, ta mère… biologique Victor,** commence-t-elle doucement. **J'ai pris des précautions avant de venir te voir et, c'est bien elle. Il n'y aucun doute.** Elle me donne l'enveloppe que je pose directement sur mon lit. **Je n'ai pas lu entièrement la lette, je me suis arrêté** **e quand j** **'ai compris de qui il s'agissait. Voilà. Maintenant, les cartes sont entre tes mains,** finit-elle le regard triste.

Sa tasse de thé fume toujours à côté de nous. J'ai imaginé ce moment toute ma vie, surtout quand j'ai découvert mon adoption à mes huit ans. Que j'étais mal dans ma peau. Mais aujourd'hui je vais bien bien, tout allait pour le mieux. Et je n'ai pas envie de connaître cette personne. J'ai déjà une mère, et elle est en face de moi.

\- **Je n'en veux pas,** finis-je par dire lentement.

\- **Garde-la, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire dans l'instant présent.**

\- **Le résultat sera le même demain, et dans un an. Je ne veux pas la connaître.**

\- **Très bien,** capitule-t-elle. **Je suis là, si tu as besoin de la moindre chose, d'** **accord** **?**

Je hoche la tête et elle boit quelques gorgées de son thé. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Pourquoi il fallait qu'elle revienne dans ma vie maintenant ? Je suis très bien sans elle ! Je raccompagne ma mère à l'entrée de la fac puis mets cette satanée lettre sous ma dernière pile de vêtements.

 **Ginny Weasley **

**4 octobre, Holyhead**

Les bras croisés contre ma poitrine, j'écoute ma capitaine relater toutes les techniques qu'elle veut qu'on travaille aujourd'hui. Je suis appuyée contre la porte de mon casier et ne baisse pas les yeux face au regard de Marjorie qui essaye de m'intimider. Elle a choisi la mauvaise fille pour ça.

\- **Allez ! Toutes sur le terrain !** hurle Jones.

Je saisis mon balai et pars au pas de course. Le soleil m'aveugle le temps d'un instant et une fois mes rétines habituées à son éclat, j'enfourche mon balai et prends de la hauteur. Les quelques brises d'air présentes font voler mes cheveux au vent et je les attache pour être plus à l'aise.

\- **Surveille tes arrières Weasley car je ne le ferai pas pour toi !** me lance Marjorie qui est notre deuxième batteuse après Gwenog Jones.

Je ne sais pas quel est son problème avec moi, mais si elle continue sur cette pente elle ne va pas comprendre la suite des évènements. Elle ne me connait pas.

Je soupire et fais des tours de terrain, puis des passes avec les autres poursuiveuses de notre équipe. Ensuite, l'entraînement commence réellement et trois heures plus tard, je pose mon balai dans mon casier. Je bois l'équivalent d'une bouteille d'un litre et pends ma douche rapidement.

\- **On se voit tout à l'heure ?** me demande Billie.

C'est une fille très sympathique et toujours prête à nous aider quel que soit le souci que nous avons. Lorsque Victor s'était fait attrapé dans ma chambre, Billie était la seule qui avait essayé de récupérer les savates des mains des autres filles. Quand je repense à cette scène, je souris rien qu'à l'expression que mon copain avait eu. Elle occupe le poste de poursuiveuse.

\- **Je dois aller** **à Londres cet après-midi mais on se retrouve ce soir chez Joe's ?**

\- **Je te r** **éserve une place,** répond-elle en souriant.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je souris quand je reconnais l'écriture d'Hermione sur l'une des lettres que m'a apporté mon hibou. Je fronce des sourcils en remarquant que Valentine m'a également écrit. C'est rare maintenant. Nous avions eu une correspondance assez régulière entre sa sixième et sa septième année, mais c'était tout. Rien de bien folichon en plus. Je l'ouvre et parcours rapidement les quelques lignes qu'elle a tracé et mange ensuite le petit bonbon à la framboise qu'elle a glissé dans la lettre.

Je me saisis de celle d'Hermione juste avant d'attraper le portoloin qui m'emmène directement dans mon jardin. Il est en bazar, malgré les nombreuses tentatives de ma mère pour essayer de faire transparaître un potager entretenu. Je frappe à la porte plus pour annoncer mon entrée que pour demander la permission d'entrer.

\- **Ginny !** s'exclame ma mère tout lâchant son livre qui retombe avec force contre ses genoux.

\- **Bonjour maman, je voulais te faire une surprise, donc surprise !**

Elle se lève et vient me faire une forte et chaleureuse étreinte. Maintenant que j'étais partie du foyer familial, étant la benjamine du clan Weasley, mes parents étaient maintenant livrés à eux même, en quelque sorte. Elle se met à cuisiner avec l'envie de faire plaisir. Mon père travaille encore et je ne pense pas que j'aurais le temps de le voir. Je voulais aller faire un saut chez Hermione, et Harry. Il n'avait pas pu venir me voir hier soir lors de mon match.

\- **Comment se passe tes entraînements ?**

\- **Bien, c'est fatiguant mais c'est de la bonne fatigue,** dis-je en me servant une cuillère de purée.

\- **C'est tout ? Tout ce sport ne te réussit pas, tu as maigri,** répond-elle en m'en servant l'équivalant de deux des miennes.

Je la remercie en esquivant un petit sourire et elle reprend :

\- **Et avec Victor ?**

\- **C'est beaucoup mieux que l'année dernière.**

En effet, j'avais eu mes A.S.P.I.C cette année et les moments que j'avais pu partager avec mon copain s'étaient fait très rares. Maintenant, nous pouvions nous voir pratiquement quand nous le voulions, je n'allais aucunement me plaindre de ma situation comparée à celle d'Hermione

\- **Je suis ravie de l'apprendre, je voudrais organiser un repas avec tous tes frères, vers novembre, tu penses que tu pourrais venir ?**

Je fronce des sourcils, elle m'avait déjà posé cette question il y'a une semaine.

\- **Pour la deuxième fois maman, oui, je serai là.**

\- **Je te l** **'ai déjà demandé** **? Tu comprendras quand tu auras mon** **âge.**

Je souris et finis de manger tout en discutant avec elle. L'heure passe bien trop vite et de ce fait, je vais voir Harry sans passer voir mon amie. Je frappe à sa porte et peu de temps après, il m'ouvre. Il sort de la douche à en juger par ses cheveux encore mouillés. Son t-shirt et son fidèle jean étaient encore de la partie ce qui me fait sourire.

\- **On va discuter sur le palier Harry ?** demandé-je heureuse de le revoir.

\- **Entre je t'** **en prie,** dit-il en souriant.

De tous mes amis à Londres, son appartement est le plus petit mais il est cosy à sa manière. Malgré tout l'argent qu'il a, il vit comme s'il n'est pas favorisé. Son chez soi est chaleureux, merci à Rachel, et tout a été installé de telle sorte que chaque mobilier a sa place, et pas une autre.

\- **Un peu de thé ? Du jus de citrouille ?**

\- **Tu en bois toujours ?** le questionné-je étonnée.

\- **À en avoir bu pendant sept ans, oui,** répond-il en rigolant.

\- **Du thé s'** **il te pla** **ît,** dis-je pour répondre à sa question.

J'attends qu'il me rejoigne dans son petit salon. Je lis la lettre d'Hermione en attendant et cette fille n'arrêtera donc jamais de stresser.

- **C** **'est de qui ?** si puis-je me permettre cette question.

\- **Hermione ! La seule et l'unique. Merci Harry,** rajouté-je après qu'il m'ait servi. **Il faut vraiment que je passe lui rendre visite.**

\- **Oui, ça serait bien.**

\- **Elle t'a fait une remarque ?** demandé-je suite au ton qu'il a utilisé.

\- **Tu lui manques**.

Je suis prise de remords. Je ne voulais pas la délaisser. Je soupire et souffre sur mon thé.

\- **Comment ça se passe au bureau des aurors ? D'après Ron vous avez pas mal de boulot en ce moment.**

\- **C'est en effet le cas, on recherche un sorcier qui pratique de la magie noire sur des moldus. C'est une affaire qui prend de plus en plus de place. Je travaille d'ailleurs en collaboration avec Hermione. C'est elle qui a pris ce dossier.**

\- **Ça te plaît toujours ?**

\- **C'est le métier qui me correspond le mieux, je pense,** répond-il distrait. **Et toi ? Tout se passe bien avec tes coéquipières ? Victor ?**

\- **C'est un peu la** **gueguerre** **avec une, mais rien d'ingérable et ça va bien avec lui, pour tout te dire ça n'a jamais été aussi bien. D'avoir été séparés pendant un an à cause de Poudlard a renforcé** **nos liens.**

Il me sourit et boit quelques gorgées de son thé.

Nous restons à discuter encore deux bonnes heures et je rentre de justesse chez moi pour attraper le vieil arrosoir qui me permet de rentrer dans ma chambre. Créer des portoloins n'est pas compliqué, mais c'est très contrôlé et il faut demander la permission au Ministère de la Magie. Ça prend moins d'un jour quand tout va bien et une semaine quand ils sont débordés, autant dire qu'il ne faut pas prévoir des déplacements de dernières minutes. J'avais noté sur un post-it tous ceux que j'avais faits pour le mois.

J'accélère la cadence quand je vois qu'il est dix-huit heures. Je réponds à Hermione et Valentine, range ma chambre parce c'est la zone ; ma mère me ferait toute une scène si elle était là, puis j'enfile ma veste. Une bouffée d'air frais vient percuter mon visage et je m'active en direction de Joe's. Notre campus est très grand et populaire. Après tout, nous sommes la seule équipe de Quidditch composée uniquement de joueuses, et en plus très douées. Affronter l'équipe de mon copain devenait un désir de plus en plus intense. J'ai hâte de le battre.

Je pousse la lourde porte en bois et tout de suite la sensation de passer d'une atmosphère à une autre se fait sentir. Je retire ma veste que j'accroche au portemanteau puis m'avance vers Billie et les autres coéquipières.

- **On attendait plus que toi,** me dit Ann, notre gardienne.

\- **Pour ?** demandé-je curieuse.

Elle donne un coup de tête en direction des balais magiques. C'est un jeu très simple, le but étant de rester le plus longtemps possible sur son balai, tout en évitant les divers obstacles qu'on peut avoir, comme des bourrasques de vent, des souaffles ou encore des simulations de chutes. Victor m'a dit que ça ressemblait très fortement à ce que les moldus appellent « taureau mécanique »

\- **Qui commence ?** questionné-je

\- **Billie et Marjorie** **!** hurle Laureen, poursuiveuse depuis des années chez les Harpies.

Marjorie finit son verre d'une traite et s'avance d'un pas habile vers les balais.

\- **C'est parti,** se murmure Billie plus à elle-même.

Je m'assieds au tabouret et commande une boisson quand Joe vient vers moi. Les cris qui suivent les dix prochaines minutes font que j'ai la gorge en feu. Je me désaltère en conséquence, prête à hurler de plus belle. Les rares mecs qui sont ici font le show en annonçant des paris à tout bout de champ. C'en est devenu à celui qui propage sa voix de manière à rendre les personnes aux alentours scotchées par sa puissance. Billie perd et Marjorie affiche son sourire victorieux.

Je pose mon verre sur le comptoir puis enfourche le balai.

\- **Prête à** **perdre** **?** dit-elle.

\- **Dans tes rêves Marjorie.**

Des vibrations se font sentir et mon balai prend de la hauteur. Le voile apparaît de nouveau et la cinématique fait apparaitre deux joueurs volant autour d'un terrain de Quidditch. Le mec qui a créé ce jeu est maintenant riche. Le début est très simple mais plus le temps passe, plus les difficultés arrivent. Accablée par la fatigue, un souaffle que je n'ai pas vu arriver me surprend et je glisse de mon balai. Le jeu rajoute des secousses pour me faire perdre mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Après le deuxième petit choc, j'effectue une remontée qui restera dans les annales, et vire de justesse sur la droite pour éviter un parapluie.

Des applaudissements retentissent dans tout le pub, et les coups portés au sol à l'aide des pieds ou encore de chaises, font vibrer certains cadres accrochés au mur. Marjorie émet une plainte quand elle se prend en pleine face un gobelet. Je reste concentrée sur mon objectif et ne pas tomber du balai mais la tâche s'avère compliquée quand des secousses simulant une tempête de grêle arrivent. Je serre plus que de raison le manche du balai et je commence à avoir les muscles des cuisses engourdis, mais il n'est pas question que je perde !

\- **Oui !** m'écrié-je après avoir vu Marjorie tomber.

Plusieurs personnes approchent leurs mains de moi je fais plusieurs high five d'affilés sourire aux lèvres.

\- **Peut-** **être une prochaine fois,** dis-je à ma coéquipière.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, mécontente, ce qui fait me plaisir. Oui, elle n'a pas qu'à être méchante gratuitement avec moi.

\- **Qui est le prochain ?** demandé-je victorieuse.

 **Rachel Conor**

 **7 octobre, Nord de l'Italie, près du lac Idro.**

\- **Il faut que tu ailles jusqu'à la fin de ton geste, tu t'arrêtes au dernier moment et on perd en intensité. Recommence s'** **il te pla** **ît.**

Je ferme les yeux un instant, puis reprends le morceau en essayant de mettre en pratique les conseils de mon professeur particulier. Jouer de la contrebasse s'avère être tout un challenge quand on a envie d'en faire sa vocation. Je plisse mes yeux quand j'entends une fausse note et repars sur les bons rails.

\- **C'est beaucoup mieux Rachel,** dit mon professeur en hochant la tête **. Tu peux le travailler toute seule de ton côté à présent et on reviendra dessus en fin de semaine. Maintenant, je voudrais travailler cette pièce avec toi.**

Il sort de son porte folio des partitions qu'il me tend. Je pose mon archet sur la chaise à côté de moi et ne peux m'empêcher d'émettre une plainte pour signifier que ce morceau est dur, voire impossible.

\- **Tu peux le faire, je sais que tu en es capable. Ç** **a te demandera** **énormément de travail, je le conçois, mais l'objectif c'est que tu le joues au concert annuel de février. Ça te laisse quand même du temps pour t'entraî** **ner.**

\- **En effet,** dis-je septique.

Je le remercie puis range ma contrebasse avant de la rétrécir. C'est assez perturbant de se trimballer avec un mini instrument et j'ai surtout peur de le perdre. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et m'avance vers mon premier cours théorique de la journée. J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir, Harry vient et compte rester deux jours.

\- **Putain mais ça m'énerve !**

Je reconnais tout de suite la voix de ma sœur, et j'arrive pile au moment où elle abat son poing dans l'une des vitrines en face d'elle.

\- **Putain** **!** hurle-t-elle de nouveau.

J'accélère le pas et avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, Lady… enfin Madame la Directrice sort de la salle de répétition où se trouvait quelques instants auparavant, Valentine.

\- **Parfait, Miss Silverwood, vous me réconfortez dans ma décision de vous retirer votre concerto.**

\- **Vous n'avez pas le droit,** répond Valentine énervée tout en serrant une main ensanglantée.

\- **Auriez-vous soudainement pris du grade et auquel cas, l'information ne me serait pas parvenue ?**

\- **Ça ne relève pas que de votre décision, mes professeurs ont leur mot à dire, vous ne pouvez pas me retirer ce pourquoi je travaille depuis des mois !**

\- **Rentrez chez vous, reposez-vous, et venez me voir dans mon bureau à la première heure demain matin. Vous vous êtes égarée Miss Conor ?** dit-elle en me lançant un regard transperçant.

\- **Euh, j'y vais,** murmuré-je mal à l'aise.

\- **Et réparez moi cette vitrine Miss Silverwood,** finit-elle sèchement.

Elle part sans un autre regard envers nous.

\- **Je te jure que je vais la frapper un de ces jours,** assure avec une certitude déconcertante ma sœur, après que j'aie réparé la vitrine.

\- **Et si on allait voir pour ta main ?**

\- **J'y vais c'est bon, va à ton cours Rachel.**

Elle s'en va vers la cour pour pouvoir rentrer à l'appartement. Je n'aime vraiment pas quand ma sœur réagit de la sorte, elle m'inquiète. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle utilise la force pour évacuer son mécontentement.

Ava est rentrée à midi pour prendre des nouvelles de ma sœur et elle allait bien selon elle. Elle était en train de regarder des films en mangeant une pizza avec Marcello. Quand l'heure pour rentrer arrive, c'est toute excitée que je marche pour rentrer. J'attends patiemment derrière les élèves puis quand c'est mon tour, je prends de la poudre de cheminette dans le creux de ma main.

J'appelle ensuite mes parents pour prendre de leurs nouvelles, comme tous les jours étant très proche d'eux, et ma mère est préoccupée. Quand j'ai mon père au téléphone, je retire l'appareil un moment de mon oreille et réponds machinalement :

\- **Elle va bien oui, c'est Valentine, elle n'a pas changé.**

Mon père me parle très souvent de ma sœur. Je suis contente, mais à un moment donné j'aimerais juste qu'il s'intéresse aussi à moi, comme avant. Ensuite je range un peu ma chambre et fais mes devoirs à la va vite quand un CRACK assourdissant retentit.

Je sors de ma chambre et souris à la vision d'Harry.

- **C** **'est assez dangereux d'apparaître en plein milieu du salon. Il faut que je rè** **gle** **ça une fois que je serai de retour à** **Londres.**

\- **À peine arrivé** **e que tu penses** **à repartir ?** dis-je faussement offensée.

\- **Mais non** , répond-il en fonçant ses sourcils.

Je me jette à son cou et l'embrasse sur les deux joues. Il finit par lâcher son sac à terre et mettre ses deux mains sur mes épaules.

\- **Rachel, laisse-moi le temps de m'habituer au climat de Rome, tu veux ?** dit-il en dissimulant son sourire.

Je remets le col de sa chemise correctement et lui propose à boire. Il s'installe sur le tabouret où habituellement Valentine s'assied mais je suis convaincue qu'elle n'est pas ici. L'appartement est trop calme. Harry a enlevé sa veste ce qui me permet d'observer ses bras légèrement musclés. Il fait un peu de sport pour avoir une endurance suffisante à l'exigence du métier d'auror.

Tous nos amis pensent que nous sortons ensemble. Je suis amenée parfois à le croire aussi vu notre proximité, mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Nous avons développé une amitié très forte. Harry est quelqu'un de très attentif et patient ainsi qu'à l'écoute, tout ce j'aime chez une personne. Pour une certaine raison, je n'ai jamais essayé de clarifier les choses auprès de nos amis. Enfin, je sais pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait.

\- **C'est bien calme dis donc,** dit-il après avoir bu quelque gorgées de son jus.

\- **Ça fait du bien, pour tout t'avouer. Après je ne vais pas me plaindre, les filles organisent jamais de soirées ici.**

- **Ne jamais dire jamais** , ajoute-t-il en souriant.

\- **Je ne crois pas aux dictons.**

\- **Tu devrais.**

\- **Non. Ce ne sont que des balivernes que les gens ont inventées dans l'unique but d'effrayer, de répandre l'incertitude, la peur ou dans le cas contraire, de l'espoir,** lâché-je sans reprendre mon souffle.

\- **Tu as mis la main sur le plus important, l'espoir fait vivre Rachel.**

Je hoche la tête tout en l'observant. Marcello arrive, nous salue puis il repart dans sa chambre. J'ouvre le réfrigérateur et sors de quoi faire un repas assez simple. Nous sommes mardi, en pleine semaine et Harry est là. Il doit pouvoir en permanence se rendre d'un endroit à l'autre dans un minimum de temps. Une fois il a dû aller en Allemagne pour attraper un mage noir qui avait été reconnu par l'équipe d'aurors du pays. Malheureusement, il ne peut pas demander la création de portoloins de manière aussi rapide pour d'autres personnes ne faisant pas partie des aurors. C'est tout de même réglementé. Il ne faut pas que n'importe qui puisse arriver dans un pays sans l'autorisation du pays en question. On peut toujours créer des portoloins sans l'approbation du notre ministère, mais c'est prendre des risques inutiles.

Ce soir au menu, risotto aux asperges. Harry retrousse ses manches et me donne un coup de main. Il sait très bien cuisinier, même mieux que moi et je dois admettre que ça m'embête, mais quand il m'a annoncé pourquoi il est si bon, j'ai regretté d'avoir pensé ceci. Devoir être l'esclave de sa propre famille alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, c'est totalement injuste.

Harry arrose de temps en temps le riz qui cuit avec des champignons et une douce odeur vient remplir la cuisine. J'adore cuisiner et partager cette passion avec un ami, qui ne veut pas coucher avec moi, est juste super. J'aime être avec lui. Nous nous installons sur la grande table du salon qui n'attend que nous et après qu'il m'ait servie, il laisse échapper un soupir plaintif.

\- **Tu es fatigu** **é ?**

\- **Un peu, je suis toujours coincé avec ce mage noir, mais je n'ai pas envie de t'embêter avec ça.**

\- **Tu ne m'importunes pas Harry, tu peux me parler de tout ce que tu veux,** dis-je doucement pour l'apaiser.

Il pose sa serviette sur le bord de la table et prend son verre à la main.

\- **Ron va quitter les aurors,** avoue-t-il triste.

\- **Pourquoi ?** demandé-je posément.

\- **Pour travailler avec son fr** **ère George dans la boutique, je suis content pour lui. J'ai toujours senti qu'il n'était pas totalement épanoui. C'est juste que, ça va me manquer de travailler avec mon meilleur ami.**

Je pose ma main sur la sienne.

\- **Il compte l'annoncer lui-même, donc pas un mot à quiconque.**

\- **Bien sûr.**

Je suis devenue une experte pour garder les secrets ou demandes. Le plus gros avait été celui de ma sœur. Nous finissons de manger tranquillement et après avoir parlé de nos cours et du travail, nous optons pour une discussion plus légère et sympathique, les vacances de la Toussaint. Étant donné que je suis en première année, j'ai le droit à une semaine et demie et je compte bien passer chaque heure à Londres et en Autriche, auprès de ma famille et de mes amis.

Je laisse le choix du film à Harry qui fixe avec une intensité déconcertante toutes les VHS que peut contenir cette armoire, soit des centaines. Ma soeur rapporte pratiquement toutes les semaines plusieurs films. Il passe son bras contre mes épaules et je suis plus que bien.

Je referme mon livre de partitions quand Harry s'installe à mes côtés. Il porte un débardeur et juste son caleçon . Ça ne le dérange pas de se dévêtir devant moi,- moi non plus - car il sait très bien que je suis attirée par quelqu'un d'autre. Je lui ai dit dès le début, pour éviter tout malentendu. Il m'a alors répondu que ce n'était pas très grave, et qu'être mon ami était suffisant.

\- **Il fait tellement chaud ici,** se plaint-il.

\- **Ça te change du temps londonien, et tu devrais en profiter pour prendre des couleurs. On pourrait te confondre avec un vampire.**

\- **N'exagère pas non plus tu veux,** répond-il tout en prenant mon bras délicatement pour que je mette dans la même position que lui.

\- **Tu as chaud mais tu me veux contre toi,** dis-je pour l'embêter.

\- **Oui mais tu as le corps froid,** se justifie-t-il.

Il est vrai que mes pieds et mains vivent en harmonie avec la froideur, et ceux malgré la chaleur. Je prends sa main chaude et lui parle pendant un très long moment de mon professeur de musique et de son morceau plus dur tu meurs. Et, évidemment, de la personne qui hante mes nuits. Ne pas dire son prénom m'aide. En tout cas je le pense très fortement. Sauf qu'à un moment donné, je me retrouve à parler toute seule. Je me retourne doucement et embrasse le haut son front.

N'étant pas encore fatiguée, je me lève pour écrire une lettre à Caileigh et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander quand est-ce qu'elle viendra me voir de nouveau.

En plein milieu de la nuit, je me réveille afin de désaltérer ma gorge sèche. La lumière du réfrigérateur m'aveugle presque et je saisis à l'aveuglette la bouteille d'eau. Alors que je retourne dans ma chambre, voir de la lumière dans celle de ma sœur me fait traverser le salon et le couloir qui me distance d'elle. Il est trois heures du matin, il arrive souvent que Valentine ne dorme pas à cette heure-ci, mais ce qui me perturbe, c'est sa porte de chambre qui se trouve grande ouverte, fait très rare.

Je dois me frotter les yeux pour bien m'assurer de ce que je vois. Je souffle et vais dans la salle de bains pour prendre de quoi nettoyer la plaie à sa main. C'est trop tard pour éviter une quelconque infection, mais laisser sa main dans cet état ne me plaît pas. Ma sœur est allongée sur le dos, encore vêtue de ses vêtements d'hier avec à ses côtés, Ava qui a au moins fait l'effort d'enlever sa veste. Je décale la bouteille de vodka à moitié vide puis m'agenouille près du lit. Je désinfecte sa plaie que j'essuie avec un morceau de coton. Valentine ne bronche pas du tout, ce qui montre à quel point elle a bu. Elle a le sommeil léger. Ava remue et s'allonge à moitié sur Valentine. Je reste immobile quelques secondes, le cœur battant à une allure inquiétante, comme si je suis en train de cambrioler une banque. Je finis avec un bandage et récupère la bouteille avant de m'endormir de nouveau l'esprit préoccupé auprès d'Harry.

 **Caileigh Shiver **

**16 octobre 1999, Londres**

Je prends ma tasse dans mes mains plus pour avoir quelque chose à manier que pour l'envie de boire. Hermione est installée à la table du salon avec des photos et mon dossier étalés devant elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle cherche mais en tout ça fait des heures qu'elle le lit.

\- **Tu é** **tais d** **éjà allée là** **-bas Caileigh** **?**

\- **Qu'une fois, pendant les grandes vacances. Avec Valentine, Victor, Will, Rachel et Carolyn.**

\- **Pourtant tu es la seule sur les cliché** **s qu** **'ils ont joints au dossier,** murmure-t-elle.

Je bois machinalement puis repose ma tasse de thé sur la table. Alors que je vivais ma vie tranquillement, un beau matin j'avais reçu un courrier m'indiquant qu'il fallait que j'aille me présenter au poste de police. La lettre n'indiquait rien d'autre. Septique, mais l'esprit en paix, j'y étais allée après mes cours un mardi. À peine présentée qu'on m'a emmené à part, dans une salle d'interrogatoire. S'en est suivi une tonne de questions auxquelles je n'étais nullement préparée, puis le verdict est tombé. On m'accuse d'avoir vendu de la drogue à une jeune fille. J'avais été reconnu par un témoin qui affirmait avec certitude que je lui en avais vendu et qui maintenant se retrouvait entre la vie et la mort.

Hermione soupire et dit :

\- **Raconte-moi votre soirée Caileigh. Tout ce que tu te souviens, dans les moindres détails. Clairement, quelqu'un essaye de te faire porter le chapeau et cette personne est très déterminée.**

\- **Donc, c'était le trente août, Carolyn a proposé qu'on sorte avant la rentrée, tu t'en souviens ?** Elle hoche la tête, **mais nombre d'entre vous ont préféré rester chez soi pour diverses raisons. Nous sommes allés dans une boîte trè** **s branch** **ée** **de Londres, destin** **é aux riches pour dire les choses comme elles sont. Très honnêtement, je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose. J'ai beaucoup bu, je sais qu'on a passé une partie de la soirée avec un groupe de jeunes…**

\- **Tu te rappelles de noms ?** me coupe-t-elle doucement.

Je dois faire un effort colossal pour essayer de me rappeler.

\- **Hum, je me souviens d'une Tina** **, un** **Josh et peut-être un William. Pourquoi ça t'inté** **resse autant** **?**

Elle se passe les deux mains sur le visage, fatiguée, et je m'en veux encore plus de lui avoir raconté mes soucis. Il est minuit, et voilà que nous sommes en train d'essayer de résoudre un casse-tête chinois ! J'ai mis au courant mon père, qui s'est éteint le temps d'un instant, comme si j'avais finalement ôté la dernière flamme qui brûle en lui. On m'a attribué un avocat d'office car je n'ai pas les moyens de m'en payer un et celui qui s'occupe de mon affaire donne l'impression de posséder son diplôme depuis seulement une heure. Même Hermione en sait plus ! Un putain de mois s'est déjà écoulé et la fille persiste à rester dans le coma. Elle représente mon seul espoir, celui de contredire cette vente, car tous les indices me pointent du doigt. Hermione persiste à vouloir m'aider, à faire le travail de mon avocat qu'elle juge incompétent après qu'elle ait lu son rapport.

Au début, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi elle cherchait tant à m'aider, alors que ce n'est pas à elle de le faire, ni à moi d'ailleurs, mais au final, j'ai réalisé que rester les bras croisés à attendre n'est nullement envisageable pour elle. Et les injustices semblent être son carburant.

- **Je n** **'ai pas d'idée concrète pour l'instant, mais comme je te l'ai dit, tout est important. Autre chose ?** rajoute-t-elle.

\- **Après avoir discuté avec eux, on a dansé, et… c'est le black-out ensuite. Putain ça ne sert à rien** **!** hurlé-je dépitée. **Je ne me souviens de rien !**

Elle joint ses mains et soupire longuement. Ma vie allait être fichue, au moment où cette fille décédera, je finirai en prison et les charges tomberont comme une pluie glaçante et lacérante.

Soudainement, elle se lève.

\- **Tu me fais confiance ?** demande-t-elle déterminée.

\- **Oui, sinon je t'aurais menti,** avoué-je un peu déstabilisée.

Elle contourne sa chaise et prend sa baguette. Je souffle quand je comprends ce qu'elle a en tête. Elle veut faire de la legilimancie. Je n'y ai pas pensé avant mais c'est un excellent moyen de retrouver la mémoire. Le souci ? C'est qu'elle va devoir regarder plusieurs de mes pensées avant de trouver la bonne, et je n'ai pas non plus envie qu'elle tombe sur des souvenirs intimes. Ce que j'ai pu faire après la mort de ma sœur et de ma mère ou encore avec sa copine. Mais il fallait faire des concessions, la vie est faite de choix, et le mien est fait.

Je hoche la tête et tourne la chaise pour être en face d'elle.

\- J **'essayerai d'aller au souvenir le plus rapidement possible Caileigh, surtout, laisse-moi faire.**

Je prends une grande inspiration et la regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle inspire profondément, lève sa baguette qu'elle pointe sur ma tête, mon cœur accélère ses battements, puis elle dit intelligiblement :

\- **_Legilimens_** ** _!_**

C'est comme ressentir un énorme coup porté à la tête. Je subis sans pouvoir contrôler le visionnage de mes souvenirs. Je me revoyais à Poudlard en train de manger avec Clémence et Lucy, cette fois-ci, c'était le premier repas qu'on avait fait ici avec Hermione, puis chez moi, en Allemagne dans ma chambre, tenant une lame dans ma main. Je gémis à cette vision et serre les dents, je me mets à combattre la présence d'Hermione pour la chasser, soudain, c'est le calme de nouveau.

Ma respiration est insoutenable et je mets plusieurs minutes à me calmer. Elle vient s'agenouiller en face de moi et pose l'une de ses mains sur ma cuisse.

\- **Tu vas mieux ?** souffle-t-elle doucement.

\- **Oui, recommence, je suis prête.**

Elle reprend sa position et crie sans que je m'y attende.

- ** _Legilimens_** ** _!_**

Un autre choc encore plus violent que le premier m'assène. J'agrippe avec force les rebords de la chaise, mon cerveau chauffe, perturbée par la présence d'une autre personne. Je serre les dents très fortement.

Je perds l'équilibre et tombe de ma chaise, j'entends dans le même temps Hermione retomber avec force sur la table. Je me place sur le dos et place mes mains sur mon visage. Je transpire comme si je revenais d'une séance de jogging. Je me relève et pose ma main contre le dos d'Hermione qui respire difficilement toujours appuyée contre la table.

\- **Tu es sacr** **ément doué** **e Hermione.**

Elle met ses deux mains contre ses hanches.

\- **Je trouve aussi,** déclare-t-elle en rigolant nerveusement.

Je souris à mon tour et pendant le temps d'un instant nous sommes justes deux amies qui rigolons en toute innocence de cause.

\- **Alors ?** demandé-je avec crainte d'apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- **C'est… ça fait peur, ce que vous faites. Enfin, là n'est pas la question.**

D'un mouvement de baguette, elle enchante une plume qui se met à écrire toute seule. Hermione préfère attendre avant de me raconter, afin de retranscrire avec une exacte description mon souvenir de cette soirée, le trente août dernier. Une grosse demi-heure plus tard, je reviens avec du café pour nous tenir éveillées. Bon Dieu. Il est une heure du matin. On s'installe dans le salon et elle s'assied à mes côtés, avec plusieurs parchemins en face d'elle.

\- **OK,** commence une Hermione énergique. **Je te passe le début de la soirée, ce qui nous intéresse c'est tous les échanges que tu as pu avoir. Tu as bien parlé avec la fille, Caileigh, tu t'inquiétais pour elle et sur cette photo, elle cherche deux secondes et se saisi d'un document ; on remarque en effet que tu lui tends quelque chose, mais on ne distingue pas ce que c'est à cause de la qualité du cliché vu que ça provient d'une vidéo-surveillance. Tu lui as tendu un morceau de papier avec ton nom et ton numéro Caileigh, tu ne te souviens absolument de rien ?**

Je secoue la tête, déçue de ne servir à rien.

\- **Il pr** **é** **tende que c** **'est à ce moment-là que tu lui aurais vendu la drogue. Ce que je pense, c'est que c'est à cause de ce papier qu'ils t'ont choisie. Tu étais la cible parfaite.**

\- **Mais c'est qui « ils » ?** demandé-je énervée alors qu'Hermione n'y pouvait rien.

\- **C'est ce qu'il faut qu'on découvre. Déjà, je pense qu'il serait très utile de mettre la main sur ce témoin oculaire. Le hic, c'est qu'il va falloir avoir cette information de maniè** **re ill** **égale, car je doute que ton avocat d'office puisse t'aider avec ça, et ça ne me plaît absolument pas,** déclare-t-elle après avoir bu une gorgée de son café. **Merlin il est fort,** rajoute-t-elle en grimaçant.

\- **Oui je suis désolée.**

Elle secoue la tête pour signaler que ce n'est pas grave. Nous parlons encore, et encore, pour tenter de trouver le moindre indice qui pencherait en ma faveur, mais je crois que la seule chose que nous trouvons ce soir, est Morphée.

\- **Police ouvrez !**

Il me faut un temps de réaction assez long pour comprendre que des gens tambourinent contre la porte d'entrée. Je grimace face à la lumière soudaine qui éclaire mes rétines et je sens Hermione se relever de mes cuisses.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** murmure-t-elle dans les vapes.

D'autres coups nous font sursauter, je me lève en vitesse et ouvre à la police. Ce sont les deux agents qui m'ont reçue la première fois. Un homme et une femme. Et pour bien rester dans le cliché, l'un est le méchant policier et l'autre le gentil.

\- **Miss Shiver, je vais vous demander de bien vouloir nous suivre afin d'aller au poste et de répondre à de nouvelles questions.**

L'agent Anita Dall me tend une feuille de papier que je prends machinalement. Non mais, merde, il n'est même pas six heures du matin. La panique commence à arriver et je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, appeler mon père ? Mon avocat ? Mon école ? Je suis larguée et terrorisée.

\- **Est-elle en état d'arrestation ?** demande Hermione qui clairement, n'est pas ravie d'avoir été réveillée aux aurores.

L'agent Doug Anderson regarde sa collègue de coin de l'œil et répond l'air contrarié.

\- **Non, elle ne l'est pas.**

\- **Dans ce cas, nous vous retrouvons au poste de police,** dit Hermione qui referme la porte deux secondes plus tard.

\- **Je vais quitter le pays,** m'exclamé-je au bord de la névrose.

\- **Déjà, on va appeler les personnes qu'on a besoin d'appeler, ensuite on ira au poste ensemble…**

\- **Hermione tu dois** **être au Ministère de la Magie dans une heure,** la coupé-je, **tu en as déjà fait assez, je ne veux plus t'importuner. Je n'aurais pas dû de raconter cette histoire.**

Les larmes viennent remplirent mes yeux, la fatigue n'aidant pas à contrôler ce que je ressens à cet instant présent. Je suis accusée à tort d'un délit alors que le crime le plus grave jamais commis à ma charge est le vol d'un paquet de bonbons !

- **Appelle ton p** **ère et cet avocat de malheur,** conclut-elle d'un ton dur.

J'exécute ses demandes la boule au ventre, enfile une quelconque veste et me brosse les dents en vitesse. Je prends ma baguette et mon sac puis Hermione verrouille la porte d'entrée après mon passage. Nous y allons en marchant ce qui nous prend une bonne demi-heure. Je pousse la porte du commissariat avec l'envie de m'enfuir en courant dans la direction opposée. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'annoncer le pourquoi de ma visite que l'agent Anderson m'appelle à l'aide de sa main.

\- **Caileigh, nie tous les faits, ok ? Ne te laisse surtout pas démonter. Je t'attends ici.**

Je sers son épaule afin de dire tout ce que je n'arrive pas à formuler à haute voix. Les mots sont comme coincés. Alors que j'allais entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire, trois agents passent en vitesse devant nous, l'un d'eux s'arrête devant l'agent Anderson et se met à parler un langage que je ne comprends pas, sauf celui qui provient de sa radio :

\- **Unité 4 nous avons une confirmation visuelle de Sam Nicholson, adresse : 36 Gorst Road SW11, je répète, 36 Gorst Road SW11.**

Sam Nicholson est le copain de la victime, Alice. Mon cœur s'arrête de battre et seule la poussée de je ne sais qui me permet d'avancer. Je m'assieds sur la chaise et peu importe ce qu'il se passe autour de moi, je m'en fous, tout ce que je veux c'est transplaner à cette adresse et rencontrer Sam, il faut que je lui parle, il le faut !

\- **J'espère que vous n'avais pas commencé sans moi !** s'exclame mon avocat commis d'office. Sa cravate est tachée et son ventre dépasse de son pantalon, mais mon Dieu, au secours ! **J'** **aimerai** **s m'entretenir avec ma cliente seul à seul.**

L'agent Anderson sort en récupérant sa tasse de café fumante et dès que la porte est fermée. Je sors ma baguette et dis :

\- **_Petrificus Totalus !_**

Son corps tombe raid contre le sol de la pièce et je ne perds pas de temps une seconde de plus. Je transplane à l'adresse. Je suis arrivée dans une ruelle, vive les précautions que je ne prends pas. Si n'importe qui rentre dans ce bureau, je suis fichue. Car la Brigade Magique aura connaissance de mon dossier chez les moldus et, je préfère ne pas penser à la suite.

Le seul accès est par la porte qui se trouve sur ma droite. Je la déverrouille à l'aide de ma baguette puis rentre. La porte se referme dans un clac sonore assourdissant et je sursaute

\- **Merde,** m'exclamé-je en allemand le cœur battant à tout rompre.

L'endroit où je me trouve est sombre, et semble s'étendre sur plusieurs kilomètres. J'avance parmi ces cartons et je peux déchiffrer difficilement « D.A.S », c'est une ancienne entreprise de peinture qui a fermé cinq ans plutôt.

\- **_Lumos_ ,** finis-je par murmuré car je n'y vois pas clair.

Je serre ma baguette dans ma main comme si j'allais tomber sur un Detraqueur ou pire. Il fait horriblement chaud, ajoutez à cela mon stress, je suis en sueur. Du bruit sur ma gauche me fait virevolter comme une danseuse étoile, mais ce n'est qu'un rat. Je soupire et reprends la marche vers le peu clarté que je discerne.

Enfin, des bruits, plus précisément des voix se font entendre. J'ai l'impression qu'elles viennent de l'autre côté du mur, j'arrive à percevoir des bribes de phrases grâce à la fenêtre qui se trouve en face de moi. Le temps de trouver un accès à cette pièce risque d'être long, de ce fait, je prends plusieurs cartons et monte dessus. Je reconnais Sam, dont je sais l'apparence grâce au carnet de sa fac, merci l'accès libre à la bibliothèque, mais l'autre personne… Il est dos à moi, il fait la même taille que Sam et semble châtain, oui, c'est ça.

\- **Tais-toi !** crie le garçon dos à moi. **On avait un plan, tu é** **tais d** **'accord, maintenant c'est trop tard pour reculer, est-ce que c'est clair ?**

- **Écoute, je n'avais pas réalisé ce que ça allait impliquer, qu'une vie allait être dé** **truite** **!**

\- **C'est soit elle soit moi !** coupe le garçon avec force.

\- **Vous allez vous retourner lentement vers moi,** entendu-je cette fois-ci clairement. **Les mains bien en l'air et pas d'entourloupe.**

Cette voix provient de derrière moi. Mon cœur va s'arrêter de battre si je ne me calme pas, mais ma respiration s'accélère et je me tourne lentement, jusqu'à descendre au sol. Je ne vois pas qui m'a trouvé car sa lampe torche m'aveugle.

\- **Mais, comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ?** s'exclame abasourdie la policière, que je finis par reconnaître. C'est l'un des trois agents qui étaient passé en vitesse pendant que j'écoutais la radio.

Je ne réponds pas, paniquée, réfléchissant à toute allure pour me trouver une échappatoire. J'entends des voix d'homme de l'autre côté arrêter la conversation de Sam et de l'inconnu.

\- **Je vous le redemande, comment avez-vous fait pour arriver ici avant nous ? C'est l'heure de pointe et je me rappelle clairement vous avoir vu au poste. Gardez les mains bien en l'air** **!** hurle-t-elle.

Je m'exécute la boule au ventre. Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je lui face oublier ses souvenirs, mais je n'ai jamais réalisé ce sort. Comment savoir ce que j'allais supprimer de sa mémoire ? Allais-je être plus rapide que ses balles ? Un collègue à elle parle dans sa radio et je tente le tout pour le tout avant qu'elle ne signale ma présence.

\- **Attendez je vous en prie ! Attendez,** repris-je alors qu'elle avait stoppé tout mouvement. **Je sais que ça va pour paraître fou, mais je suis innocente, on m'a piégée ! Je n'ai jamais vendu de drogue à cette fille. Je reconnais que tout me pointe du doigt,** un message provenant de sa radio m'interrompt **, Tango à Charlie o** **ù** **vous êtes ? ;** je reprends plus rapidement, **mais je vous en prie, laissez-moi partir et je vous expliquerai tout,** dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

Je suis devenue complètement folle, je le confirme avec certitude après mon récit mélodramatique. Mais à quoi je m'attends sérieusement ? Qu'un agent de la loi désobéisse au règlement qu'elle s'est jurée de respecter et d'appliquer ? Tant pis, je suis fichue.

\- **Partez,** finit-elle par dire en se rapprochant de moi rapidement, **partez !**

Je hoche la tête, et n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir une seconde de plus, je transplane devant elle, quand j'aperçois au loin des lumières dansantes dans notre direction.

* * *

Normalement, alors je dis bien, normalement, j'ai enlevé toutes les remarques de **Mynock.**

Je poste en théorie dans deux semaines. Donc bon week-end. :)


	7. Lueur d'espoir

**Helloooooo everybody.** Alors je ne sais même pas combien de jours de retard j'ai mais je sais que c'est beaucoup trop.. Bref désolée pour ça. Du coup je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie ennuyante. x)

 **Emilyamandine :** Merci pour tes compliments. Ça me ferait vraiment chier de perdre le fil conducteur... bref merci également pour la petite faute. ;) **  
**

 **AmandineReader :** Tu devrais être moins intriguée après ce chapitre. x) Merci pour ta review !

 **hermionevalentine :** Je t'ai dit que je publierai quand encore ? Dimanche dernier ? Désespoir hein. Tu voulais savoir ce qui arrive à Caileigh, tu aurais un peu plus d'informations dans ce chapitre. Même beaucoup. Merci pour ton avis et à la prochaine. ;)

 **Red :** Merci pour ton avis ! Ton pseudo à un rapport avec OITNB ? x) **  
**

 **Puree23 :** Beaucoup de monde veut ce pairing et c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci pour ta review. :)

Merci à **Mynock** pour la relecture du chapitre.

 **Bonne lecture à tout le monde. !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE SIX : LUEUR D'ESPOIR**

 **Hermione Granger **

_**29 octobre 1999, Londres**_

Voilà. Je suis officiellement en retard. L'aiguille de l'horloge vient d'indiquer huit heures. Je prends une grande inspiration et relativise, il y a bien pire que d'arriver en retard. Même si c'est la première fois de ma vie que je suis confrontée à cette situation.

Le poste de police est assez animé. La petite dame de l'accueil parait plus captivée par ce qui passe dans les news people que les entrées et sortis du poste. Il fait beaucoup trop chaud ici.

J'ai mal au ventre et aucune des activités qui me viennent en tête dans l'optique de me détendre ne me semble idéale. Je vois sortir l'agent Anderson de la pièce d'interrogatoire. Il souffle et passe devant moi pour aller dans autre bureau situé un peu plus loin.

Soudain, le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage résonne à mes oreilles. Mon sang se glace dans mes veines, mon cœur s'arrête donc de pomper mon sang, et je suis crispée pendant quelques secondes.

Elle n'a pas, transplané ?! Caileigh ne peut avoir fait une telle chose ! Elle est rationnelle et a conscience de l'endroit où l'on se situe, non ?! Je me détends juste pour reprendre une bouffée d'oxygène. Personne ne semble avoir entendu ce « plop », et tant mieux. L'envie de me lever et d'aller vérifier me prend le temps d'un instant, mais je n'ai rien à faire là-bas.

Je jette des coups d'œil dans tous les sens. Guettant le retour de l'agent Anderson, surveillant la dame de l'accueil ou encore à l'affut d'un nouveau « plop ». La sensation qui me prend aux tripes est pire que celle que j'ai pour les examens. J'ouvre la bouche bêtement quand l'agent Anderson passe devant moi. Je n'ai toujours pas entendu Caileigh revenir de je ne sais où.

Je me lève et dis sans me contrôler :

\- **Agent Anderson !** il se retourne et se rapproche de moi d'un pas lent, **j'aurais une question à vous poser, si vous aviez l'amabilité de m'accorder un peu de votre temps. Je me doute bien que vous avez du travail, mais avec vous, je pourrai avoir une confiance sans faille dans vos dires.**

Mon cœur bat encore trop vite, et je dois avoir la tête d'une enfant qui a commis une bêtise et qui tente de faire accuser son frère. Néanmoins, mon petit discours semble fonctionner puisqu'il me demande beaucoup moins froidement que ce matin.

\- **En quoi puis-je vous aider mademoiselle ?**

\- A **lors voilà, j'ai mon voisin d'en face qui bat son chien,** dis-je simplement pour essayer d'éterniser la conversation.

\- **Et ?** demande-t-il septique.

\- **Que puis-je faire pour qu'il arrête ? On l'entend tous les jours.**

\- **Vous pouvez appeler la PETA, et ensuite la police. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai plus important sur le feu.**

\- **N'ai-je pas besoin de preuves avant d'effectuer ces appels ? Vous comprenez, ce voisin me fait peur, je ne me sens pas en sécurité,** affirmé-je alarmée.

\- **Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'apporter des preuves, ce n'est pas votre travail et votre appel peut rester anonyme,** déclare-t-il impatient.

\- **D'accord, donc je ne risque rien ?**

\- **Oui, écoutez, vous pouvez continuer cette discussion à l'accueil.**

Il tourne les talons et après une très rapide inspection des lieux, je sors ma baguette et délasse l'une de ses chaussures.

\- **Agent Anderson, votre lacet faites attention, et merci pour vos réponses,** finis-je avec un petit sourire mi-paniquée mi-contente.

Il souffle et s'accroupit afin de refaire son lacet. Je fais un mouvement de baguette en plus quand il a fini pour qu'il s'occupe de sa deuxième chaussure. Il regarde autour de lui comme pour vérifier de l'absurdité qui est en train de se passer sous ses yeux, et se relève. Caileigh n'est toujours pas revenue, tant pis, je vais passer pour une demeurée.

\- **J'aurais encore une question !** m'exclamé-je rapidement et en me plaçant devant la porte.

\- **Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et pour la deuxième fois, allez à l'accueil mademoiselle.**

\- **Vous êtes vraiment sûr que j'aurai les bonnes informations ?**

\- **Oui,** dit-il lasse.

Alors que j'allais encore en rajouté une couche, j'entends un « CRACK ».

\- **Vous avez entendu ?** demande-t-il en observant le moindre recoin du couloir où nous sommes.

\- **Rien du tout, ma foi ! Merci encore, et bonne journée.**

Je repars comme si j'étais pourchassée par des lions affamés, m'assieds à ma place et attends en me faisant un sang d'encre pas possible. Le temps me paraît long. Je ne sais dire combien d'heures sont passées. Des agents ramènent un jeune homme menotté et ils l'installent dans une pièce au loin, où mon regard ne va plus. Ensuite, une femme arrive tout affolée suite à un problème de canalisation. Je joins mes mains et secoue l'une de mes jambes nerveusement. On finit même par venir me demander ce que j'attends.

Enfin Caileigh arrive les bras croisés, désemparée. Elle dit quelques mots à son avocat et je sursaute quand le père de mon ami arrive tout essoufflé. Il se trouvait en Allemagne lorsqu'elle l'a appelé ce matin. Je leur laisse un peu d'intimité et fais les cent pas dans mon coin où je ne dérange personne.

Nous rentrons plus tard à l'appartement et à peine la porte d'entrée de refermé, que je dis :

\- **Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de transplaner dans un poste de police ?**

\- **Je sais que c'était risqué, et je suis revenue à temps…**

\- **Parce que j'ai occupé l'agent Anderson Caileigh !** la coupé-je un peu énervée. **J'ai dû faire de la magie près de moldus, outrepasser les règles.**

\- **Je suis désolée,** répond-elle la mine triste. **Vraiment Hermione, tu m'aides et moi je ne pense pas aux conséquences derrière.**

Elle met ses deux mains sur son visage et inspire profondément. Quand elle pose de nouveau son regard bleu magnifique sur moi, ses yeux baignent de larmes.

\- **Tout s'est bien déroulé, mais on a eu de la chance. C'est ce qui importe, au final. Sinon, qu'as-tu découvert ? Car je suppose que si tu as fait ceci, c'est que tu avais quand même une raison plus bien plus que justifiée. Qu'en est-il de ton nouvel interrogatoire ? Raconte-moi tout je t'en prie.**

Je suis épuisée, mes muscles tirent, et l'impression d'avoir fait trois nuits blanches se fait clairement ressentir sur mon visage. Merci aux cernes difficilement dissimulables.

\- **Va au ministère Hermione.**

\- **Merlin ça peut attendre,** dis-je doucement. **Dis-moi.**

Nous allons nous installer dans le salon et Caileigh commence son récit. Je suis choquée d'apprendre que le copain d'Alice a tenu de tels propos. Si mon amie a bien tout compris, et cela semble être le cas, il a avoué avoir fait quelque chose de regrettable, de surcroît, la mention d'une vie innocente brisée correspond à Caileigh. La coïncidence est beaucoup trop grande pour être anodine.

Ensuite, ils ont apparemment retrouvé les empreintes de Caileigh sur le sachet de drogue qui aurait par la suite, provoqué l'overdose d'Alice. J'ai regardé le déroulement de cette soirée, et Caileigh n'a pas approché d'un millimètre de la drogue. Qui est cette personne si déterminée à la faire tomber ? Forcément quelqu'un qui ne veut pas se faire inculper, ou encore, pour protéger une autre personne.

Oui, d'où cette phrase « C'est soit elle soit moi ».

Je ne peux réfuter plus longtemps cette pensée, mais qu'importe la personne qui agit à l'encontre de Caileigh, cet individu possède énormément d'argent ou d'influence pour fabriquer de fausses preuves. Et surtout, pourquoi elle ?

Pour finir, elle n'a dorénavant plus le droit de quitter le pays, de fréquenter certains endroits et autres restrictions. Mais à sa nouvelle annonce, je me lève d'un bond.

\- **Tu as transplané devant une moldue ?** demandé-je dans l'espoir vain d'avoir mal entendu.

\- **Oui… c'était soit ça, soit lui faire oublier ses souvenirs !** s'exclame-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. **Je pense que j'ai suffisamment à faire avec la police, il n'est pas nécessaire d'impliquer la Brigade Magique à moins que de t'occuper officiellement de mon dossier te séduise,** finit-elle à bout.

Je secoue la tête exaspérée non pas contre elle, mais contre ces gens, qui s'amusent à détruire une vie innocente sans aucun scrupule. C'est dégueulasse. Je me rassieds à côté d'elle et quand elle commence cette fois-ci à vraiment pleurer, je la prends dans mes bras pour la réconforter. Elle cale sa tête contre mon cou et je peux sentir ses larmes rouler contre ma peau. Je passe ma main dans son dos afin de la calmer et je dois faire un sacré effort pour ne pas sombrer à mon tour. Sa peau est chaude et douce.

\- **Je suis désolée,** murmure-t-elle faiblement.

\- **Pourquoi tu t'excuses au juste ?**

\- **Pour t'avoir entraînée dans mes problèmes.**

\- **Hé,** dis-je après lui avoir relevé la tête. **Les amis sont là pour ça.**

Elle hoquette et sourit timidement.

\- **Je t'ai trempé ton pull.**

Je jette un œil et constate une tâche sombre.

\- **Ce n'est pas grave, dans tous les cas je devais le mettre au linge sale. Hum, si on prenait une douche pour se détendre un peu ? Et qu'on mange aussi. Au fait ! Il faut qu'on s'occupe de la policière !** m'exclamé-je avec force.

\- **Oh… je suis censée lui expliquer que je suis une sorcière** , avoue-t-elle en baissant le regard. **Honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ne m'ait laissé partir que pour cette raison, quand je lui ai dit que j'avais été piégé, j'ai cru voir une lueur dans ses yeux.**

\- **Ah,** est la seule chose que je peux répondre compte tenue de la fatigue que je ressens.

Je m'approche du téléphone en soupirant puis décroche le combiné. J'appelle ma copine tous les matins depuis la rentrée, et aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas pu. En soit ce n'est pas grave, mais Valentine accorde une importance aux habitudes. Surtout celle-ci. Je compose le numéro du téléphone fixe et elle répond à la dernière tonalité.

\- **Oui ?** dit-elle froidement.

\- **Je suis désolée pour ce matin Valentine,** m'excusé-je la boule au ventre.

\- **Qu'importe ce n'est pas grave. Sinon tu vas bien ?**

Je ressens à son débit de voix qu'elle est énervée. Et pas seulement contre moi.

\- **Oui ça va,** menti-je pour là je ne sais combientième de fois, **et toi ?**

\- **Tout va bien, mise à part le fait que je suis en train de me battre pour garder mon concerto.**

\- **Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?** demande-je inquiète.

\- **Je me suis prise la tête avec l'autre conne de Lady Trémaine, car selon elle, mes notes au violon sonnent faux. Elle raconte de la merde !** finit-elle en haussant la voix. **Ta-gueule Ava !**

\- **Mais sinon, ne pourrais-tu pas demander un second avis ? Tu ne m'as pas** **expliqué** **que ça fonctionnait de cette manière ?** questionné-je sans prêter attention à la seconde partie de sa phrase.

\- **C'est ce que j'essaye de faire mais elle me met des bâtons dans les roues.**

\- **Hum… ne joue pas avec le feu,** dis-je doucement.

\- **Elle ne peut pas me virer, pas encore, à moins que je brûle son l'école. Je dois y aller, si tu appelles ce soir pas sûr que je réponde du premier coup, donc insiste. Bisous.**

\- **D'accord Valentine, fais attention à toi ! Je te fais des bisous.**

J'attends avant de raccrocher, au cas où elle me dirait autres choses. Mais je finis par entendre des _BIP BIP BIP_. Ca fait longtemps qu'elle ne m'a plus dit « Je t'aime », et j'ai beau savoir qu'elle fonctionne en exprimant ses sentiments très rarement, à cause de cette séparation, j'ai l'intime conviction qu'elle essaye de se protéger et donc, elle me repousse.

Je prends ma douche en y restant beaucoup trop longtemps puis sors rejoindre Caileigh qui m'attend dans le salon. Il est onze heures et je compte aller au ministère à quatorze heures. J'ai reçu une lettre me signalant que j'avais été absente ce matin, oui, grande utilité je le confirme.

Caileigh finit par s'endormir et je vais chercher sa couverture pour la couvrir. Je décide de faire une petite sieste avant d'aller affronter ma supérieure.

J'avale ma salive puis, frappe assez faiblement contre la porte de madame Silverwood. J'ai le temps de remarquer que l'inscription en or de son nom et de son prénom, rendent bien sur le fond marron et sombre de sa porte en bois, avant qu'elle ne réponde.

\- **Entrez,** dit-elle distinctement. **Miss Granger,** commence-t-elle doucement. **Vous nous avez manqué ce matin. Tout va bien ?**

\- **Oui, je suis navrée j'ai eu un empêchement de dernière minute. Ça ne se reproduira plus.**

Elle enchante des plumes qui se mettent à reproduire sa signature. Et me regarde longuement. Ses yeux parcourant chaque centimètre carré de mon visage. J'ai l'impression d'être un livre ouvert, quand je suis avec elle.

\- **Installez-vous je vous en prie. J'ai pris ma décision, concernant le concours de l'ASOS, j'ai passé énormément de temps à réfléchir, en pesant les pour et les contres, et j'ai finalement choisi Aaron Colman,** m'annonce-t-elle professionnellement, sans laisser transparaître un quelconque sentiment de compassion.

\- **Je suis ravie de l'apprendre,** dis-je le plus sincèrement possible.

Une petite boule se forme dans le creux de mon ventre, et l'envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps est la seule chose que je veux faire à l'instant présent, tellement je suis fatiguée.

\- **En effet,** continue-t-elle, **chacun d'entre vous est récompensé en fonction du travail qu'il fournit, et de ses compétences professionnelles. Pour vous, Miss Granger, je vois bien plus grand qu'un dossier interne. À vrai dire, j'allais vous annoncer que vous aviez amplement mérité le droit, d'aller à la convention STARS, qui se déroule comme vous le savez en février prochain.**

J'ouvre en grand les yeux, cette convention, c'est l'apothéose, il n'y a pas mieux comme référence à mettre sur son curriculum vitae. Toute personne voulant faire du droit désire faire partie de cette expérience unique.

\- **Néanmoins,** reprend-elle, **vous semblez distraite ces derniers temps. La convention STARS n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Pour rappel, c'est le regroupement de tous les chefs des départements de la justice du monde magique. Vous rencontrerez mes collègues et des étudiants comme vous, qui auront été choisi pour leurs prouesses. Vous ne pouvez pas arriver les mains dans les poches, et présenter par la suite votre dossier comme si on parlait d'un sujet quelconque. Cette convention demande beaucoup d'investissement, c'est du travail en plus, mais la récompense derrière vaut tous ces efforts. Pour en revenir à ce que je disais,** continue-t-elle en enlevant ses lunettes, **c'est que je crains m'être trompée de candidat.**

Il me faut moins d'une minute pour rassembler mes idées, afin de lui prouver que je suis apte, malgré la fatigue et la petite peine que j'ai ressenti à l'évocation de mon absence, je l'ai déçue.

\- **Je ne nierai votre remarque concernant mon inattention puisqu'elle est authentique, néanmoins, malgré ce fait, mon travail reste le même et je reste déterminée du début à la fin quand j'entreprends un dossier. De surcroît, mon implication au sein de ce département depuis mon arrivée n'est plus à prouver. J'ai pu et je démontre, encore aujourd'hui, avec toutes les connaissances et l'expérience que j'ai acquise la manière adéquate, la plus juste, et équitable dont la gestion d'un dossier doit être faite. Je rajouterai que la loi pour laquelle je travaille en parallèle de mes missions, afin de faire améliorer les conditions de travail des elfes de maison, n'empiète pas sur mon travail. Je finirai par dire que j'ai les épaules solides afin de supporter et, surtout, parfaire les tâches que vous me confiez.**

Elle sourit et ne laisse pas échapper cette expression d'étonnement qui peint son visage. Une petite flamme s'allume en moi, et me réchauffe le cœur.

\- **Je n'en aurais pas dit moins,** **Miss Granger** , **nous reparlerons très prochainement des détails concernant votre départ et du sujet qu'il vous sera demandé d'étudier,** conclut-elle en ouvrant un nouveau dossier.

\- **Merci madame Silverwood, vous ne le regretterez pas, je vous l'assure,** dis-je tout en me levant.

Une fois dans le couloir, je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser éclater ma joie et sautiller quelques secondes sur place. Merlin, cette nouvelle tombe à pic, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Je souris puis crie :

\- **Oui !**

Des collègues passent près de moi et me lancent un regard curieux, mais je n'ai que faire. Je rentre dans mon bureau et m'assieds à ma place. Je suis tellement heureuse que je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire niaisement tout en contemplant mes notes.

\- **Félicitation Aaron** , dis-je après être descendue de mon nuage, **j'ai appris la nouvelle.**

\- **Oh, je vous l'avais bien dit que c'était pour moi,** répond-il avec son petit air supérieur. **J'espère que tu n'es pas déçue.**

Alors que j'allais lui annoncer ma participation à la convention STARS, je me résous à garder les phrases que j'ai en tête, ça ne sert à rien et puis je ne suis pas comme lui. Je ne réponds pas et continue de travailler pendant que je suis bien dedans, avant de m'inquiéter de nouveau pour Caileigh.

À dix-huit heures trente, je reste un petit moment les yeux fermés pour faire le vide, le point sur cette nouvelle journée, ce que j'aurais dû faire, et ne pas faire. L'assistant de ma supérieure est passé pour m'indiquer qu'elle viendrait à l'appartement pour me donner quelque chose. Ce qui me rend perplexe.

\- **Hermione tout va bien ?** me demande Sara.

\- **Epuisée,** dis-je tout en gardant les yeux fermés.

\- **Ça se voit clairement, mais fait attention, repose-toi ou un jour ou l'autre, ton corps ne supportera plus.**

\- **Merci de d'inquiéter, et toi tu vas bien ? La réunion de ce matin était intéressante ? Qu'ai-je manqué ?**

Elle prend sa chaise de bureau et s'installe à côté de moi. Aujourd'hui elle a opté pour un pantalon en toile noir, et c'est rare quand elle quitte sa jupe.

\- **Mise à part l'annonce concernant Aaron, non, rien d'important. Et moi je vais bien. Je ne te cacherai pas que j'aimerais bien prendre deux semaines de vacances.**

Nous rigolons à l'unisson.

\- **Oui, du repos serait le bienvenu, mais on savait bien que ça allait être dur. On a déjà la chance d'avoir un mois pendant les grandes vacances. Et… j'irai à la convention STARS,** finis-je tranquillement.

Je sais à son regard que Sara est vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable et bienséant car une lueur de bonheur s'allume dans ses yeux.

- **Je me doutais que tu allais l** **'** **avoir, et tu le mérites amplement Hermione.**

Le trajet de retour se fait rapidement, je n'ai qu'une hâte, enlever mes vêtements et dormir. Puis, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir serrer dans mes bras Valentine. J'ai besoin d'elle auprès de moi. Je veux la voir et l'entendre se plaindre, il me faut ma copine.

J'ouvre la porte de mon appartement, range ma veste dans la penderie puis me fige une fois dans le salon.

La policière que j'ai croisé au poste ce matin est là. Assise à la table du salon. Sauf qu'elle n'est pas en tenue professionnelle, mais de tous les jours. Elle est jeune, assez grande et possède des cheveux blonds couleurs or qui me rappellent ceux de ma copine. Son regard m'empêche de mettre mes idées en place. Elle dégage quelque chose de puissant. J'ai l'impression qu'elle peut mener tout un peuple à la guerre.

Je m'avance et demande :

\- **Que se passe-t-il ?**

\- **Tu te rappelles de la policière dont je t'ai parlé ? L'agent Taylor ? Celle qui m'a laissée partir.**

\- **Oui,** dis-je un peu en retrait.

\- **Et bien la voilà, venu chercher des réponses** , conclut Caileigh, qui visiblement a été surprise de sa venue.

\- **Vous n'êtes pas autorisée à être là.**

\- **C'est en effet le cas,** répond-elle sans flancher devant mon ton distant. **Mais je pense qu'on peut trouver un arrangement.**

\- **Qui est ?** demande Caileigh curieuse.

\- **Je voudrais que vous me rapportiez tout ce que vous savez, dans le moindre détail.**

\- **Pourquoi elle ferait ça ?** demandé-je sceptique, **qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne, nous ?**

Caileigh me regarde avec insistance en me faisant comprendre d'arrêter d'être sur la défensive. Venir ici et demander des explications sur la disparition miraculeuse de mon amie est un fait, par contre, réclamer des données qu'elle peut très bien trouver à son poste de police, m'intrigue fortement.

\- **Car vous avez accès à ses dépositions,** repris-je en posant mes mains sur le dossier de la chaise, **qu'est-ce que vous attendez de sa déclaration au juste ?**

\- **Vous allez devoir me faire confiance.**

\- **Ah oui ? Je suis désolée de ramener tout le monde sur Terre, mais, on ne vous connaît pas.**

\- **Écoute Hermione, au point où on en est…**

L'agent Taylor ne me quitte pas du regard et je finis par capituler tout en soufflant. Je m'assieds en face d'elle et croise mes bras contre ma poitrine.

\- **Bien,** commence-t-elle, **tout d'abord, comment avez-vous fait pour disparaître ?**

Je lance un regard à Caileigh en haussant les sourcils afin de lui laisser le droit d'expliquer à cette parfaite inconnue policière et moldue, que les sorciers existent. Brisant les décrets appartenant à la loi du Statut International du Secret.

Quel que soit son ressenti, elle ne le montre pas. Elle est soit, très professionnelle, soit froide comme la glace. Elle se contente de hocher la tête et de poser quelques questions afin d'éclaircir certains points flous. Ensuite, elle enlève sa veste, nous faisant découvrir son buste et Caileigh ne peut s'empêcher de l'observer.

Je secoue la tête et dis assez agacée :

\- **Et après ?**

\- **Auriez-vous quelque chose à boire s'il vous plaît ?**

Je souris, puis fais un rapide mouvement de baguette afin d'apporter de quoi faire du thé. Cette fois-ci, elle ouvre en grand les yeux puis reprend une attitude placide. Elle n'a pas d'alliance et ne porte que sa montre et un élastique autour de ses poignets. Elle ne fait passer ses cheveux que d'un côté de son buste et peut-être que la fatigue perturbe mes perceptions, mais elle a l'air de s'amuser du petit effet qu'elle renvoie sur nous.

Caileigh répète la version complète de la soirée et de tout ce qu'elle a pu faire. L'agent Taylor prend des notes sur un petit carnet bleu foncé qui ressemble très fortement à ceux que j'utilise.

J'essaye de déchiffrer ses pensées, mais elle est douée. Elle ne laisse rien transparaître. Soudain, la sonnette retentit. Caileigh arrête de parler et je me lève en direction de l'entrée. Un rapide coup d'œil au judas m'indique que c'est la mère de Valentine. Et merde j'ai complètement oublié ! Je retourne en vitesse au salon et dis :

\- **Vous n'êtes pas de la police et une amie, compris ? Pas un mot sur l'accusation de Caileigh.**

Elle hoche la tête et range son carnet. Je vais ouvrir à madame Silverwood le cœur légèrement palpitant.

\- **Re-bonjour Hermione, je tombe mal ?** me demande-t-elle à cause de la tête que j'ai.

\- **On reçoit une amie, mais entrez, je vous en prie.**

Elle est toujours habillée de son tailleur de travail et je peux me tromper mais une odeur de parfum masculine flotte autour d'elle.

\- **Je ne vais pas m'attarder dans ce cas-là** , dit-elle tout en me suivant pour la mener au salon, **ça concerne la convention STARS. J'ai dû m'absenter du ministère cet après-midi et je voulais à tout prix te remettre le dossier aujourd'hui.**

\- **Oh…** , dis-je ravi et intriguée. **Je vous présente…** et fiotte, je ne sais pas son prénom.

\- **Amanda,** dit l'agent Taylor tout naturellement.

Elle sourit et madame Silverwood se présente. Je ne lui ai pas précisé si notre « amie » était une sorcière ou une moldue, mais étrangement, elle rappelle avec une certitude déconcertante sa fonction.

Je fais un petit mouvement de tête pour emmener ma patronne à l'écart des oreilles de la policière, et elle me dit en souriant.

\- **Voici ton dossier,** elle me le tend **, l'idéal serait que tu le finisses avant les vacances de Noël pour que j'aie le temps de le corriger et de le relire. Nous partirons le premier février et séjournerons dans l'état de Massachusetts, plus précisément non loin du Mont Greylock,** je souris, complètement heureuse, car c'est là où se trouve la célèbre école de sorcellerie d'Ilvermorny. **Je me suis montrée dure ce matin, mais c'était pour te tester.**

\- **Je ne vais pas vous cacher que j'ai eu peur et je peux vous avouer quelque chose ?**

\- **Bien sûr,** répond-elle avec un sourire.

\- **C'est assez perturbant que vous passiez du vouvoiement ou tutoiement.**

\- **Je m'en doutais. Mon intention est juste de séparer au mieux le travail, et notre vie personnelle. Même si je suis actuellement chez toi pour te parler de boulot.**

Je souris.

\- **Et autre chose, si je puis me permettre cette question. Vous avez rappelé à Amanda directement votre travail, sans savoir si elle appartenait au monde moldu ou magique.**

Elle fronce les sourcils et paraît étonnée de ma question.

\- **C'est parce qu'elle est la demi-sœur d'Aaron Colman. Elle était présente lors de son entretien en août. Tu ne le savais pas ?**

\- **À vrai dire, c'est plus l'amie de Caileigh que la mienne,** dis-je doucement.

Elle hoche la tête sceptique et continue de m'indiquer quelques indications concernant mon projet. Elle se retire cinq minutes plus tard. Je reviens vers les filles et dis l'air menaçant.

\- **Maintenant, vous allez arrêter de nous mener en bateau et nous raconter la vérité. Vous êtes la demi-sœur d'Aaron, je travaille avec lui, vous étiez donc déjà au courant pour notre monde d'où ma prochaine question, êtes-vous une sorcière ?**

\- **Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries encore,** lâche Caileigh à l'encontre de la policière.

Elle garde le silence un long moment, cherchant peut-être son prochain mensonge.

\- **Je suis une moldue,** finit-elle par dire. **Mon père, qui est un moldu, s'est remarié quand j'avais quatre ans avec une sorcière, la mère d'Aaron. Je connaissais donc déjà le monde des sorciers, oui,** avoue-t-elle.

\- **Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé partir alors ? Et vos questions sur le comment de mon apparition ?**

\- **Il fallait que je fasse l'étonnée, pour que vous ayez plus facilement confiance,** contre-t-elle aussitôt, **et… écoutez, quand vous m'avez dit que vous aviez été piégée, je me devais de vous laisser partir, et d'agir. Votre dossier comporte des éléments étranges, et votre déclaration ne correspond pas à celle qui se trouve dans votre dossier. Si je suis venue à vous, c'est parce que tout est surveillé. Si je demandais à voir tel ou tel dossier sans raison justifiable, mon supérieur serait automatiquement averti. Je me dois d'enquêter dans l'ombre, afin de rassembler suffisamment de preuves, et de monter un dossier solide. Car, je crains que plusieurs cas aient été trafiqués. Et si j'ai raison, on parle de vies détruites, sans compter les millions que le gouvernement devrait verser en réparation.**

Je m'assieds de nouveau après avoir saisi le dossier partiel de Caileigh que je tends à Amanda. Elle le saisi d'une main sûre et commence à tourner les feuilles délicatement. Son explication me laisse perplexe.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui vous a laissé penser que le dossier de Caileigh est bidonné ?** demandé-je alerte, la fatigue étant passée.

\- **La manière dont les ordres sont transmis,** répond-elle calmement. **Ils viennent d'en haut, autrement dit c'est étrange étant donné, sans vouloir paraitre sans cœur, qu'une vente de drogue ayant mal tournée est commun. Pourtant, mon supérieur, l'agent Anderson, a été positionné sur votre accusation. Et pour finir,** conclu-t-elle en refermant le dossier, **deux hommes étaient à l'entrepôt ce matin et devinez combien sont arrivés au poste ?**

\- **Un seul,** dis-je me souvenant d'un jeune homme qui avait été emmené.

\- **Le jeune homme qui a dit « c'est soit elle soit moi »** ajoute Caileigh pour elle-même et qui n'est pas bien, à la limite de la nausée.

\- **Vous savez qui c'est ?** demandé-je avec espoir.

\- **Non,** répond-elle tout en se levant et en remettant sa veste, **quelqu'un avec beaucoup d'influence pour échapper à une arrestation. Je vais rentrer il se fait tard, respectez les restrictions mademoiselle Shiver et évitez dorénavant de transplaner dans un poste de police. Je reviendrai vers vous quand j'en saurai plus.**

\- **Pourquoi m'aidez-vous agent Taylor ? Pourquoi moi ?**

\- **Est-ce vraiment important ?** demande-t-elle en nous regardant tour à tour.

\- **Oui, ça l'est pour elle, pour moi,** assené-je stoïque.

\- **Car je me suis jurée de faire respecter la loi et de protéger les innocents** , se contente-t-elle de dire, puis elle se raccompagne elle-même jusqu'à la sortie.

Nous gardons le silence un assez long moment, puis, Caileigh dit :

\- **C'est un phénomène non ? Tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?**

\- **On n'a plus trop le choix,** dis-je tranquillement. **Elle semble être à l'heure actuelle ton seul espoir. Si elle peut prouver qu'il y a eu une corruption, ça devrait bien se passer. Tu crois que tu pourrais reconnaitre le jeune homme ? Si tu le revoyais de dos ou entendais sa voix ?**

\- **Je pense,** dit-elle anxieuse.

Elle souffle et laisse tomber sa tête sur la table. Quelle heure est-il ? Je n'en sais strictement rien. Je me lève et force Caileigh à faire de même. Je tente d'appeler Valentine, je veux entendre sa voix, lui parler de n'importe quoi mais je finis par abandonner, après maintes tentatives.

Caileigh va dormir et je fais de même. Néanmoins, malgré la fatigue, je ne peux trouver le sommeil. J'ai beau avoir de bonnes nouvelles d'un côté, allégeant ma peine un instant, elle reste. Elle ne veut pas me quitter. J'ai mal au coeur. Valentine me fait souffrir à cause de son comportement distant, et si elle m'avait trompée ? Et si… elle voulait me quitter ?

Je me lève fatiguée de me retourner dans mon lit, puis pars me faire une camomille. Une fois ma tasse prête je la bois en essayant de trouver le sommeil en lisant un quelque chose de léger, un magasine que Valentine a oublié de récupérer. Je vais d'un pas trainant vers ma chambre quand je vois de la lumière filtrée sous la porte de mon amie. Je ne sais dire si c'est la fatigue ou autre chose qui me fait rentrer sans avoir frappé.

Elle lit une lettre en souriant qu'elle pose sur sa table de chevet après mon entrée. Je m'installe sur le bord de son lit en croisant les jambes. Caileigh se redresse contre la tête de son lit puis dit :

\- **Tu veux parler d'elle ?**

\- **Hum ?** demandé-je absente.

\- **De Valentine.**

Je secoue la tête. Nous nous regardons un moment dans un silence religieux. Au moment où j'allais repartir, elle prend ma main pour m'en empêcher. Elle se décale et m'incite à s'installer à côté d'elle ce que je fais. Je ne veux pas être seule. Je pose ma tête sur l'un de ses oreillers puis elle éteint la lumière.

\- **Tu as le droit de craquer, Hermione, tu es humaine,** murmure-t-elle doucement.

Je ne combats pas les larmes qui montent et qui inondent mes yeux après qu'elle ait prononcé cette phrase puis je me laisse pleurer dans ses bras.

 **Valentine Silverwood **

_**30 octobre 1999, Nord de l'Italie, près du lac Idro**_

Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai ignoré les quatre appels d'Hermione. Enfin si, je sais. Car je lui en veux. Elle m'a appelée très tard et je commence à me demander ce qu'elle fabrique. Je serre violemment mes poings alors que l'eau chaude coule contre ma peau.

Je sors de la douche puis applique comme à mon habitude, les différentes crèmes que je me tartine sur le corps. Je m'habille puis me maquille rapidement en prenant soin de faire ressortir la couleur de mes yeux.

Je passe par la salle de musique pour prendre mon violon, avale en vitesse un petit-déjeuner puis nourris mon chien. Je soupire, puis comme tous les jours, m'avance vers la cheminée. Je me dirige lentement vers le bureau de ma directrice, Lady Trémaine. Qu'est-ce que je fous là sérieusement ? Elle m'agace, à me faire perdre mon temps. Surtout que c'est la mauvaise période.

C'est le mois où mon grand-père est décédé.

Sur le chemin, je croise Gabriella qui comme bien souvent, me regarde intensément. Arrivée à son niveau je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'agresser.

\- **Tu veux ma photo putain ? Bave sur quelqu'un d'autre !**

\- **Mais tu n'es pas bien... si déjà tu t'habillais correctement !** me dit-elle froidement.

\- **En quoi ça peut te foutre** **quelque chose** **mon accoutrement ? T'es pas capable de garder tes yeux rivés sur mon visage, c'est ça ?** demandé-je énervée.

\- **C'est compliqué en effet. Mais regarde-toi !** rajoute-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes dignes d'une Italienne.

Je rigole tellement c'est incroyable.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gabriella ?** **Tu voudrais que je m'habille plus pour toi ?** dis-je en m'avançant doucement vers elle.

Je peux voir que sa respiration s'accélère

\- **Putain… mais tu es chiante !** finit-elle avant de partir et de quitter le couloir.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je frappe et rentre dès que j'entends une voix transpercer la porte.

\- **Bonjour Miss Silverwood,** **installez vous je vous prie.**

Je m'exécute et pose l'étui de mon violon sur la chaise à côté de moi puis laisse mon sac trainer à mes pieds. Cet endroit est tellement.. chiant. Il y a trois photos de famille - sans doute - qui se battent en duel sur son bureau, et je me demande à quoi ressemblent ses enfants, si elle en a. Sont-ils aussi… chiants ?

\- **Donc ?** attaqué-je déjà irritée à cause de Gabriella.

\- **Pour commencer éviter de m'énerver Miss Silverwood, il n'est même pas encore huit heures. Il était notifié dans votre dossier que vous aviez un problème avec l'autorité, mais je n'imaginais pas que c'était à ce point-là. La prochaine fois j'apporterai un oeil beaucoup plus attentif à cette section.**

\- **Ravi de vous servir à quelque chose,** dis-je en serrant mon poing.

\- **J'aimerais aborder plusieurs points avec vous ce matin, premièrement, il faudrait peut-être porter vos vêtements comme vous êtes censée les porter. Une jupe, qui plus est celle de notre établissement, se porte au genou et je tolère qu'elle arrive jusqu'au milieu des cuisses. Mais pour l'amour de Merlin, n'allez pas plus haut. Par respect envers les autres femmes et pour vous.**

\- **Autre chose ?**

\- **Ne prenez pas ceci à la légère, si je vous revois dans une telle tenue vous serez sanctionnée. Deuxièmement,** elle sourit, **après le deuxième avis que vous aviez le droit de demander, je suis navrée de vous apprendre que vous ne jouerez toujours pas votre concerto en novembre prochain. Vous pourrez tout même participer au concert avec les autres élèves de votre promotion.**

Je dois me mordre la langue pour m'éviter de l'insulter. Une rage sans précédent m'envahit et j'ai envie de tout saccager sur son bureau. Surtout elle !

\- **Vous vous doutez bien que si vous persistez sur cette voie, les autres suivront. Et vous avez du talent, ne le gâchez pas parce que vous n'êtes pas capable d'entendre une critique,** finit-elle d'un air qui se veut compatissant.

Elle lève ses sourcils et me demande à partir d'une vague de la main. Je me lève sans attendre, récupère mes affaires et m'avance d'un pas rapide vers la salle des arrivées et des départs, dans l'objectif de bien sécher les cours.

Je pose mon violon dans ma salle de musique puis repars dans ma chambre. Je me stoppe finalement avant d'atteindre la porte, fais demi-tour, le prends de nouveau, ouvre l'étui puis après l'avoir saisi, je le fracasse contre le piano. Quand il est réduit en miettes, je quitte cet endroit.

\- **Valentine,** entendu-je doucement.

\- **Qui que ce soit, foutez moi la paix,** dis-je sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- **Non, je ne partirai pas,** continue finalement ma sœur. **Pourquoi tu as détruit ton violon ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

Je me redresse et dis froidement pour qu'elle n'insiste plus.

\- **Mais je parle chinois ou pas Rachel ? Dégage putain !**

Elle avale sa salive, soupire, puis s'en va en fermant ma porte de chambre qu'elle a évidemment, claqué. Je me mets sur le dos et me frotte le visage à l'aide de mes mains. Calme-toi, respire, tout va bien. Tout va bien. Pense à elle.

Le téléphone fixe sonne des heures plus tard et après qu'Ava m'ait appelé pour me dire que c'est Hermione, je me lève et dis sobrement :

\- **Hello, je pensais à toi justement.**

\- **Vraiment ?** demande-t-elle étonnée.

\- **C'est surprenant ?** dis-je sceptique.

\- **Non, non, c'est juste que dernièrement tu t'es montrée distante.**

Je laisse quelques secondes passées avant de répondre.

\- **Oui, je sais**.

\- **Sinon pour ton concerto ?** demande-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

\- **Elle ne me l'a pas enlevé finalement,** dis-je en mentant, car je n'ai pas envie de la décevoir.

\- **Oh mais c'est génial !** s'extasie-t-elle.

\- **Il ne faut jamais abandonner ! Tu vois toujours les filles pour Halloween ce week-end ?**

\- **Oui ! Dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir.**

À la base, je ne pouvais pas rentrer à Londres pour cet évènement, car je devais m'entraîner pour mon concerto à l'aide de l'autre connasse, mais puisqu'elle me l'a enlevé…

\- **Tu prends plein de photos hein ?**

\- **Oui comme d'habitude,** dit-elle doucement.

Nous restons à discuter un petit moment et quand j'ai raccroché, je me sens mieux. C'est décidé, j'irai à Londres demain. Je me lève puis frappe à la chambre de ma soeur.

\- **Oui ?** répond-elle froidement après avoir ouvert la porte de sa chambre.

\- **Écoute, elle m'a retiré mon concerto, j'étais énervée. C'était pas contre toi.**

\- **Toujours est-il que c'est blessant Valentine, tu peux le dire autrement.**

Elle attend des excuses, et je n'ai pas envie de m'excuser, néanmoins, étant donné que j'ai une faveur à lui demander.

\- **Je suis désolée Rachel.**

Elle hoche la tête et dit :

\- **Ne t'excuse pas juste pour me demander si tu peux prendre le portoloin avec moi demain.**

\- **Comment tu le sais ?** dis-je surprise.

\- **Tu ne t'excuses jamais Valentine, sauf quand tu as besoin de quelque chose.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

\- **Ce n'est pas un compliment hein,** rajoute-t-elle agacée.

\- **Roh allez ça va ! Tu te prépares pour la soirée ?**

\- **J'allais** **prendre une douche** **, vingt heures c'est bien ça ?** demande-t-elle moins rancunière.

Je me dirige également dans la deuxième salle de bains après que Marcelo ait évacué les lieux. Je prends un long bain bien chaud et mousseux. Je repense à mon violon que j'ai fracassé, je suis carrément perturbée. Mais ce n'est pas nouveau. J'ai détruit le dernier présent de mon grand-père. Heureusement, je peux toujours le réparer, mais bon.

Je reste un moment à fixer le plafond. Qu'est-ce qu'il penserait de moi s'il savait ? Que j'en souffre toujours. Alors qu'il m'avait dit, demandé, de résoudre ce problème avec ma mère. Il serait déçu, comme Hermione si je lui avouais tout. Comment elle pourrait rester avec moi après, sachant ce dont je suis capable ? Tout ce que j'ai fait, quelle manipulatrice et garce je suis.

Je sors du bain et à peine après avoir enfilé mes sous-vêtements, Ava débarque dans ma chambre, comme si c'était un moulin. Elle est déjà prête, vêtue d'une chemise en jean qu'elle a rentrée dans son pantalon noir. Elle a gardé ses cheveux détachés, et son rouge à lèvre couleur sang me perturbe tellement il met en valeur ses lèvres.

\- **Mais, Valentine, tu te touches ou pas quand tu es dans la salle de bains ?** me demande-t-elle perplexe.

\- **Tu aimerais bien savoir,** dis-je pour la taquiner.

\- **Non, pas vraiment, mais sérieusement il est dix-neuf heures quarante et tu es loin d'être prête.**

\- **Oh, je ne savais pas qu'il y a avait un horaire pour se retrouver en boîte.**

Elle roule des yeux et s'installe sur mon lit. Je mets mes bagues à mes doigts. J'ouvre mes placards et sors un short en jean, un débardeur bleu et mon gilet léger blanc qui m'arrive jusqu'au milieu des cuisses. Je pose le tout sur mon lit puis, demande sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

\- **Tu trouves que ce soutient gorge me va bien Ava ?**

Elle relève la tête de mon livre de musique, me regarde, baisse son regard vers ma poitrine et refait le même schéma deux fois.

\- **Oui,** dit-elle en souriant. **Essaye le rouge pour voir, histoire d'être sûre.**

Je me retourne vers ma commode à sous vêtement, prends mon soutien-gorge rouge qui est juste magnifique soit dit en passant, enlève le noir en tournant toujours le dos à Ava puis lui fais de nouveau face. Elle me suit du regard et cette fois-ci, elle ne perd pas de temps à me regarder dans les yeux.

\- **Définitivement le rouge,** conclut-elle. **Tu es belle.**

Je souris, ravi du petit effet que j'ai provoqué. Je m'habille ensuite rapidement quand ma sœur vient voir ce que je fais, étant donné qu'il est vingt heures. Je vais réparer mon violon avec une certaine boule au ventre, puis nous pouvons aller au pub ou en boîte, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Rachel s'est superbement bien habillée. Elle est resplendissante. Elle est fan de mode et s'y connait réellement. Il faudrait qu'un jour je l'emmène faire les magasins à Harrods, ça serait super.

\- **Quelque chose ne va pas avec ma tenue ?** me demande-t-elle après m'avoir surprise à la regarder.

\- **Juste un truc, petite sœur, évite d'attirer des sacs à merdes.**

Elle acquiesce doucement. Nous arrivons devant l'enseigne qui grouille de monde. La queue occupe déjà toute une bonne partie de la route. J'ai mis des talons ce soir et je frôle le mètre quatre-vingt, faisant la même taille que ma sœur qui a opté pour des ballerines avec un petit talon. Deux garçons s'amusent à faire apparaitre des éclairs avec leurs baguettes pour s'occuper.

Zoë arrive deux minutes plus tard et je souris.

\- **Mon Dieu qu'on était bien sans toi aujourd'hui Valentine ! Sèche plus souvent !** dit notre amie en plaisantant. **Vous êtes prêtes ?**

Nous hochons toutes les trois la tête. On a un petit rituel qu'on effectue à chaque fois qu'on sort. Celle qui pioche le plus petit bâton des quatre, ne boira pas une goutte d'alcool, surveillant les trois autres. Du moins, surtout Ava et moi, lorsque que ce n'est pas nous. Ma soeur et Zoë ne sont pas de grande buveuses.

Je fais une petite prière pour ne pas l'attraper, je souhaite boire ce soir, plus que les autres soirs à cause de mon concerto, de mon grand-père. Je prends une inspiration et tire au pif.

\- **Alors ?** demande Ava angoissée, qui visiblement n'a pas envie de rester sobre.

\- **C'est moi,** dit Zoë, déçue.

\- **Voilà ! C'est le karma ma chère, la prochaine fois ne te réjouis pas de mon absence,** dis-je ravi.

\- **Ouais ouais,** contre-t-elle la mine boudeuse.

Nous entrons avant tout le monde, car grâce à toutes les tournées que je paie à chaque fois que nous venons ici, le patron nous a élues VIP. J'entends quelques rageurs et leur donne mon sourire le plus éclatant. Nous déposons nos sacs aux vestiaires et je garde avec moi que mes sous.

Je commande une première tournée et nous nous installons du côté des VIP pour pouvoir parler tranquillement. Quatre garçons et deux filles de notre promotion finissent par nous rejoindre et la conversation va bon train. Je parle un bon moment avec Matteo, qui est sympathique et qui adore manger, de ce fait, je l'invite à toutes les soirées que nous faisons. Et putain il est italien et cuisine comme un Dieu. Si je n'étais pas homosexuelle je sortirais presque avec lui. Il finit par se lever pour aller danser et Ava vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle pose son cocktail près de ma boisson.

\- **Tu n'étais pas là aujourd'hui à cause de ton concerto ?** me demande-t-elle.

\- **Oui,** dis-je simplement.

\- **Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler ?**

\- **Tu supposes bien,** rétorqué-je en lui prenant la main pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse.

Cet endroit est grand, il y a plusieurs espaces VIP qui longent toute une façade de la boîte et de l'autre côté se trouve des estrades où des danseurs se donnent en spectacle, pour montrer aux gens comment il faut danser. Bien que de telles démonstrations me sont complètement inutiles. Les lumières éclairent plus faiblement la piste de danse que les autres endroits. J'ai chaud, je suis déjà bien alcoolisée au point de devoir me concentrer quand je marche à cause de mes talons.

Ava se met directement dos à moi et ses deux bras remontèrent lentement pour agripper ma nuque. Je pose mes mains contre ses hanches. Comme souvent, plusieurs mecs essayent de danser avec nous, soit en approchant Ava, soit moi. Ce détail emmerdant devient insignifiant après quelques heures et de nouvelles tournées.

\- **Vous êtes ensembles depuis combien de temps ?** nous demande un Italien qui doit faire un effort surhumain pour garder ses yeux ouverts.

On nous pose souvent ce genre de question, vu comment on est proche.

\- **Quatre ans,** répond Ava

\- **Ça en fait du temps !**

\- **Oui et c'est triste à dire mais, on s'ennuie au lit,** rajouté-je. **Peut-être que tu pourrais nous rejoindre, afin de nous… aider.**

\- **Moi ?** s'exclame-t-il avec des étincelles dans les yeux.

Ava rigole et passe un bras contre mon buste.

\- **Ça te tente ?** propose mon amie décidée à frustrer ce pauvre mec.

\- **Je vais prendre ma veste et j'arrive les filles !**

Il part vers les vestiaires en marchant aussi vite qu'il le peut à cause du monde. On est vendredi, deux heures du matin, et cet endroit est plein. Mes yeux me brûlent et j'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir la gorge sèche, malgré tous les verres que j'ai bus. Ava part se rafraîchir aux toilettes et je change d'endroit pour ne pas me faire retrouver par le mec. Je m'accoude au bar et fini mon cocktail. Une nouvelle musique arrive, avec un rythme super entrainant et des basses à faire bondir mon cœur dans ma cage thoracique.

J'essaye de ne pas le faire, mais j'observe tout de même les filles qui sont autour de moi, les analysant toutes. Une fille se détache de la marre de monde, comme si on lui faisait de la place pour qu'elle puisse s'exprimer. Il fait tellement sombre à cet endroit que je peine à distinguer son physique, mais ses gestes sont clairs. Elle gagne l'espace avec ses mouvements de danse. C'est comme si elle les avait pratiqués toute sa vie, d'un naturel sans précédent qui me pétrifie sur place. Je n'arrive plus à détacher mon regard de sa silhouette qui se mouve avec légèreté. À la fin de la chanson, elle vient au bar pour se désaltérer et commande ce qui semble être un verre d'eau, ce qui je dois admettre, me laisse perplexe.

Deux mecs arrivent pour l'accoster. Je n'arrive point à distinguer ses paroles, mais par les gestes qu'elle fait et qui semblent s'exprimer à sa place, et la manière dont elle bouge ses lèvres… ça me donne l'impression qu'elle est au-dessus du lot. Je finis par me rapprocher d'eux et au moment où j'atteins son niveau l'un des mecs part en mode vénère. Il manque de renverser son verre sur moi ce crétin. Je m'assieds sur le tabouret car mes muscles tirent. Elle se retourne instinctivement vers moi étant donné la position dans laquelle je suis, c'est-à-dire tournée vers elle.

Cette fille est châtain clair aux cheveux lisses, les traits de son visage sont fins. Ses lèvres sont légèrement pulpeuses et je n'arrive malheureusement pas à voir la couleur de ses yeux.

\- **C'était pas mal ta danse,** dis-je en italien.

\- **Exceptionnelle plutôt ? Étant donné que tu ne m'as pas lâchée du regard.**

Elle me prend par surprise et je reconnais aussitôt son accent anglais, venant de West Country, néanmoins je préfère continuer la conversation en italien.

\- **Ne t'emballe pas trop non plus, tu veux.**

Elle rigole et s'installe dans la même position que moi. Elle prend son verre d'eau coupé avec un morceau de citron vert ou peut-être qu'il y a de la vodka, et elle boit quelques gorgées. Le mec derrière elle part à son tour nous laissant tranquilles pour discuter.

\- **Tu veux goûter ma boisson ? Vu comment tu la regardes avec envie.**

Elle me la tend et je la prends effleurant par la même occasion sa main de manière intentionnelle. Je fronce un sourcil peu habitué à boire de l'eau. Mais c'est vraiment rafraichissant.

Je la lui rends et demande :

\- **Tu ne bois pas d'alcool ?**

\- **Plus maintenant ou seulement pendant des occasions. Anniversaire, mariage etc. J'essaie d'avoir un mode de vie sain,** dit-elle en souriant.

J'essaye le temps d'un instant d'imaginer ma vie sans alcool et j'arrête aussi sec. Ce n'est pas possible. Je commande à la place un Whisky Pur Feu et sors de ma poche ce qui me semble être un galion. Le barman me rend beaucoup trop de pièces que je laisse sur le comptoir. Je retire également ma carte de crédit de ma poche avant car elle me gêne. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? Je suis trop habituée à l'avoir avec moi, alors que ça ne sert à rien ici. Je laisse planer un peu de temps mort et attends qu'elle revienne vers moi.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?** me demande-t-elle naturellement.

\- **Je suis dans une école, la Royal College of Music.**

\- **Et tu fais quoi comme spécialité là-bas ?** me questionne-t-elle après avoir réfléchit.

\- **Je suis en deuxième année dans le programme de musique, et toi ?** demandé-je comme si j'étais intéressée.

\- **Dans celui de danse,** commence-t-elle en se pencha un peu vers moi à cause de la musique, **et je suis en dernière année**.

\- **D'où tes prouesses.**

\- **Ah ! Donc tu admets que c'était exceptionnel,** dit-elle en rigolant.

\- **Chut,** contré-je avec un petit sourire charmeur.

\- **Te voilà enfin !** me crie aux oreilles Zoë, **on rentre ! Ava commence à faire n'importe quoi et ta sœur retourne à Londres à sept heures du matin, soit dans quatre heures.**

\- **Du calme Zoë je ne suis pas encore sourde ! J'arrive. Bon ben,** dis-je en me tournant vers cette inconnue, **peut-être à une prochaine fois.**

\- **Rentrez bien,** répond-elle en souriant.

Je serre les dents blasée de devoir rentrer maintenant. Nous retournons vers notre coin VIP, ma soeur est allongée sur la banquette sûrement en train de dormir et Ava n'est pas là. Je m'approche de Rachel et la secoue légèrement.

\- **Elle est où Ava ?** demandé-je la tête légèrement tournante d'un coup.

\- **Putain je lui avais dit de rester là !** s'énerve Zoë.

\- **On se retrouve devant,** dis-je calmement, **tiens mon jeton pour le vestiaire et putain celui d'Ava traîne sur la table !**

Je m'avance vers la piste de danse et mets plus de cinq minutes à la trouver. Je prends sa main et la force à me suivre, nous manquons de tomber à la sortie de la boîte et nous rentrons assez difficilement car Ava est incontrôlable.

\- **Rachel au cas où, vient vérifier que je suis bien réveillée une demi-heure avant de partir s'il te plaît.**

\- **Ça marche,** répond-elle d'une petite voix.

J'emmène Ava avec moi dans ma chambre et cette fille en apparence pas lourde semble peser des tonnes ! Je la laisse tomber sur mon lit en soupirant et la première chose que je fais ensuite est d'enlever mes talons.

\- **Mon Dieu je revis,** dis-je pour moi-même.

\- **En silence,** répond Ava

Je lui tape la fesse gauche car merde on est dans ma chambre, puis enlève mes lentilles, me démaquille, me change et soupire face à la masse se trouvant toujours habillée sur mon lit.

\- **Ava déshabille toi tu vas mal dormir.**

\- **Hum…**

Elle est allongée sur le dos, les yeux fermés. Elle a beaucoup bu ce soir, plus que moi et quand ça arrive c'est qu'elle a un souci. J'enlève ses chaussures et l'étape du pantalon est compliquée vu que j'ai à faire à un corps inerte. Son corps est chaud. Je n'ai plus mes lentilles, mais je suis tellement près d'elle que j'arrive à percevoir chaque détail qu'offre son corps. Elle est carrément attirante. Je passe ma main au-dessus de son ventre sans le toucher, en regardant sa poitrine se soulever doucement. Les pulsions de mon cœur me font mal. Je n'arrive plus à supporter. C'est comme suivre le cycle de vie d'un papillon, et je viens de passer de l'étape de chenille à la chrysalide. Une fois que je serai à la dernière étape, ça sera trop tard. Je serai de nouveau… cette fille que je déteste.

Je me recule, avale ma salive, puis lui balance à la figure son pyjama. Je dis :

\- **Tu t'es pris la tête avec Rebecca ?**

\- **Oui, et ça commence à me fatiguer. On ne s'était jamais disputées à ce point. C'est toutes les semaines maintenant.**

Elle se redresse, se change, et vient me rejoindre sous mes draps. Elle m'a répondu directement. Elle a donc senti ma présence, néanmoins elle n'en parle pas et tant mieux.

\- **Tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait que vous vous voyiez pour régler vos problèmes ?**

\- **Mais quand Valentine ? Elle est tout le temps en déplacement à cause du Quidditch. Bref essayons de dormir.**

Ce n'est pas moi qui vais insister ! J'éteins la lumière mais le sommeil m'accueille tardivement.

Nous arrivons dans le salon de Potter et je manque de vomir face à un si petit appartement.

\- **Merci encore Rachel, et si on te pose la question, j'ai toujours mon concerto.**

\- **Oui,** dit-elle en soufflant.

Je lui demande souvent de mentir pour moi. Je prends une grande inspiration et transplane chez moi, je sais dans l'instant qui suit que je vais vomir.

\- **Putain,** me plaignis-je en constant mon œuvre.

Tout mon corps se met à trembler et j'ai l'impression que j'ai laissé la moitié de mon cerveau chez Potter. Je gémis de douleur puis, tout s'arrête. Je fais un mouvement de baguette et fais disparaître les preuves.

Ça me soûle de laisser mon chien derrière moi mais il est hors de question qu'il voyage par les systèmes de transports sorciers. Je choisis des vêtements simples et vais à pied chez Clémence et Lucy. J'achète une fleur de lys en passant devant un fleuriste.

Je déverrouille la porte d'entrée doucement, marche sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la chambre de ma filleule puis une fois près de son berceau, je dépose une note de musique à côté de sa tête.

Je rentre dans la chambre des filles qui dorment la porte ouverte. Je pose mon sac par terre puis saute sur lit, et crie :

\- **Debout debout debout !**

Je crois percevoir un « putain » sortir de la bouche de Lucy et Clémence allume sa lampe de chevet.

\- **Par tous les Saints qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour subir un tel réveil !** se plaint Lucy les bras en l'air.

Je ne peux continuer mon manège que deux secondes de plus car ma meilleure amie se jette littéralement sur moi. Je ris tellement heureuse de la retrouver et elle s'assied sur moi à califourchon pour me chatouiller.

\- **Mais je rigole déjà !** tenté-je pour m'en sortir.

\- **Pas assez !** répond Clémence en souriant.

Je me secoue dans tous les sens, tentant de me débattre, mais Lucy vient tenir une partie de mon corps en hurlant :

\- **Vengeance !**

Putain, je ne vois plus rien tellement mes larmes m'aveuglent, mes rires ont raison de moi et je n'ai pas plus de force, je suis épuisée en plus, et lâche prise.

\- **Vous êtes méchantes,** dis-je un peu plus tard.

\- **Oh regarde Clémence on a notre deuxième bébé,** rétorque Lucy.

\- **Ta-gueule je ne suis pas une gamine.**

Elle sourit à pleines dents et je roule des yeux.

\- **On se voit cet après-midi ?** dit ma Clémence rayonnante, **comment ça se fait que tu sois là ?**

\- **Oui ! J'ai des choses urgentes à faire avec ma copine et on se voit après, je vous expliquerai plus tard.**

\- **Toujours du sexe avec toi Blondie comment fait Hermione sérieusement ?**

\- **Écoute, quand tu as goûté à moi, tu peux plus t'en passer Lucy.**

\- **Permets-moi d'en douter,** s'exclame mon amie en mimant un vomissant.

Ça me fait sourire. Clémence n'est toujours pas au courant pour le père de Lucy. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas de ne rien lui dire quand Lucy arrivera à le faire. J'ai toujours appris des choses importantes de la bouche des mauvaises personnes, et je ne compte pas faire de même.

Je la prends dans mes bras en lui faisant plein de bisous. Je veux transplaner ensuite chez Hermione et Caileigh, mais il faut que je fasse face à l'évidence, j'ai encore de l'alcool dans le sang et je ne me toujours pas remise du premier transplanage. Soit, à contre cœur pour aller plus vite, je prends le Magicobus. Quelle horreur.

Comme chez les filles, je m'avance doucement vers la chambre de ma copine. J'ouvre la porte et malgré l'obscurité quasi-inexistante, je trouve mon chemin jusqu'à elle.

Je monte doucement sur le lit et m'allonge à côté d'elle. Il est plus de huit heures et elle dort toujours. Ma framboise est épuisée. J'attends qu'elle se réveille tranquillement, la laissant se reposer, comme elle le fait quand on dort toutes les deux.

Je suis tellement bien avec elle. Elle m'apaise. Elle arrive vraiment à me calmer. Je ne ressens plus ce vide que j'éprouvais quelques heures auparavant.

Elle émet un petit gémissement plaintif qui me fait sourire et commence à s'étirer de long en large. Elle soupire, puis se redresse légèrement.

\- **Merlin !** crie-t-elle après m'avoir vue. **Tu m'as fait peur.**

Elle met ses mains devant son visage et je prends l'une d'elle. Elle pleure.

\- **Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?** demandé-je alarmée.

\- **Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de te voir,** dit-elle après un sanglot.

Elle vient sur moi et je passe mes bras contre son dos. Hermione continue à pleurer contre mon cou et ça m'attriste. Je sais que ce n'est pas juste des larmes de bonheur. Je lui fais du mal, j'en suis sûre. Je la serre encore plus contre moi, en déposant de légers baisers contre sa joue. Nous restons un très long moment dans les bras de l'une et de l'autre.

Elle relève la tête et j'essuie les quelques larmes qui restent sur son visage. Je l'embrasse tendrement puis la fais basculer sur la droite. Je fouille dans ma poche et sors la fleur de lys. Elle sourit tout de suite et dépose un nouveau baiser sur mes lèvres.

\- **Je t'aime, je sais que tu voudrais l'entendre plus souvent, mais ne l'oublie pas. Ne l'oublie jamais**.

Elle remet une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

\- **Tu restes là tout le week-end ?** me demande-t-elle doucement.

\- **Oui Hermione,** dis-je en souriant.

Je l'embrasse dans le cou plusieurs fois avant d'atteindre ses lèvres, elle sent bon, elle sent la fleur de lys.

* * *

 **Et voilààààààààà.** Je ne vais pas blablater juste dite moi ce que vous en avez pensé ? :)

À la prochaine et bon week-end.


	8. La vérité finit toujours par se savoir

**Helloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !** Allez un nouveau chapitre au compteur, un de plus. Le moins de janvier est quasiment terminé, c'est dingue comment le temps passe vite. Ça fait pratiquement un an que le petit bébé **Hiipsterloser** fait partie de ma vie. 3

 **Emilyamandine :** Ah la distance dans un couple c'est pas évident. :/ mais ça renforce les liens. :) Merci pour tes reviews régulières ça me fait très plaisir.

 **dred :** Helloo, alors désolée mais la suite n'est pas moins longue... merci en tout cas pour ta première review. :)

 **Alienor52 :** Deux jours ? Chapeau car c'est quand même pas mal de chapitres. x) Merci pour ton avis, j'espère que cette suite te plaira surtout concernant Lucy et son père. À une prochaine. :)

 **hermionevalentine :** Maiiiis non faut pas pleurer. :/ je suis ravie de t'avoir offert un peu d'évasion. Comme ça se passe tes cours ? Raconte moi ta vie. x) merci pour ta review.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE SEPT : LA VÉRITÉ FINIT TOUJOURS PAR SE SAVOIR**

 **Clémence Johnson**

 ** _31 octobre 1999, Londres_  
**

Après avoir pris une bonne douche, nourri ma fille et rangé un peu l'appartement, nous pouvons partir chez ma meilleure amie. Il fait tellement beau aujourd'hui que je suis presque éblouie par les rayons du soleil. Pauleen s'agite un peu dans mes bras et je pose l'une de mes mains derrière son dos. À la base nous devions nous retrouver à notre appartement, mais étant donné que Valentine est finalement là, nous avons décidé au dernier moment d'aller chez elle, surtout parce qu'elle l'a demandé.

Il y a déjà pas mal de trafic sur la route et pratiquement tous les appartements arborent des décorations d'Halloween. Mais je dois admettre que ça perd un peu de son charme, en effet, l'accès à la quasi-majorité de ces bâtiments se fait par l'intermédiaire d'un digicode ou d'un gardien. Et bien que nous n'habitions pas ce côté du quartier très huppé, il n'y a pas grand monde qui vient sonner à notre porte. Mis à part les voisins. Tout cela pour dire, que nous avons décidé d'aller dans le quartier d'Hermione pour la quête des bonbons que Lucy a hâte de faire.

Nous saluons le gardien de l'appartement de Valentine qui nous sourit chaleureusement quand il nous reconnait. Il est grand, mince et il commence à avoir un front très dégarni. Il est vraiment sympathique et très avenant.

\- **Mademoiselle Silverwood n'est pas encore arrivée,** nous annonce-t-il ensuite.

\- **Je te l'avais dit Clémence, elle est toujours en retard !**

\- **Merci Melvin, passez une bonne journée** , dis-je en passant outre la réponse de Lucy.

\- **Vous aussi mesdemoiselles.**

Il se rassoit une fois que nous atteignons l'ascenseur et il replonge le nez dans son journal. Je déverrouille la porte d'entrée avec la clé que j'ai et demande ensuite à Lucy d'ouvrir un peu les fenêtres pour ventiler. Cet appartement est trop grand. Ma famille plus celle de Valentine aurait pu y vivre sans que l'on se gêne. Ma fille a la tête posée contre mon buste et je dépose un baiser sur son front.

\- **Tu reconnais ici ?** lui demandé-je.

Elle secoue négativement la tête. Nous ne venons ici pas très souvent étant donné que la propriétaire des lieux habite rarement là. Je dépose Pauleen dans le salon et Lucy sort ses jeux, ensuite, je délimite un périmètre de sécurité et enlève les objets dangereux qui se trouvent à portée des mains de la petite.

\- **J'ai oublié le maquillage,** dis Lucy après un moment.

\- **Ne transplane pas devant elle,** annoncé-je aussitôt.

Elle me répond en levant les yeux au ciel. Je sais qu'elle le sait. Mais j'ai dû mal à me détacher de certains automatismes. Comme oublier que j'ai des envies particulières. Oublier toutes les pensées qui me traversent l'esprit lorsque je me dispute avec ma sœur. Je soupire et quitte du regard ma fille quand le téléphone sonne.

\- **Appartement Silverwood j'écoute.**

\- **Valentine Silverwood ?** questionne une fille dont la voix ne me dit absolument rien.

\- **Ce n'est pas elle que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

\- **Oh… et qui êtes vous ?**

 **\- Sa meilleure amie,** dis-je d'humeur amicale.

 **\- D'accord, c'était pour l'avertir que j'ai sa carte de crédit.**

 **\- Sa carte de crédit ?** répété-je surprise car Val ne se sert de la monnaie moldue qu'ici et rarement depuis qu'elle vit en Italie. **  
**

**\- Oui, elle l'a oublié hier soir au pub, on ne s'est pas échangé nos prénoms néanmoins si vous lui dites que je suis la fille qu'elle a dévoré du regard pendant un moment, elle devrait se rappeler qui je suis. J** ** **e voulais lui éviter de faire une opposition, d'où mon appel.** Je dois vous laisser, surtout n'oubliez pas de lui faire passer le message ! Merci !**

\- **Attendez ! Je peux avoir votre numéro de téléphone, que vous vous contactiez afin qu'elle puisse récupérer sa carte de crédit ?**

Elle m'indique qu'elle a emprunté le téléphone d'une amie car elle ne s'en sert pas. Elle me dicte son adresse à la place. Je prends un post-it et note les informations après avoir raccroché puis Lucy arrive suivi de près par ma meilleure amie, Hermione et Caileigh. Je souris en les voyant et fais une étreinte plus longue à Valentine.

\- **Heureusement qu'on avait dit onze heures Blondie,** dit Lucy.

\- **J'ai perdu toute notion d'heure,** dit-elle pour s'excuser.

Lucy lève les yeux au ciel et Valentine sourit. Elles ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de s'embêter. Elles se sont beaucoup rapprochées ces derniers mois. Souvent, lorsque nous parlons de Valentine et de ce qu'elle pourrait faire comme ânerie, Lucy reste muette, comme si elle savait déjà, que ces conneries ont été faites.

J'appelle Valentine d'un vague signe de la main et elle vient vers moi.

\- **Tiens, il faut que tu ailles la voir quand tu rentreras, tu as oublié ta carte de crédit.**

\- **Hein ?** dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ouvre son sac à main, puis son portefeuille et il lui manque bien une carte. **C'est la troisième fois que ça m'arrive putain.**

Je ne fais pas de commentaire là-dessus et lui demande assez perplexe.

\- **C'est qui cette Phoebe ?**

\- **Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que c'est une fille, après, je n'en sais rien. Comment elle m'a retrouvée ?**

Pauleen se met à parler son langage de bébé à la vision d'Hermione. Je pose ma main sur le bras de ma meilleure amie afin de l'éloigner un petit peu plus. Nous arrivons finalement dans sa chambre.

\- **Tu… as recommencé Valentine ?**

\- **Je n'ai pas couché avec elle, nan,** répond-elle à cran, **sinon j'aurais été capable de te dire qui c'est,** ajoute-t-elle en touchant mon collier et mon ventre se contracte en pensant à son livre de notes.

\- **Ce n'est pas la question que je t'ai posée et c'est une fille que tu aurais longtemps regardée.**

Son regard s'illumine.

\- **Ah ! Elle ! Mon Dieu, je me souviens maintenant, j** ** **'ai sorti ma carte car elle me gênait et j'ai oublié de la récupérer.** Je suis quand même sidérée, il existe encore des personnes qui ne te dépouillent pas.  
**

Elle met le papier dans son sac à main et sourit, sans répondre à ma question. C'est un sourire forcé. Je suis sûre qu'elle a recommencé à draguer. Elle ne va vraiment pas bien. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui demander comment je peux l'aider mais me stoppe dans mon élan. Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas réussi par le passé.

Elle était partie dans une période où elle rejetait tout le monde, même moi, et c'est d'ailleurs pour l'une de ces raisons que je n'avais rien pu lui dire sur Lucy. Elle se foutait de tout et se montrait égoïste envers tout le monde. Tout avait commencé le jour où son frère lui avait dit que Lucius Malfoy était son père. Tout s'était terminé le jour où Hermione et elle s'étaient rapprochées. Le jour où ma meilleure amie était tombée amoureuse sans même s'en apercevoir.

Mais là est le problème, elle n'a rien fait pour guérir, Hermione l'a fait et dans ce cas précis, seule Valentine peut se sortir de cette spirale. Elle ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi elle avait tant besoin d'avoir de relations sexuelles, de changer de partenaire, de suivre sa règle d'une nuit. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle obtenait en le faisant, néanmoins, je savais pour qu'elle raison elle le faisait. Qui la poussait à agir de cette manière, qui la fait encore souffrir pour reprendre sa descente en enfer. Son père.

Nous retournons dans le salon et passons une bonne partie de l'après-midi à nous maquiller. Pauleen est déguisée en lapine et son petit déguisement lui va à ravir. Pierre a très bien choisi. Valentine est en train de maquiller Hermione en lui faisant des moustaches de chat quand celle-ci s'est fait le sourire machiavélique du chat d'Alice aux Pays des Merveilles. Pauleen la regarde assez étrangement d'ailleurs, et en même temps, elle n'est pas rassurante.

Pierre nous rejoint avant le départ déguisé en pirate.

\- **On se serait fait une soirée d'Halloween version adulte je me serais déguisée en la petite étudiante qui a besoin de se faire réprimander,** dit Valentine alors qu'on attend le bus.

\- **Et qui t'aurait puni ?** demande Hermione.

\- **Une professeure sexy portant un tailleur,** répond-elle rêveuse, sûrement en train de s'imaginer la scène.

\- **Évidemment,** réplique Lucy en soufflant. **Rachel ne rentrait pas ce week-end ?**

\- **C'est en effet le cas,** répond Caileigh qui est la plus rapide, **mais elle passe Halloween avec ses parents et sa famille.  
**

Je peux voir la mâchoire de Valentine se contracter.

Comme à chaque fois que Pierre est présent avec nous, il s'occupe beaucoup de Pauleen. Je souris plus que de raison en les regardant s'amuser. Nous mettons pas mal de temps à arriver chez Hermione. Londres a enfilé ses couleurs oranges et noirs et ses fidèles habitants sont de sortie. Il est temps que je passe mon permis moldu. Dès que j'aurai remboursé ma marraine.

Nous passons une bonne heure chez l'ancienne Gryffondor avec ses parents puis nous partons nous promener dans les rues. Harry nous rejoint toujours habillé de son uniforme qui passe sans problème, pour un déguisement.

Pierre dépose notre fille au sol et elle commence à gambader tout droit vers une direction inconnue à ses yeux, mais elle y va de bon cœur.

\- **Amuse-toi bien chérie,** dis-je à Lucy.

\- **Je vais faire notre stock de bonbons pour les prochains mois,** répond-elle avec l'enthousiasme d'une gosse de six ans.

Valentine lui a peint sur le visage un léopard magnifique. Elle va rejoindre notre famille d'un pas enjoué. J'ai l'impression qu'elle s'entend mieux avec Pierre. Hermione raconte une blague et seule Caileigh rigole. Ma meilleure amie se retourne vers moi et dit :

\- **Elles ont vraiment un humour douteux.**

\- **Et ce n'est évidemment pas le tien ?**

\- **Attends, j'incarne la perfection moi.**

Je souris et elle passe son bras contre ma nuque. Une scène nous fait rire quand Pauleen essaye de récupérer un bonbon qu'elle a fait tomber par terre en penchant dans le même temps son panier, faisant chuter deux ou trois bonbons à chaque fois. Le cycle se répète depuis déjà une bonne minute.

\- **À votre place je m'inquiéterais de l'intelligence de votre fille.**

\- **Si tu disais quelque chose d'utile pour une fois !** contre Caileigh.

\- **Je suis canon,** répond-elle en nous livrant son fabuleux sourire.

\- **Et après elle critique le savoir-faire de notre fille ?** dit Lucy hilare. **C'est certain que cette information est nécessaire, ça fait juste, deux ans qu'elle nous rabâche les oreilles avec ceci.**

\- **Mais je t'emmerde Lucy.**

\- **Le langage s'il te plaît,** assène tout de suite Pierre.

\- **Oh mon Dieu, la police des gros mots est là,** se plaint-elle.

\- **Sinon !** tente Hermione, **et si on continuait d'avancer ?**

\- **Bah si le nain de jardin arrive à comprendre comment ramasser ses bonbons, oui, nous pourrons avancer,** dit Valentine plutôt énervée.

Hermione roule des yeux et Pierre aide Pauleen en lui expliquant le souci de sa technique de ramassage.

J'attends qu'on reparte pour lui demander cash :

\- **Au lieu d'être agressive envers tes amis, est-ce que vider ton sac ne serait pas plus judicieux ?**

\- **Ne commence pas.**

\- **Non Valentine… parler te fait du bien, pourquoi repousses-tu toujours ce moment ? Garder pour toi ce qui t'embête n'est pas la solution, ça ne l'a jamais été,** dis-je à mon tour à cran.

\- **Tu veux vraiment avoir cette discussion maintenant ?** dit-elle le regard froid.

\- **Oui,** dis-je décidée à la faire parler car elle en a besoin.

Elle souffle puis arrête notre marche. Quelques enfants et parents nous dépassent et j'indique d'un signe de la main à Lucy de continuer sans nous.

\- **J'ai perdu mon concerto de novembre,** avoue-t-elle, **je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler et j'ai envoyé chier ma directrice. Elle sait très bien que me coller ou me donner du travail supplémentaire ne changera en rien mon attitude. Sa seule arme, c'est la musique. Ça m'énerve. J'avais bossé des mois dessus. Je n'arrive pas à affronter mes problèmes de manière responsable. Je suis consciente que je préfère boire ou taper… Je le sais putain,** continue-t-elle en haussant la voix, **je ne suis pas stupide ! Mais j'ai que ça. Je ne veux pas recommencer à me comporter comme une salope. Ça ne m'aide pas et j'ai une copine que je ne veux pas tromper. Puis** **je lui ai fait** **du mal, les craintes que** **j'ai** **évoquées lors de notre septième année sont en train de se réaliser, je ne fais que ça, répéter mes erreurs,** conclut-elle énervée comme un dragon.

\- **Ça fait combien de temps que tu gardes tes tourments pour toi ? Je veux dire, tu t'es empêchée de draguer depuis combien de temps ?** demandé-je inquiète.

\- **Un moment... à vrai dire. J'y pense de plus en plus.**

Elle se décale quand un enfant klaxonne à l'aide de la sonnette de son vélo afin de prévenir de son arrivée imminente. Nous reprenons la marche doucement et je prends sa main dans la mienne.

\- **Si j'avais su j'aurais pris le programme d'Oxford,** lâche-t-elle lassée. **Être loin de vous ne m'aide pas.**

\- **Tu sais quoi, tu pourrais faire des demandes de portoloin en semaine. Rien ne t'empêche de venir un mardi et de repartir le mercredi matin. Tu sais que tu peux venir à l'appartement quand tu le souhaites. Parles-en à Hermione au lieu d'être provocante.**

\- **C'est bon quoi.**

\- **Mais il n'y a que toi qui fais attention à ce genre de chose Valentine,** affirmé-je avec conviction ayant deviné sa pensée, **qu'est-ce que Hermione en a cirer sérieusement ? Et ne me réponds pas que c'est parce qu'elle va voir que tu as besoin d'elle et tout le tralala. Elle t'aide, elle y arrive elle,** finis-je doucement, attristée de ne pas pouvoir la soulager. **Et si tu lui disais, il se pourrait qu'il y ait une amélioration. Une réelle amélioration. Parce que tu as juste mis un pansement sur ta blessure, il faut que tu la guérisses. Il faut que tu en parles à tes parents aussi.**

\- **Elle ne me regardera plus de la même manière après et je ne veux pas avoir affaire à eux.**

\- **Mais tu le fais exprès ou bien ?** demandai-je agacée par son obstination.

\- **Nan mais c'est vrai. J'envisage la séparation.  
**

J'arrête de marcher et pose ma main sur son bras.

\- **Pardon ?** m'exclamé-je surprise.

\- **Oui,** reprend-elle toujours sur ce même ton déterminé, **au moins le temps de nos études. Et puis si dans un an et demi on s'aime toujours, on reprendra notre relation. Parce que là j'accumule trop de haine en moi. Je sais très bien que demain soir je serai mal. Dépitée car Hermione ne sera plus à mes côtés. Et je vais finir par le faire Clémence, ça a commencé avec de la drague la dernière fois, et je ne veux pas la tromper. Elle mérite quelqu'un qui est bien dans sa peau et qui n'a pas de problème.  
**

\- **S'il te plaît Valentine !** répliqué-je à moitié désemparée. **Réfléchis vraiment à ce que tu vas faire, rompre avec Hermione te fera beaucoup plus de mal que tu en éprouves maintenant, sans compter le fait que tu risques, et, c'est même une certitude, énormément la blesser. Ne fais pas ça. Ne quitte pas la seule personne qui t'aide, même si elle n'a pas réellement conscience de tout ce qu'elle t'apporte.**

Elle souffle fatiguée puis regarde un point derrière moi.

\- **Rejoignons-les,** dit-elle doucement.

J'acquiesce puis nous les rattrapons en dix minutes. Je suis sidérée, et inquiète. Vraiment inquiète. Elle va directement auprès d'Hermione puis prend sa main dans la sienne. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais sollicité son avis concernant mon envie de faire du mal, mais il est clair qu'elle n'a pas la tête sur les épaules pour une telle nouvelle. Il faudrait que j'aie une petite conversation avec Rachel concernant Valentine.

Je soupire puis me remets dans l'ambiance de la fête. Pauleen gambade maintenant avec moins d'entrain et le panier de Lucy est rempli à ras bord ce qui me fait sourire. Caileigh a une petite mine. J'ai l'impression que tous mes amis sont poursuivis par des soucis. Est-ce que Victor va bien ? Éloigné de Londres et seul en Ecosse ?

\- **Maman,** dit ma fille qui en a marre de marcher.

Je la prends dans mes bras et propose de rentrer afin de faire un jeu de société. Valentine a pris quelques photos qui je suis sûre, iront dans ma boîte à musique se trouvant protégée par mon collier qu'elle a autour du cou. Une fois qu'on a fait le tour des maisons, nous choisissons d'aller dans notre appartement pour des raisons logistiques. Lucy prépare le thé pendant que j'installe le plateau du jeu sur la table du salon. Ils ne vont pas avoir le choix et c'est donc les pions du Monopoly que je sors de la boite. Nous sommes sept soit une personne en trop, mais Valentine ne veut pas jouer seule et se propose de faire la banque tout en aidant Hermione.

\- **Je refuse,** dit Lucy, **je n'ai en aucun cas confiance en toi Blondie. Tu vas juste donner des billets à Hermione et me déplumer.**

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas Lucy, je ne triche jamais,** dis Hermione en souriant.

\- **Moi mais je triche,** ajoute Valentine en faisant un clin d'œil.

\- **Et si je faisais la banque ?** propose Pierre.

\- **Écoute, tu es gentil, mais tais-toi et sers donc le thé,** ajoute ma meilleure amie ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

Heureusement, Pierre le prend bien. En effet, il est très familier avec l'humour de Valentine puisque sa petite sœur, qui a notre âge, est une bonne amie. Enfin avec Valentine.

Je m'installe en prenant ma fille sur mes genoux, nous avons comme pion une brouette et elle garde notre petite fortune bien à l'abri des mains de son père. Elle lance le dé habilement puis je déplace notre pion. La partie va bon train et pour l'instant, il est impossible de prédire le vainqueur.

\- **Ah Mayfair ! C'est chez moi. Alors ça fait, six cent** **pounds** **,** s'exclame Caileigh joyeuse l'encontre de Valentine.

\- **Tout ça,** s'étonne Harry en essayant de regarder les cartes de Caileigh.

\- **Oui, j'ai une maison,** rétorque notre amie. **Je n'accepte que les billets de cinquante** **pounds** **soit dit en passant.**

\- **Et bien tu n'auras que des vingt** , répond Valentine pas très encline à laisser sa fortune à quelqu'un d'autre.

Hermione compte les billets et les tend à Caileigh qui augmente sa pile. Nous sommes mal barrés ! Lucy contrôle comme on surveille du lait sur le feu que Valentine n'abuse pas de son rôle de banquière. Autant l'une que l'autre déteste perdre aux jeux de société.

Vers vingt-deux heures ma fille commence à piquer du nez et nous interrompons la partie le temps d'un instant. Pierre m'accompagne et je le regarde changer notre petit bout de chou.

\- **Je me suis renseigné pour les crèches,** me dit-il après un moment de silence. **J'en ai trouvé deux qui devraient vous plaire. Ce n'est pas très loin de St Maingouste comme ça au moindre problème, soit Lucy, soit moi, pourrons aller la récupérer.**

\- **Oh c'est parfait,** dis-je en souriant, **tu pourras passer dans la semaine pour qu'on en discute tous les trois ?**

\- **Bien sûr, par contre je te préviendrai sûrement le jour même car on est en sous-effectif en ce moment.**

Je vérifie que le pot magique est en place puis ferme sa porte de chambre. Je me réinstalle à ma place puis nous continuons la partie. Le ton s'élève quand Caileigh accuse Valentine d'avoir volé des billets pour son propre intérêt et Lucy en rajoute une couche. Je sais en un regard qu'elle n'a rien fait, elle rigole et quand elle agit de cette manière, elle ne cache rien.

\- **Mais je vous dis qu'elle n'a rien pris ! Je m'en serais bien rendue compte étant donné que c'est moi qui gère notre agent !** réplique Hermione bien déterminée à défendre sa copine.

\- **Mais oui pardon ! C'est une petite souris qui est passée et qui a fait disparaître les billets,** dit Lucy.

\- **Quand on a arrêté de jouer, il y avait plus de billets** , ajoute Harry tranquillement.

\- **Forcément c'est moi ?** demande Valentine le plus sérieusement possible.

\- **Qui d'autre ?** questionne Lucy. **C'est toi qui gères la banque, des billets sont manquants, c'est forcément toi.**

\- **Toi tu aurais dû faire détective putain ou aller chez Poussoufle** rétorque Valentine en applaudissant. **Innocente jusqu'à preuve du contraire ? Ça parle à quelqu'un ici ?**

Hermione et Caileigh échangent un regard étrange mais personne ne semble l'avoir remarqué mise à part moi.

\- **On peut continuer la partie ?** tente Pierre.

\- **Pas tant que les billets ne seront pas de retour sur le plateau du jeu,** s'exclame Lucy.

Je fais tomber ma brouette miniature et me baisse pour la ramasser, quand mon regard tombe sur des billets. Je les ramasse et les pose violemment sur le plateau.

\- **Voilà ils sont là, Pauleen a dû les faire tomber quand nous nous sommes levées.**

Personne ne répond et Valentine se retient de demander des excuses. Je l'en remercie d'un hochement de tête car on y serait encore demain avant que ma copine n'admette qu'elle a eu tort. Pierre fait une remontée fulgurante en dépouillant Caileigh et plusieurs moments d'inattentions d'Hermione, qui est déconcentrée par les baisers de sa copine, me permettent de tenir la deuxième place.

\- **Jackpot !** hurlé-je quand Lucy tombe chez moi.

\- **Mais non, je n'ai plus rien si je te paye,** essaye-t-elle pour s'en sortir.

\- **Hé, c'est le jeu chérie aligne les billets.  
**

Elle le fait à contrecœur et doit vendre deux de ses propriétés. Je souris.

\- **Tu pourras habiter chez moi,** dis-je pour l'embêter.

Elle roule des yeux et malheureusement je dois mettre fin à la partie à cause de Valentine qui comme d'habitude quand elle en a marre, fout la merde. Elle se bat avec Lucy un moment pendant que Pierre et Hermione rangent le jeu dans sa boîte.

Une heure plus tard je démaquille Lucy dans la salle de bains, mais, cela prend du temps car je l'embrasse toutes les deux secondes. Ses lèvres sont légèrement pulpeuses et ont un goût de fraise à cause de tous les bonbons qu'elle a mangé. Nous sommes par terre, Lucy adossée à la baignoire et moi je suis installée à califourchon sur elle. Elle passe ses mains doucement contre mon dos tout en fixant mes lèvres.

\- **Tu crois que l'amour dure trois ans ?** me demande-t-elle pensive.

Au mois de février prochain, Lucy et moi fêterons nos deux ans de couple. Mais, en prenant en compte que nous étions déjà sorties ensemble un an et, ces quelques mois qui furent les pires de notre relation avant notre séparation, on pouvait considérer que nous avions passé plus de trois ans ensemble.

\- **Tu m'aimes moins ?** demandé-je à la fois curieuse et inquiète.

\- **Est-ce que toi tu m'aimes plus ?**

Je la contemple, j'admire la personne que j'ai en face de moi.

\- **Je trouve que tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse Lucy. Tu as monté tellement de marches en si peu de temps, que c'en est incroyable. Tu as su te battre pour tes convictions, en te démenant et maintenant regarde où tu es ? Je t'admire. Je ne peux qu'être fière de toi, heureuse de t'avoir à mes côtés, et de me soutenir. D'élever Pauleen comme si c'était ta propre fille, d'accepter la présence de Pierre. J'espère, que tu n'oublies pas, que tu es toute ma vie. Je ne pourrais pas faire ceci sans toi. Alors oui. Je t'aime plus.**

Ses yeux prennent une teinte rouge et quelques larmes dévalent ses joues. Je l'ai fait culpabiliser concernant le secret qu'elle garde pour elle. Je m'en veux. Je dépose un baiser sur son front et dis doucement :

\- **Tout ira bien.**

\- **Clémence, il faut que je te dise quelque chose,** dit-elle la voix rauque après avoir gardé le silence quelque temps.

 **Lucy Wayne  
**

J'ai terminé de me démaquiller seule et Clémence est partie faire du thé. Elle me rejoint dans le salon en portant le plateau qu'elle dépose sur la table basse. Clémence s'installe à côté de moi. Je lui dois la vérité concernant mes soucis. Car là on ne parle pas d'un jardin secret mais d'un problème qui affecte aussi ma copine. Elle s'est imaginée que je la trompais et c'est cruel de la laisser penser tout et n'importe quoi.

\- **Alors voilà,** commencé-je doucement, **premièrement je ne t'ai pas trompée,** elle soupire doucement, **et deuxièmement, mon père a été admis à l'hôpital il y a un mois. Il est gravement malade et a besoin d'un rein. Le mien. Je suis la seule compatible dans ma famille.**

Elle garde le silence un moment et boit quelques gorgées de son thé.

\- **Tu as mis au courant Valentine ?**

\- **Oui,** avoué-je.

\- **D'accord,** dit-elle simplement.

\- **Pourquoi ?** Demandé-je intriguée.

\- **Je voulais juste savoir si elle était au courant. Elle ne m'a rien dit, alors que je lui** **ai avoué** **que je n'étais pas bien. Que je pensais que tu voulais me quitter ou que tu me trompais.**

\- **Je lui ai dit que je t'en informerai rapidement,** dis-je doucement, **ne lui en veux pas.**

Elle secoue la tête en retenant ses larmes.

\- **Ce n'est pas grave, il ne s'agit pas de moi mais de toi. Que comptes-tu faire ? Tu lui as parlé à ton père ?**

\- **Je n'ai toujours pas pris ma décision. Personne à part Pierre et Valentine ne** **sait** **le résultat du test. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ?**

\- **Non Lucy** … dit-elle faiblement.

\- **S'il te plaît, est-ce que tu sauverais ta mère ? Où ton père ?**

\- **Ce n'est pas pareil… bien que nos parents** **aient** **échoué dans leur rôles, ce que ma mère ou mon père m'ont fait n'est en rien comparable à ton père.**

\- **Il m'a reniée,** dis-je pour là je ne sais combientième de fois.

Elle prend ma main dans la sienne.

\- **Tu as déjà pris ta décision au fond. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire.**

Je soupire et commence à pleurer. Clémence vient enrouler ses bras contre ma nuque et je me laisse complément aller.

\- **Ça va aller,** murmure-t-elle à mon oreille.

On s'installe plus confortablement dans le canapé, je suis assise devant elle. Clémence fait parcourir sa main dans mes cheveux.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?** demande-t-elle.

\- **Je vais aller voir Pierre et lui dire que je suis d'accord,** lâché-je dans un souffle. **Le problème qui risque d'arriver, c'est que mon père va se douter que ce rein vient de moi, et il va le refuser. Il préférait crever plutôt que d'avoir quelque chose venant de moi.**

\- **Lucy…**

\- **Je** **saurai** **quoi lui dire pour le convaincre,** la coupé-je, **même si j'aurai mal, je le ferai quand même. J'ai pensé à quelque chose, concernant tes envies,** dis-je en passant du coq à l'âne.

\- **Oui ?** demande-t-elle curieuse.

\- **En parler à un psychologue. Je pense très sérieusement que c'est quelque chose qui te suivra toute ta vie, et qu'il** **vaudrait** **mieux contrôler ton vice.**

\- **Lucy on n'a pas d'argent à mettre dans un psychologue.**

\- **Et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre Clémence,** dis-je la voix tremblante.

\- **Comment ça ?** me questionne-t-elle perturbée.

Je sens à chaque fois son souffle venir s'écraser contre mon oreille.

\- **Pas dans ce sens-là, dans le sens où si tu ne fais rien tu vas t'y perdre. Et je suis très sérieuse. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir.**

\- **C'est réciproque.**

Je lève ma main en l'air comme pour établir le fait qu'elle ira consulter. J'ensorcèle le plateau contenant nos tasses de thé pour qu'il retourne dans la cuisine tout seul. Quand je passe devant la porte de notre fille, je fais face à Clémence qui me suit et m'agenouille devant elle. Je prends sa main pour l'inciter à se mettre à ma hauteur. Avec mon doigt je repasse la ligne noire faite au marqueur pour les un an de Pauleen. Elle représente sa taille.

\- **Il faut qu'on se montre fortes. Déjà pour nous, mais surtout pour elle. Nos problèmes se répercuteront forcement sur notre fille à un moment donné. Et Dieu seul sait à quel point ton problème est sérieux.**

Elle fixe un moment la planche de bois puis soupire.

\- **Tu as raison. J'irai parler à quelqu'un.**

Je prends une longue douche pour me détendre. J'ai l'impression qu'un immense poids s'est enlevé de mes épaules. Cacher la maladie de mon père à ma copine m'affectait beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais.

Une fois dans notre chambre, je me stoppe pour finalement m'asseoir à côté de Clémence. Elle est tracassée par quelque chose. Je prends sa main dans la mienne.

\- **J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps à me le dire, tu avais peur de quoi ?**

Je baisse les yeux.

\- **Parce que,** commencé-je faiblement, **je savais que tu allais devoir t'occuper de moi. Je ne voulais pas être faible encore une fois. Je ne voulais pas que tu te préoccupes de moi, être une pleurnicharde de nouveau…** dis-je en en serrant les dents tellement ce que je viens de dire me fait du mal.

\- **Tu ne voulais pas revivre les souvenirs du passé, quand tu te droguais.**

\- **Oui,** avoué-je, alors que les larmes coulent de nouveau. **Tu t'es tellement occupée de moi, tu m'as tellement vue pleurer, je ne voulais pas me montrer de nouveau avec ce visage. Tu me comprends ?** Elle sourit timidement. **Et je ne sais pas, garder pour moi le plus longtemps possible la situation avec mon père était comme, nier le fait que j'allais apporter des soucis dans notre famille, qu'il existait.. J'ai l'impression que ça ne s'arrête jamais.** **Je suis tellement désolée Clémence, je sais que ça ne sert à rien de s'excuser, je le voulais, mais je regrette ce que je t'ai fait. Et je te le dis, regarde-moi,** dis-je en prenant sa tête entre mes mains, **je ne te tromperai plus. Je veux être avec pour le restant de mes jours. Toi et toi seule.**

Elle ferme les yeux un instant puis colle son front contre le mien.

\- **Ça serait possible, je t'épouserais sur-le-champ Lucy Wayne.**

 **.**

Les jours qui passent sont aussi rapides que l'éclair. Le mois de novembre est bien entamé, comme la dégradation du temps. Nous avons passé notre première journée sous la neige. Certes elle n'a pas tenu mais c'était largement de quoi rendre jalouse Blondie.

Je suis contente d'entendre Clémence déclarer que sa première session chez le psychologue lui a fait du bien. De pouvoir parler de tout ce qui la tracasse.

Pauleen a eu la varicelle et moi qui ne l'aie jamais attrapé, j'ai dû être en quarantaine. Ça avait été très frustrant.

Heureusement la période d'incubation est quasiment terminée. Tout comme mon apprentissage de deux semaines avec le Médicomage Ronan. Demain, je suis de nouveau avec le Médicomage Knightley.

J'arrive à l'hôpital avec beaucoup moins d'entrain que d'habitude et répond faiblement au sourire de Luke. Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de l'opération. Ma mère a menti à mon père, inventant qu'un cousin sortant de nulle part était compatible. Elle a préféré taire la vérité. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ce mensonge, néanmoins, si ça peut m'éviter de parler à mon père.

\- **Tu vas bien ? Pas trop nerveuse ?** me demande ma mère qui tient dans sa main une tasse de café fumante.

\- **J'ai mal au ventre,** dis-je inquiète.

\- **Clémence devrait bientôt arriver. C'est bien ce que tu fais Lucy. Je suis fière de toi.**

Elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, traduisant de la nervosité. Je soupire un bon coup et alors que j'allais aller m'installer dans ma chambre et attendre qu'on m'examine une dernière fois, une beuglante se met à sonner, indiquant qu'un patient est en danger de mort.

Ma mère lâche sa tasse de café qui se brise en mille morceaux lorsqu'elle touche le sol, quand elle réalise que le son provient de la chambre de mon père. Je me colle inconsciemment contre le mur et regarde passer en courant un médicomage. Les minutes défilent et mes oreilles sont toujours agressées. Il ne devrait pas être seul à aider.

\- **Et merde,** dis-je à cran.

Je me précipite dans la chambre et rapidement à l'aide de ma baguette je prends connaissance de son dossier. Le médicomage présent est mon supérieur et je n'ai pas à le couper dans ses sorts ou à le contredire. Je me situe en bas de la chaîne alimentaire, nos avis ne sont pris en compte qu'en dernier recours dans la majorité des cas.

\- **En quoi puis-je vous aider ?** demandé-je en essayant de ne pas prêter attention à ma mère qui est en état de décomposition dans un coin de la chambre.

\- **Le sort de placide** , annonce-t-il anxieux, car je ne suis pas censée prodiguer des soins à un membre de ma famille.

Il ramène sa baguette contre son buste et je l'imite dans son geste. Après un décompte, nous effectuons avec précision ce sort. Mon père stoppe de s'agiter et il arrête de s'enfoncer les ongles dans sa paume de main. Je place deux de mes doigts contre son poignet pour vérifier que son rythme cardiaque est redescendu.

\- **Les battements du cœur sont dans la normale,** dis-je d'un ton plat alors que les miens sont toujours désordonnés. Je ne m'étais pas retrouvé dans la même pièce que lui depuis le jour de mon mariage.

Les traits de son visage sont fins et ses cernes horribles. Il a perdu une dizaine de kilos et ses muscles ont quasiment tous fondus.

\- **Très bien, vous feriez mieux d'aller dans votre chambre pour les derniers examens, j'avance l'heure de l'opération.**

J'acquiesce et fais demi-tour, mais je me retourne quand je sens une main froide se poser sur mon bras.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?** murmure mon père.

\- **Je travaille là,** rétorqué-je en me dégageant assez violemment de sa poigne.

Le médicomage échange un regard tendu avec moi et ma mère s'approche de mon père, les yeux rougis. Annabelle arrive enfin à bout de souffle, et son regard n'arrive pas à se fixer.

\- **Jacob… repose-toi tu veux.**

\- **J'annule l'opération,** commence à dire mon père, **il n'est pas question que j'ai un rein de toi. Tu m'entends ?**

\- **Tu vas avoir cette opération,** dis-je le plus calmement possible.

\- **Non,** rétorque-t-il en essayant de se redresser contre son coussin. **Je préfère attendre un donneur ou mourir si tel est mon destin.**

\- **Jacob !** s'écrit ma mère la voix tremblante.

\- **Je serais ravie de te laisser crever tu sais ! Vraiment !** crié-je en laissant retomber mes mains contre mes jambes. **Sauf que c'est mon devoir de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour sauver autant de monde que possible ! Et dans ce foutu cas, il se trouve que j'ai réellement le pouvoir de prolonger ta vie !** hurlé-je avec force, alors que tout le monde me fixe avec de grands yeux. **Tu ne mérites pas de vivre, tu ne mérites pas mon rein après tout ce que tu m'as dit, après avoir tourné toute la famille contre ta propre fille ! Ton sang et ta chair nom de Dieu !**

\- **Ne jure pas Dieu sale petite merdeuse !** parvient-il à dire avant de cracher du sang.

\- **Il serait sans doute préférable de calmer le jeu…**

\- **Oh mais je n'ai pas fini,** coupé-je Annabelle en lui lançant un regard froid, **écoute bien ce que je vais te dire sac à merde,** dis-je en saisissant le col de la robe de chambre de mon père, ne contrôlant plus mes gestes et mon langage, **tu vas accepter ce rein et jouir de la chance que tu as, et crois-moi sur parole quand je te dis que je ne le fais pas pour toi, mais pour elle !** m'exclamé-je en pointant ma mère du doigt qui pleure encore. **Arrête d'être un putain d'égoïste et oublie ton égo ! Tu m'as bien supprimée de ta vie, ceci ne devrait pas être plus compliqué,** lâché-je hors de moi avant de quitter cette pièce.

Je m'appuie contre le mur du couloir et me laisse glisser contre. Ma respiration est saccadée et je serais incapable d'aligner une pensée cohérente. Je pose ma main contre ma poitrine et avale ma salive difficilement. Quand je perçois que mon père est toujours d'accord, je me relève et me dirige dans ma chambre. Je cours quasiment jusqu'à la salle de bains et m'éclabousse le visage d'eau froide. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'ai dit, mais ce qui me met dans un tel état, c'est d'avoir vu à travers son regard, que mes paroles ne lui avaient fait aucun mal. Il s'en fout royalement, contrairement à moi, qui n'arrive pas à tourner la page. C'est moi, qui n'arrive pas à l'oublier.

Prise d'une rage sans pareil, d'un mouvement de main, je balance tous les produits qui se trouvent sur le lavabo par terre. Je me saisis par la suite de ma baguette et lance _Reducto_ sur le miroir, puis contre la faïence, et tout ce qui tombe sous mon champ de vision.

\- **Ça t'a fait du bien ?** me demande Clémence après quelques instants.

Je me tourne vers elle, les yeux rougis et j'arrête le sort que je suis en train de faire pour guérir mes blessures dues aux éclats du miroir.

\- **J'ai empêché l'infirmière d'entrer,** rajoute-t-elle ensuite. **Ça va aller Lucy,** dit-elle en s'approchant de moi pour m'enlacer.

\- **Je le déteste,** murmuré-je en serrant les dents.

\- **Ça va aller,** répète-t-elle, alors que je sens les larmes monter de nouveau.

.

Ma cicatrice est déjà pratiquement invisible, mais la douleur due à l'opération est bien réelle, malheureusement. Je suis dans mon lit et je viens juste de rentrer après être restée une nuit à l'hôpital. Juste pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et c'est le cas. Je n'ai nullement besoin de rester bloquer plus longtemps grâce à la médecine magique, qui permet de cicatriser les plaies trois fois plus rapidement que la méthode moldue.

Ma mère est restée avec moi jusqu'à mon réveil. Ce geste m'a particulièrement touchée. Au fond, je pensais vraiment qu'elle allait rester avec mon père. Sa préoccupation et l'avoir à mes côtés n'ont jamais été aussi importants pour moi.

Je soupire bruyamment et ce geste me fait un peu mal.

\- **C'est le moment parfait pour te torturer,** dit Valentine en souriant diaboliquement.

Elle est venue avec Rachel pour prendre de mes nouvelles et je suis contente de les voir. Mes amis sont dorénavant ma seule famille.

\- **Tu me fais chier même quand je ne suis pas faible,** dis-je en souriant.

\- **J'adore tellement ça aussi ! Et j'espère que tu vas te ménager, tu risquerais de me manquer s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.**

\- **C'est réciproque, te voir sourire bêtement est unique… Aiie !** m'exclamé-je après qu'elle m'ait frappé.

\- **Arrête de faire ta chochotte, apparemment, tu résistes très bien à la douleur.**

Je lui tire la langue pour toute réponse. Pauleen apparaît dans la chambre et essaye de monter sur le lit. Valentine l'aide après avoir levé les yeux au ciel vu que je ne peux pas le faire et elle vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

\- **Ça va ?** articule-t-elle plutôt bien pour une enfant de son âge.

\- **Oui mon cœur maintenant que tu es là.**

Elle pose sa tête contre mon bras et tète son index et son majeur tout en serrant contre elle son doudou. Je dépose un bisou sur le haut de sa tête puis lève les yeux vers mon amie.

\- **Tu aimes vraiment t'occuper d'elle ? Tu ne fais pas ça juste pour Clémence ?**

\- **Tu penses bien que je n'ai pas envisagé d'avoir un enfant dès notre sortie de Poudlard, surtout avec les merdes qui nous sont tombées dessus, qu'on a dû gérer. Au début, j'élevais Pauleen parce que ma vie sans Clémence n'était pas possible. C'était être avec elles ou personne. Je ne vais pas le nier, ça aurait été plus… simple sans un enfant,** avouai-je en caressant les cheveux fins de la petite, **mais maintenant, tout est différent. Je… donnerais ma vie pour elles.**

\- **Je vous admire. Vous êtes juste un putain d'exemple,** dit-elle en s'amusant à tourner la bague autour de son doigt. **J'espère un jour avoir ce que vous avez, dans longtemps, mais avoir une famille.**

\- **Tu l'auras, Valentine. Ta relation avec Hermione est solide.**

\- **Ce n'est pas évident d'être éloignée d'elle. Elle m'est trop nécessaire… et elle ne me connaît pas encore totalement. Bref ! Je vais te laisser te reposer. Surtout, profite de ces quelques jours pour récupérer des heures de sommeil car, je suis désolée d'être celle à t'annoncer ceci, en fait non, mais tu as une mine horrible,** dit-elle tout en se levant. **Bisous ma petite chipie,** rajoute-elle à l'adresse de Pauleen.

\- **Merci encore d'être venue, même si je me serais bien passé de ta présence,** m'exclamé-je en souriant.

\- **Au revoir Lucy.**

Le lendemain matin, bien que je sois à l'appartement, la nounou est quand même venue pour s'occuper de Pauleen. Clémence a insisté pour que je puisse me reposer, mais ça ne m'a pas empêchée de m'amuser avec ma fille.

Je ne regrette pas d'avoir donné mon rein, mais d'une certaine façon j'aurais pensé, j'espérais, que mon père veuille renouer le contact avec moi. Non pas par devoir mais parce qu'il le voulait. Mais ça a été tout le contraire. Toutes ces remarques ne servent à rien de toute façon. Je pense que je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre comment on peut abandonner son enfant. Comment faire pour prétendre qu'il n'existe plus. Comment peut-on à ce point être haineux envers d'autres personnes ? Mais surtout, contre des personnes que nous nous sommes jurés de protéger et d'aimer ?

Clémence revient plus tôt que d'habitude.

\- **Comment tu vas ? Tu as vu que j'avais laissé des lettres à poster ?** dit-elle tout en m'embrassant sur le front.

Ses cheveux portent encore les traces d'un temps enneigé. J'enlève d'un revers de main les quelques flocons qui se mettent à voler dans les airs autour de nous. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

\- **J'ai encore mal mais c'est tout à fait normal. Par contre je n'ai pas faim.. Des lettres ? De quoi tu parles ?** dis-je avec un petit sourire.

\- **Merci chérie,** s'exclame-t-elle en souriant et mon Dieu qu'elle est belle.

Ensuite elle me demande de lui raconter la journée de Pauleen comme elle l'aurait fait avec la nounou si elle ne l'avait pas congédiée tout de suite. C'est dans des moments comme celui-ci que je me rends compte qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour notre fille. Vraiment n'importe quoi. Puis elle s'inquiète sur le fait que je ne mange pas beaucoup.

Trois jours plus tard, je suis de retour à l'hôpital.

\- **Alors cette garde comment c'était ?** demandé-je à Luke qui a la tête posée contre le dossier du canapé.

\- **Tellement crevant… mais super instructif. Et toi comment tu vas ?**

\- **Super,** dis-je en m'asseyant sur la table basse devant lui. **Des choses particulières à me dire ?**

\- **Comme ?** demande-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

\- **J'ai loupé une semaine, il s'en passe des choses !**

\- **Lucy… tout se passera bien, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel et mordille ma lèvre inférieure.

\- **Juste, ne sois pas surprise si Drago te fait une remarque.**

\- **Hum,** me contenté-je de répondre.

Je lui fais la bise et pars vers le bureau du Médicomage Knightley.

\- **Venez près de moi,** m'indique-t-elle après avoir frappé à la porte.

Je me dirige d'un pas rapide vers elle et choisis le fauteuil en face du canapé par habitude, mais à peine installée qu'elle dit sans relever les yeux de son dossier.

\- **Ici s'il vous plaît. Que voyez-vous sur ces photos ?**

Je regarde les photos unes par unes. La patiente semble être atteinte de rougeurs qui recouvrent la quasi-totalité de son corps. Elle est jeune, vingt-sept ans et il est noté dans les commentaires qu'elle a attrapé ceci en se promenant dans une forêt en Amérique du Sud.

\- **À première vue, cela ressemble à une réaction dûe à la morsure d'un scolopendra. Je serai fixée une fois que je pourrai voir la patiente.**

\- **Quel serait le traitement adéquat ?** me demande-t-elle d'une voix paisible, sans me regarder.

\- **Étaler une pommade sur toutes les surfaces** **rougies** **,** **et ce** **pendant deux semaines. Qu'elle évite tout contact avec les enfants car c'est très contagieux. Je lui ferais aussi prendre une potion pour être sûre qu'elle ne rechute pas. Il me semble que dans la zone où elle se trouvait, il y a le anadenanthera colubrinaqui qui se manifeste plusieurs semaines après la contamination.**

\- **Parfait. Vous allez aller avec mon assistante, elle vous briefera. Elle vous attend dans la salle 106.**

Je me lève et la remercie. Au début, j'avais été très mal à l'aise par la manière dont elle me parlait. Elle est très souvent froide et évite autant que possible le contact visuel. Ça donne une impression de je m'en foutisme, mais finalement c'est le docteur avec qui j'apprends le mieux. Elle laisse beaucoup de liberté, du moins, j'ai compris en écoutant le récit de mes collègues, que je suis pas mal privilégiée. Je n'ai pourtant rien fait de particulier, je ne suis pas la meilleure en cours, loin de là d'ailleurs.

Une fois dans la salle 106, Kristen sourit en me voyant.

\- **Te voilà enfin Lucy, j'ai commencé à rassembler tous les ingrédients j'espère que ça ne t'ennuie pas.**

\- **Pas du tout,** dis-je tout en faisant apparaitre mon calepin.

\- **Tant mieux. Cette potion est plutôt simple, c'est surtout l'application de celle-ci sur la patiente qui s'avère compliquée. Il faudra que tu lises le chapitre sept, huit et neuf pour demain.**

\- **Ça sera fait,** m'exclamé-je pensive. J'allais déjà devoir rentrer tard.

\- **Je peux te donner un coup de main pour les apprendre si tu le souhaites, Sam rentre que demain de son voyage.**

\- **Il part souvent en ce moment, non ?** demandé-je en m'essayant à côté d'elle.

Elle se contente de souffler et de sourire timidement. J'ouvre mon livre ainsi qu'une nouvelle page de mon calepin, quand la porte s'ouvre. Je fronce des sourcils quand Drago s'avance d'un pas léger et déterminé. Un chariot ensorcelé le précède et il s'arrête non loin de Kristen.

\- **Voilà les derniers ingrédients, Médicomage Ford, dois-je commencer la préparation de la potion ?** demande-t-il avec ce petit ton d'élève parfait.

\- **Oui Guérisseur Malfoy, suivez à la lettre la préparation. Je dois aller chercher d'autres récipients nous n'en aurons jamais assez, hum, Guérisseur Wayne commencez à livre vos chapitres là-bas s'il vous plaît,** s'exclame Kristen en quittant la salle deux secondes plus tard.

J'observe Drago mettre en place son poste de travail de manière minutieuse.

\- **Pourquoi tu es là ?** lui demandé-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. **Ce n'est pas ta semaine avec la Médicomage Knightley.**

\- **En effet.**

\- **Et donc ?**

\- **Je n'ai rien à te dire,** lâche-t-il froidement.

\- **Mais tu as un problème me concernant et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi.**

Il jette plusieurs ingrédients dans le chaudron et une petite explosion retentit.

\- **Ne joue pas les idiotes.**

\- **Pardon ?** demandé-je en m'approchant de lui.

\- **Comment ça se fait que depuis le début de l'année, tu sois autant passée avec le Médicomage Knightley, hein ?**

\- **Je n'ai aucun contrôle là-dessus.**

Il me détaille de bas en haut et je devine facilement sa pensée. Il doit se dire comme Will, que je coucherais soit avec elle, soit avec Kristen. Il tourne une page du manuel sauvagement.

\- **Éloigne-toi bordel et va lire tes foutues chapitres puisque c'est toi qui guériras la patiente demain.**

\- **Tu peux le faire si tu le souhaites…**

\- **Et passer pour une sous-merde ? Mais tu m'as pris pour qui ?** me coupe-t-il énervé tout en gardant dans sa main un pétale noir, qui est très dangereux pour moi. **Retourne là-bas.**

Je fais demi-tour en serrant les dents, mais change d'avis et lui fais face de nouveau. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre quand dans le même temps, une nouvelle petite explosion retentit. Je peux voir le regard de Drago se remplir de terreur alors que je me sens partir vers l'arrière sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

\- **_Levicorpus_** **!** crie Drago et je me sens tomber avec légèreté contre le sol.

Ma respiration s'accélère et j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait du sport pendant des heures. Mes muscles se tendent et je perçois comme du sang qui coule contre ma peau.

\- **Mon Dieu…** dis-je affolée.

\- **Surtout ne parle pas, laisse-moi faire si tu ne veux pas finir paralysée pour le restant de tes jours.**

Il déchire non pas à l'aide de sa baguette, mais de ses mains, ma robe verte puis mon haut.

\- **Je sens plus mes pieds,** murmuré-je doucement.

\- **Par Salazar !**

Il se lève et je n'arrive pas à entendre ce qu'il dit. Drago revient et pose ses mains contre un corps que je n'arrive quasiment plus à sentir. Je roule sur le côté. Je finis par fermer les yeux. Je l'entends murmurer une formule puis, quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrive de nouveau à sentir mes jambes, puis mes pieds. Mes muscles se détendent ainsi que ma respiration.

Je me redresse et Drago m'aide à m'adosser au meuble.

\- **Tiens mange ça,** dit-il terrorisé. **Il y a une raison si c'est moi qui fais la potion, Lucy, tu as subi une opération, ton organisme est fragile et respirer les effluves qu'a dégagés le pétale noir aurait pu te coûter très cher.**

\- **Oui je sais, merci,** dis-je en souriant timidement.

Je prends soudain compte que ma poitrine est à l'air libre mais Drago garde ses yeux rivés sur les miens. Je touche ma blessure et elle s'est rouverte, néanmoins, il a stoppé les saignements. Il passe ses doigts dessus et souffle.

\- **Tu sais la suite ? Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire quoi faire ?** annonce-t-il plus posé.

\- **Oui c'est bon.**

Il m'aide à me relever, répare ma robe d'un coup de baguette et c'est à ce moment-là que Kristen apparaît.

\- **Que s'est-il passé ?** demande Kristen mi-sévère mi-affolée, **elle a respiré les effluves de la potion ? Guérisseur Malfoy, vous avez continué la préparation alors qu'elle était près de vous ?**

\- **C'est de sa faute, pas la mienne.**

Je fronce les sourcils pour son côté très Serpentard.

\- **Il a raison, il m'a demandé à plusieurs reprises de m'éloigner et je ne l'ai pas écouté,** même s'il n'avait même pas attendu une seconde avant de lâcher ce pétale noir.

\- **L'immobilité avait atteint quelle hauteur ?**

\- **Son buste,** rétorque Draco en serrant les dents.

Kristen se mord la lèvre inférieure et dit tout en s'adressant à lui.

\- **Vous avez très bien réagi, mais la prochaine fois, utilisez votre baguette pour demander de l'aide. Si vous aviez échoué, cela serait retombé contre vous. Recommencez la préparation en restant dans votre coin, et suivez-moi Guérisseur Wayne,** annonce Kristen agacée.

Je quitte la pièce non sans lancer un dernier regard à Drago. Je suis Kristen pendant cinq minutes avant d'arriver dans une salle d'examen.

\- **Retirez votre robe et votre pantalon,** dit-elle simplement.

\- **Et pourquoi ?** demandé-je plus intrigué par son vouvoiement que sa demande.

\- **Vous discutez mes ordres ?**

Non, je n'allais sûrement pas discuter son ordre. J'obéis et ne porte que mes sous-vêtements. Elle s'approche de moi et me demande de m'asseoir sur le tabouret. Elle palpe plusieurs parties de mon corps en me demandant à chaque fois si je sens ses pressions.

\- **Oui,** répété-je pour la dixième fois.

Elle remonte ensuite ses mains qu'elle passe sur mon ventre et je serre les dents.

\- **Ça fait mal où ? Ici ? Là ? À cet endroit ?**

Mon grognement répond à ma place. Je baisse les yeux vers elle et je peux voir qu'elle réfléchit.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

\- **Je voulais vérifier que la rosa niera n'avait pas atteint ton organisme et c'est le cas, ce n'est rien de grave la douleur que tu ressens. Le guérisseur Malfoy a très bien agit et a empêché le pire. Le contre sort n'est accessible qu'aux quatrième année,** dit-elle sans me regarder, admirative, **allonge-toi sur le lit s'il te plaît et détend toi d'accord ?**

Alors qu'elle allait commencer la formule, j'attrape son bras et lui demande inquiète.

\- **Pourquoi…**

\- **Chut,** me coupe-t-elle, **on en parlera plus tard, inspire et expire profondément Lucy.**

J'acquiesce et l'écoute. Je ne ressens rien du tout. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu chanter un chant de Noël. Cinq minutes plus tard, je me redresse et suite à ses nouvelles palpitations, je n'ai plus du tout mal.

\- **Très bien, je regarderai de nouveau demain pour m'assurer que tu sois hors de danger. Je vais devoir référer de ce qu'il s'est passé. Pour que tu aies été touchée, il fallait vraiment que tu sois près du chaudron, tu gardes toujours ta même version des faits ?**

\- **Oui,** dis-je tout de suite.

Elle sourit nerveusement puis dit contrariée :

\- **À être trop gentil on finit toujours par se mordre les doigts à la fin.**

Elle s'en va sans me laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. À la fin de la journée, il pleut mais je n'en ai que faire aujourd'hui, non, à la place je reste en plein milieu du trottoir à profiter de chaque goutte d'eau qui glisse le long de ma peau, comme pour me montrer que je suis bien vivante. Les accidents arrivent et je sais que ma vie peut basculer du jour au lendemain.

Je reprends mes esprits et déploie mon parapluie. Je fais à peine quelques mètres avant de trouver ce que je cherchais.

\- **Bonjour, avez-vous un rendez-vous mademoiselle ?**

\- **Non.**

\- **Il y aura un peu d'attente dans ce cas-là.**

\- **Pas de soucis, j'ai tout mon temps,** dis-je souriante à la coiffeuse.

* * *

 **Et voilààààààà.** La partie opération est passée très vite car je ne me voyais pas en parler pendant longtemps.

Les problèmes de Val sont à prendre au **sérieux** bien évidemment ça va sans dire.

Bonne semaine à tout le monde ! :)


	9. Loin du coeur loin des yeux

**Non...** je ne vous ai pas oublié... Désolée pour ce gros retard, à l'avenir ça n'arrivera plus sans que je vous prévienne à l'avance.

 **Alz.6 :** Merci pour ta review. En esperant que la suite te plaise. :)

J'ai répondu aux autres reviews en MP.

Merci à **Mynock** pour la relecture du chapitre.

 **Bonne lecture à tout le monde.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE HUIT : LOIN DU CŒUR LOIN DES YEUX**

 **Hermione Granger **

**_12 décembre 1999 Londres,_  
**

Il est plus de vingt heures et je suis encore au ministère. Maintenant que ma participation à la convention STARS est bien réelle. Je me suis adaptée en conséquence. Je travaille toujours de manière réfléchie, mais la situation commence sérieusement à se corser, car plancher sur mon sujet demande énormément de temps, et ce temps, je l'ai soit très tôt le matin, soit après ma journée de travail, c'est-à-dire, maintenant.

Il me reste encore une heure avant la fermeture du ministère. Après vingt-deux heures, il faut une autorisation du Ministre de la Magie en personne pour pouvoir rester dans les couloirs point éclairés. Étant donné que les archives du ministère sont composées de centaines d'allées et de couloirs sans fin - j'ai entendu dire qu'un employé y avait erré plus d'une semaine - il est conseillé de marquer son nom et son heure d'arrivée à chaque fois que l'on descend ici, et bien sûr, ne pas oublier de notifier l'heure de départ une fois terminé. La bibliothèque de Poudlard me manque. Travailler pendant des heures dans un environnement si familier m'apaisait vraiment.

Quand je remonte à la surface, je souris face au spectacle de nuit que Londres m'offre. Il a grandement neigé et les routes sont recouvertes d'un manteau blanc. L'air est frais et je resserre mon manteau contre moi avant de commencer ma marche. Je suis épuisée et j'aurais bien dormi pendant deux jours d'affilée.

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais je ne vois aucune étoile briller. C'est l'inconvénient de la ville. Chez mes parents, depuis ma fenêtre, j'avais toujours une vue imprenable et fascinante. Mais aussi à Poudlard en les contemplant avec Valentine. Bien qu'au début elle aspirait plus à me regarder que les étoiles.

Je souris en repensant à ce souvenir.

Je sens mes joues me brûler à cause du froid qui règne et ne retiens pas mon soupir de soulagement une fois chez moi.

\- **Je suis rentrée Caileigh et je meurs…** Je me stoppe face à l'inconnu qui se trouve assis à la table du salon. **Tu m'expliques ?** demandé-je septique à mon amie.

\- **Il ne te dit rien ?** annonce-t-elle froidement.

Je dépose mon sac par terre près de la commode et m'avance vers ce garçon. Je ne mets pas longtemps à le reconnaître.

\- **C'est l'un des garçons qui était dans ce club avec toi,** dis-je perplexe. **Que fait-il là ? Pourquoi tu l'as immobilisé ?**

Il y a longtemps que j'ai arrêté de lui faire des remarques concernant le fait qu'elle outrepasse les règles touchant au secret de notre monde magique. Mais elle sait très bien ce que j'en pense.

\- **Je l'ai retrouvé grâce à Amanda et je me suis permis de l'emmener ici afin de lui poser quelques questions.  
**

\- **Et tu penses qu'il va te répondre ?** indiqué-je intriguée par ses motivations sans relever à voix haute que je suis complice d'un enlèvement et qu'elle perd totalement pied.

\- **Il le fera avec le véritasérum,** dit-elle sans aucun sourire.

\- **Merlin, comment tu as fait pour t'en procurer ?**

Je m'installe à côté d'elle et je n'ai maintenant plus froid, je suis complètement réchauffée et paniquée à l'idée d'entendre sa prochaine réponse, car je suis sûre de ses dires.

\- **Je suis allée au marché noir et avant que tu ne t'énerves ou panique pour un rien, j'ai demandé à un sorcier d'y aller pour moi. Jamais, je ne mettrais les pieds dans un endroit pareil Hermione**.

Son explication me rassure. Le marché noir est un immense lieu regroupant tous les sorciers qui touchent ou prennent part à des crimes organisés. On trouve de tout là-bas. Le ministère a très bien connaissance de cet endroit, et les aurors essayent de faire des descentes le plus souvent possible, mais tous les sorciers qui y résident se protègent. Une fois dans l'allée des Embrumes, il est très facile de trouver ce lieu.

Caileigh sort un magnétophone qu'elle pose délicatement sur la table.

\- **Tu comptes bien faire ce à quoi je crois ?**

\- **Si j'ai raison, il m'a piégée. Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à utiliser un coup de pouce du monde magique pour me sortir de ce pétrin. Tu devrais mieux endormir la justicière en toi si tu comptes rester Hermione.**

Elle prend délicatement le petit flacon et elle verse seulement quelques gouttes dans un verre de jus d'orange. Elle le pose non loin du garçon puis dit distinctement :

\- **Impero !**

Le sort précédemment lancé se volatilise, et ce jeune homme est libéré du Petrificus Totalus. Sur les ordres de Caileigh, il boit son verre de jus d'orange en silence. Quand il est vide, Caileigh pose sa baguette sur la table.

Inspire, Hermione, efface de ta mémoire cette scène. Caileigh ne vient juste pas d'utiliser un sort impardonnable.

\- **Bien,** dit-elle en s'éclaircissant la voix, **tu t'appelles comment ?**

\- **William Kersauson,** dit-il comme hypnotisé, mais bien conscient.

\- **Kersauson comme la juge Kersauson ?** lui demandai-je inquiète sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

\- **Oui.**

\- **On a trouvé qui le protège,** dis-je après avoir soupiré. Caileigh fronce un sourcil. **Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de la juge Kersauson ?**

\- **Je ne m'intéresse pas de manière aussi poussée au droit,** s'exclame-t-elle intriguée.

\- **Elle est juge de la Chambre des Lords, les affaires civiles qu'elle juge sont complexes, et elle a aussi l'opportunité de gérer des affaires pénales très graves. Je suis sidérée. C'est pour cette raison que ton dossier avance aussi rapidement. Comme nous l'a dit Amanda, ton cas est dérisoire par rapport au reste, aux meurtres, et pourtant, tu passes devant la cour dans une semaine.**

\- **Puis-je savoir de quoi vous parlez ?** demande William que j'avais complètement oublié.

\- **Est-ce que tu me reconnais ?** questionne Caileigh.

\- **Oui,** dit-il simplement.

Elle lance le magnétophone et repose cette même question. À partir de maintenant, je ne parle plus et quand je veux qu'elle pose certaines questions, je les marque sur un bout de papier. J'ouvre en grand la bouche lorsqu'il nous indique que Caileigh a été choisie car c'était celle qui demeurait la moins fortunée. Carolyn, Will, Rachel et Valentine n'ont jamais connu l'inquiétude de n'avoir rien à manger à table. Elle s'était tout simplement retrouvée au moment endroit au mauvais moment. Les choses avaient fait que Caileigh était rentrée en contact avec la victime, facilitant le reste. William tient un petit trafic de drogue et lors de cette soirée-là, il en avait vendu à cette pauvre fille qui dormait d'un sommeil sans fin dans une chambre d'hôpital. Le petit-ami de celle-ci avait été celui qui avait introduit William dans la vie de Lisa, sauf que cette nuit du cinq septembre, elle avait dépassé la dose maximale, et son cœur avait lâché. Le reste de l'histoire devient clair, la famille de William ne peut pas se permettre de laisser une telle affaire exposer la juge Kersauson. Sa réputation est de mise, et, ces personnes se croient intouchables à cause de leur place dans la société. S'attaquer aux plus faibles pour éviter le jugement qui revient de droit aux coupables. Je suis révoltée et attristée par cette conception de la vie.

\- **Tu me fais confiance ?** demandé-je à Caileigh après plus d'une demi-heure de question.

\- **Évidemment,** dit-elle triste.

\- **Je pense qu'on devrait mettre au courant madame Silverwood.**

\- **La mère de Valentine ?** demanda-t-elle perdue. **Mais elle travaille pour le département de la justice magique Hermione. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi le nombre de lois qu'on… que j'ai violés.**

\- **Ça dépasse nos compétences. Là, il faut laisser gérer les adultes qui ont de l'expérience pour ce genre de situations. Ton avocat fait peur à voir. Je suis convaincue que malgré toutes les preuves que l'on a obtenues de William, tu finirais tout de même condamnée. Elle ne te dénoncera pas, Caileigh et e** **lle connait des avocats du monde moldu. On ne peut pas aller voir n'importe qui.**

William est d'ailleurs de retour chez lui, après qu'un certain, Robert, ait appelé de nombreuses fois pour avoir sa dose « quotidienne ». Elle semble réfléchir à ma proposition sans me demander pourquoi je suis persuadée que ma belle-mère ne dira rien à la Brigade Magique. Elle-même transgresse des règles avec les recherches qu'elle entreprend avec monsieur Conor, et je le sens.

Toute cette tension qu'elle garde pour elle depuis des mois commence à se refléter sur son visage, elle a des cernes, dort mal, et souvent avec moi.

\- **D'accord,** capitule-t-elle enfin, **prenons contact avec elle.**

Je me lève et remets mon manteau.

\- **Maintenant ?** questionne Caileigh perturbée, **mais il est presque vingt-trois heures.**

\- **Elle ne dort toujours pas, tout ira bien. Prends ton dossier et le magnétophone.**

Caileigh s'exécute sans broncher, mais quand nous arrivons devant la porte de l'appartement de madame Silverwood, je sens que mon amie n'est pas du tout à l'aise face à cette visite à une heure aussi poussée. Je dois avouer que si ce n'était pas la mère de ma copine, je n'aurais jamais eu une telle initiative. Mais nos idées sont claires, maintenant, puis Caileigh a assez attendu et subit.

Je frappe quelques coups à la porte et attends moins d'une minute avant l'ouverture de celle-ci. Un éclair de surprise traverse le visage de madame Silverwood quand son regard tombe sur nous.

\- **Bonsoir, je me doute bien qu'il est déjà très tard, mais on aimerait vous parler de quelque chose d'important.**

\- **D'accord,** dit-elle hésitante, **entrez les filles.**

Nous avançons de quelques pas et attendons qu'elle passe devant nous pour continuer notre avancée dans l'appartement. Caileigh me regarde en se mordant la lèvre inférieure quand nous tombons sur monsieur Conor, le père de Rachel et de Valentine. Clairement nous interrompons leur soirée. Leurs assiettes sont posées à l'opposé d'eux, mais leurs verres de vin reposent à portée de main. Une quantité importante de dossier est étalée sur la grande table et la carte de l'Europe est disposée en face de monsieur Conor. Plusieurs villes sont encerclées.

J'arrête mon inspection à l'entente de la voix de mon amie.

\- **Nous ferions mieux de repasser,** dit-elle mal à l'aise.

\- **Maintenant que vous êtes là, restez, la présence de monsieur Conor ne vous dérange pas ?**

Celui-ci lève son bras d'un geste habile et tout ce qui se trouve sur la table se range proprement pour ne laisser apparaître que les couvertures des dossiers. La carte se replie et les assiettes vont d'elles-mêmes dans la cuisine.

\- **C'est parfait,** dit simplement Caileigh.

Nous nous installons à table après avoir été invitées à le faire. Mon amie raconte son histoire pour la énième fois et à chaque fois qu'elle fait mention d'une violation d'une loi, madame Silverwood jette à mon encontre des regards que je n'apprécie guère. C'est pire que de la déception, mais aussi autre chose, un sentiment qui m'échappe. Elle est aussi fermée que Valentine, et on ne sait ses intentions qu'une fois qu'elles sont réalisées.

\- **Tout ceci est surprenant,** dit monsieur Conor à la fin de l'histoire. **Je comprends maintenant votre présence ici, mais qu'attendez-vous vraiment d'Elisabeth ? Vous vous doutez bien qu'elle ne peut pas vous représenter lors de l'audience.**

\- **Mais toi tu es qualifié,** enchaîne madame Silverwood, **tu as fait une formation dans le droit côté moldu. Tu peux la représenter et mon avis est, que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.**

\- **C'est impossible,** dit-il la mâchoire serrée.

\- **À cause de cette juge ? Tu es effrayé par quoi au juste Paul ?**

\- **Elle sera sur mon dos ensuite, j'ai déjà d'autres problèmes sur le feu qui demande une énergie épuisante.**

Madame Silverwood ne répond rien, à la place, elle le fixe intensément. Ses bras étant croisés contre sa poitrine, son regard vissé contre lui. Je regarde Caileigh qui est aussi perturbée par ce moment où j'ai l'impression qu'ils font de la légilimencie.

\- **Très bien,** finit-il par dire, **je vais avoir besoin du numéro de ton avocat actuel Caileigh. Vous êtes bien sûres de n'avoir commis aucunes erreurs lors de votre interrogatoire improvisé ?**

\- **Non,** dis-je certaine. **J'ai modifié ses souvenirs.**

\- **Et bien Hermione, bravo, tu m'étonnes de jour en jour,** affirme madame Silverwood en souriant, **néanmoins, la prochaine fois, faites part de vos ennuis dès le début. Je suis encore étonnée que vous avez réussi à faire tout ceci sans éveiller la Brigade Magique.**

\- **Merci de votre aide,** commence Caileigh, **je ne sais pas quels sont vos tarifs…**

\- **L'argent n'est pas un problème,** coupe monsieur Conor. **Ton problème, c'est de te sortir de ce pétrin et de s'assurer derrière que la justice soit bien rendue. Bien que j'aie une appréhension. La juge Kersauson est sur l'affaire, elle doit avoir les yeux rivés sur ton dossier, Caileigh. La moindre demande pour le voir doit être automatiquement signalée, il va falloir se montrer prudent, et je n'arrive pas à croire que j'en vienne à dire ceci, mais modifier cet enregistrement pour le rendre plus réel. Il fait trop programmé, calculé. Tu peux me redire le nom de cet agent de police qui est venue vous voir ?**

\- **Comme dit le proverbe : À la guerre comme à la guerre,** lâche madame Silverwood.

Je suis installée sur mon lit, ma douche est prise, j'ai même pu joindre Valentine qui évidemment ne dormait toujours pas, même à une heure du matin et surtout, Caileigh semble être sortie d'affaire. Mais je ne serai pleinement heureuse qu'une fois le jugement rendu. Je m'endors rapidement, où mes rêves sont rythmés d'éléments bien étranges.

Le jour de l'audience, une boule au ventre m'accompagne toute la matinée. J'ai voulu m'y rendre et la soutenir mais c'est à quatorze heures. J'ai beau lire et relire la situation que j'ai en face de moi, je n'arrive pas à rester concentrée. De surcroît, le temps semble prendre un malin plaisir à s'écouler lentement. Le sablier en face de moi m'hypnotise plus qu'autre chose. Les cheveux de Sara me distrait, ainsi que la manière dont Aaron passe sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure quand il réfléchit, non, clairement, je ne suis pas concentrée.

\- **Hermione tu penses que la Brigade Magique a besoin d'analyser ce dossier ?**

Nicolas me tend son dossier et après deux minutes je lui rends en disant :

\- **Il serait préférable de le faire effectivement.**

Il me remercie d'un hochement de tête et retourne s'asseoir à sa place. Aaron me lance un regard que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je me lève tout en rangeant mes affaires dans mon sac.

\- **Je vais y aller, je ne me sens pas très bien,** dis-je à tout le monde.

\- **Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te raccompagner ?** propose Sara bienveillante.

\- **Non merci, ça ira.**

Je frappe rapidement au bureau de ma patronne et lui indique mon départ qu'elle accepte tout de suite. Je vais d'un pas précipité vers le tribunal où se passe l'audience. Malgré le temps rafraîchi, je suis rapidement prise de sueur. Le trafic est chargé et prendre le bus est révolu.

Je grimpe les marches du tribunal aussi vite que possible, et quand j'arrive dans le couloir, je vois plein de monde, tous bien habillés en train de parler. Je reprends mon souffle à la recherche de Caileigh, néanmoins, je ne la vois pas. L'expression qui peint le visage de toutes ces personnes ne m'indique absolument pas si le jugement a été favorable à l'encontre de mon amie.

J'aperçois monsieur Conor au loin se faire emmener dans une pièce dont on a refermé la porte. Je souffle, à cran, puis me pince la lèvre inférieure et réfléchis. Quel que soit le résultat de l'audience, je sais où elle s'est dirigée.

Je ressors aussi vite que je suis entrée puis m'aventure de nouveau sur les trottoirs chargés de passants. J'arrive à Hyde Park vingt minutes plus tard et mets encore une bonne demi-heure avant de la trouver. Elle est debout près du lac et regarde les canards barboter dans l'eau. Ses mains reposent dans les poches de son pantalon de ville bleu, et elle a libéré ses cheveux qui sont brassés par les quelques brises d'air passagères.

Une fois à ses côtés, je tourne la tête vers elle, mais elle a les yeux fermés. Le soleil se reflète sur son visage et il fait ressortir ses légères taches de rousseur.

Elle sourit.

\- **Je comptais venir te voir,** me dit-elle tout en gardant les yeux fermés. **J'ai été acquitté Hermione, le père de Rachel est un vrai requin. Il n'a même pas eu besoin de se servir de tous les éléments qu'on avait soutirés de William.**

Je pose ma tête contre son épaule, mes muscles se relâchent, je me sens détendue et oublie soudainement tous mes tracas.

\- **Néanmoins, un nouveau procès a été ouvert et je vais devoir comparaitre comme témoin cette fois-ci. Tu penses que je dois craindre des représailles des Kersauson ?**

\- **Je ne sais pas,** lui avoué-je perdue. **Je n'espère pas,** repris-je inquiète.

Elle bouge pour me faire face.

\- **Je ne saurai jamais comment te remercier Hermione. Si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à toi. Je te dois ma liberté.**

\- **Ne dis pas de sottise,** dis-je gênée par de tels aveux.

\- **Non, toi, ne soit pas modeste,** rétorque-t-elle en souriant

Je soupire et regarde un moment un écureuil qui transporte sa noisette.

\- **Tu dois retourner au travail ?** me questionne-t-elle.

\- **Non, pourquoi ?** demandai-je souriante.

\- **Tu verras,** dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Nous partons du parc en parlant de sujets légers pour une fois au lieu de son audience et ça nous fait grandement du bien à toutes les deux.

\- **Tu as trouvé un cadeau pour Valentine ?** me demande Caileigh alors que nous marchons tranquillement dans la rue en direction d'une destination toujours inconnue à mes yeux.

\- **Elle aime tellement de choses que c'est assez simple de lui dégoter un présent et j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait perdu l'une de ses bagues, du coup, je vais lui en prendre une en argent, évidemment, vu qu'elle ne mélange pas l'or et l'argent. Je réfléchissais à faire graver une petite inscription à l'intérieur.**

\- **C'est m'a l'air pas mal du tout.**

\- **Et toi ?** demandé-je curieuse.

\- **Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir à vrai dire. Il faut je réalise une liste et que j'y aille ce week-end pour tout acheter à tout le monde.  
**

\- **Je viendrai t'aider si tu le souhaites.**

\- **Avec plaisir Hermione,** dit-elle contente.

Nous arrivons devant une salle de jeux vidéo. Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans un tel endroit et je me remercie intérieurement d'avoir mis un pantalon aujourd'hui. On pose nos affaires aux vestiaires et étant donné l'heure nous sommes pratiquement seules. Caileigh m'emmène devant un jeu vidéo de danse.

Je la regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- **C'est très simple comme jeu et j'ai envie de danser.**

\- **Je te regarde alors.**

\- **Non tu danses avec moi,** dit-elle après avoir roulé des yeux. **Tu es largement capable de suivre les indications. Danser aussi souvent avec Valentine t'a vachement fait progresser.**

\- **Je n'ai pas dansé tant de fois que ça avec elle et je suis nulle,** finis-je légèrement irritée.

\- **Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Tu as du potentiel.  
**

\- **Peut-être un petit peu,** avoué-je.

Caileigh pose sa main sur mon épaule et sourit tendrement.

\- **Bon allez, lance une partie,** m'exclamé-je pour lui faire plaisir.

Elle introduit une pièce et je me place sur le plateau du jeu. Quatre flèches sont positionnées sous mes pieds et un écran avec un personnage virtuel est censé me représenter. Une musique commence à résonner à mes oreilles et je suis les indications de l'écran. Il me faut moins d'une minute pour être habituée et pleinement profiter.

\- **Disco disco disco disco !** hurle Caileigh enjouée

Cela provoque une crise de rire de ma part et je rate plusieurs flèches d'affilée.

\- **À trois on change de côté Hermione.**

\- **Quoi ?** dis-je perdue.

\- **Tu es prête ? Un, deux, trois !**

Je ne sais dire si c'est de la chance du débutant, mais nous parvenons à inverser nos places sans nous toucher et me rétamer me concernant. La chanson continue sa progression et les minutes passent sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Ensuite nous allons faire une partie de basket et je démontre un talent caché. Caileigh veut par la suite faire une course de moto puis nous sommes arrivées à jouer au bowling. Certes c'est plus amusant à plusieurs, mais je pense que cela importe peu. Après avoir lancé ma boule qui termine dans la gouttière, je fais face à mon amie qui hausse les épaules.

\- **Tu ne peux pas être douée pour tout Hermione.**

\- **Le mot échec ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire.**

\- **Mais tu as quand même trente points.**

\- **Et toi quatre-vingt,** objecté-je vivement.

\- **Le talent ma chère,** me dit-elle après avoir lancé sa boule qui réalise un strike.

Je roule des yeux et m'assieds sur le siège. Caileigh se retourne vers moi toute fière et se saisit de sa boisson.

\- **Tu as beaucoup revu Amanda ?** demandé-je doucement.

\- **C'est-à-dire ?**

\- **Vous vous êtes souvent vues pour parler de ses découvertes ? Elle avance avec son dossier ?**

\- **Un peu oui,** dit-elle un peu perturbée par mes questions.

\- **Elle te plaît ?**

\- **Hermione pourquoi cette question ?**

\- **Je suis curieuse, et ne nie pas, elle t'a laissé une grande impression la première fois que tu l'a vue.**

\- **Comme à toi,** dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Je souris en soupirant. De ce que je sais, Caileigh n'a jamais eu de relation sérieuse, des aventures, oui, car j'avais surpris une conservation entre elle et Valentine, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

\- **Tu es tracassée, non ?** rajoute-t-elle doucement.

\- **C'est… c'est juste que je me demandais pourquoi tu es toujours célibataire, c'est un choix ?  
**

\- **Un choix ?** répète-t-elle comme pour elle-même. **Je n'ai trouvé personne qui vaille la peine de m'investir Hermione. Tu sais, je ne recherche pas la perfection chez quelqu'un, mais je n'ai jamais rencontré ce petit quelque chose en plus tu vois ? Le truc qui fait que oui, tu te sens prête à y aller. Et puis c'est compliqué de trouver une personne qui elle-même ressentira ce même sentiment que toi.** Elle marque une pause. **Je prends très au sérieux le fait d'être avec quelqu'un, et je n'ai pas envie de me lancer dans une histoire que je sais condamnée d'avance, et je n'ai pas envie de souffrir.  
**

Je lui souris tendrement puis lance de nouveau la boule droit vers les quilles et cette fois-ci je fais un strike.

\- **Tu as vu ?** demandé-je à Caileigh choquée par ma prouesse. **Prends garde j'arrive !**

\- **Mon Dieu que j'ai peur,** s'exclame-t **-** elle pleine de sarcasme.

Les parties s'enchaînent à une allure inquiétante et je prends vraiment goût au jeu. Je me désaltère avec mon verre d'eau et Caileigh me fixe.

\- **Oui ?** dis-je intriguée.

\- **Est-ce que ça va mieux avec Valentine ?**

\- **Je peux te confier quelque chose ?**

Elle hoche la tête et je dépose mon verre sur la petite table.

\- **J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'a trompée,** avoué-je triste.

\- **Je peux comprendre que ce soit dur de sortir avec quelqu'un qui aime flirter, mais tu sais que c'est juste pour…** elle réfléchit **, ça l'amuse et aussi comme ça elle a pas à faire ce qu'elle devrait faire,** **genre ses devoirs,** dit-elle en souriant, **mais elle ne t'a pas trompée.**

Je reste pensive un long moment, perdue dans mes pensées. Caileigh connaît plutôt bien ma copine. Du moins, elle a très vite réussi à comprendre tout ce qui m'échappe, néanmoins, ça reste Valentine et le souvenir de toutes les filles que j'ai pu voir dans notre dortoir lors de notre septième année ne cesse d'apparaître sous mes rétines, elle aime le sexe.

\- **Je ne vois pas comment tu peux en être sûre.**

\- **Parce que,** commence Caileigh doucement en jouant soudainement avec sa paille, **tu sais qu'on a été intime un moment, et tout s'est soudainement arrêté du jour au lendemain, car elle était tombée amoureuse de toi. C'était début novembre Hermione, tu n'avais aucune idée de ses sentiments, vous n'étiez pas ensemble, et pourtant, elle t'est restée fidèle alors qu'elle n'avait pas à le faire. Elle pouvait coucher avec qui bon lui semblait, mais elle ne le voulait pas, par amour pour toi, c'est toi qu'elle désirait, et c'est toujours le cas.**

Nous rentrons deux heures plus tard et il neige. Nous sommes à plus d'une heure à pied de notre appartement, mais nous prenons quand même la décision de marcher.

\- **C'est dingue, il neige tout le temps au bon moment,** dit Caileigh l'air rêveur. **Vivement ces vacances à la montagne.**

\- **Oui ça va être sympa. Ton père vient toujours ?**

\- **Maintenant que je ne suis plus accusée à tort, il va beaucoup mieux,** commence-t-elle sans répondre à ma question. **Il a pleuré. Ça m'a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs et je m'en suis voulue de lui infliger encore de la peine. Tu sais, je pense souvent à comment aurait été ma vie si ma famille était encore vivante. Si j'avais eu ma sœur jumelle à mes côtés. Je rêve de changer le cours des choses par moment, puis je me rappelle que je vous ai vous maintenant, et que je ne vois plus que cette vie, ce futur.**

Je garde le silence un moment avant de lui répondre. Plus le temps passe et plus je me rends compte que Caileigh est une fille exceptionnelle.

Le lendemain, avant de rentrer à l'appartement, je fais un saut sur le chemin de Traverse. Je peine à trouver chemin jusqu'à la boutique de mon meilleur ami et soupire une fois à l'intérieur. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il y a autant de monde tout d'un coup. Je m'avance parmi les étalages et trouve rapidement la personne que je cherche. Quand il pose ses yeux sur les miens, il sourit et je lui retourne chaleureusement.

Il finit de s'occuper de la jeune fille puis fait le tour du comptoir.

\- **'Mione quelle bonne surprise,** dit-il après m'avoir donné une chaude éteinte.

\- **Tu vas bien ?** demandai-je souriante. **Les affaires se portent bien ?**

\- **Je suis épuisé, je n'avais pas imaginé le travail que ça demanderait de gérer la boutique, mais je ne regrette absolument pas ma décision,** finit-il heureux.

Il a légèrement laissé pousser ses cheveux et sa barbe de deux jours lui va vraiment bien.

\- **Et les affaires se portent bien !** rajoute-t-il, **même si on est surmené par la demande mais ça offre du challenge. Tu sembles plus… reposée non ?**

\- **C'est en effet le cas,** dis-je sereinement. **Tu viens toujours avec nous pour Noël ?**

\- **Normalement non,** dit-il tout en replaçant certains produits dans les rayons, **c'est une période de l'année où l'activité est forte et George cherche à trouver de nouveaux produits afin de séduire une nouvelle clientèle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ?** me questionne-t-il après le regard que j'ai posé sur lui.

\- **Rien Ron, continue.**

Il parait gêné, mais continue son petit monologue, et je suis contente de passer du temps rien qu'avec lui.

 **Valentine Silverwood **

_**17 décembre 1999, Nord de l'Italie, près du lac Idro.**_

C'est bien ma veine ça. Au moment où je décide de sortir il faut qu'il se mette à pleuvoir dix minutes plus tard. Putain. Je cours aussi vite que je le peux puis une fois dans la bonne rue, je cherche le numéro six. Je frappe de toutes mes forces à la porte et Dieu soit loué elle s'ouvre tout de suite.

Je me précipite à l'intérieur pour échapper à la pluie.

\- **Quel temps de merde,** sifflé-je énervée.

\- **La pluie est relaxante,** dit Phoebe en souriant.

Je suis venue pour récupérer ma carte de crédit et chez elle a été le lieu de rencontre choisi. Sa maison se trouve dans un quartier plutôt calme et peu fréquenté, à la limite d'une ville moldue. Ici les logements ne sont pas chers. La maison est donc modeste et la décoration est légère et simple. J'ai l'impression que chaque objet a été placé selon un agenda bien précis. Une légère odeur de vanille me parvient aux narines, et je ne sais pas si c'est elle qui la dégage ou si c'est sa baraque.

Je la suis jusqu'à la cuisine. La pièce semble avoir subi le même traitement de faveur que le couloir. Elle part vers la droite et je décide de l'attendre ici. Je remarque des recettes de cuisines accrochées aux réfrigérateurs, toutes végétariennes.

\- **Tu aimes bien cuisiner ?** l'entendu-je me demander.

\- **Surtout manger,** dis-je distraitement mise en appétit par ce que je lis.

\- **Je comptais faire un petit plat, ça te dit de rester dîner ?**

Je lui fais face.

\- **Que comptes-tu faire ?**

\- **Des lasagnes végétariennes mais je peux faire autre chose si tu le souhaites.**

\- **Pourquoi es-tu si gentille ?** lui demandé-je en me rapprochant d'elle. **Tu ne me connais absolument pas, et pourtant, tu récupères ma carte de crédit, prends le temps de me retrouver jusqu'à chez moi à Londres, tu me la rends en main propre, au lieu de l'envoyer à ma banque. Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Quelles sont tes motivations ?**

\- **Ai-je besoin d'avoir des motivations pour rendre service ?** me questionne-t-elle intriguée. **Si je te suis bien, pour toi, on ne fait rien sans arrière-pensée ?**

\- **Serait-ce une technique de drague ?** dis-je en haussant les sourcils.

\- **Non,** s'exclame-t-elle en rigolant doucement, **c'est juste ma nature.**

La porte d'entrée qui se referme en claquant interrompt notre échange. Un homme arrive dans la cuisine. Mon gaydar s'affole.

\- **Je te présente Tom, mon meilleur ami, il suit le même programme que moi,** indique Phoebe.

\- **Enchanté de te rencontrer,** dit-il à mon encontre. **Je ne reste pas manger ce soir Phe, je suis juste venu récupérer des affaires de rechanges je dors chez Piero ce soir.**

Elle hoche la tête et il sort aussi rapidement qu'il est entré. Phoebe me questionne du regard et je réponds à l'affirmative à sa demande. Je m'installe sur le tabouret et retire ma veste que je pose délicatement sur le tabouret d'à côté. On me propose à manger, refuser serait un crime.

\- **Tu peux les faire végétariennes tes lasagnes, je le suis, donc ça me va très bien.**

\- **Par obligation ou préférence ?**

\- **Préférence et toi ?**

\- **Aussi, c'est tout nouveau pour ma part. Je m'y suis mise il y'a deux ans ; j'ai voulu changer mon alimentation à cause de la maltraitance envers les animaux. Ma mère qui possède des a priori un peu trop figés a eu du mal à accepter ce changement radical. Néanmoins, je lui ai vite fait comprendre que j'en avais besoin.**

\- **Au début c'est toujours déstabilisant, mais une fois qu'on a commencé on ne peut plus revenir vers de la viande.**

\- **Je suis d'accord. Tu l'es depuis longtemps ?**

\- **J'ai commencé vers mes huit ans à ne plus vouloir manger de la viande, le jour où ma tante a tué et vidé un poulet devant moi, mais étant donné mon âge, j'ai pu l'être totalement qu'à treize ans.**

Ça devait être la quatrième fois que j'allais voir ma famille en Italie. Merci pour le traumatisme. Elle cuisine tout en me parlant d'elle. Je sais qu'elle a une petite sœur et deux demi-frères qui vivent à Londres, elle est célibataire depuis peu et aime beaucoup la relaxation, faire du yoga, lire. Elle vient de Londres, elle est donc censée être allée à Poudlard, pourtant, elle ne me dit rien du tout.

Elle met le plat dans le four et je la suis monter à l'étage. Nous arrivons dans une mezzanine qui comporte un velux et juste en dessous se trouve un canapé. Il y a un tapis de yoga qui est rangé dans un coin et deux tableaux représentant des peintres italiens sont accrochés l'un à coté de l'autre. Ils dorment. À cause de la pluie la pièce n'est pas très éclairée.

Je m'installe à côté d'elle puis la regarde. Elle laisse reposer sa tête contre le dossier et fixe le velux. La pluie tombe doucement dessus, produisant un bruit hypnotisant en atterrissant sur la vitre. J'approche ma main de son bras et je serre mon poing avant de l'atteindre. Je souffle intérieurement. Ne lui fais pas ça. Hermione ne mérite pas ça. Respire calmement. Tout va bien.

\- **À quoi tu penses ?**

\- **Rien,** dis-je tout de suite en m'attachant les cheveux précipitamment.

\- **Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu laisses transparaître.**

Elle ouvre les yeux et me regarde un moment. Elle semble tellement simple, une fille qui ne se prend pas la tête.

\- **Vraiment ?** demandé-je curieuse.

\- **Oui, tu sembles être une boule de nerfs qui ne peut pas rester tranquille.**

\- **Hum, intéressant,** m'exclamé-je amusée par la véracité de ses dires.

Elle sourit simplement et retourne à la contemplation de la pluie. Je fais comme elle, néanmoins, quelques minutes plus tard je soupire lasse de ne rien faire.

\- **Tu joues de quel instrument au fait ?**

\- **Violon, piano et guitare,** dis-je animée par la tournure de cette nouvelle conversation.

\- **Je pourrais venir te voir jouer à la rentrée ? J'adore le piano et, peut-être que tu arriveras à m'éblouir, comme moi j'ai pu le faire sur toi.**

\- **J'étais bourrée, j'aurais trouvé n'importe qui fascinant.**

\- **Mais bien sûr,** répond-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et récupère mon piano qui j'ai rétréci tout comme mon violon.

Je le pose par terre et lui rends sa taille normale.

\- **Tu transportes toujours ton piano avec toi ?** me questionne-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

Je m'installe sur mon banc à califourchon. Elle s'est assise sur le bord du canapé et attend impatiemment que je lui réponde. La pluie qui tombe doucement du ciel et qui produit ce bruit si apaisant en retombant sur le toit, plus ma musique, sont deux éléments qui me relaxent.

\- **J'adore jouer de la musique, je veux en faire mon métier et avoir avec moi mes instruments est…** j'arrête de la regarder et baisse le regard vers mes mains, **je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si je ne pouvais plus jouer,** dis-je complètement déboussolée. **J'ai besoin de jouer.**

Elle me sourit et je me tourne face à mon piano. Sans la musique je ne sais pas à quoi je servirais. Phoebe veut m'entendre jouer, mais si un jour, je n'étais plus capable de jouer pour les autres ? Leur faire partager ma passion, la force des notes, la beauté du morceau ? Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais ? Je secoue la tête et effleure toutes les touches doucement. Je me suis achetée ce piano en France, l'été de ma rentrée en sixième année, quand je suis allée voir Kate. C'était la première fois que je jouais pour elle et sa réaction avait été étrange. J'ai parfois du mal à la comprendre.

Je me remets rapidement en mémoire mon morceau, Sébastien Bach, Sol mineur. J'apprécie le jouer quand l'envie de mettre de la dureté et de la légèreté dans ce que je veux transparaître survient. Quand les premières notes retentissent, je souris toute seule, j'avais vraiment envie de jouer. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et emmène Phoebe dans l'univers de Bach. Je tente un regard vers elle pour juger sa réaction et elle a les yeux fermés, le visage détendu, mais à la fois concentré, comme si elle voulait enregistrer pour toujours et avec exactitude les notes de musique qui impreignent l'étage. Quand j'ai fini mon morceau, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me parler, pour enchaîner sur quelque chose de plus doux. Que serait le piano sans Chopin.

J'effleure de nouveau toutes les touches quand j'ai terminé puis ferme mon piano, et fais face à Phoebe, qui soupire.

\- **C'était magnifique. On sent que tu y mets vraiment ton cœur.**

\- **Il faut,** répliqué-je relaxée, **on entend la différence quand on joue un morceau juste pour jouer le morceau. C'est raconté une histoire. Jouer les notes sans y croire, sans y mettre l'émotion, c'est quelconque. Tu vois il y a un mec à l'école il est en dernière année, il joue du piano, merveilleusement bien, et j'aime bien aller l'écouter de temps en temps quand j'ai le temps. Il a une manière d'interpréter les morceaux qui est hors du commun. C'est un putain de virtuose.**

\- **Je te fais entièrement confiance là-dessus,** répond-elle en souriant, **tu viens le repas doit être prêt.**

C'est avec bonheur que j'engloutis deux parts de lasagnes. Je décide de renter après. Discuter avec elle non bourrée était plutôt plaisant.

Je m'affale dans le canapé une fois à l'appartement et Morsang monte à côté de moi.

\- **J'espère que tu es prêt à revoir le chat roux et obèse, et ne te laisse pas monter sur les pâtes tu m'as compris Morsang ? Je vais lui apprendre moi à ce chat comment ça se passe quand je suis là.**

Il me lèche la joue et je souris. Je compte rentrer en avion pour deux raisons, la première est que j'ai deux semaines de vacances cette année et de ce fait, je veux prendre mon chien avec moi et deuxièmement, je ne me sens pas de transplaner. Même par portoloin, je ne veux pas ressentir cette sensation… d'étouffement.

Marcello vient interrompre mes pensées en s'installant à côté de moi avec un plat de pâtes qui sent divinement bon. Je soupire de bonheur en inhalant ses parfums.

\- **Tu veux un bout ?** me demande-t-il après cinq minutes.

\- **Avec plaisir,** dis-je en attrapant une deuxième fourchette.

Alors que je suis en train de jouer un peu de violon, Ava passe sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- **Tu ne sors pas ce soir ?**

\- **Nan, j'ai besoin de jouer. Je n'aurai pas vraiment le temps pendant les vacances.**

\- **D'accord,** dit-elle en souriant. **La soirée est chez Zoë au cas où tu changerais d'avis.**

Elle part en laissant derrière elle une odeur de pêche. À vrai dire j'ai peur du comportement que je vais avoir avec elle en étant bourrée. Ava est deux fois plus tactile lorsqu'on sort, et étant donné mon état psychologique… j'ai peur de dépasser la limite, et de faire quelque chose de regrettable. Il suffit d'une seconde.

Je repose les yeux sur mes partitions et me remets au travail. Après avoir fait quelques morceaux pour me détendre, je travaille le morceau de mon concerto de janvier. Il est très compliqué, comme tous les autres, et je compte bien montrer à ma directrice l'étendue de mes talents quand je lui jouerai.

Le lendemain je n'ai cours que la matinée. Chaque veille de vacances c'est comme ça. Je m'avance d'un pas tranquille jusqu'au troisième étage de mon école. Deux fois par semaines, je pratique de la musique toute la journée. Je suis ce qu'on appelle une soliste, j'adore jouer de la musique avec un orchestre et, ce qui me fait vibrer, vivre, me sentir vivante, c'est quand je suis seule ou à la limite en duo avec un autre violoniste. Il faut que je sois sur le devant de la scène, que les regards convergent vers moi, que les spectateurs se disent que sans moi, l'œuvre ne serait définitivement pas la même. Cependant pour la première fois je m'entraîne sur un concerto pour quatre violons. Si j'ai accepté de le faire c'est uniquement parce que c'est un concerto de Vivaldi, parce que je prends sur mon temps libre. Ce n'était pas prévu au programme.

La difficulté étant très élevée, je ne suis qu'avec des étudiants qui jouent du violon depuis minimum quinze ans. Avant d'y aller, je fais un petit détour par l'aile est de l'école, vers le dortoir des filles. Ils ressemblent énormément à ceux de Poudlard, chaque étage correspond à une année, sachant qu'on peut faire six ans ici… il y a beaucoup de filles. Nombre d'entre elles sont en train de préparer leurs valises. Je me baisse pour éviter des livres qui lévitent tout seul dans le couloir et soupire quand une fille débarque du néant en ne regardant pas où elle se dirige, ce qui m'oblige à m'arrêter pour l'esquiver.

Je donne quelques coups secs à la porte d'entrée d'une chambre.

\- **Hello tu vas bien ?** dis-je sans attendre la permission d'entrée.

Viola relève la tête de sa dissertation et sourit en me voyant. Je prends la chaise de bureau de sa colocataire de chambre et m'installe à côté d'elle. Un rapide coup d'œil me permet de voir qu'elle relit mon parchemin. Elle fait toujours des petits dessins - que je peux enlever à l'aide de ma baguette -, en haut à droite. Aujourd'hui j'ai droit à une fille qui joue de la guitare et un… cœur. C'est nouveau ça. Viola est le genre de fille qui est belle mais qui se trouve être banale car elle ne sait pas exploiter ses atouts.

- **Bien et toi ? J'ai quasiment terminé, je t'avouerai que j'ai eu du mal pour celui-ci,** répond-elle en secouant la tête nerveusement. **Je t'ai mis des annotations sur le côté pour que tu comprennes d'où est-ce que sortent les idées si jamais c'est toi qui passe à l'oral à la rentrée…**

C'est un vrai moulin à parole. Elle m'explique toujours dans les moindres détails ce qu'elle a fait. Très honnêtement je m'en fous, je veux juste récupérer mon parchemin, mais par politesse, je fais mine d'écouter.

Quand elle me regarde intensément je tape rapidement dans mes mains, elle a terminé.

\- **Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais te remercier, vraiment, tu es géniale,** la remercié-je charmeuse, **et dis donc, un cœur ?** demandé-je avec un petit sourire tout en me levant.

\- **Oui… j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas,** avoue Viola craintive de ma réaction.

\- **Non,** dis-je en lui laissant un léger bisou sur la joue.

Je fais demi-tour en regardant l'heure à ma montre, je serai en retard si je continue à marcher aussi lentement, donc j'accélère le pas. Une fois dans la salle je m'installe à ma place habituelle et salue tout le monde d'une vague de la main rapide, puis attrape mon violon doucement.

\- **Tu as croisé Gabriella ?**

\- **Elle n'est pas encore là ? Elle est sérieuse ? J'ai un avion dans quatre heures je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps aujourd'hui,** commencé-je en me plaignant tout en répondant à Milena, **vraiment elle est chiante.**

\- **Tu arrives tout le temps après elle d'habitude Valentine, tu es mal placée pour faire ce genre de remarque,** rétorque Joachim.

Ce que ces français peuvent m'agacer, à toujours vouloir avoir raison, c'est fatiguant à force. Je souffle et retourne au nettoyage de mon instrument. Les autres élèves qui nous accompagnent relisent leurs partitions, tout comme moi, en attendant que Gabriella daigne se montrer.

\- **Je vais voir si elle est dans son dortoir,** annonce Flora qui joue de la basse et qui est souvent avec elle.

Je finis par tapoter sur l'arrière de mon violon des notes de piano en attendant. Me sentant observée, je tourne la tête pour trouver Léo qui sourit.

\- **Il t'arrive quoi ?** lui demandé-je impatiente.

\- **C'est juste que… tu sais jouer du piano ?**

\- **Oui, mais moins que le violon, comme tu peux te l'imaginer.**

Il hoche la tête et alors qu'il allait me poser une autre question, je le stoppe en levant ma main. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment et je sens que Gabriella ne viendra pas. J'attrape mon carnet magique et l'ouvre à la troisième page, celui qui concerne mon entraînant pour mon concerto de violon, Vivaldi, bien entendu, et à l'aide de ma baguette, je signale que je serai prête à jouer dans un quart d'heure. Ils sont une vingtaine à jouer avec moi pour tous les concertos où je m'entraîne. C'est rare quand ça change et on a une bonne alchimie dans le groupe, donc j'espère que ça restera comme ceci longtemps. J'ai un professeur qui me donne des cours particuliers, en l'occurrence la directrice, et un autre qui me suit depuis ma première année concernant mon apprentissage sur les concertos.

Pour le morceau que j'ai envie de pratiquer, j'ai juste besoin de dix d'entre eux et ça ira. Je me doute bien que réunir tout le monde va être compliqué étant donné le peu de temps que j'accorde avant de se retrouver. De plus, nous ne sommes pas censés nous réunir aujourd'hui, ils ont donc leur propre cours ou activités. J'envoie une note en rouge pour signaler l'importance puis attends de recevoir les réponses.

À chaque fois que quelqu'un peut venir, son nom s'écrit tout seul sur la page. Je souris quand je constate que quatorze personnes seront présentes. Je ramasse mes affaires et me dirige vers monsieur Forno.

\- **Ça fait vingt minutes qu'on attend, elle n'est jamais en retard et Flora semble s'être perdue dans les couloirs. Mon orchestre est prêt à jouer donc, on se voit en janvier,** annoncé-je d'un ton qui indique que je ne lui laisse pas le choix.

\- **Vous avez réussi à réunir votre orchestre ?** me demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- **Il y a un problème ?** demandé-je un peu craintive. **  
**

- **Pas du tout mademoiselle Silverwood, c'est juste que c'est plutôt rare quand des élèves arrivent à rassembler un orchestre en si peu de temps, mais c'est tout à fait compréhensible, étant donné votre niveau. C'est très agréable de jouer derrière vous.**

Je lui souris franchement, ravie d'entendre de la part d'un professeur que je suis douée. Alors que j'allais dire au revoir à tout le monde, je me retourne pour lui faire de nouveau face.

\- **J'aimerais recommander si puis-je dire une élève pour la section chant / composition. Elle joue actuellement du violoncelle, elle en joue vraiment bien, mais elle a un talent naturel pour l'écriture. Je lui ai déjà dit de changer de cursus néanmoins tant qu'elle ne l'entendra pas d'un professeur, elle ne fera rien. Je crains qu'après il ne soit trop tard.**

J'écoute attentivement ses recommandations en me promettant de les appliquer à la rentrée. Pour moi ma sœur perd son temps en s'entraînant au violoncelle. Surtout qu'elle ne veut pas devenir une soliste et jouer dans un orchestre n'est pas ce qu'il lui faut. Je sens qu'elle ne sera pas totalement épanouie en restant sur cette voie.

En me dirigeant de nouveau dans une salle de répétition, je me remets en mémoire les Quatre Temps de Vivaldi. C'est le morceau que j'ai joué lors de mon audition pour rentrer dans cette école. J'ai n'ai toujours pas oublié la remarque que m'a faite la directrice concernant ma technique qui serait moins bonne que ce jour-là. Autant elle m'insupporte, autant ce qu'elle me dit sur ma musique et ma manière de jouer est vrai. C'est la première fois que je suis confrontée à une personne qui me critique et je déteste ça.

.

Une fois arrivée à Londres, je fais un saut chez ma meilleure amie avant d'aller chez Hermione. Je pars à pied comme d'habitude et prends mon chien avec moi. Avant de partir, j'enfile mon bonnet gris et ma veste beige doublée car bon Dieu, il fait froid.

Je frappe à la porte car j'ai la flemme d'entrer par moi-même et j'ouvre en grand les yeux en voyant Lucy.

\- **Wow, qu'on me coupe la langue pour dire ceci mais putain, tu es trop belle.**

\- **Attends s'il te plaît.**

Elle disparaît et je pose Morsang par terre, j'avance pour arriver dans le salon et Lucy réapparaît d'un coup, puis me tend un magnétophone sous le nez.

\- **Redis exactement la même chose.**

\- **T'es con putain,** dis-je en rigolant.

Ses cheveux encadrent juste son visage et ça lui va vraiment bien. Une minuscule être humain avance à toute allure vers Morsang qui est en train de renifler le canapé.

\- **Chien,** dit Pauleen et en le pointant du doigt.

\- **C'est bien ma fille,** répond Lucy.

Je roule des yeux. Je n'ai pas de patience et quand j'aurai des gosses, ils serviront à m'apporter à manger et à faire le nettoyage sous les meubles. Il faut savoir profiter de leurs petites tailles.

\- **Où est Clémence ?** demandé-je à mon amie.

\- **Dans la cuisine !**

J'y vais d'un pas léger et souris quand je la vois remuer son bassin tout en cuisinant quelque chose. Je hausse le son de la radio et elle se retourne toute de suite. Son visage s'illumine en me voyant et elle lâche ce qu'elle tient. Je m'avance vers elle en bougeant mes épaules au rythme de la musique et elle attrape mes mains quand je suis sa hauteur.

\- **Tu sens bon,** dit-elle après m'avoir embrassé dans le cou. **Nouvelle crème ?**

\- **Et parfum,** dis-je après l'avoir fait tournée sur elle-même plusieurs fois.

Nous ne continuons de danser que très peu de temps ensuite car Pauleen vient réclamer un câlin de sa mère.

\- **Tu vas mieux ?** me demande Clémence.

\- **Plus ou moins,** dis-je en passant ma main dans les fins cheveux de la petite. **Tu es sûre que tu ne peux pas venir plutôt ?** demandé-je rapidement pour changer le sujet de discussion. **  
**

- **Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible,** affirme-t-elle triste.

\- **OK. Et alors ta réaction quand tu as vu la gothique ?**

\- **J'ai eu un blocage pendant un instant, elle m'avait prévenue qu'elle le ferait, mais j'ai quand même été sous le choc ! Ça lui va très bien cependant,** finit-elle en souriant.

Je pars ensuite chez Hermione et Caileigh en taxi. Une demi-heure plus tard je pousse la porte d'entrée doucement et Morsang qui n'est pas fou, grogne en apercevant le chat. Il n'a rien pour lui sérieusement, roux et gros. Je dépose mon chien par terre et tout de suite, il se met à la poursuite de Pattenrond qui part aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettent de le faire. Pour résumer la situation, je ne parierai pas sur lui.

Hermione arrive dans le salon, avertie par ce boucan et dit :

\- **Merlin ils vont tout casser,** dit-elle plaintive.

Je ne réponds rien et l'observe. Je détaille chaque parcelle de son apparence, avec ses cheveux châtains légèrement bouclés, ses yeux marron si particulier et son sourire. Que dire de celui-ci. Elle tient dans ses mains son petit gilet et un livre.

Elle s'approche de moi et je la prends dans mes bras.

\- **Ton voyage en avion s'est bien passé ?**

\- **J'ai cru que j'allais mourir.**

Elle sourit contre mon cou. Je la soulève afin de la porter et elle enroule ses jambes autour de mon corps. Elle hume ma peau plusieurs fois et sentir son nez la parcourir me fait frissonner.

\- **Tu as changé de parfum ?** me demande-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

\- **Oui, tu aimes ?** questionné-je soucieuse de sa réponse.

\- **J'adore,** dit-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Nous nous embrassons lentement, comme si c'est la première fois que ça arrivait. Je finis par la déposer sur le sol à bout de forces et fais glisser mes mains le long de son corps en prenant soin de toucher sa peau chaude. Je la serre contre moi plus que de raison.

Elle me conduit au salon et je m'installe devant elle sur le canapé afin qu'elle puisse me prendre dans ses bras. Je laisse reposer ma tête contre son épaule et je peux sentir sa joue contre la mienne. Je ne ressens plus ce vide en moi. Je suis tellement bien. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être… normale.

\- **Attaque Morsang,** dis-je avec vivacité, **attaque l'obèse !**

\- **Valentine, tu sais que Pattenrond n'est pas gros.**

\- **Ouais mais j'aime bien l'appeler comme ça.**

Elle s'amuse comme d'habitude à tourner la bague assez souple autour de mon doigt. Nous restons un moment sans nous parler en profitant juste de la présence de l'une et de l'autre. Mon chien monte sur le canapé en face de nous et je lui fais un signe pour approuver, mais Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de lui faire une remarque. Alors qu'on est en train de parler d'eux, elle passe du coq à l'âne.

\- **Est-ce que tu m'as déjà trompée ?**

Je me retourne à moitié pour lui faire face en posant ma main sur sa cuisse. Je vois à travers son regard qu'elle doute vraiment. Elle sait que je flirte parfois, et je ne veux pas parler de ça.

\- **Non, je ne t'ai pas _trompée_ Hermione,** dis-je en insistant clairement. **Pourquoi cette question ?**

\- **Je te trouve distante quand on s'appelle et… j'ai peur,** dit-elle quasiment en murmurant. **Quand on est ensemble je ne ressens pas ce sentiment, mais une fois qu'on ne l'est plus…**

J'ouvre la bouche puis la referme doucement.

\- **J'ai pas mal de chose en tête en ce moment, d'où mon comportement distant, je l'admets, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais aller te tromper.**

\- **D'accord** , indique-t-elle déçue que je n'ai pas développé.

Elle a besoin que je lui parle, mais le problème est que je ne suis pas prête à lui parler de _ça._ Je ne l'ai jamais fait, aucune personne respirant sur terre ne sait, et bien que Clémence sache ce qui me fait du mal, on en a jamais parlé. Ça serait trop dur. Je ne peux pas commencer et demander à Hermione d'attendre que je sois prête à tout lui dire. Non, elle doit tout savoir d'un coup.

Elle remet une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

\- **Hello je suis enfin là !** crie Caileigh depuis l'entrée.

Je dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres de ma copine et me lève pour accueillir mon amie. Elle me donne un sourire que je n'ai pas vu depuis des semaines sur son visage. Après une étreinte, elle sort de son sac un livre d'enfants.

\- **Tu as réussi à le trouver ?** demande Hermione étonnée.

\- **Oui ! Et tu avais bien raison, il n'était pas à Fleury et Bott mais au petit commerçant qui vend un peu de tout. Enfin j'ai tous mes présents,** dit chaleureusement Caileigh.

Je m'avachis dans le canapé en attendant qu'elles finissent de préparer leurs affaires. Je peux les entendre discuter depuis leurs chambres et bon Dieu qu'elles sont lentes.

\- **Morsang.**

Il relève la tête du tapis puis me fixe. Il finit par reposer sa tête sur ses pattes.

Je me lève après dix minutes en allant vers les filles.

\- **Putain mais vous êtes des tortues,** me plaignis-je.

\- **J'ai presque terminé !** dit Caileigh, **je ne retrouvais plus mon pantalon de ski. Tu crois que j'ai besoin de la crème solaire Hermione ?**

\- **J'ai la mienne au pire je pourrais te la prêter.**

\- **Super !** s'exclame notre amie en fermant sa valise d'un coup sec.

Hermione passe devant moi en souriant rapidement et je retourne dans le salon, mais quand j'entends ma copine demander à Caileigh où est son petit gilet en laine blanc, c'est la goutte de trop, j'en ai ma claque.

\- **Bon on se retrouve à l'aéroport.**

\- **Pardon ?** dit Hermione perturbée.

\- **Nan mais vous être des limaces là ! On dirait que vous faites un putain de déménagement.**

Caileigh se mord la lèvre inférieure et Hermione fronce les sourcils.

\- **D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous faites toutes les deux en semaine ? Hermione, tu ne m'as jamais appelée aussi tard l'année dernière,** repris-je rapidement. **De plus, tu es la reine de l'organisation et ta valise n'est pas finie ?**

\- **Hum…** dit ma copine soudainement mal à l'aise.

\- **Ben elle bossait,** rétorque Caileigh, sans laisser le temps à Hermione de répondre.

\- **Tu travaillais ?** rétorqué-je à l'adresse d'Hermione septique, **jusqu'à une heure du matin ? Aussi souvent dans la semaine ?**

\- **Oui, c'est ça, Valentine. Cette année j'ai plus de boulot.**

Je soupire, pas vraiment convaincue.

\- **Serais-tu jalouse ? Tu penses qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Hermione et moi ?** demande Caileigh amusée.

\- **Nan,** dis-je froidement.

Je ne crois pas une seule seconde qu'il se passe quelque chose entre elles. Je pense plutôt qu'elles me cachent quelque chose.

\- **Pour clarifier les choses, il ne se passe rien entre nous,** réplique Hermione en s'approchant de moi.

Je joue le jeu de la fille jalouse et lui fais une grimace pour lui montrer mon agacement ce qui la fait rire. Et l'entendre rire est la plus belle des récompenses. Elle sourit timidement et retourne finir sa valise. Un peu plus tard nous pouvons partir. Je récupère mon chien et les filles laissent une clé de l'appartement à la voisine pour nourrir le chat. À cause de la circulation, nous arrivons trois quarts d'heure après notre départ à l'aéroport. À peine sortie de la voiture que je cherche un larbin.

\- **Valentine ce n'est pas la peine de chercher quelqu'un je vais pousser le chariot,** dit Hermione qui m'a observée.

\- **Sa Magnificence aurait-elle l'obligeance d'au moins dégager le chemin,** affirme Caileigh d'une voix qui se voulait marrante.

\- **Tu me cherches ?** lui demandé-je taquine.

\- **Il se pourrait bien,** dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- **Bon les filles on se trouve à l'enregistrement,** rétorque Hermione qui commence à paniquer.

À chaque fois qu'on part en voyage c'est la même chose.

Tous les deux ans, je passe Noël avec toute ma famille et cette année j'ai décidé non sans me démener de le fêter à la montagne. Car en vivant en Italie, dans un endroit chaud, je suis privée de la neige et je veux en profiter un maximum. De ce fait, je compte rester deux semaines en Autriche dans l'un des gîtes que nous avons loué.

\- **Je sais tu n'aimes pas l'avion, moi non plus, mais dis-toi qu'après on aura de la neige ! Et j'ai pris tes biscuits préférés.**

\- **Valentine c'est moi où tu parles à ton chien ?** demande Caileigh.

\- **Mais je t'en pose des questions moi,** rétorqué-je gênée d'avoir été prise dans un moment comme celui-ci.

Elle mime un baiser avec ses lèvres et je roule des yeux. Je dis au revoir à mon chien puis pars m'acheter des magazines et à manger une fois passé la sécurité. Je devrais rétrécir Morsang pour pourvoir l'emmener avec moi ou jeter un sort de confusion aux personnes qui s'occupent de la sécurité. Hermione regarde sa montre toutes les deux minutes.

Nous nous installons dans un coin tranquille où il n'y a heureusement pas trop de monde. On s'est donné rendez-vous-là avec ma famille.

Hermione se détend enfin et sort un livre, je soupire.

\- **C'est très intéressant Valentine, c'est sur les différences de jugement qu'on peut trouver dans tous les pays.**

\- **Tu me défendras si je commets un crime ?** demandé-je curieuse.

\- **Évitons de parler de chose qui fâche,** dit-elle en tournant une page.

Je rigole puis l'embrasse sur la joue. Caileigh part se détendre les jambes. J'ai à peine le temps de lire une page de mode que j'entends mon prénom crié par la seule personne capable de s'afficher de la sorte, ma cousine, Cléo.

Je relève la tête puis la cherche du regard. Elle arrive dans notre direction en courant à toute allure. Elle me saute au cou et heureusement que je suis habituée par ses arrivées énergiques.

\- **On a croisé un mec ! Plus stupide je ne sais pas si c'est possible,** dit Cléo en me faisant la bise.

\- **La grande asperge de la sécurité ? Presque chauve ?**

\- **Oui lui,** répond-elle blasée, **bonjour Hermione tu vas bien ?**

\- **Parfaitement et toi ? Lola n'a pas pu venir finalement ?**

\- **Non, ce n'est pas possible !**

\- **C'est dommage,** rétorque Hermione avec un petit sourire.

Cléo hoche la tête et commence à danser sur le rythme de la petite musique de l'aéroport.

\- **Noah est où ?** demande Hermione.

\- **Il drague,** répond Cléo en posant ses fesses à côté de la place de Caileigh.

Celle-ci arrive juste au moment où ma cousine allait parler, mais elle referme tout de suite la bouche. Elles font les présentions toutes seules comme des grandes et je ne peux continuer bien longtemps de les regarder car Hermione prend ma main dans la sienne. Je m'amuse ensuite à passer mon doigt doucement contre son oreille, puis à descendre contre son cou. Je pose ma tête contre son épaule et ferme les yeux, épuisée par ma semaine.

Quand on me réveille, je soupire exaspérée. On nous place en classe affaire et je demande une coupe de champagne pour me détendre. Nous ne sommes que tous les cinq pour commencer ces vacances et ce pendant trois jours, autant dire que ça va donner. Je suis tellement contente d'avoir ces personnes autour de moi, si seulement Clémence avait pu être là, ça aurait été parfait.

Je reprends une autre coupe de champagne dans l'optique de m'endormir le plus rapidement possible, mais tout ce que je gagne est un mal de tête. Noah est côté couloir et juste à côté de moi.

\- **Tu lis quoi le geek ?**

\- **Tu ne connais pas Valentine,** dit-il sans lever les yeux de son livre.

J'allais l'ouvrir encore une fois quand ma copine met sa main sur ma cuisse. Je me tourne vers elle et son regard me perturbe, il me donne surtout chaud.

\- **Vivement qu'on arrive,** dis-je pleine de sous-entendu.

\- **Oui,** rétorque-t-elle en rigolant.

Je passe le reste du voyage à essayer de trouver des accords de musique pour finaliser le morceau que j'ai composé pour Clémence et je ne retiens pas mon cri de soulagement en sortant de l'aéroport. Je tiens Morsang dans mes bras qui tremble un peu, un peu à l'ouest après avoir été drogué pour le passage en soute.

Le temps ici est parfait, de la neige s'étend à perte de vue et nos souffles sont automatiquement transformés en buée tellement la température est froide. Noah appelle un taxi et Cléo et Caileigh parlent d'un sujet qui semble super intéressant étant donné la manière dont mon amie fixe ma cousine. Hermione prend ma main libre en attendant que le taxi approche et c'est une heure plus tard que nous arrivons en ville. Ensuite, nous devons prendre une navette pour nous emmener aux gîtes. Ils sont tous non loin les uns des autres.

\- **Qui va récupérer les clés ?** demandé-je rapidement.

\- **Toi feignante,** rétorque Cléo.

\- **J'y vais,** intervint Noah, **car on sera encore dehors demain avant que l'une de vous deux bouge son cul.**

\- **Ça marche toujours,** dis-je en rigolant.

Je dépose Morsang qui après avoir retrouvé ses souvenirs de ses promenades dans la neige londonienne, va s'amuser comme un petit fou. Noah revient un quart d'heure plus tard et le chauffeur que j'ai payé en plus, rentre nos bagages dans le gîte. La première chose que je fais est de vérifier que le réfrigérateur a bien été rempli selon mes exigences. Tout semble correct et je vois ma board dans le petit garage. Parfait.

J'appelle Morsang pour qu'il rentre puis rejoins Hermione dans notre chambre qui range ses affaires dans l'armoire. J'aperçois plusieurs petits livres déjà posés sur la table du bureau, ses parchemins et son encrier.

\- **Tu vas devoir beaucoup bosser ?** lui demandé-je en déposant un baiser sur sa nuque.

\- **J'en ai bien peur Valentine.**

Je m'assieds sur le lit et me laisse tomber sur le dos. Ma respiration est calme, je suis bien ici, avec Hermione. Je sens le lit bouger mais garde mes yeux fermés. Elle s'installe à côté de moi et soulève doucement mon pull, puis, le t-shirt que j'ai. Je sens des frissons traverser mon corps. Je me relève légèrement afin de les enlever puis me replonge tout de suite dans le noir. Elle dépose des baisers en partant de mon bas ventre tout en remontant doucement vers mon cou. Mon cœur pompe mon sang beaucoup plus rapidement.

Je commence à devenir bruyante, et à serrer la couverture du lit en me crispant, quand Hermione passe sa langue contre mon cou pour remonter jusqu'au lobe de mon oreille.

Je roule sur le côté et m'installe confortablement sur elle. Mon regard plonge directement dans le sien. Les battements de mon cœur accélère dans ma poitrine, non pas parce que je suis désireuse de faire l'amour avec qu'elle, mais parce que j'ai peur de la perdre. Si elle voyait qui je suis réellement, elle me laisserait tomber.

\- **Je sais que je me répète, et que tu dois en avoir marre, mais je suis là si tu veux parler.**

Je plonge ma tête dans son cou et soupire. Je suis fatiguée de supporter tout ça. La mort de mon grand-père me semble toujours si irréelle, à devoir fêter encore une fois Noël sans lui. Le fait de faire semblant, prétendre que je vais bien. Moi qui pensait que ne pas avoir mon père durant mon enfance m'avait brisée, être dans l'incapacité, ne pas savoir comment me connecter à lui est pire. Sa présence m'enfonce. L'avoir à mes côtés ne fait que me rappeler ce que j'ai pu faire pour essayer de l'oublier, compenser mon manque d'affection, et quand ma mère est présente avec lui, c'est pire.

\- **Valentine…** dit Hermione doucement, **pourquoi tu trembles ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

J'ouvre les yeux et me relève légèrement. Maintenant qu'elle le dit je sens que l'air est frais, que je suis en sueur, et je n'ai pas la moindre idée du temps qui s'est écoulé. Je secoue la tête et m'installe sur le bord du lit. Je remets rapidement mes vêtements.

Elle prend ma main dans la sienne et mes tremblements cessent.

\- **Tu veux bien lire ton livre s'il te plaît ?**

J'évite de la regarder, remonte à la tête de lit et me mets dans la position fœtale. J'allume la lampe de chevet. Je n'ai que faire de l'entendre me parler de droit, je veux juste écouter sa voix.

\- **Je…**

\- **Je sais Valentine,** dit-elle après avoir attendu un peu, **je sais.**

Justement non, tu ne sais pas à quel point, je suis désolée.

* * *

 **Voilà !** Bonne nouvelle pour Caileigh qui est acquittée et c'est le début des vacances !

J'ai deux chapitres dessus. **À dans deux semaines !**


	10. It's Christmas part one

**Helloooooooo ! Qui a été voir le nouveau Disney avec bien sûr Emma ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Je vais me faire une troisième séance. x)  
**

 **Alz.6 :** Merci pour ton second avis. :) en ce qui concerne Val il ne faut pas chercher très loin.

 **Bonne lecture à tout le monde ! :)**

Merci à **Mynock** pour la relecture du chapitre.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE NEUF : IT'S CHRISTMAS PART ONE**

 **Valentine Silverwood**

 _18 décembre, quelque part en Autriche_

Je suis réveillée par les caresses de ma copine faites sur ma nuque. Elle passe ensuite sa main sous mon débardeur et passe près de ma hanche. Je dois me mordre assez fortement la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de me crisper. Elle fait parcourir délicatement sa main tiède sur ma peau mais quand elle repasse avec son doigt la courbe de mon flanc, ça commence à devenir chiant.

Elle rigole doucement et j'en déduis qu'elle sait que je ne dors plus. Elle bouge légèrement et passe l'une de ses jambes sur moi. Je me mets sur le dos afin qu'elle puisse se mettre à califourchon. Il y a très peu de lumière et nous sommes presque dans la pénombre. Je décerne néanmoins Hermione comme s'il faisait jour. Je connais ses traits du visage par cœur.

\- **Bonjour,** murmure-t-elle doucement.

\- **Si seulement tous mes réveils pouvaient être comme ça.**

\- **Tu serais moins chiante ?** dit-elle avec ironie et en soulevant mon débardeur.

\- **Je ne soulèverai pas le sarcasme de ta réponse.**

Elle sourit tout en observant mon ventre. Après tout ce temps, je me demande toujours pourquoi elle ne m'a toujours posé de questions sur ma cicatrice. Je bouge mon bassin pour provoquer une réaction chez elle et tout en dessinant avec ses doigts sur ma peau, elle dit :

\- **J'ai quelque chose à te dire,** commence-t-elle comme hypnotisée par ses gestes, **ça concerne le ministère. J'ai été choisie pour aller à une convention qui se déroula en février prochain, et pendant un mois.**

\- **Tu vas aller au Mont Greylock ?** demandé-je juste pour confirmer.

\- **Comment tu le sais ?** demande-t-elle surprise.

\- **Ma mère est absente quasiment tout le mois de février depuis des années. Je suis fière de toi Hermione.**

\- **Merci,** dit-elle en souriant timidement.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui t'embête ?**

\- **Non rien, par contre,** **ça tombe pour nos deux ans,** dit-elle triste.

\- **Oui le vingt.**

Elle fait une grimace et arrête de me caresser le ventre. J'aime bien l'embêter en lui disant à chaque fois une date erronée. Comment pourrais-je oublier dans tous les cas ce fameux dix-huit février ?

\- **Tu le fais exprès j'espère ?**

\- **Oui,** dis-je en rigolant. **Ce n'est pas grave, je viendrai te voir.**

\- **Tant mieux,** rétorque-t-elle joyeusement.

Elle fait remonter de manière synchronisée ses deux mains, soulevant mon débardeur pour s'arrêter sur ma poitrine, ensuite elle se penche sur moi pour me donner un baiser à rendre nymphomane.

Je soupire de frustration entre ses lèvres quand elle se décolle et je dis :

\- **Tu m'excites tellement quand tu fais ça.**

Je suis juste à deux centimètres de son visage, mon nez touche le sien et j'essaye de garder mes mains loin de son corps.

\- **Ah oui ?** demande-t-elle d'un air innocent.

Ses yeux parcourent les miens, puis mes lèvres rapidement, et comme bien souvent les gargouillis de mon ventre viennent tout gâcher. Hermione se met à rigoler et je soupire.

\- **Tu as tout le temps faim c'est impressionnant,** dit-elle après s'être levée pour ramener des gâteaux. **Tiens c'est des nouveaux tu me diras ce que tu en penses.**

Je me redresse puis attrape la boîte qu'elle me tend. Je n'ai pas besoin de grand-chose pour être heureuse, parfois des choses insignifiantes peuvent le faire. C'est d'ailleurs très souvent le cas. Nul intérêt à avoir la dernière veste de Burberry. Cette vulgaire boîte de biscuits recouverts de chocolat et d'une fine couche de gelée à la framboise est suffisante.

\- **Tu vas bien ?** demande-t-elle doucement.

\- **Oui, merci.**

Je l'incite à venir s'installer sur mes jambes. Elle passe ses deux bras contre mon cou et moi contre son dos. Après l'engloutissement de deux biscuits, je lui demande :

\- **C'est quoi mon cadeau ?**

\- **Valentine…** répond-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- **Allez ! Je veux trop savoir ! Donne-moi un indice.**

\- **C'est quoi la définition d'un cadeau ?**

\- **Un présent qu'on offre à quelqu'un pour lui faire plaisir,** dis-je en avalant un autre biscuit.

\- **Quand se passe Noël ?**

Je souffle quand je vois où elle veut en venir.

\- **Mais merde ! Juste une indication. Je ne te demande pas non plus de me le donner.**

\- **Tu es incorrigible tu le sais ?**

\- **Non. Je suis adorable. Tout le monde m'aime.**

\- **En effet,** s'exclame-t-elle après avoir réfléchi.

\- **Tu veux goûter ?** dis-je pour changer de sujet sachant à quel point parler des filles qui tournent autour de moi l'agace.

\- **Je constate que l'on progresse, j'ai le droit à un morceau après que tu en aies englouti quatre.**

\- **Tu as vu ? Mais c'est que pour toi ça. Les autres ils peuvent toujours crever avant que je partage ma nourriture.**

Elle croque dans la moitié du biscuit et me donne le reste délicatement.

\- **Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais on peut les rajouter sur ta liste non ?**

\- **Tout à fait,** dis-je en hochant la tête.

Elle sourit et m'embrasse sur la joue, puis sur le coin des lèvres, et remonte doucement vers mon oreille. À quelques centimètres de celle-ci, elle me marque doucement. Je détestais les suçons. Ça m'insupportait quand une fille laissait sa trace sur moi. Elles ne représentaient rien pour moi. Sauf Hermione. L'idée que je lui appartienne me plaît vraiment.

\- **Je sais que de ne pas savoir ce qui me rend… comme je suis t'es contraignant. C'est vraiment important pour moi et j'ai besoin de temps pour te l'annoncer. Je me doute que te dire ceci ne doit pas t'aider…** avoué-je doucement et pas bien.

Elle passe ses mains dans mes cheveux doucement.

\- **Si, ça m'aide,** murmure-t-elle tranquille.

Une heure plus tard, je relève les volets roulants pour découvrir un magnifique paysage. Le soleil demeure seul dans le ciel et la neige m'aveugle quelques instants. J'ouvre la porte coulissante et Morsang fonce comme une flèche dans la poudreuse. Je m'amuse un moment avec lui puis rentre à l'intérieur pour aller dans la chambre de ma cousine et de Caileigh.

Je m'avance précipitamment vers le lit et je saute dessus.

\- **Debout ! Debout !**

\- **Merde,** jure Caileigh en allemand.

\- **Putain Val t'es chiante** , lâche ma cousine en mettant l'oreiller sur son visage.

Je me laisse tomber entres elles, enlace Caileigh, puis je lui souffle sur le visage.

\- **Ça se voit tellement que tu bouillonnes,** rajouté-je en rigolant.

Elle se retourne dans la seconde qui suit vers moi tout en essayant de me chatouiller, mais je place rapidement mes bras sous sa tête et mes jambes à l'extérieur des siennes, ce qui me permet de l'immobiliser. Simple prise de judo. Elle se secoue dans l'espoir vain de me dégager d'elle, néanmoins, elle échoue.

\- **Valentine dégage de là,** assène-t-elle.

\- **Vous pouvez pas aller jouer ailleurs ?** dit Cléo ronchonneuse.

\- **Dis que je suis la meilleure,** rétorqué-je directement à son oreille puisque tout mon corps repose sur le sien.

Elle déteste quand je fais ça, du coup, elle tente encore une fois de s'en tirer et cette fois-ci en me chatouillant. Je rigole contre elle en me tortillant et le seul moyen de l'arrêter et de la morde à l'épaule.

\- **Arrête ou je te fais mal,** dis-je en articulant le plus possible.

\- **Si tu me mords Val, tu vas tellement le regretter, que tu ne me feras plus chier pendant des mois.**

Je ne peux pas voir ses yeux et mesurer l'ampleur de sa menace. Je resserre ma prise contre elle ce qui fait remonter à ma mémoire des souvenirs pas très catholiques. Bref. Je suis joueuse, et donc, je commence à la mordre. Alors que je m'attendais à me faire chatouiller de nouveau, elle passe sa main dans le creux de mon genou gauche. Ah la pute. Je me tends instantanément et elle me fait basculer sur la gauche.

\- **Vous êtes abusées les filles,** entendu-je vaguement sortir de la bouche de Cléo, qui finit par se lever.

Elle me mord à la main et je cris. Je l'encercle ensuite avec mes jambes mais ses mains plongent vers mes hanches et je n'ai d'autres choix que d'essayer de les enlever. Sauf que je suis tellement chatouilleuse, et que je n'arrive à rien, qu'elle s'attaque également à mon cou avec ses lèvres.

\- **Non, non, arrête !** crié-je avant de repartir dans une autre crise de fou rire.

J'ai beau me secouer dans tous les sens elle a pris le dessus. Cinq minutes plus tard elle s'est enfin stoppée.

\- **Tu avais pas le droit d'utiliser mon point faible,** dis-je doucement de peur qu'on m'entende car personne ne sait.

\- **Ah parce que tu te places en position de victime en plus ?** répond-elle en rigolant.

Elle dépose un bisou sur ma joue et se lève. Ça commence vraiment à m'handicaper ces chatouilles. Je sors dehors pour m'aérer l'esprit quand Cléo arrive pour s'installer sur une chaise.

\- **Nous sommes au paradis,** dit-elle après avoir allumé sa cigarette.

\- **Carrément, il y a quelqu'un qui prépare le petit-déjeuner ?**

\- **Caileigh et Hermione.**

\- **Parfait,** dis-je heureuse de ne pas avoir à le faire.

Ma cousine souffle sa fumée créant un mini nuage puis elle me demande d'un air qui se veut naturel.

\- **Caileigh a quelqu'un ?**

\- **Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?** lui demandé-je, un peu énervée qu'elle me pose ce genre de question.

\- **J'en conclu que la réponse est oui,** dit-elle en souriant.

\- **Pourquoi tu me le demandes à moi et pas à elle ?**

\- **Mais redescends, calme-toi Valentine.**

\- **C'est toi qui es chiante.**

\- **Alors ?** demande-t-elle curieuse.

\- **Elle est célibataire.**

\- **On mange à l'intérieur les filles il fait trop froid dehors,** coupe court Caileigh.

Je siffle pour appeler mon chien qui rentre juste derrière Cléo. Un rapide coup d'œil à la table m'indique qu'il manque mon jus de goyave. Noah qui a déjà enfilé sa combinaison de ski a allumé un feu de cheminée. Le souci avec lui c'est qu'il aime quand il fait une chaleur à crever et pas moi. Un grand-duc arrive avec souplesse. Je le laisse rentrer et lui donne une confiserie. C'est mon frère, ce qui me fait penser que je n'ai pas encore répondu à ma cousine d'Italie.

\- **On commence par quoi ?** demande Hermione qui passe le plat de toast.

\- **Les pistes,** disent en cœur ma cousine, mon cousin et moi-même.

\- **Autant profiter qu'on ne soit pas beaucoup pour faire notre programme comme on l'entend,** rajoute Noah, **car une fois que ma mère sera là, ça sera chiant. En plus ta mère est aussi présente Val.**

\- **Ouais et vu qu'en ce moment elle est en mode « j'ai une famille », ça va être foutrement chiant de suivre leurs directives.**

\- **Je plussoie,** dit Cléo. **Façon Mamou sera dans notre gîte…**

\- **Et je dors où ?** coupe Noah la bouche pleine.

\- **Dans le gîte numéro trois,** dis-je simplement.

\- **Mais encore ?**

\- **C'est celui de Lisa, Adele, Paige, Blake et Billie.**

\- **Qui a décidé de mettre Lisa et Adele au même endroit ?** demande Noah en souriant.

\- **Il se pourrait que j'aie effacé quelques prénoms pour les remplacer par d'autres,** dis-je en souriant malicieusement.

\- **On nous explique ?** questionne Caileigh perplexe.

\- **Ma sœur et notre cousine ne peuvent plus se voir en peinture. Une année elles se sont données en spectacle devant tout le monde au moment du dessert. C'était épique,** s'exclame Cléo les yeux larmoyants en pensant au souvenir.

\- **Je dois admettre que putain, c'était grandiose. Y'a du niveau à relever,** rajoutai-je après avoir croqué dans mon toast. **Dans tous les cas on va être en surplus quand Mamou arrivera car elle va prendre ta chambre Noah, je crois que le canapé se déplie au pire.**

\- **On verra ça le moment venu,** dit Noah, **je suis sûr que Cléo et Caileigh seront très bien dans le salon.**

Nous terminons le petit-déjeuner rapidement et je sors les biscuits de mon chien. J'en ensorcèle plusieurs pour que ça l'occupe un moment. Ensuite, j'enfile mon pantalon vert et ma veste rouge. J'étale de la crème solaire sur la peau fragile de ma copine puis en attendant que tout le monde soit prêt, je regarde si rien ne manque au niveau de ma board. Tout est parfait. Je mets mon bonnet puis mon casque et mes fameuses lunettes à reflets rouges. Tous les ans je change de tenue sauf pour les lunettes. Cadeau de mon grand-père.

\- **Bougez-vous putain !** crié-je depuis l'extérieur du gîte.

Je souffle d'exaspération en constatant que j'ai parlé dans le vide. Hermione arrive en souriant vers moi et dépose un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres.

\- **Est-ce que ça serait possible de passer ne serait-ce qu'une matinée sans que tu ne cries ?**

\- **J'aime trop ça pour m'arrêter,** dis-je en passant ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieure.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, amusée, et enfin nous pouvons descendre pour louer des skis pour Caileigh et Noah. À cause du prix de ces deux semaines de vacances et vu que mon amie a voulu payer pour elle comme l'année dernière, elle ne reste qu'une semaine. Hermione va rentrer également le vingt-cinq au matin pour passer Noël avec sa famille. Elle m'a demandé de l'accompagner mais je ne suis pas prête à passer cette fête si particulière sans ma famille, sans Clémence. J'ai fait ma capricieuse et elle compte revenir le trente décembre.

Cléo nous a acheté nos forfaits à l'avance, de ce fait nous gagnons du temps. Les pistes qui se trouvent devant moi comportent peu de skieurs ce qui me rassure. Je grimpe les dernières marches qui me séparent de la première piste et souris immédiatement. J'attache ensuite mes pieds à ma board puis j'attends que tout le monde soit prêt par politesse ou plutôt parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être seule.

Je laisse passer Hermione devant moi. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment le ski, et qu'elle en faisait essentiellement pour passer du temps avec sa famille. La première montée en télésiège se trouve être très longue et comme d'habitude, je manque de tomber à l'arrivée par manque d'entraînement. Caileigh sourit en me voyant et je lève les yeux au ciel, bien qu'elle ne voie pas mon signe d'exaspération.

\- **Attendez s'il vous plaît, j'ai de la buée sur mes lunettes,** nous indique Noah alors que Cléo allait s'élancer. Elle lève en l'air ses bras mécontente.

\- **Tu nous fais chier Wilson avec tes lunettes, prends des lentilles de contact une fois pour toutes. Chaque fois que je suis à la montagne avec toi, c'est le même cinéma,** dis-je irritée.

\- **Les lentilles de contact abîment les yeux, je préfère garder mes lunettes.**

\- **Sinon je connais un sort pour éviter que la buée ne te gène,** intervient Hermione.

Grâce à notre bibliothèque mobile, Noah s'élance sur les pistes heureux comme un coq. La première descente est assez compliquée, mais une fois bien échauffée, je prends un malin plaisir à m'amuser. Cléo qui va skier tous les ans sans exception, nous trouve des passages encore non exploités pour augmenter nos sensations. Hermione joue les prudentes et Caileigh et Noah s'amusent à faire des courtes accélérations.

\- **On tente ?**

Nous sommes arrivés face à un choix, la piste noire ou la piste bleue. Les cheveux blonds de ma cousine volent face au vent présent en si haute altitude. Je n'ai pas envie de la faire, je ne sais dire pourquoi mais le vide me rappelle mon transplanage raté.

Je lève les yeux vers Hermione qui dit ensuite :

\- **Faites-la si vous le souhaitez, mais je vais faire la bleue.**

\- **Je vais descendre avec elle pour ne pas la laisser seule,** ajouté-je le plus naturellement possible.

\- **On se retrouve au restaurant, hum, La Caverne ?** demande Caileigh après avoir vérifié sur la carte notre emplacement.

\- **Choisissez la meilleure table,** dit Cléo avant de s'élancer dans la descente.

Noah et Caileigh l'imitent et nous pouvons avec ma copine dévaler la piste tranquillement. Nous arrivons les premières et après avoir déposé notre matériel aux endroits prévus à cet effet, je choisis une table qui donne plein soleil. Cléo devrait être satisfaite.

\- **C'est con je vais avoir un super bronzage au niveau du visage mais mon corps ne va pas suivre. Je pense que je vais faire des séances quand on sera au gîte.**

\- **Par cette température ?** questionne Hermione septique. **Tu auras comme tout le monde une jolie marque de bronzage.**

\- **Mais je ne suis pas comme tout le monde,** indiqué-je en souriant.

Elle secoue la tête et s'installe à côté de moi. Un serveur ne tarde pas à venir nous voir mais je le renvoie chier d'une vague de la main. Hermione la prend dans la sienne et j'ouvre un œil, puis l'autre.

\- **Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?**

\- **J'ai faim.**

\- **D'accord,** dit-elle en s'allongeant complètement sur le transat.

\- **Je n'arrive plus à transplaner,** avoué-je après un long moment de silence. **J'ai ressenti une sensation très particulière qui m'a paralysée la dernière fois que je l'ai fait et depuis, j'ai peur pour des choses qui ne m'effrayaient pas avant.**

\- **La dernière fois date de quand ?**

\- **Fin octobre et avant que tu ne poses la question, même le transplanage d'escorte ou par portoloin me pétrifie.**

Je m'assieds et récupère l'usage de ma main puis soupire.

\- **Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu transplanes par portoloin, le moyen de transport sans failles, ensuite avec quelqu'un si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise et pour finir par toi-même.**

\- **Ouais,** dis-je sans grande conviction.

\- **Ça va aller Valentine.**

Elle rapproche nos transats et dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Je tourne la tête vers elle pour ensuite l'embrasser tendrement.

\- **Faites pas ça vous allez avoir les lèvres gercées,** dit la voix de ma cousine, interrompant notre échange.

\- **Merci de te préoccuper de l'état de nos lèvres, tu veux quelque chose en retour ?** demandé-je froidement.

\- **Que tu changes de ton avec moi pour commencer ensuite que tu bouges pour tes fesses pour une fois et que tu ailles gentiment chercher le serveur.**

Caileigh tape ses chaussures de ski contre les barreaux en bois pour enlever de la neige et Noah est en train de profiter de la vue.

\- **Serveur ! Hello ! Nous avons besoins de vous !** hurlé-je en fixant Cléo le regard rempli de défi.

Hermione soupire et Cléo lève les yeux au ciel. Je me recouche sur le transat et finis par enlever ma veste et mon gilet tellement le soleil cogne. Cléo découvre également son dos. Et dire que Rachel vit seulement à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Paul est d'ailleurs en vacances avec sa femme. J'ai toute une famille dont je ne connais strictement rien, et que je n'ai pas envie de connaître. Je n'aime pas ça.

Après avoir mangé sur le pouce pour mon plus grand désespoir, nous repartons à l'attaque des pistes. Noah se vautre tel le débutant qu'il est et je ris à m'en faire mal aux côtes. Pour se venger de nos précédentes courses, Caileigh me déstabilise pendant la troisième et je finis le cul dans la neige.

\- **Quelle chieuse,** me plaignis-je à haute voix tout en restant allongée dans la neige.

Je me remets debout et comme d'habitude, Hermione attend un peu plus bas pour vérifier que je vais bien. Oui, parce que je suis tombée déjà quatre fois, plus rien ne va. Heureusement que je peux m'entraîner avant l'arrivée de mon oncle Eliott et mon cousin Liam qui adorent faire des compétitions. Victor s'était cassé le bras une année à cause d'eux et, ma mère était sortie de ses gonds et avait fait la morale à son frère. Ça avait été marrant.

Le reste de l'après-midi je le passe à faire des figures pendant que Caileigh et Hermione sont parties faire quelques descentes de plus.

\- **Je ne vais jamais y arriver !** hurle Cléo après avoir raté son 360 pour la sixième fois.

Noah s'élance et le réussit du premier coup.

\- **Flambeur,** dit-t-elle en rageant ce qui me fait rire.

Nous rentrons en trainant des pieds jusqu'au gîte et Morsang me fait la fête quand il me voit, mais je perds vite mon sourire quand je remarque la chaussure à moitié mordillée… Ouf ce n'est pas la mienne mais celle de Noah. Je fais comme si je n'avais rien vu et vais directement à la douche pour me réchauffer. Même avec l'eau tombant sur mon visage, j'entends clairement Noah râler. Ces vacances s'annoncent parfaites.

 **Caileigh Shiver**

Je jette un coup d'œil en arrière pour vérifier qu'Hermione me suit bien et elle est bien là. L'aiguille de ma montre se rapproche des quatre heures et nous décidons de faire une dernière descente pour le plaisir. Une fois au gîte, nous rangeons notre matériel dans le débarras.

\- **Ah ils sont déjà là,** dis-je en voyant la planche de snow de Cléo.

\- **Avant qu'on ne rentre,** commence doucement Hermione, **tu as eu des nouvelles de monsieur Conor ? Des menaces de la famille Kersauson ?**

Son inquiétude constante me fait sourire.

\- **Le nouveau procès était censé se passer début janvier mais il a été repoussé à fin février. Monsieur Conor essaye de faire ce qu'il peut, mais ça ne s'annonce pas très bien. Ils espèrent quoi en repoussant un procès qui finira forcément par arriver ?** demandé-je perdue.

\- **À gagner du temps, tout simplement, et pas de menaces ?**

\- **Quelqu'un depuis quelque temps m'appelle et quand je décroche je n'entends rien. J'en ai parlé à mon avocat ne t'inquiète pas.**

\- **Très bien,** dit-elle concernée.

Je la laisse passer avant moi et je caresse la boule de poil de Valentine avant d'aller dans la chambre que je partage avec Cléo. J'enlève ma veste que je pose sur la chaise de bureau et je contemple pendant un moment qui me parait trop long le cadre qui me fait face. Je ferme la porte de la chambre qui claque puis me dirige vers mon armoire pour prendre de quoi m'habiller après ma douche.

\- **Caileigh c'est toi ?** demande Cléo présente dans la salle de bains.

\- **Oui,** dis-je simplement.

\- **Tu peux venir m'aider s'il te plaît ?**

\- **D'accord,** rétorqué-je sceptique.

J'avance vers elle pour la rejoindre et je dois faire un effort considérable pour ne pas montrer à quel point la vision qu'elle m'offre, me perturbe au plus haut point. Elle porte un pantalon détente noir avec des rayures dorées et justes un soutien-gorge.

\- **J'ai pris un coup de soleil et si tu pouvais me mettre de la crème, ça serait super,** me dit-elle en me tendant la crème.

\- **Pas de soucis.**

Je constate en effet qu'elle est bien rouge, comme le fait qu'elle a quelques grains de beauté dont un sur sa nuque. Je mets une noix de lotion dans ma main puis la tartine délicatement contre son dos.

\- **Par contre tes bretelles me gênent,** indiqué-je rapidement.

Elle les fait glisser contre ses épaules et je suis leurs lentes descentes. Sa peau est douce et Cléo sent bon, même très bon. L'odeur qu'elle dégage me rappelle la coco. Je tente un regard vers le miroir et elle détourne tout de suite les yeux pour observer ses mains.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et dit :

\- **Les dernières descentes étaient agréables ?**

\- **Parfaites, si on pouvait avoir ce temps toute la semaine ça serait super.**

\- **Effectivement, surtout que ça me change de l'Ecosse. C'est agréable,** dit-elle doucement.

\- **Tu as toujours vécu là-bas ?**

\- **Non, j'ai déménagé il y'a un an de cela mais Londres me manque.**

\- **Tu ne peux pas rentrer ?** demandé-je curieuse.

\- **C'est compliqué,** dit-elle après avoir soupiré. Elle reprend après quelques instants de silence. **Ma copine n'a toujours pas fait son coming out à sa famille et ça dure depuis plus de trois ans.**

J'ai fini de faire pénétrer la pommade dans sa peau mais je continue mes mouvements circulaires.

\- **Ça te donne l'impression de retourner dans le placard, j'imagine.**

\- **Exactement, et j'ai vécu mon coming-out difficilement. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'avouer à mes parents. Ma mère ne m'a plus adressé la parole pendant des mois et là encore dès que je mentionne le prénom de Lola, elle se crispe. Elle fait des efforts mais elle n'en pense pas moins. Enfin bref. J'imagine que toi tout se passe bien avec ton copain ?**

Je lève les yeux vers le miroir et m'interromps dans mon massage. Elle a relevé la tête et toujours en la fixant dans ses yeux bleus je dis :

\- **Je ne risque pas de sortir avec un mec, je suis lesbienne.**

\- **Ah,** dit-elle tout de suite après, comme si elle était surprise.

Je ne peux continuer de la masser sans raison et me décale pour me laver les mains.

\- **Merci Caileigh, tu masses très bien d'ailleurs,** dit-elle en souriant.

\- **Je sais,** rétorqué-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Dès qu'elle sort je prends ma douche tranquillement. Quand j'arrive dans la cuisine, Valentine est avachie sur le canapé avec son livre de partitions dans les mains, Noah lit et Hermione est dans la cuisine.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'on prépare ce soir ?**

\- **Oh rien de bien trop compliqué, raclette !** s'exclame-t-elle enthousiaste.

Je souris et aide Hermione à préparer le thé et un chocolat chaud pour moi. Je cherche dans le placard la guimauve et je dépose sur la petite table du séjour de quoi grignoter où se trouvent Noah et Valentine. Cléo arrive et la légère odeur qui flotte autour d'elle indique qu'elle est allée fumer.

\- **Il neige à n'en plus finir à Londres,** dit-elle en frissonnant.

\- **Et ça compte perdurer ?** demande Hermione.

Cléo est naturellement blonde, les cheveux lisses et possède des lèvres légèrement pulpeuses. Elle est légèrement plus petite que moi, deux ou trois centimètres doivent nous séparer…

\- **Caileigh ?** demande Hermione.

\- **Hum ?** dis **-** je confuse.

\- **Il neige souvent en Allemagne ?**

\- **Ça dépend des périodes. En ce moment il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.**

\- **Donc tu as vécu en Allemagne ?** questionne Cléo en s'asseyant sur la chaise haute en face de nous.

\- **Je suis allemande.**

\- **Ton accent est super ! Je n'aurais jamais deviné que tu n'étais pas anglaise. Puis en plus tu as le teint de peau qui s'accorde avec.**

\- **Oui,** dis-je en rigolant, **ce n'est pas comme vous.**

\- **Oh il faut remercier Papou et ses origines italiennes pour ça.**

\- **Vous avez de la famille là-bas ?** demandé-je curieuse.

\- **Les deux sœurs de Papou sont toujours à Florence. Ils viennent rarement et personnellement je n'y vais pas souvent non plus. De plus ils ne parlent pas anglais, à part nos cousins qui se débrouillent grâce aux cours, mais du coup pour discuter avec les adultes, c'est italien ou rien !** finit-elle en me regardant rapidement.

Je trouve mignon la manière dont ils appellent leurs grands-parents. Je vais m'installer sur le canapé à côté de Valentine et Cléo se met à près de moi. Je mets de la guimauve dans mon chocolat chaud que je serre contre mes mains. Je me sens bien, je suis heureuse. Hermione s'installe sur la table du salon pour travailler.

\- **C'est bon Cléo on peut jouer, Val une petite partie ? Caileigh ?**

\- **C'est quoi le jeu ?** demandé-je curieuse.

\- **Gobstones !** s'exclame Noah.

\- **Tu joues encore à ça ?** demande Valentine amusée.

\- **Tu es de la partie ou pas ?** rétorque Noah en réajustant ses lunettes.

Gobstones est un ancien jeu magique qui ressemble à des billes, la principale différence étant que chaque fois qu'un point est concédé, la pierre gagnante gicle un liquide malodorant dans le visage du perdant. La partie commence avec quinze petits gobstones ronds chacun. Le gagnant doit capturer toutes les pierres de son adversaire. Il existe deux types de jeu, celui avec les pierres où les métaux précieux… Noah a celui qui coûte le plus cher. C'est un sport minoritaire dans le monde des sorciers, et ils ne jouit pas d'une réputation très « cool » . Étant donné qu'on se prend quasiment à chaque fois un liquide dégueulasse sur la figure.

On s'installe autour de la table basse et Val distribue les pierres à l'aide de sa baguette. Cléo se lève et revient quelques instants plus tard avec ses lunettes de vue, mon Dieu, ils portent tous des lunettes !

\- **Ok,** commence Noah **, la plus jeune débute.**

Valentine examine rapidement le terrain de jeux et comme je le pensais, elle vise l'une de mes pierres.

\- **Ew j'avais oublié à quel point ça sentait mauvais** , s'exclame Cléo.

Je m'attache les cheveux tout en essayant de ne pas m'en foutre partout puis prends une grande inspiration.

\- **Si on me cherche je suis dans la chambre,** indique Hermione qui préfère aller travailler dans le calme.

\- **Il voudrait mieux que tu l'insonorises,** suggère Cléo, **ta copine est une mauvaise joueuse et râle sans arrêt.**

\- **N'importe quoi,** se plaint celle-ci.

\- **Merci du conseil,** dit Hermione en souriant.

J'éloigne ma tasse de chocolat de la table basse. J'aime beaucoup ce jeu et je suis plutôt douée.

La partie va bon train et nous ressemblons maintenant tous à rien. Il ne reste plus que Noah et moi en lice. Je dois encore lui prendre trois pierres et lui cinq. Je sacrifie trois des mienness pour le laisser se rapprocher de mon camp, puis enchaîne les bons coups. L'odeur nauséabonde finie par déranger et rester concentrée devient très compliqué.

\- **Vas-y Caileigh tu peux le faire,** me dit Val.

Je souffle et juge du regard mon adversaire. Il est stable. Je tire mon dernier coup.

\- **Non !** s'écrit-il vivement. **Avoue que tu joues souvent à ce jeu ?**

\- **Certains jouent au Quidditch, d'autres à Gobstones,** dis-je souriante.

\- **Bien joué,** s'exclame Cléo.

\- **Merci,** répliqué-je en souriant.

Je rejoins Valentine dans la salle de bains après m'être débarbouillée avec l'aide d'un sort. Elle se fait un soin du visage. Je souris.

\- **Bah oui ça défonce la peau ce qu'on se prend sur la tronche. Je me dois d'être au top.**

\- **Et pourquoi ?**

Elle me dévisage un moment et je me demande à quoi elle pense. J'ai pensé à dire à tout le monde ce que j'avais subi, ce que je vis toujours car ce n'est pas terminé, mais à quoi bon maintenant ? En plus je suis persuadée que ça ne passerait pas concernant Valentine, elle prendrait trop mal le fait que je lui aie caché, mais j'ai envie de le dire à Rachel…

\- **Mon physique c'est tout ce que j'ai.**

\- **Roh c'est quoi encore ces conneries,** lâché-je en soufflant.

\- **C'est vrai Caileigh, tu ne peux pas me dire qu'il ne m'apporte pas énormément de choses, et pour tous les domaines. J'ai vite remarqué que j'attirais beaucoup plus l'attention que les autres. C'est incroyable comment le fait d'être beau, peut te faire avoir autant de chose sans faire d'efforts. Tu as également vu que je suis une chieuse de service et j'ai plein de défauts qui irritent. Tu crois vraiment que j'intéresserais les gens si j'étais moche ?**

\- **Bien sûr que oui.**

\- **Ton jugement est faussé,** dit-elle en secouant la tête. **Comment tu m'as remarquée à Poudlard ? Pourquoi je t'ai intéressée en premier lieu ? Honnêtement,** finit-elle en me regardant fixement.

\- **Mais c'est…** commencé-je désemparée car elle a raison, **oui certes c'est grâce à ton physique, mais c'est… comme ça.**

\- **Que le monde fonctionne oui, et c'est injuste pour les autres. Tu m'as allumée, rien ne te garantissait que je réponde favorablement, mais tu es très loin d'être désagréable à regarder, le physique encore une fois, et surtout tu as opté pour la bonne technique. À qui t'a demandé ? Qui t'a parlé de ma manière de fonctionner d'ailleurs ?**

\- **Grace,** dis-je doucement, étant soudainement mal qu'on reparle de cette période de notre relation.

\- **Donc voilà,** rajoute-t-elle après s'être rincée le visage. **J'ai que ça pour moi et heureusement,** finit-elle en serrant les dents.

\- **C'est-à-dire ?**

\- **Rien,** dit-elle froidement.

\- **Hum** , rajouté-je en quittant la salle de bains pour rejoindre Noah, n'ayant plus l'envie de discuter de ce sujet.

Je passe mes mains sur mon visage et Noah commence à me parler. Je comprends rapidement que c'est un passionné de jeux vidéo et d'informatique, il est d'ailleurs ingénieur. Vingt minutes plus tard je vais dans la cuisine pour prendre à boire.

\- **Tu as réussi à t'en sortir ?**

\- **Pardon ?**

\- **Une fois que mon frère est lancé sur le sujet, on ne l'arrête plus,** dit Cléo qui a attrapé son paquet de cigarettes. **Tu m'accompagnes ?**

\- **Oui bien sûr.**

Je vais récupérer ma veste dans la chambre puis la rejoins dehors. La nuit est tombée et les nombreux lampadaires éclairent les rues. Nous marchons en silence un moment avant qu'elle ne brise la parole la première.

\- **Tu sais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.**

\- **C'est-à-dire ?** demandé-je septique. **Qui t'a parlé de moi ? En bien j'espère !**

\- **Valentine bien évidemment et oui positivement.**

\- **Qu'a-t-elle dit ?** questionnai-je curieuse et contente.

\- **Oh, qu'elle tenait beaucoup à toi, façon elle n'avait même pas besoin de le dire, car pour me parler d'une amie, c'est qu'elle est forcément importante pour elle.**

\- **C'est surprenant** , dis-je perturbée. **Tu vois, elle ne me l'a jamais dit tout ça.**

\- **C'est Val quoi.**

\- **Et donc tu sais plein de choses sur moi par contre moi je ne sais rien du tout sur toi.**

\- **Dois-je comprendre qu'il faut que je me dévoile ?** dit-elle en souriant.

Nous arrivons au bout de la route et je m'appuie contre la rambarde, elle crache la fumée de sa cigarette.

\- **Je suis une artiste,** dit-elle d'un ton théâtral. **J'en suis vraiment une,** rajoute-t-elle après avoir vu mon air dubitatif. **Je fais du dessin, sur papier, toile, sur tous les supports possibles et imaginables.**

\- **Tu travailles à ton compte ou dans une galerie ?**

\- **J'expose ce que je fais dans une galerie, dans l'équivalent du Chemin de Traverses. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais petit à petit je fais ma place dans ce monde si vaste et, un jour je serai mondialement connu. C'est mon rêve.**

Je souris et elle me demande perdue :

\- **Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?**

\- **Rien d'incriminant ne t'inquiète pas. Tu dessines au pinceau ?**

\- **Principalement, si tu veux bien je ferai ton portrait au crayon. Tu as des traits très intéressants que j'aimerai ancrer sur une feuille de papier.**

\- **Ah bon ?** demandé-je bêtement tellement ça me perturbe.

\- **Oui, par exemple, ton nez,** elle approche son doigt pour le caresser doucement, **ou encore ton** **menton ou tes lèvres,** finit-elle rapidement. **Sinon ! Question qui déterminera beaucoup de chose : dans quelle maison tu étais à Poudlard ?**

\- **À ton avis ?**

\- **J'hésite entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle, mais je dirais la dernière à tout hasard ?**

\- **C'est bien ça,** dis-je doucement **, et toi, tu étais à Gryffondor ?**

\- **Non Serpentard ! Dans notre famille, c'est majoritairement cette maison, puis ensuite Serdaigle, à part deux exceptions : Victor qui a été à Gryffondor,** annonce-t-elle en souriant, **je me rappelle encore la tête que j'ai fait quand j'en entendu le choixpeau dire qu'il était là-bas. C'était tellement génial, puis notre grand-père.**

Je souris et nous faisons le chemin en sens inverse. Nous croisons deux ou trois personnes mais sans plus. Il se fait en silence et alors que j'allais rentrer, elle me demande de rester avec elle le temps de fumer une autre cigarette.

\- **Je ne t'ai pas proposé mais tu en veux une ?**

\- **Non merci j'ai arrêté de fumer.**

\- **Sage décision,** dit-elle après avoir allumé sa cigarette.

Je m'installe sur la chaise et je commence à avoir froid. Elle rapproche le cendrier près d'elle et je profite de la quasi-obscurité pour l'observer sans gêne. J'ai l'impression que c'est une fille très organisée et qui sait déjà ce qu'elle veut

\- **Lola compte venir te voir ?**

\- **Tu penses bien que non,** dit-elle blasée. **Elle bosse la semaine prochaine et après c'est Noël en famille et puisque je suis toujours l'amie, je ne peux pas être présente sans éveiller des soupçons.**

Elle souffle et n'arrête pas de taper le bout de sa cigarette avec sou pouce nerveusement.

\- **C'est fatiguant,** reprend-elle, **elle me fatigue avec ça et ma patience à des limites.**

\- **Elle te dit qu'elle compte le faire ?**

\- **Ce n'est jamais le bon moment selon elle, mais mon Dieu, il n'y aura jamais de bons moments pour annoncer à ta famille que tu es gay ! J'ai beaucoup sacrifié pour être avec elle néanmoins j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que moi qui fait des efforts dans notre couple. Bref. Ton anniversaire est quand ?**

Son aptitude à passer du coq à l'âne est perturbante.

\- **À vrai dire dans une semaine, le vingt-six.**

\- **Oh je ne serai pas là pour te le souhaiter,** dit-elle en perdant son petit sourire qui avait naquit quelques secondes auparavant. **Tu rentres pour quelle raison au fait ? Familiale ?**

\- **Oui et non, je n'ai pas les moyens de rester là deux semaines et je dois aller voir ma famille à Stuttgart quelques jours, puis d'après ce que j'ai compris, on va être trop dans le gîte.**

\- **Oh mais Noah peut prendre le canapé c'est un grand garçon, mais ça veut dire que tu pourrais être là pour le Nouvelle An ?**

\- **C'est exact,** dis-je en souriant.

Elle sourit et m'incite à rentrer car je suis gelée. Nous passons à table pratiquement dans la foulée, le ski ça creuse la faim et ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé de raclette que mon ventre est sur le point d'exploser.

\- **Une balade en moto des neiges ça vous tente ?** propose Noah

\- **Oh oui !** s'extasie Cléo.

\- **Grave !** rajoute Valentine.

\- **Et c'est à toi de débarrasser la table,** dis-je à l'encontre de Valentine.

\- **Putain de merde mais il t'arrive quoi ?** rétorque-t-elle offusquée.

Hermione sourit.

\- **Valentine c'est vrai tu fous jamais rien à chaque vacances, on n'est pas tes domestiques,** annonce Cléo.

\- **Clairement, je ne vous paye pas.**

\- **Tu t'enfonces,** affirme Noah.

\- **Nan mais moi je ne sais pas ranger, je ne sais même pas où ça va ça !** dit-elle en pointant du doigt une casserole.

\- **Et bien ce n'est pas compliqué, tu te sers de tes deux mains, tu sais ce que tu as après tes bras, et tu fouilles, tu ouvres les placards, tu fais comme tout le monde !** hurle Cléo.

\- **Vous avez décidé de tous être sur mon dos ou quoi ?** demande-t-elle en rigolant. **J'adore !**

Elle se lève, prend sa baguette et après quelques secondes tout ce qui se trouve sur la table va bien évidemment se mettre dans le lavabo pour être nettoyé par magie.

\- **Voilà,** rajoute-t-elle satisfaite.

\- **Fallait mieux établir les règles,** dit Hermione en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je souris et pars m'habiller plus chaudement en vue de notre sortie. J'appelle Rachel en attendant que Noah prenne sa douche et l'entendre me fait du bien. J'ai hâte de la voir. En fait, j'en ai envie, et dans le même temps, non.

Nous partons une demi-heure plus tard. Valentine va réserver un guide et les motos des neiges.

\- **Je n'ai pas envie d'en faire toute seule,** dit Cléo alors qu'on s'équipe.

\- **Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ?** rage Noah.

\- **En quoi ça te dérange ?**

\- **Parce que tu vas devoir monter avec moi !**

\- **Tu peux monter avec moi,** rajouté-je pour tenter de calmer le jeu.

Cléo retrousse ses lèvres et grogne comme un tigre. Je monte sur la moto des neiges et le guide m'explique les précautions à prendre puis il fait la même chose avec Valentine et je peux voir Hermione écouter très attentivement les explications. Cléo grimpe derrière moi et me demande après avoir toussé.

\- **Ça ne te dérange pas si je te tiens par la taille ? Je serais protégé du vent comme ceci.**

\- **Non** **,** dis **-** je naturellement.

Ses jambes viennent se coller aux miennes et ses bras s'enroulent contre mon buste. J'allume la bécane et m'élance la dernière juste après les filles. Nous empruntons un tracé déjà prêt bien évidemment et le guide nous mène sous des ponts, des routes quand même assez étroites mais la vue qu'on a sur la ville est juste splendide.

\- **Tu peux t'arrêter là s'il te plaît,** entendis-je distinctement.

Je me mets sur le côté et me tourne légèrement pour lui demander :

\- **Tout va bien je vais trop vite ?**

\- **Oh non t'inquiète, je voulais juste prendre une photo de la vue pour ensuite la dessiner. Par contre j'ai peur de la qualité que ça va donner.**

Son appareil version sorcier se déclenche puis nous repartons et je dois aller un peu plus vite pour les rattraper ce qui nous permet d'avoir des palpitations aux cœurs alimentées par l'adrénaline. Je suis vraiment bien.

\- **Vous avez eu un souci ?** nous demande Hermione une fois à leur hauteur.

\- **Non je voulais juste prendre une photo !** rétorque Cléo.

Valentine accélère et je la suis en profitant de chaque paysage qu'on peut voir. Cléo resserre son étreinte sans pour autant me déranger. Nous rentrons vingt-minutes plus tard au gîte, je suis gelée.

Cléo fait du thé pendant que Noah cherche un jeu à faire avec Valentine.

Après une tasse qui m'a bien réchauffée, alors que j'allais m'installer dans le canapé pour le jeu Cléo dit :

\- **Je vais aller dormir, je suis naze, on se dit huit heures pour le petit-déjeuner ?**

\- **Parfait,** dit Hermione.

Elle me regarde et fait un mouvement de tête pour m'indiquer la chambre. Après dix minutes j'annonce aussi mon départ. Cléo attrape dans ses affaires un calepin et un crayon à papier.

\- **Tu veux que je me mette où ?**

\- **Hum, je voudrais que tu sois assise par terre en tailleur et appuyée contre le lit.**

Je m'exécute et passe une main nerveusement dans mes cheveux. Elle met ses lunettes de vue et s'installe en face de moi dans la même position. Cléo me regarde fixement.

\- **Je peux ?** dit-elle en levant l'une de ses mains vers moi.

J'acquiesce et elle s'avance vers moi comme un prédateur puis fait passer la totalité de mes cheveux sur le côté droit de mon buste et remet une mèche derrière mon oreille. Son touché est agréable. Elle s'éloigne et prend appuie contre le mur derrière elle.

\- **Comme ça je peux voir l'une de tes oreilles. Maintenant ne regarde que moi, et fixe quelque chose de précis au niveau de mon visage. Surtout pas mes mains d'accord ? Et tu peux me parler bien sûr,** finit-elle en souriant.

\- **Très bien,** dis-je en esquissant un sourire, **tu portes quoi comme parfum ?**

 **Hermione Granger**

Merlin, j'ai oublié un livre ultra important à la maison. Je pose mon front sur la table du salon et soupire. Je pars dans un peu moins d'un mois et je n'ai toujours pas terminé mon sujet, sans compter le fait qu'il faut que madame Silverwood le relise.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je range toutes mes affaires dans mon sac puis retourne dans la chambre. Je me réinstalle dans le lit et fais face à Valentine qui dort sur son flanc gauche. Je la contemple un moment puis, passe ma main sous son débardeur. Sa peau est chaude comme d'habitude.

J'espère qu'un jour, dans un futur proche, elle arrivera à me dire ce qui la tracasse. J'essaye de ne pas me faire de film et imaginer le pire, mais ça commence à être problématique. Qu'es-ce qui la rend si distante ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait changer du tout au tout ? Je soupire doucement et commence à lui faire des chatouilles dans le dos, ensuite je m'amuse à passer dans le creux de sa hanche pour l'embêter. Si elle est réveillée elle se contrôle parfaitement bien.

\- **Bouh !** crie-t-elle soudainement. Je me recule instinctivement en émettant un petit cri et mets ma main sur mon cœur pour me calmer.

\- **Valentine,** me plaignis-je pendant qu'elle rigolait.

\- **Admets que c'était marrant.**

Je secoue la tête avec l'une de mes mains sur mon front. Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et passe sa jambe sur les miennes.

\- **Il fait beau aujourd'hui ?** demande-t-elle après un moment de silence.

\- **Non, il neige énormément.**

\- **Super,** dit-elle en soufflant contre mon cou.

J'ouvre les yeux pour la regarder. Elle se tient la tête à l'aide de sa main tandis que l'autre sillonne mon ventre. C'est reposant d'être avec elle, avec eux, mais j'ai tellement de travail qui m'attend. Je ne suis pas sereine.

\- **Hum,** lâché-je sans me contrôler quand elle fait passer son doigt très doucement sur mon mamelon. **Tu es cruelle,** rajouté-je.

\- **Mais tu aimes ça,** murmure-t-elle avant de venir m'embrasser.

Je me lève vingt-minutes plus tard afin de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Avant de sortir de la chambre, Valentine pose ses deux mains contre mes épaules et dit préoccupée.

\- **Tu es très tendue toi.**

\- **Je sais,** dis-je fatiguée.

\- **Ça me parait évidant mais si tu veux travailler au lieu de sortir, n'hésite pas à le faire Hermione. Je ne voudrais pas que tu culpabilises de ne pas passer du temps avec moi.**

\- **Mais ça t'embêterait que je le fasse.**

\- **Pas vraiment,** mentit-elle.

Seule Cléo se trouve dans la cuisine, je lui fais la bise et Valentine va sortir Morsang. Cléo a déjà bien commencé la préparation du petit-déjeuner. De ce fait, je m'assieds sur le tabouret lui faisant face.

Si j'arrive à travailler cinq heures de plus aujourd'hui, il ne me restera plus qu'à remplir la dernière partie de mon sujet.

\- **Tu vas bien ?** lui demandé-je.

\- **Fatiguée,** dit-elle en souriant.

\- **Tu es pourtant partie au lit tôt, tu as du mal à dormir ? Essaye de prendre du lait avec un peu de miel si tel est le cas.**

\- **Merci mais ce n'est pas ça,** dit-elle en coupant des tranches de brioches, **j'ai beaucoup parlé avec Caileigh.**

\- **Oh,** murmuré-je en souriant.

\- **C'est très agréable de parler avec elle, vraiment, très agréable,** finit-elle dans un murmure.

Oui j'en sais quelque chose. La porte coulissante s'ouvre et se ferme dans un claquement.

\- **Si on veut aller faire du ski il faudra s'accrocher, on ne voit pas à un mètre et il neige énormément.**

\- **On a qu'à aller se promener dans ce cas-là ?** propose Cléo.

\- **Ou aller au spa !** ajoute ma copine, **je pense que personne ne sera contre une journée à rien foutre.**

\- **Ce qui ne changera pas de tes habitudes,** dit sa cousine avec ironie.

\- **Tu es casse-couilles sérieux.**

\- **Tu tends le bâton pour te faire battre aussi,** l'en informé-je amusée.

Elle roule des yeux et dépose un baiser contre ma nuque. Cléo fait un mouvement de poignet et tout va s'installer sur la table du salon. Caileigh arrive ensuite avec une petite mine et grimace quand elle remarque le temps qu'il fait.

\- **Hum ça va être marrant sur les pistes.**

\- **On compte aller au spa,** indique Cléo en souriant.

\- **Ah oui, pourquoi pas,** dit Caileigh en tirant la chaise à côté de Valentine.

Noah dort encore et je suis persuadée qu'on ne le verra pas de la matinée car quand je me suis levée à cinq heures pour travailler, il était encore dans le salon en train de jouer. Nous déjeunons donc tranquillement point pressées par le temps et Noah fait irruption vers dix heures et demi.

\- **Je pense que je vais quand même y aller,** dit-il après avoir observé le ciel un moment. **Si c'est infernal je vous rejoindrai.**

Cléo acquiesce et Valentine se fait une manucure. Elle est dans sa période rouge. Je prépare mes affaires tranquillement en mettant une serviette, un livre, de quoi grignoter pour ma copine puis mon maillot de bain. Nous partons dix minutes plus tard et la neige nous accueille comme des reines. Les nuages sont opaques et le temps laisse très fortement penser à une fin du monde prochaine.

Je ne parle pas durant le temps de la marche jusqu'aux œufs qui nous emmènent dans le village situé plus bas. Il y a pas mal de monde et les déneigeuses sont de sorties. Caileigh prend la manche de ma veste pour me faire avancer alors que je contemplais les milliers de flocons descendant du ciel.

Mon amie est heureuse. Je le vois bien à son sourire qui est franc et surtout ses yeux possèdent ses petites teintes chaleureuses. Nous arrivons dans un énorme établissement qui nous reçoit avec une douce chaleur. J'enlève mon manteau pendant que Valentine demande à l'accueil les services disponibles.

Peu de temps après, je me dirige vers les vestiaires afin de me changer et je me retrouve rapidement à passer sous les douches froides. Je croise mes bras et cherche du regard les filles. Je vois ma copine qui est en train de regarder le plan du spa et je la rejoins en l'enlaçant par-derrière. Elle pose l'un de ses mains sur la mienne et dit d'une voix enjouée :

\- **Tu veux commencer par quoi ?**

\- **Ce que tu veux.**

\- **Okay alors direction le sauna.**

Valentine attrape quatre serviettes puis enlève son maillot de bain. Après une autre douche froide et un séchage rapide, Cléo appuie sur le petit bouton sur la gauche puis ouvre la porte. Elle est enroulée de sa serviette comme sa cousine. Je m'installe dans le coin à droite, étale ma serviette sur le banc puis m'allonge dessus. Caileigh se pose au niveau supérieur au mien et Cléo en face. Je ne sais dire où s'est installée Valentine. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur ma respiration, en profitant de cette sensation de chaleur extrême qui me fait grandement du bien. Mes muscles se relâchent ensuite et quand ma respiration devient compliquée, je sors pendant dix minutes puis rentre de nouveau à l'intérieur. Le deuxième passage m'apporte des biens-faits encore plus revitalisants que le premier.

Nous allons ensuite dans un bain glacé pour aller tout de suite rejoindre un tiède. Nous nageons un moment puis nous nous installons dans un petit bassin où l'on peut s'asseoir et avoir pied. Valentine observe les filles qui passent à côté de nous et au bout d'un moment je lui dis le plus naturellement possible.

\- **Tu en trouves une à ton goût ? La viande est-elle de qualité en Autriche ?**

Elle rigole puis reprend son air sérieux quand elle comprend que je ne plaisante qu'à moitié.

\- **Toi tu es du label rouge Hermione, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire.**

J'acquiesce en amplifiant mon regard envers elle. Elle passe son doigt sur mes deux sourcils pour les redessiner. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle m'accompagne à Londres pour voir mes parents.

\- **Si vous deviez être naufragées sur une île déserte et que** **vous ne pouviez** **prendre qu'une seule chose avec vous, ça serait quoi ?** nous demande Cléo.

\- **Ma baguette,** rétorque Valentine en rigolant, **elle est nulle ta question.**

\- **Dans l'hypothèse où la magie n'existe pas,** répond Cléo en roulant des yeux.

\- **Un ouvrage sur comment y survivre,** assuré-je.

\- **Évidemment,** dit Caileigh en rigolant, **pour ma part, mon livre préféré.**

\- **Un calepin et un crayon,** rajoute Cléo.

\- **Une valise de nourriture,** conclue Valentine.

\- **L'élément dont vous ne pouvez plus vous passer,** demande de nouveau Cléo.

Valentine n'a pas besoin de répondre, je sais ce qu'elle va dire, même si au fond la réponse demeure : ses amis et sa famille.

\- **C'est compliqué de choisir,** commence Caileigh, **je suis dépendante de plein de choses mais je dirais le soutien de mes proches, le fait qu'ils soient là pour moi en cas de besoin.**

\- **C'est très niais,** coupe Valentine, **le sexe pour ma part.**

\- **L'apprentissage de nouvelles connaissances,** dis-je incertaine… **mon entourage, et toi Cléo ?**

\- **Ma liberté.**

\- **C'est-à-dire ?** questionne Caileigh.

\- **Je ne supporterais pas qu'on me prive de mon droit de circulation, de penser, d'agir, de vivre tout simplement.**

Cléo passe la totalité de ses cheveux sur le côté droit de son buste. Valentine se redresse et je sais à son regard lubrique que la prochaine question sera d'une utilité extrême.

\- **Meilleur endroit pour coucher avec une fille.**

\- **Un lit,** dit directement Caileigh.

\- **Vraiment ?** demande Valentine perplexe et avec une intonation que je n'aime pas.

\- **Oui, c'est plus pratique,** dit celle-ci en me jetant un regard que j'interprète comme de la gêne.

\- **J'apprécie l'imprévu, que je ne m'y attende pas, donc qu'importe l'endroit c'est la situation qui compte,** complète Cléo.

\- **Hermione ?** dit Valentine.

\- **Hum, je dirais comme Caileigh. J'aime bien prendre mon temps.**

Ma copine sourit et elle répond comme sa cousine. C'est donc à moi de poser une question.

\- **Qu'est-ce que vous amélioreriez dans le monde ?**

\- **La famine,** dit Cléo après avoir mis sa tête sous l'eau.

\- **L'égocentrisme,** indique Caileigh.

\- **Plus de végétariens.**

\- **Sinon Val ?** rajoute sa cousine.

\- **Je ne sais pas, c'est compliqué comme question,** dit-elle en soufflant. **Trouver un remède contre une maladie mortelle.**

\- **Je changerais l'image et l'idée qu'a la majorité des personnes sur les femmes,** dis-je convaincue.

\- **Sinon les questions sur le sexe c'est plus sympa non ?** annonce ma copine sérieusement.

Caileigh se relève et se précipite sur Valentine pour lui enfoncer la tête sous l'eau. Je me décale légèrement pour ne pas me prendre de coups de bras ou je ne sais quoi d'autres. J'ai envie de signaler que nous sommes dans un bassin d'eau et non une piscine mais je préfère rester muette. Autant essayé de parler à des hirondelles. Je me rapproche de Cléo qui sourit à pleine dents. Les filles se sont un peu éloignées pour avoir plus de profondeur au niveau du bassin.

Valentine passe l'un de ses bras contre la nuque de notre amie afin de lui faire plonger la tête sous l'eau. Caileigh se débat farouchement mais il va sans dire que ma copine est douée à ce petit jeu. Un membre du personnel s'approche des filles doucement mais sûrement, et finit par souffler dans son sifflet. Alors qu'elles reviennent vers nous Valentine se permet de défaire le nœud du haut de maillot de bain de Caileigh. Elle est tellement surprise qu'elle n'a pas l'automatisme de tenir ses bretelles et elle se retrouve à moitié nue.

\- **Quelle chieuse,** dit Cléo à côté de moi. **Elles n'arrêtent pas en plus.**

Valentine revient s'appuyer contre le bord du bassin à côté de moi et Caileigh avance avec ses mains sur sa poitrine.

\- **Valentine rends lui,** dis-je simplement.

\- **Roh oui deux secondes,** rétorque-t-elle amusée.

\- **Mais toi tu perds rien pour attendre,** dit Caileigh.

Valentine l'aide à remettre son haut de maillot de bain puis je pars faire quelques longueurs durant une demi-heure puis un massage d'une heure me détend complètement. Nous déjeunons sur le pouce et nous rentrons vers quinze heures sans avoir croisé Noah.

Je m'enferme dans la chambre pour travailler. Je sors mes affaires rapidement et reprends mes recherches concernant les différences de jugement entre un sorcier mineur et majeur. La deuxième grosse partie de mon sujet, la plus longue.

\- **Tu t'en sors ?** entendis-je Valentine me demander.

Je n'ai même pas perçu son entrée dans la chambre tellement je suis concentrée. Elle s'installe sur la chaise à côté de moi et remet une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

\- **Tu es toute rouge,** me fait-elle remarquer.

\- **Je sens que je suis en ébullition,** dis-je en m'aérant le visage à l'aide de main, **et j'ai presque terminé ma deuxième sous-partie.**

\- **Tu veux de l'aide ?**

\- **Non, et puis ça te soulerait rapidement.**

\- **Ouf, j'ai cru que tu allais dire oui,** dit-elle en rigolant.

Je souris puis l'embrasse doucement. Elle repart en laissant derrière elle son odeur sucrée. Je me remets dedans et deux heures plus tard, satisfaite de moi, je fais une pause. J'ai atteint quasiment quatre-vingt-dix centimètres de parchemins. J'ouvre la porte de la chambre et tout de suite le bruit d'une musique me parvient aux oreilles. Les filles sont en train de danser devant la télévision. Je souris et saisis l'appareil photo qui est posé sur la table du salon. C'est celui de Cléo.

Caileigh est celle qui danse le mieux. Ces gestes sont ceux qui sont les mieux contrôlés ensuite j'ai du mal à déterminer qui vient derrière, en tout cas, je suis la pire. Quand Valentine me voit elle vient me chercher.

\- **Non j'ai pas envie,** tenté-je avec une petite voix.

\- **Allez ! Hermione j'aime danser avec toi.**

Elle est tellement adorable quand elle me regarde de cette manière, en souriant légèrement puis ses yeux me disent tout, tout ce qu'elle n'aime pas exprimer à voix haute. Je prends sa main et pose l'appareil photo sur la table. La musique change et je reconnais « You can't touch this » . C'en est à celle qui se déhanche le plus, tout en restant la plus classe possible. Je rigole à n'en plus finir que je dois m'arrêter un moment le temps de reprendre une attitude habituelle.

Valentine vient m'enlacer et me laisse plein de bisous dans le cou.

\- **Ça te plairait un petit moment détente ?**

\- **Qu'as-tu en tête ?** demandé-je comme si je ne connaissais pas encore l'esprit de ma copine.

\- **Une bataille de boules-de-neige magique** , dit-elle en souriant. **Et si on gagne…**

Elle s'approche de mon oreille pour me dire des mots qui me donnent terriblement chaud. Oui, cruelle est bien le mot pour la caractériser. Elle me regarde ensuite dans les yeux en haussant un sourcil dans l'attente de ma réponse.

\- **Peut-être qu'on pourrait quand même le faire même si on perd.**

\- **J'ai la meilleure copine du monde,** dit-elle pour m'embrasser dans la seconde suivante.

\- **Du coup cela consiste en quoi cette bataille de neige magique ?** demandé-je après ce petit échange.

\- **On fait apparaitre grâce à la magie des boules-de-neige qu'on colorie de différentes couleurs. Par exemple quinze jaunes, dix bleus et cinq rouges. Quand tu te prends une boule de neige rouge c'est cinq points, une bleue, trois points et une jaune, un point. Les points se comptent tous seuls donc impossible de tricher vraiment Hermione va falloir donner tout ce que tu as.**

\- **Je suis partante,** dis-je souriante.

Valentine va proposer l'idée aux filles mais elles ne sont pas aussi enjouées que nous.

\- **Oh non pas aujourd'hui,** s'exclame Caileigh, **j'ai envie de me reposer un peu.**

\- **Mais on a fait que ça,** indique ma copine.

\- **Demain, promis, on la fera la bataille.**

Valentine roule des yeux et s'enfonce dans le canapé la mine boudeuse. Je profite de cet instant pour appeler mes parents et prendre de leurs nouvelles. Tout avait l'air de bien se passer à Londres, mais la voix de ma mère me laisse supposer le contraire. Je me fais sans doute de mauvaises idées.

\- **Tout va bien ?** me demande Caileigh.

\- **À priori oui,** indiqué-je doucement en souriant.

\- **Je peux te parler un moment ?**

J'acquiesce et je nous emmène dans la chambre, je laisse légèrement la porte entrouverte pour ne pas attirer l'œil de Valentine.

\- **Cela concerne Londres ?** demandé-je inquiète.

\- **Non, ce n'est pas de ça que j'aimerais te parler. C'est de ce qu'il s'est passé au spa.**

\- **Oh,** dis-je simplement.

\- **Je sais que parfois, ça te dérange et j'en suis désolée.**

Il est vrai que de penser à ma copine et colocataire ensemble ne me remplit pas de joie.

\- **C'est du passé Caileigh.**

\- **Oui mais je ne voudrais pas…**

\- **Tout va bien,** dis-je en la coupant rapidement.

\- **Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?** nous demande Valentine que je n'avais pas entendu arriver.

\- **On discute,** rétorqué-je simplement.

\- **De quoi ?** questionne Valentine insistante.

Caileigh échange un regard amusé avec moi.

\- **D'un plan à trois,** lâche notre amie. **Partante ?**

Valentine hausse un sourcil septique en me regardant, et se prend trop rapidement au jeu de notre amie en enlevant son pull et son t-shirt, pour apparaître avec son soutien-gorge rouge.

\- **C'est parti,** dit-elle très sérieusement.

 **Ginny Weasley**

 _22 décembre, Holyhead_

Je suis appuyée contre la porte de mon casier, les bras croisés contre ma poitrine, folle de rage. Je bouillonne et je ne sais dire ce qui me retient pour ne pas aller régler le compte de Marjorie. J'ai un bleu aussi énorme que l'Angleterre sur le ventre et par-dessus tout, nous avons perdu notre premier match de la saison. Billie tient sa tête dans ses mains, la mine déconfite, tout aussi blasée que le reste de l'équipe.

\- **C'est inadmissible !** rugit notre capitaine d'équipe, **nous avons dominé tout le match, réalisé des prouesses mais pourtant ! Nous avons perdu…**

\- **Si Marjorie s'occupait plus des cognards que de rêver nous en serions pas là !** coupe Lise.

\- **Dois-je rappeler que Ginny n'est pas capable de les éviter ? Je suis obligée d'agir de la sorte !** contre Marjorie en serrant son poing.

\- **Mais tu te fous de moi ?** lui demandé-je à cran.

\- **Ça suffit !** hurle Jones, **remettre la faute sur vous ne réglera pas nos problèmes.**

\- **Nous n'avons pas des problèmes, juste un seul et il se prénomme Weasley.**

À bout de ses piques équivalentes à une bouse de dragon, je me saisis de ma baguette dans l'optique de lui faire comprendre qu'elle s'attaque à la mauvaise fille. J'ai à peine le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, que Billie baisse ma main de force.

\- **Elle n'attend que ça, que tu te fasses suspendre,** me dit-elle calmement.

Je serre les dents puis range ma baguette. Elle n'a pas cillé, pas bougé le moindre le muscle. Elle n'attend que ça en effet. Je souffle tel un dragon exaspéré.

\- **Bien,** reprend doucement Jones, **je vais devoir prendre des mesures car ce qu'il s'est passé sur le** **terrain** **ne peut plus se reproduire.**

Elle nous envoie ensuite à la douche après encore vingt minutes de discours sur le fait que nous avions été merdiques. Je ne réussis pas à me détendre et je sors des vestiaires morose. Heureusement, la vue de mon copain me redonne le sourire. Il est appuyé contre un mur, les yeux rivés sur un magazine de Quidditch.

Doucement je m'approche de lui.

\- **Tu as très bien joué Ginny** , me dit-il après avoir remarqué ma présence.

\- **Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai,** dis-je absente.

\- **Ne la laisse pas rentrer dans ta tête, elle cherche juste à te déstabiliser.**

\- **Mais pourquoi ?** demandé-je exaspéré, **on est dans la même équipe à la fin. Les entourloupes qu'elle m'a faites pendant le match ont pour conséquence notre défaite.**

\- **Elle t'envie.**

Je ne réponds pas, car ce n'est pas ça, elle a vraiment une dent contre moi et ça n'a rien à voir avec mon poste dans cette équipe. Surtout qu'elle est batteuse et moi poursuiveuse.

Victor m'attire à lui en tirant la manche de ma veste et mes lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les siennes. Je lâche mon sac pour passer l'une de mes mains contre son cou et l'autre sous toutes ses épaisseurs. Il rigole entre mes lèvres.

\- **Tes mains sont froides,** fait-il remarquer.

\- **C'est dommage pour toi** , dis-je amusée tout en passant la deuxième sur son ventre.

Il soupire et me regarde un long moment dans le blanc des yeux. Je finis par poser ma tête contre son buste. Sentir son odeur me relaxe, être contre lui me fait du bien, ses mains dans mon dos, m'excitent. Bon.

Je prends sa main dans la mienne et nous faisons le tour du terrain de Quiddich. Il neige encore, pour le plus grand plaisir de mon copain qui adore ça. Je sens les courbatures arriver progressivement, nous avons joué plus de six heures et je suis lessivée. Tout ce que je veux faire intègre juste Victor et un massage.

Je passe rapidement par ma chambre pour prendre mon sac puis quelques minutes plus tard nous arrivons dans le jardin de mes parents. Le contraste de paysage me fait sourire. De plus, il ne neige pas du tout ici. Victor entre le premier et comme d'habitude quand ma mère attend du monde, elle est dans la cuisine et sur le quai vive.

\- **Vous voilà enfin !** s'exclame-t-elle joyeuse. **Alors comment était ce match ?** me demande-t-elle après nous avoir fait une chaleureuse étreinte à tous les deux.

\- **Nous avons perdu mais ne parlons pas de ça,** dis-je encore énervée contre Marjorie.

Elle sourit timidement et nous ordonne de poser nos fesses à table. Victor est amusé comme à chaque fois qu'il est en présence de ma mère. Elle est l'opposée de la sienne. Je m'amuse à passer une main dans ses cheveux doux pendant que ma mère nous parle.

\- **Tu sais ton père travaille beaucoup en ce moment, il rentre à pas d'heure pratiquement tous les soirs !** s'indigne-t-elle outrée.

\- **Il travaille sur quoi ?** demande Victor.

\- **Oh, rien d'important,** dit ma mère d'un ton qui ne se veut pas inquiétant.

\- **George et Ron arrivent bien ce soir ?** questionné-je avec une arrière-pensée.

\- **Oui Ginny.**

Victor me lance un regard amusé et dépose un baiser sur mon front. Peu de temps après, l'horloge qui représente notre situation à tous, indique que mon père est en déplacement. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entend un « plop » résonner dans le jardin. Il entre la mine fatiguée mais son visage s'illumine lorsqu'il nous voit

\- **Les enfants enfin vous voilà !**

Je me lève pour lui faire une douce étreinte. Mon père pose sa mallette de travail et accroche sa veste au portemanteau, il s'assied dans son canapé, puis soupire, content d'être chez lui. Nous nous déplaçons pour aller le rejoindre dans le salon. Profitant d'un moment d'absence de ma mère, mon copain demande à mon père.

\- **Vous avez l'air d'avoir beaucoup de travail en ce moment, tout va bien ?**

\- **Oui, mais je ne veux pas vous inquiéter avec ceci,** dit-il en tapotant le coussin qu'il a entre les mains. Il jette un coup d'œil à la cuisine puis se rapproche de nous. **D'accord, je vous en parle mais pas un mot à madame Weasley ?**

\- **Bien sûr papa,** dis-je curieuse.

\- **Nous sommes en train d'enquêter sur un sorcier qui s'est déjà bien fait connaître pour des actes formellement interdits. Achat et revente d'objets maléfiques, trafic de queues de serpents à deux têtes, bref, il a choisi la mauvaise pente. Nous avons eu comme indication qu'il vivrait au marché noir. Dans une partie de l'allée des Embrumes. Forcément, notre action est très limitée dans un lieu pareil et nous ne pouvons aller dans un endroit comme celui-ci sans prendre de précautions préalables.**

\- **Pourquoi ?** questionne Victor. **Ce marché noir est juste un endroit où n'importe quel sorcier peut aller pour acheter des produits interdits ? Il n'y a rien d'autre là-bas ? Si ?**

Il hésite un moment en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil dans la cuisine et cette fois-ci il parle quasiment en murmurant.

\- **Le marché est juste la surface de la tanière d'une araignée, plus on s'enfonce, et plus on fait face à un lieu effrayant où se trament des choses qui feraient peur à un détraqueur. Le sorcier que l'on recherche vivrait à cet endroit.**

J'échange un regard avec Victor. Parce qu'en plus de vendre tout et n'importe quoi, des sorciers vivent là-bas ? Mon copain demande inquiet :

\- **Pourquoi le ministère ne fait rien ?**

\- **C'est complexe, Victor. Bien qu'il en ait entièrement connaissance, en théorie, ils ne font de mal à personne.**

\- **Mais ils y participent,** contré-je farouchement.

Il abaisse ses deux mains pour me signaler de parler moins fort.

\- **Les aurors devraient démanteler cet endroit l'année prochaine. Il faut juste s'assurer qu'un lieu encore plus nuisible ne prenne place par la suite. Bien les enfants ! Où en est le repas !** dit-il énergiquement quand ma mère s'approche de nous l'air soupçonneux d'une mère qui sait qu'il se trame quelque chose de louche.

Cet endroit me donne la chair de poule rien que d'y penser et j'espère ne jamais y mettre les pieds. Victor prend ma main et je souris.

\- **Le meilleur est enfin là !** annonce mon frère George, suivit de près par Angelina et Ron.

\- **Si tu étais le meilleur, je pense que ça se saurait,** rétorqué-je en m'approchant de lui pour un câlin.

\- **Oh mais ça se sait,** dit Ron, **seulement il n'y a que lui qui est au courant.**

\- **Vous avez fini de vous embêter,** intervient ma mère en rouspétant mais qui est néanmoins sur le point de pleurer.

George roule des yeux et Angelina donne un cadeau pour nos parents. Noël est dans deux jours et toute ma famille sera là, et surtout Victor qui a décidé de le passer avec moi. Je sais que ça représente beaucoup pour lui de le passer avec ses proches, surtout qu'ils sont à la montagne, du coup je lui suis reconnaissante d'être avec moi. Je l'embrasse sur la joue En attendant l'arrivée de Bill et de Fleur puis de Percy et Audrey, nous allons tous dehors pour une partie de Quidditch. Je fais apparaître plusieurs lanternes afin d'avoir un éclairage suffisant. Angelina revient avec nos vieux balais qui traînent dans la petite cabane au fond du jardin et après que Fred ait délimité un terrain plus au moins égal, j'enfourche mon balai et prends de l'altitude.

J'ai tout de suite froid et un frisson parcourt l'ensemble de ma colonne vertébrale. J'ai l'impression que mes doigts vont rester accrochés pour toujours au manche du balai, pétrifiés par la froideur hivernale.

J'adore faire des parties comme ceci avec ma famille puis Victor. Ça me rappelle Poudlard lorsque nous jouions dans la même équipe.

Mon jeu s'avère assez médiocre à cause de mon match qui m'a épuisée et puis, je joue pour m'amuser, le résultat m'importe peu.

\- **J'en peux plus,** dis-je après une heure.

\- **Roh petite nature,** rétorque Ron en souriant.

\- **C'est vrai que de rester toute la journée assis sur un tabouret est fatiguant,** souligné-je pour l'embêter.

\- **Ah sœurette, tu es bien loin de la vérité,** ajoute George.

Angelina arque un sourcil, et je ne réponds rien. Nous rentrons nous réchauffer autour de la cheminée. Je suis dans les bras de mon copain et il passe sa main contre mon avant-bras doucement.

\- **Tu veux me parler de ce qui te tracasse ?** dis-je après un moment de silence.

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, laissant le crépitement du bois dans la cheminée combler l'espace.

\- **De quoi ?** ose-t-il me demander comme si je ne le connaissais pas. Je me retourne pour lui faire face. **Je t'en parlerai après les vacances,** reprend-il doucement, **je n'ai pas envie de gâcher celles-ci.**

Je ferme les yeux puis fais de nouveau face à la cheminée. J'espère que ce n'est pas grave, et qu'il va tout de même bien. Malgré le bruit qui résonne dans la maison à cause de mes frères, je sens le sommeil commencer à m'emporter, de plus, les bras de Victor sont aussi confortables qu'un oreiller. Néanmoins, l'arrivée de Fleur fait du remue-ménage. Je me lève très honnêtement à contre cœur et lui dis bonjour.

- **À table tout le monde !** dit ma mère en tapant dans ses mains.

Je veux prendre un fond de whisky pur feu pour me réveiller mais malgré ma majorité, je me doute que ma mère va me faire les gros yeux.

\- **J'ai faim !** s'exclame Ron en se saisissant du plat de purée.

\- **Ça pour être une nouvelle, c'en est une,** indique Victor.

\- **J'ai un appétit plus important que les autres et alors ?** s'indigne Ron.

\- **Tu as raison de bien manger mon fils, c'est très important,** ajoute ma mère.

J'échange un regard amusé avec Percy et passe le plat de viande à Victor. Celui-ci pose sa main sur ma cuisse et m'embrasse sur la joue promptement.

\- **Je t'aime,** mimé-je avec mes lèvres.

\- **Je t'aime aussi,** dit-il en souriant.

* * *

 **Et voilààààààààà** ! Le chapitre suivant est donc la suite des vacances à Noël avec exceptionnellement des nouveaux POV !


	11. It's Christmas part two

**Hellooooooooooooooooooooo ! Me revoilà avec un très lonnng** **chapitre .** Donc dernière partie des vacances **.** J'espère que tout le monde va bien et bon courage à tous ceux qui doivent passer des examens cette année ! Il y a un petit lemon dans ce chapitre.

 **Alz.6 :** Hmmmm ne stresse pas trop pour Valentine, comme tu dis c'est Val. Wait and see comme j'aime si bien dire. ;) merci pour tes reviews ça fait plaisir et motive !

 **hermionevalentine :** Hey long time no see ! Merci pour ton avis et contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Le second devrait être dans la même lignée. :)

 **pica :** Merci beaucoup. :)

Merci à **Mynock** pour la relecture du chapitre.

Bonne lecture à tout le monde !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE DIX : IT'S CHRISTMAS PART TWO**

 **Clémence Johnson**

 _20 décembre, quelque part en Autriche_

\- **On arrive bientôt ?** demandé-je au chauffeur de taxi.

\- **Un petit quart d'heure mademoiselle.**

Pauleen commence à s'endormir contre mon buste et je veux à tout prix éviter de décaler son horloge biologique. Lucy est collée à la vitre et regarde les paysages la mine émerveillée. La ville est éclairée par des milliers de lumières artificielles, dominée par une fine couche de neige qui tombe lentement du ciel.

\- **Tu crois qu'on pourrait faire de la luge ?** me demande-t-elle pleine de vie.

Je me suis maintenant habituée à la voir les cheveux courts et je la trouve resplendissante, même si, j'ai une légère préférence pour ses cheveux longs.

\- **Oui,** dis-je en déposant un baiser sur le front de ma fille.

Pierre me sourit timidement et je lui retourne son geste affectueux.

\- **Moi en tout cas je veux faire du ski,** s'exclame ma sœur aussi excitée que Lucy.

\- **On verra si un adulte veut bien y aller avec toi,** dis-je simplement.

\- **Lucy veut en faire,** ajoute-t-elle fermement.

Je me tourne vers ma copine qui acquiesce simplement. Je ne veux pas argumenter avec ma sœur, non, pas pendant les vacances. Tu resteras sereine, tout ira bien Clémence. La voiture s'arrête dans un crissement de pneus à peine perceptible. Je sors de la voiture aidée par Pierre et je réajuste le bonnet sur la tête de la petite. Il fait super froid. Mes mains sont gelées en peu de temps. Je prends un sac et avance vers le premier gite. C'est celui d'Hermione, Valentine, Cléo, Caileigh et de Noah. Il est trois heures de l'après-midi et théoriquement, si ma meilleure amie m'a bien comprise, au moins l'un d'entre eux est supposé se trouver sur place afin de nous donner les clés du gite juste à côté.

Je frappe puis tourne la poignée de la porte sans plus attendre à cause de Pauleen. Je ne souhaite pas qu'elle attrape froid. Tout de suite une agréable chaleur nous accueille toutes les deux et je reconnais sans l'ombre d'un doute la voix de Valentine qui monte d'un niveau.

Ils sont installés à la table du salon en train de jouer à un jeu de société.

\- **Hello, nous sommes arrivés** , indiqué-je en parlant un peu plus fort que ma meilleure amie.

\- **Oh !** S'exclame Cléo en se levant. **Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Est-ce que le petit cœur a été sage ?**

\- **C'est un ange,** dis-je en posant mon sac sur l'un des tabourets. **Vous allez bien ?** demandé-je heureuse de tous les voir.

\- **Valentine tente de tricher pour ne pas changer et le pire c'est qu'elle nous prend pour des imbéciles,** indique Noah en me faisant la bise.

Celle-ci me regarde en levant les yeux au ciel. Lucy et Pierre arrivent et j'avance vers le salon pour leur laisser de la place.

\- **On peut aller faire du ski ?** questionne Chloe à peine arrivée dans le gite.

\- **Les pistes ferment dans une heure et demi,** dit Noah.

\- **Et ?**

Je préfère m'éloigner d'elle afin d'éviter de rentrer dans cette conversation qui va avec certitude mal se terminer.

\- **Dans mes bras !** dit Valentine avec une voix d'enfant. **Elle bave toujours autant ta gamine,** rajoute-t-elle.

Je baisse le regard vers mon buste et c'est inexact.

\- **Et tu crois toujours tout ce que je raconte** , continue-t-elle.

Je soupire, néanmoins, je suis contente de la revoir. Après avoir dit bonjour à Hermione et Caileigh, nous allons dans notre gite pour déposer nos affaires.

\- **J'ai oublié ma brosse à dents,** entendu-je dire mon frère depuis sa chambre.

Je vérifie que rien ne manque dans le réfrigérateur pour la petite car Pierre veut la faire manger. Après dix minutes de préparation, je lui tends son bol et ils s'installent à la table du salon.

\- **On va louer le matériel,** indique ma sœur accompagnée de Lucy, Hailey la copine de Clay et lui-même.

\- **Très bien,** dis-je simplement.

Lucy me sourit tendrement. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle. Elle est unique, parfaite en son genre.

Je nettoie la cuisine à l'aide de ma baguette puis me joins à Pierre et ma fille.

\- **Elle grandit vite,** dit-il tout en l'admirant.

\- **Oui** , dis-je heureuse. **Oh fait j'ai eu des nouvelles de la garderie, tu sais celle située à Court Street, ils acceptent de nous recevoir le cinq janvier.**

Il fronce un sourcil en pleine concentration puis dit :

\- **Je suis de permanence ce jour-là mais je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir.**

Pauleen attire notre attention en s'agitant dans tous les sens, Pierre mime un avion avec la petite cuillère pour capter son regard et ça me fait rire.

Ma famille rentre vingt minutes plus tard et malgré le peu de temps qu'il reste, Noah emmène Chloe faire du ski. Lucy préfère finalement rester ici avec nous. Je vais l'enlacer alors qu'elle est en train de se faire un mini sandwich. Je pose mon front contre sa nuque tout en inspirant son odeur de fraise.

\- **Valentine veut faire une bataille de boules de neige magique. Apparemment c'est la chose la plus importante à faire.**

Je souris tout en gardant les yeux fermés.

\- **Demain alors,** dis-je fatiguée par le voyage en avion.

\- **Hum tout de suite selon mademoiselle.**

Lucy se retourne pour me faire face, elle lèche son pouce qui contenait de la confiture de fraise et c'est tout ce qu'il me faut pour avoir envie de ma copine. Je remonte mon regard à ses yeux et elle sourit instantanément.

\- **Tes pupilles sont dilatées** , m'indique-t-elle.

\- **C'est de ta faute.**

\- **Heureusement !** dit-elle avant de m'embrasser.

\- **Ça vous tente d'aller faire un peu de luge avec la petite ?** demande Pierre légèrement perturbée.

Je me décolle de Lucy et acquiesce pour ma part. Lucy jubile déjà, je suis sûre, rien qu'à la prochaine argumentation qu'elle va avoir avec Valentine lorsqu'elle lui annoncera que sa bataille de neige va être reportée. Je ne sais dire d'ailleurs pourquoi elle veut en faire une maintenant, c'est nettement plus amusant quand nous sommes par équipe de huit.

Je me change rapidement en mettant un pantalon plus chaud et après avoir fait de même avec Pauleen, je vais dans le gite des filles. Cléo et Caileigh sont dans le salon en train de jouer à un jeu de cartes. Je frappe à la chambre de Val, au cas où, et attends une réponse positive avant d'entrer.

\- **Je me suis achetée une nouvelle veste tu en penses quoi ?** me dit-elle en levant ses deux mains en l'air.

\- **Elle te siée bien, le rouge est ta couleur.**

\- **Ne lui dis pas ça elle va refaire toute sa garde en robe,** dit Hermione en admirant sa copine.

Celle-ci fit une petite moue et dit :

\- **Je suis sûre qu'il y'a des gamins pauvres qui adoreraient porter mes anciennes fringues.**

\- **Oui, c'est vrai qu'avec du Burberry ils vont se sentir à l'aise,** dis-je septique.

\- **Bah je donnerai la sous marque, genre, Diesel.**

\- **Bon si on allait dehors ?** intervint Hermione en soufflant.

\- **Je rigole c'est bon,** rajoute Valentine amusée.

\- **Tu ne plaisantes pas,** lui dis-je en souriant.

Je retourne dans le salon et dépose Pauleen pour qu'elle aille voir Morsang. Plus je les regarde ensemble, et plus je pense qu'on va bientôt avoir une demande pour un petit chien.

\- **Vous vous êtes bien amusées ?** demandé-je aux filles qui ont l'air de bien s'entendre.

\- **C'était super,** s'exclame Cléo concentrée sur son jeu.

Pauleen qui connait plutôt bien la cousine de Valentine va vers elle point intimidée. Cléo finit par la prendre pour l'installer sur le canapé devant elle. Je m'assieds sur le fauteuil et Lucy vient me rejoindre en s'installant sur l'accoudoir. Elle passe sa main contre ma nuque et la masse doucement, c'est agréable.

\- **Nous sommes prêtes nous pouvons y aller,** annonce Hermione enjouée.

À cette annonce, Pauleen descend du canapé et se précipite vers la porte d'entrée.

\- **Hum on va rester ici,** dit Cléo après avoir questionné Caileigh du regard.

\- **D'accord,** rétorque Hermione en souriant.

\- **Et la bataille ?** demande Valentine en haussant la voix.

\- **Mais pourquoi tu veux en faire une maintenant ? C'est plus marrant quand tout le monde sera là Val,** dis-je pour la calmer un tant soit peu.

\- **Bah une moldue alors,** dit-elle exaspérée.

Elle sort dehors avec Pauleen et je demande aux filles, amusée :

\- **Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle vous en parle ?**

\- **Moins de vingt heures,** dit Cléo en levant les yeux au ciel, **et** **elle va nous souler avec ça tant qu'on ne l'aura pas faite.**

\- **Elle reste insupportable quoi qu'il arrive de toute façon,** ajoute Lucy.

Hermione, ma copine et moi-même rejoignons Valentine, Pierre et Pauleen dehors et je souris à la vision de ma meilleure amie et de sa filleule. Hermione ramène les luges et nous partons vers le haut du domaine où se trouve selon le plan, plusieurs petites pistes pour faire des petites descentes ou entraîner les jeunes enfants qui voudraient faire du ski.

Pierre reste en bas pour commencer et je suis le sillage de Lucy qui gravi la petite côte. Valentine s'installe dans la grande luge et Hermione monte devant.

\- **Allez, on fait une course !** s'exclame ma meilleure amie.

\- **Pas avec la petite,** dis-je tout de suite.

\- **Clémence elle ne va pas se casser en deux et il faut qu'elle vive, si tu la protèges autant elle aura peur du monde extérieur et Dieu seul sait à quel point il est effrayant,** dit Valentine très sérieuse.

\- **Elle a raison chérie,** approuve Lucy qui tient la main de Pauleen.

\- **Très bien,** capitulé-je.

Lucy s'installe devant puis Pauleen d'elle-même entre les jambes de sa mère. Je redescends rapidement et rejoins Pierre qui tient son appareil photo. Il a des cernes bien visibles et il a maigri. Déjà qu'il n'est pas très épais de nature, c'est inquiétant.

\- **Tu vas bien ?** demandé-je inquiète.

\- **On en parlera plus tard, attention elles arrivent !** s'écrie-t-il surexcité.

Je les cherche du regard mais le bonnet en forme de panda est facilement repérable. Nous sommes encore loin d'elles, néanmoins, j'arrive quand même à distinguer sans mal le visage souriant de Pauleen et que dire de celui de Lucy. J'ai envie de pleurer de joie et j'en oublie même de m'en faire.

\- **Alors c'était bien ?** demandé-je à ma fille souriante.

\- **Encore !** dit-elle en tapant dans ses petites mains.

\- **Tu veux essayer ?** me questionne Lucy en se relevant après la petite.

\- **Non mon cœur, amuse-toi avec elle.**

Lucy m'embrasse tendrement et pose par politesse la question à Pierre, qui répond qu'il a tout le temps d'en faire avec Pauleen plus tard.

\- **C'est un peu de la merde quand même,** dit Valentine qui était restée assise dans la luge.

\- **C'est sympa et agréable,** rétorque Hermione toujours aussi positive. **On en refait une ?**

Elles repartent en rattrapant rapidement les filles qui ne marchent pas très vite. Après plusieurs descentes, Pierre échange de place avec Lucy qui fait une vraie course avec Valentine et là, elle trouve l'enjeu plus intéressant. Elles finissent par se battre telles des lionnes enragées. Je dois admettre que ma copine a acquis de la technique et que Valentine a maintenant du mal à la mettre au tapis.

\- **Elles se battent pour quoi cette fois-ci ?** me demande Hermione.

\- **Va savoir,** dis-je en souriant.

Elle hausse les sourcils, amusée et peu de temps après, je suis dans une luge avec ma fille. Elle semble infatigable, redemandant à chaque arrivée de refaire une autre descente. Chloe vient nous rejoindre et je sais en un regard vers elle qu'elle est contente d'être là. Avec nous.

\- **Clémence tu aurais vu le saut que je fais !** me dit-elle toute excitée. **J'ai décollé d'un mètre !**

\- **Au moins,** rajoute Noah en souriant.

\- **Tu viens avec nous demain hein ?**

\- **Oui,** dis-je le cœur léger.

Elle me fait un câlin et je ne peux cacher la surprise qui peint mon visage. Nous n'avons pas échangé de moment aussi complice depuis des semaines. J'ai à peine le temps de me tourner vers Hermione qui a emmené Pauleen pour faire une énième descente, que je reçois une boule de neige sur l'épaule. Je n'ai pas le temps de repérer la coupable, que je m'en prends une autre, cette fois-ci envoyée par Lucy.

\- **Aide-moi Noah,** dis-je tout en me baissant pour récupérer de la neige.

\- **À la guerre comme à la guerre !** hurle Valentine ce qui lui vaut plusieurs regards inquisiteurs de parents.

Nous nous éloignons pour ne pas gêner les arrivées des luges et la bataille dure bien dix minutes. Je n'en peux plus, et n'ai même pas la force de résister un tant soit peu quand Lucy se jette sur moi. Je m'écroule sur le sol enneigé en l'emportant dans ma chute.

\- **Ne me dis pas que tu es fatiguée !** s'exclame-t-elle pleine d'énergie. **On est en vacances en famille, à la montagne, tout va bien chérie.**

\- **Oui,** dis-je en souriant timidement.

Elle se penche sur moi et alors que j'attends ses lèvres je me prends de la neige en pleine figure.

\- **Oh tu ne perds rien pour attendre toi !** crié-je après m'être relevée.

Son rire me fait écho pour toute réponse.

Quand le soleil nous a quittés pour cette journée, et que nous avons tout bien mangé et rigolé, je me couche l'esprit léger et presque pas préoccupée, ce qui est un exploit. Pauleen dort depuis longtemps et Lucy et moi discutons pendant plus d'une heure dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Le lendemain, je pars faire du ski la matinée avec tout le monde, laissant ma fille à Pierre, puis l'après-midi nous le passons en famille à faire des bonhommes de neige près des gites. Nous avons un énorme espace très appréciable le seul point négatif et encore, c'est dérisoire, c'est que la surface est plane. Lucy a ramené des écharpes et des carottes pour que Pauleen puisse habiller les bonhommes de neige. Pierre tousse beaucoup et j'envisage qu'il soit tombé malade.

\- **Pierre si tu te sens pas bien, tu devrais te reposer ne force pas,** lui dis-je gentiment.

\- **Je veux profiter de vous, ce n'est rien, juste un rhume coriace.**

\- **Tu veux que je te prépare une tasse de chocolat chaud ?**

\- **Avec plaisir,** dit-il en souriant.

Je vérifie avant de renter que Pauleen n'a pas froid puis prépare le gouter de quatre heures pour tout le monde, je les appelle et Morsang qui déteste être seul, accourt le plus rapidement jusqu'au gite.

Pauleen a tenté de faire la course mais elle est tombée, j'ai serré les dents, mais ne dit rien. Au déclin de l'après-midi, des membres de la famille de Valentine arrivent. Paige, qui est la cousine la plus âgée, elle a trente ans, est accompagnée de son mari Blake et de leur fille Billie, âgée de huit ans. Ils ont le gite collé au notre, ensuite pour compléter il y a, Lisa, son frère Lucas et sa femme Peyton, puis leur petit garçon Hayden qui a tout juste cinq ans. Je les connais aussi bien que ma propre famille et Hayden est une copie conforme de Valentine quand nous avions son âge. Un turbulent.

Nous étions censés manger avec les parents de tous les cousins, mais l'avion a été retardé.

Quand nous sommes tous installés, à la veille de Noël, et pour le dernier repas avec Hermione et Caileigh qui rentrent demain matin très tôt, l'ambiance va bon train. Les enfants s'amusent comme des petits fous tous dopés au sucre. C'est la folie et je ne sais où donner de la tête tellement il y a de conversations et surveiller ma fille me demande beaucoup de mon temps. Heureusement que nous sommes des sorciers car sinon nous n'aurions jamais pu loger dans un gite de six personnes alors que vingt personnes sont présentes au même endroit.

Au milieu du repas, pendant la digestion du plat principal, Valentine m'appelle d'un coup de tête.

\- **J'** **ai quelque chose pour toi, prends ta veste.**

\- **Je reviens Lucy je vais faire un tour avec Val, tu…**

\- **Oui je fais attention à notre bout de chou.**

Je dépose un baiser sur son front et me plains une fois dehors qu'il fait froid. Il doit faire moins un degrés avec un ressenti de moins dix. Valentine prend ma main dans la sienne et nous emmène dans son gîte. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'allume la lumière du salon et elle retrousse ses lèvres ce qui veut dire qu'elle réfléchit, puis, elle lève sa baguette et la table du salon rétrécit.

Elle détache mon collier de son cou pour récupérer la boite à musique, lui rendre sa taille d'origine, puis ouvrir le petit compartiment qu'il y a en dessous. Je l'observe sans rien dire, le cœur palpitant, dans l'attente de la musique qu'elle va me jouer. Ma meilleure amie n'exprime que rarement ses sentiments verbalement, ayant du mal à se dévoiler, mais en musique, c'est plus naturel pour elle.

Valentine pose son piano là où se trouvait la table auparavant, puis lui rend sa taille normale. Elle enlève sa veste et je l'imite. Je m'assieds à ses côtés en lui demandant doucement :

\- **Je ne vais pas te gêner ici ?**

\- **À vrai dire j'aimerais pouvoir te voir, si tu pouvais te mettre en face de moi.**

Je m'exécute en silence et la contemple, en me remettant en mémoire chaque caractéristique de son visage, comme si ce soir est le dernier moment que je vais vivre auprès d'elle.

\- **C'est la première fois que je fais ça, c'est moi qui l'ai écrite donc, voilà,** conclu-t-elle rapidement.

J'acquiesce sans rien répondre, ne comprenant pas trop où elle veut en venir étant donné que ce n'est pas la première musique qu'elle a écrite pour moi. Je remarque qu'elle est nerveuse. Sa main gauche tremble légèrement puis elle inspire un bon coup. Elle me regarde comme pour se donner du courage et, fait retentir les premières notes de musiques, mais quand j'entends pour la première fois de ma vie sa voix, je me mets à pleurer.

 **Elisabeth Silverwood**

Je pose deux de mes doigts sur ma tempe dans l'espoir vint d'empêcher ma future migraine d'arriver. Une fois que l'hôtesse de l'aéroport a fini de me rapporter le même discours qu'elle destitue à tous les passagers qui sont confrontés à la même problématique que moi, je demande :

\- **Très bien, concrètement, je recevrai ma valise quand ? Vous savez que Noël c'est demain, n'est-ce pas ?**

\- **Oui, je me doute que vous soyez embêtée mais malheureusement votre valise est restée à Londres,** me dit-elle.

\- **Le mot pour qualifier mon état reste bien faible, mademoiselle Koller,** dis-je après avoir déchiffrer son petit insigne épinglé à sa veste, **j'en conclu que vous n'avez donc aucune idée fixe quant à l'arrivée de ma valise ?**

\- **Normalement dans deux jours, le temps de la récupérer à Londres et qu'elle soit transportée dans le prochain avion en destination d'ici.**

\- **D'accord merci,** dis-je fatiguée et exaspérée.

Bon Dieu, cela ne fait même pas trois heures que je suis en vacances et j'en ai déjà plein les bottes. Je rejoins ma sœur, Elise, et le reste de ma famille qui a patienté paisiblement que je fasse ma réclamation.

\- **Donc ?** me demande Eliot, notre frère ainé, qui ressemble comme deux gouttes à Ethan.

\- **Allons-nous en avant je ne rase cet endroit.**

\- **Ce n'est pas possible ! La compagnie ne peut pas te la rapatrier pour demain ?** questionne Elise révoltée.

\- **Non, mais, ce n'est pas grave. Je passerai pour la radine de la famille,** dis-je avec une pointe d'humour.

\- **Si ça peut te rassurer Elisabeth, j'ai rien pris pour mes gamins,** annonce Ethan.

\- **Aurais-je au moins droit à mes chocolats ?** demande Elise.

\- **Bien sûr !** dit-il énergiquement, et je comprends dans la seconde suivante qu'il a oublié les chocolats, ce qui me fait sourire.

Mon beau-frère passe devant avec sa jeune fille, Diana, qui dort dans ses bras. Je sors mon téléphone portable pour le rallumer et écouter les messages que j'ai reçu pendant le vol. J'ai envie de disparaître pour toujours à l'écoute du message de Paul.

\- **Tout va bien ?** sonde ma mère qui se trouve à côté de moi.

\- **Oui, des broutilles, je m'en occuperai en rentrant.**

Elle devine que ça ne va pas fort et ne pose pas d'autres questions, habituée depuis toutes ces années, à mon comportement distant, changeant, imprévisible. Le trajet en taxi dure juste le temps de bien m'assommer et c'est donc légèrement paumée que je pose mon premier pied dans la neige. J'aide ma mère à sortir du taxi puis observe ce qui se trouve autour de moi. Mise à part les cinq gîtes qui se touchent presque, il n'y a pas grand-chose. Les appartements se situent quelques kilomètres plus loin mais même d'ici je parviens à distinguer une famille qui dine. Je peux voir au loin des centaines de petites lumières briller de mille feux.

Quelque part, cet homme réside, il jouit de sa liberté qu'il a volée. Tuant et torturant encore, se prenant sans doute pour un Dieu, pour avoir échappé à la police depuis toutes ses années. Mon poing se serre automatiquement.

Je remets correctement le col de mon manteau quand une bourrasque de vent surgit du néant. Le claquement de la porte du taxi me ramène à la réalité et je suis mon frère avancer vers le premier gîte. Je distingue des notes de pianos filtrer à travers le bois. D'après le plan que j'ai fait avec ma mère, le sien est celui-ci.

\- **Au vu du boucan qu'on peut entendre je pense qu'ils sont tous dans l'autre gite,** indique Elise.

\- **Oui, allons poser nos affaires dans notre gite puis nous les rejoindrons,** rétorque Freda, qui est la femme d'Ethan, et qui ont pour enfants Lisa et Lucas.

Je m'arrête devant le premier gite et ma mère m'imite.

\- **Laisse-moi ta valise et va donc te réchauffer,** lui ordonné-je.

\- **Tu ne vas pas attendre toute seule dans le froid,** commence-t-elle inquiète, **si tu ne veux pas interrompre ta fille très bien, mais tu m'accompagnes aussi.**

\- **J'ai besoin d'être seule,** rajouté-je agacée et tout de suite je m'en veux.

\- **D'accord Lise.**

Elle descend les petites marches du perron en prenant garde de ne pas tomber puis s'avance vers le second gite. Elle ouvre la porte et des cris de joie l'accueillent. Je dépose les deux valises près de la porte et la musique s'arrête suivie de la voix de ma fille. Néanmoins, je m'avance pour m'appuyer contre la rambarde et j'enlève la neige au préalable pour ne pas mouiller mon manteau. Le ciel est parfaitement dégagé de nuages et les étoiles visibles sur des kilomètres. Je repère rapidement la grande ourse et d'autres constellations bien connues. Je continue mon petit stratagème afin de retrouver les deux étoiles que j'ai nommées pour eux, quand la porte s'ouvre, ce qui me fait me retourner.

\- **Nan mais merde demain je veux qu'on la fasse cette bataille !** hurle Valentine à l'encontre de Clémence.

\- **Pourquoi tu t'énerves contre moi ?** demande celle-ci calmement.

\- **Parce que… maman ! Vous êtes enfin là ! Tu m'as pris quoi comme cadeau ?**

\- **Premièrement, bonsoir les filles, et deuxièmement ton cadeau est resté dans ma valise à Londres. La compagnie l'a oubliée.**

\- **Super,** dit-elle contrariée. **Bref, demain on va faire cette putain de bataille de neige magique et cette année je te veux dans mon équipe, tu as intérêt à assurer.**

\- **D'accord,** dis-je simplement, en empêchant le sourire de naître sur mes lèvres.

\- **Pourquoi tu es dehors toute seule ?** m'interroge Clémence qui a les yeux un peu rougis.

\- **Pour déposer la valise de Mamou dans sa chambre, j'espère que le gite est propre et pas en bazar, Valentine.**

\- **Oui,** dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- **Très bien, je vous rejoins dans l'autre gite dans un instant.**

Je m'avance en récupérant les deux valises et repère facilement la chambre de ma mère puisque c'est la seule avec la porte grande ouverte. Je dépose ses baguages dans un coin de la chambre puis les ouvre un à un. Je me sers de ma baguette pour aller plus vite ensuite, je range les valises dans l'armoire.

Je relève ensuite la tête et quand j'aperçois une ombre dans le coin de mon œil, je me saisis de ma baguette avant de la lever vers ce malade puis me stoppe au dernier moment quand je la reconnais.

\- **Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas t'effrayer,** s'excuse ma filleule confuse.

\- **Ne te faufile pas en douce de cette manière, Clémence, s'il te plaît.** Mon cœur reprend des battements normaux et je dis, calmée, **tu es embêtée par quoi ?**

\- **Qu'est-ce qui te mène à cette idée ?**

\- **Pour que tu profites du fait que je sois seule, ça me parait évident,** assuré-je simplement.

Je l'invite à aller dans le salon pour être plus à l'aise et elle me semble agitée, pas physiquement, mais mentalement.

\- **Je m'excuse pour parler de ce sujet alors qu'on est en période de fêtes, mais j'ai besoin de tes conseils.**

\- **Il n'y a jamais de bon moment pour aborder ce qui nous tracasse, je t'écoute.**

Je souris intérieurement une fois qu'elle a fini de me raconter son tracas. Les amis de Valentine semblent penser que je suis la personne la plus apte à les aider et les conseiller alors que moi-même, suis ravagée par le même sentiment depuis des années, inapte à écouter les conseils de ma mère ou de ma sœur. Mais voilà que je suis celle qui en donne.

\- **Je pense que le mieux à faire est en effet de continuer tes séances, si tu ressens le besoin de voir ta mère, pour vider ton sac, ce que tu n'as jamais pu faire. Je t'accompagnerai à Azkaban Clémence. Ne va pas seule dans un lieu pareil. Même sans la présence des détraqueurs, le ministère n'a jamais pu effacer toutes les horreurs qui se sont déroulées en cet endroit.**

Elle acquiesce déterminée et c'est ce que j'admire chez elle. Elle n'abandonne jamais. Elle a une telle force en elle. Je l'envie. Nous rejoignons les autres peu de temps après et voir tout ce monde au même endroit me rend mal à l'aise. Je dis bonsoir au reste de ma famille et Hermione comme à son habitude est troublée par la proximité que nous n'avons pas au ministère.

Je m'installe à côté de ma sœur et de ma mère et me sers dans l'instant qui suit un verre de whisky pur feu. Je suis tendue, il me faut décompresser, l'oublier. Ma mère se retient de me faire une remarque au vu de la tête que j'ai.

\- **Donc demain le programme est ?** demande mon frère Eliot, divorcé depuis peu, et d'une humeur festive inarrêtable.

\- **Visite du village à huit heures puis déjeuné au Die Metzgerei, ensuite, l'après-midi est libre et le soir nous avons tous rendez-vous à vingt heures pour un repas en famille,** dis-je rapidement, après avoir avalé une gorgée de ma boisson, qui me brûle la gorge.

\- **Dans un restaurant ?** questionne Ethan.

La coutume veut que tous les deux ans pendant nos réunions familiales, nous allions manger dans un restaurant qui a été préalablement choisit par mon père. C'est le premier Noël sans lui, et ma mère ne se sent pas la force de continuer cette tradition, c'est encore trop tôt.

\- **Ici même,** se charge de répondre ma sœur.

\- **Pourquoi donc ?** demande Freda.

\- **Parce que c'est comme ça,** coupe court ma mère la voix légèrement tremblante.

Un petit froid tombe comme de la neige en plein hiver. Elise se tortille sur sa chaise et je comprends en un coup d'œil qu'elle n'apprécie pas la manière dont sa fille Cléo se comporte avec Caileigh.

La conversation repart doucement et je mange plus mécaniquement que par envie.

\- **Qui est cette fille ?** finit-elle par me demander.

\- **Une amie des filles,** dis-je sans lever mon regard de mon assiette.

\- **Qui est comme… comme ta fille ?**

Je tourne la tête vers elle le regard flamboyant, par moment, elle me fait honte avec ses réactions conservatrices.

\- **Et comme la tienne,** dis-je froidement. **Il serait peut-être temps que tu fasses évoluer ton regard envers ta fille.**

\- **S'il te plaît, épargne-moi le discours moralisateur sur ô combien c'est naturel d'aimer les femmes. Je n'ai rien contre ta fille que j'apprécie énormément ou encore Clémence, mais je ne veux pas que ma la mienne soit comme ça.**

\- **Grandis un peu Elise, ce que tu rapportes est d'un contresens absolue,** lâché-je tout en me levant pour aller chercher une autre bouteille.

Je me sers un verre dans la cuisine sans attendre de retourner à table. Je lève légèrement le rideau qui se trouve sur la fenêtre et observe les environs un moment. Des haussements de voix retentissent dans le salon et je suis contente de constater que pour une fois, ce n'est pas ma fille qui se donne en spectacle, mais Lisa et Adele.

La plupart sourient, quand d'autres écoutent avec attention leur interlocuteur, les enfants s'amusent, et jouissent d'une insouciance à envier. J'appelle Victor un moment afin d'entendre sa voix puis alors que j'allais aller vers Valentine, je préfère la regarder de loin, ayant l'angoisse soudaine qu'elle me rejette. J'ai la tête qui chauffe et avoir bu autant presque à jeun m'atteint fortement.

Je fais tourner mon verre dans ma main le temps d'un instant, subjuguée par le glaçon qui baigne dans l'alcool et, prends ma veste afin de faire un tour dehors. Je suis instantanément pétrifiée par la froideur qui règne à l'extérieur. Des bonhommes de neige me font face, avec leur sourire figé pour toujours. Je soupire et vais dans mon gite situé un peu plus loin dans l'optique d'être un moment seule.

La porte n'est pas fermée et je n'aime pas ça. Je sais que ça ne sert à rien mais c'est un automatisme. Je la referme derrière moi puis allume la lumière. Seul le crépitement du bois dans la cheminée se fait entendre. Je vais dans la salle de bains et m'éclabousse le visage d'eau fraîche quand mon téléphone sonne. Je ne réponds pas au premier appel, ni au second mais cède au troisième, finalement intriguée par un appel à cette heure-ci, à cet instant présent, venant de lui.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** demandé-je faussement embêtée.

\- **Joyeux réveillon de Noël.**

\- **Tu me l'as déjà souhaité Paul.**

\- **Ah, donc tu as écouté mon message vocal sans me rappeler, je vois,** dit-il doucement.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

\- **Certes, je suis occupée.**

\- **Comme toujours, néanmoins, j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler.**

\- **Nous nous verrons au travail comme nous sommes censés le faire et pas ailleurs. Ce diner improvisé chez moi était une exception. Tu as vraiment un problème en ce qui concerne le respect de ce qui t'est interdit.**

\- **Je le ferais, Elisabeth, l'amie de notre fille serait en prison à l'heure actuelle.**

\- **Vraiment ? Tu me sors cet argument ?**

Il m'agace à un niveau sans pareil. Je sors de la salle de bains et m'assieds dans le canapé.

\- **J'arrive dans cinq minutes,** finit-il simplement.

Je pose mon téléphone sur la table basse du salon, et attends qu'il vienne à moi. Il sait où je me trouve, il l'a toujours su. Des coups secs sont portés contre la porte quelques minutes plus tard et je le laisse entrer à contrecœur à cause de la fraicheur qui règne dehors.

\- **Quel magnifique temps,** dit-il en souriant et ce n'était pas de l'ironie. Il adore les temps frais.

\- **Je t'écoute,** rétorqué-je sans passer par la case de la courtoisie.

Il s'avance jusqu'au salon et sort un dossier. Il sait ce qu'il faut faire pour capter mon attention. Ma gorge se trouve soudainement très sèche. Je l'ouvre sans tarder et mes yeux parcoururent rapidement, mais avec toute l'attention nécessaire les mots que Paul a tracés.

\- **J'ai l'intime conviction que c'est l'un de ces deux pays,** dit-il soucieux, et sentir son souffle contre mon visage me signale qu'il est trop proche de moi.

\- **D'accord,** dis-je en m'asseyant de nouveau dans le canapé, et en relisant une deuxième fois un article de journal.

\- **Ça fait un an qu'il n'a plus rien fait,** commence-t-il doucement, **mais je suis sûr que c'est inexact, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes,** raconte-t-il pour la énième fois.

Je lève mon regard vers lui, il a les mains sur ses hanches et porte un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et un polo bleu. Il me déstabilise. Je n'aime pas me retrouver seule dans une pièce avec lui. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et dis le plus professionnellement possible. Comme si je m'adresse à un collègue et non pas au père de ma fille, à l'amour de ma vie.

\- **Tu as très probablement raison, j'ai lu dans le journal qu'ils avaient retrouvé une fille qui avait été séquestrée durant des semaines, mutilé avec l'une de ses** **signatures mais l'élément clé, qui est la pièce de un pound, n'était pas présent. Je pense que les autorités italiennes ont voulu étouffer l'affaire, et éviter de propager l'idée qu'un tueur en série errerait dans leur ville. Qu'** ** _il_** **serait là.**

\- **Ce qui est très problématique, compte tenu que...**

\- **Je sais Paul, je sais,** rétorqué-je horripilée à l'idée qu'il puisse se trouver dans la même ville que Valentine et Rachel, bien que la probabilité soit faible.

Il soupire et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Le feu de cheminée pourrait donner des airs romantiques si la situation avait été tout autre.

\- **Merci d'être venu,** dis-je en regrettant déjà mes paroles.

Il pose sa main chaude sur la mienne qui réchauffe celle-ci refroidie. Je tourne la tête vers lui et il sourit tendrement. Ses rides de la patte-d'oie lui donnent un charme incroyable. Je me lève en restant naturelle et ne peux m'empêcher de lui dire, soudainement amer :

\- **Tu salueras ta femme de ma part.**

\- **Bien sûr, Elisabeth,** articule-t-il en serrant les dents.

Je le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte et il disparaît, emporté pour le souffle du vent. Le retour à la réalité me déstabilise, surtout ma fille qui s'avance vers moi légèrement titubante.

\- **Fais attention à toi je t'en prie.**

\- **T'inquiète maman, je suis loin d'avoir atteint ma limite, j'ai quelque chose pour toi et je profite d'être bourrée pour te le donner.**

\- **D'accord,** dis-je septique.

Elle prend ma main et m'emmène un peu plus loin de la cohue.

\- **Ce n'est pas un cadeau de Noël, ni un cadeau d'ailleurs.**

Valentine farfouille quelques instants dans son sac et en sort une petite boîte rectangulaire. Mon cœur bat à toute allure, car cadeau de Noël ou pas, cela reste un présent et ça fait des années que je n'en ai pas eu de sa part. Elle me le tend rapidement comme pour s'en débarrasser.

\- **Ouvre le vite, je ne suis pas patiente,** lâche-t-elle doucement.

Je m'exécute et reste comme pétrifié face à ce qui se trouve entre mes mains. C'est mon bracelet, qui a disparu du jour au lendemain, il y a déjà des années. À vrai dire, c'est un cadeau de Paul, il me l'avait offert peu avant à la naissance de Valentine.

\- **Je te l'avais pris, un jour quand tu m'avais fait une morale à deux mornilles injustifiée. Je l'ai trouvé caché dans tes affaires et je me suis doutée que tu y tenais beaucoup. Vu l'inscription à l'intérieur. Voilà. Maintenant je te le rends.**

La précision sur le non-cadeau prend tout son sens. Elle n'a pas idée de ce qu'elle vient de m'offrir. À l'intérieur du bracelet est ancrée d'une fine écriture, l'inscription inscrite par Paul.

« Always »

\- **Bon Dieu, arrêtez de fouiller dans mes affaires.**

Elle rigole et avant qu'elle ne parte je la prends dans mes bras.

\- **Merci,** murmuré-je doucement.

\- **Oui bon allez c'est bon on va croire qu'on s'aime et j'ai envie de sauvegarder les apparences,** dit-elle rapidement.

Je la laisse retourner avec Hermione et souris en les voyants si pleines de vies et heureuses. J'effleure le bracelet du bout des doigts puis remets le couvercle dessus. L'heure de rejoindre Morphée se fait de plus en plus proche et j'abandonne tout le monde une heure plus tard.

Pourtant, une fois dans mon lit, le sommeil ne vient pas. Je me sens seule. Et c'est le cas. Je ne sais même plus quand est-ce que j'ai été en contact pour la dernière fois avec un homme. J'ai l'impression que ce temps est révolu, et qu'il appartient aux autres femmes.

Je me redresse puis attrape mon livre à bout de rester éveillée à ne rien faire. J'entends mes frères et ma sœur rentrer à une heure du matin, puis, c'est le calme de nouveau. Un serpent se matérialise soudainement dans ma chambre, suivit d'une annonce qui me fait bondir hors de mon lit.

J'enfile la petite veste que ma sœur m'a prêtée puis ouvre la porte d'entrée. Il me suit sans un bruit jusqu'à ma chambre. J'entends la porte se refermer puis je lui demande en murmurant, comme si je commets un crime :

\- **J'** **espère que c'est…** est tout ce que je parvins à dire avant qu'il ne m'embrasse.

Je me recule dans l'instant qui suit.

\- **Mais tu as perdu la tête,** articulé-je complètement déboussolée.

\- **Ne me fais pas ce numéro, Lise, tu te doutes bien que je ne suis pas venu te voir à cette heure-ci pour te parler de ma passion pour les petites voitures.**

Je suis contente d'être à moitié plongée dans le noir, et qu'il ne puisse discerner le sourire qui naît sur mes lèvres.

\- **Je n'ai pas envie de toi** , dis-je froidement, **et je ne suis pas ce genre de femme !**

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux toujours parfait et répond fatigué :

\- **Tu penses vraiment que je serais là, si ce n'était pas possible ? Je te connais Elisabeth et arrête de te convaincre qu'il ne se passe rien, ne me fait pas passer encore une fois pour un fou.**

\- **Appelle un chat un chat bordel.**

\- **Je divorce.**

\- **Et ton premier réflexe c'est d'aller coucher avec une autre femme ?** lui craché-je à la figure à présent vexée.

\- **Pas une autre femme, toi,** conclut-il en m'embrassant de nouveau et cette fois-ci, je ne le repousse point, m'abandonnant complètement à lui.

 **Cléo Wilson**

\- **Ça va aller ?** demandé-je alarmée en voyant Caileigh tituber en direction de la salle de bains.

\- **Oui,** dit-elle simplement.

Quand la porte se referme derrière elle, je me laisse tomber sur le lit.

\- **Où est Caileigh ?** questionne Valentine en ouvrant la porte de la chambre à la volée.

\- **Je te rappelle que Mamou est là, évite de claquer les portes des chambres maintenant.**

\- **Roh commence pas à faire ta rabat joie tu veux, il serait peut-être temps de coucher avec ta copine, ça te détendra.**

\- **Si tu le dis,** rétorqué-je trop fatiguée pour argumenter. **Elle est dans la salle de bains.**

Elle s'y aventure en ne refermant pas complètement la porte et le bruit caractéristique de l'eau qui frappe la faïence me parvient aux oreilles.

Je me change rapidement et m'installe sous les draps. Les jours qui s'annoncent me paraissent déjà moroses, sans Caileigh. Je ne la connais que depuis quelques jours, mais elle m'apaise. J'attrape mon calepin de dessin.

\- **Nan mais demain je ne serai pas debout à huit heures, ils sont fous les vieux,** dit Valentine en sortant de la salle de bains accompagnée de Caileigh qui se sèche les cheveux. **Fin, il est trois heures du matin.**

\- **Exactement, donc bonne nuit Val,** dit Caileigh en souriant. Valentine part en trainant des pieds, **je n'en peux plus,** rajoute Caileigh en s'affalant sur le lit.

\- **Tu dois partir à quelle heure ?**

\- **Le portoloin est à sept heures, ça va être dur.**

\- **Oui, on ferait mieux de dormir,** dis-je doucement.

Elle éteint la lumière et nous nous retrouvons dans la pénombre.

\- **Caileigh ?**

\- **Oui ?** dit-elle en murmurant.

\- **Tu crois en la vie après la mort ?**

Je me mets sur mon flanc gauche. Je n'aime pas discuter dans le noir, je préfère voir mon interlocuteur. J'allume la lampe de chevet. Caileigh se trouve déjà en face de moi, ses mains sous sa tête, le regard brillant.

\- **Oui j'y crois. Les fantômes de Poudlard ne sont pas la preuve vivante qu'il existe un autre monde ?**

\- **Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle, mais tu as raison,** s'exclamé-je pensive. **Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ?**

\- **Ma famille,** lâche-t-elle très doucement. **Mais ne parlons pas de ça, si tu devais être un animal ?**

\- **Aigle,** dis-je comme si j'avais réfléchi à cette question toute ma vie, **et toi ?**

\- **Un papillon.**

Elle sourit timidement. J'ai l'intime conviction que son choix est dû à quelqu'un plutôt qu'à un choix personnel.

\- **Tu tenterais quelque chose avec une fille étant déjà en couple ?**

Elle déglutit et se met à moitié sur le dos en posant l'une de ses mains contre son front. Son mouvement relève quelque peu son débardeur et laisse apparaître une partie de son ventre musclé.

\- **Je pense qu'il faut accepter l'évidence, et ne pas jouer avec le feu. J'ai déjà brisé plusieurs couples de manière intentionnelle et je me suis promis que je ne serai plus jamais cette fille.**

\- **Et tu arriverais à te retenir même si tu as une bonne alchimie avec cette personne ?** demandé-je de nouveau faiblement.

\- **Oui,** dit-elle en rigolant, **même si je l'admets, ça serait dur, c'est dur…**

\- **Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ?**

Elle me regarde de nouveau en plantant ses yeux bleu foncé dans les miens clairs.

\- **J'aimerais bien t'en parler mais… Tu es chatouilleuse ?**

\- **Allez dis-moi ! Une fille est en couple et tu ne peux pas être avec elle ?**

\- **Secret défense.**

Je souffle.

\- **Je te le dirai peut-être le jour du nouvel an si je viens, ok ? Je la vois et qui sait.**

\- **Promis ?** dis-je.

\- **Oui !** rétorque-t-elle, **ma question maintenant.**

\- **Non,** mentis-je, **et toi ?**

\- **Pas du tout.**

J'ai un petit doute, après tout je viens juste de lui mentir pour éviter une quelconque attaque car je déteste ça, peut-être a-t-elle fait de même ? Il n'y a qu'un moyen de vérifier. J'approche rapidement ma main de sa hanche pour la chatouiller mais elle ne sourcille point.

\- **Tu ne me crois pas ?** demande-t-elle en souriant.

\- **Je vérifiais juste,** dis-je pour me justifier.

\- **Hum.**

Alors que j'allais poser une autre question, elle fait la même vérification que moi sauf que contrairement à elle, un fou rire incontrôlable se déclenche à peine sa main en contact avec ma hanche.

\- **Petite menteuse,** hurle-t-elle en y mettant les deux mains.

\- **Non s'il te plaît ne fais pas ça,** parvins-je à dire entre deux fous rires.

Elle n'a que faire de mes supplications et le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que je n'essaye pas de l'arrêter.

\- **Tu pleures ?** me demanda-t-elle perturbée, **je t'ai fait mal ?**

\- **Tu m'as juste fait beaucoup rire,** dis-je en murmurant.

\- **Tu es comme Valentine c'est dingue.**

Je la fais basculer sur le côté du lit puis remets la couverture sur nous. J'ai envie de lui poser encore des milliers de questions.

\- **Il est tard, à demain,** dis-je prise de regrets.

\- **Bonne nuit Cléo.**

Son alarme me réveille, ayant le sommeil léger, mais je fais comme si je dormais toujours.

\- **Tu peux allumer la lumière,** dis-je finalement après une minute.

Elle s'exécute et a une petite mine, mais elle donne l'impression d'être habituée à ne pas dormir énormément.

On toque à la porte et elle va ouvrir. C'est Hermione.

\- **Tu es bientôt prête ?** lui demande-t-elle.

\- **Oui, c'est bon on peut y aller.**

Caileigh se retourne vers moi.

\- **Je vous accompagne,** dis-je en sautant hors du lit.

J'enfile l'un de mes sweats et mon pantalon détente préféré. Une fois mon bonnet de mis, nous avançons en faisant le moins de bruit possible à cause de mon frère qui dort sur le canapé. Valentine est assise sur le tabouret de la cuisine, la tête posée sur le marbre du bar. Hermione passe délicatement sa main contre son dos et ma cousine se lève après avoir soupiré. Elle n'est clairement pas du matin et je sens que cette journée va être longue, très longue.

Il fait encore plus froid que la veille. Je suis étonnée de voir Lucy et Clémence un peu plus loin qui marchent tranquillement main dans la main. Après tout il n'est même pas sept heures et nous nous sommes couchées tard hier soir, et ça me revient, nous sommes censés visiter le village.

Les filles vont jusqu'au petit cabanon et alors que j'allais demander l'objet qui a été ensorcelé pour servir de portoloin, Hermione dit :

\- **C'est la pelle, on a encore trois minutes avant l'heure.**

\- **Reste avec moi,** dit Valentine en prenant sa copine dans ses bras.

Celle-ci ne répond pas et préfère resserrer leur étreinte. Caileigh dit au revoir à ses amis puis s'approche de moi en souriant timidement. Elle passe juste l'un de ses bras contre ma nuque, me fait la bise et je dis rapidement sans pouvoir m'empêcher.

\- **Reviens le trente-et-un Caileigh.**

\- **J'essayerai,** murmure-t-elle dans le creux de mon oreille, **je te dois une réponse.**

Peu de temps après, elle a disparu.

\- **Enfin débarrasser d'elles putain,** dit ma cousine non sans réussir à dissimuler sa tristesse.

Nous rentrons chacune dans notre chalet et je prends une douche très rapide quand Mamou commence à dire qu'on est en retard. Mon frère est complètement à l'ouest et met ses lunettes de soleil, Valentine l'imite. Ce n'est pas pour se protéger du soleil, mais pour pouvoir dormir sans être remarqué.

Nous sommes les derniers et ma mère lève sa montre tout en la tapotant pour signaler notre retard.

\- **J'adore ta mère Cléo, mais quand on fait des visites, j'ai envie de la pendre.**

\- **Et moi donc,** dis-je fatiguée.

Je prends mon appareil photo et ma petite sœur Diana vient vers moi afin de prendre ma main. Je me suis énormément occupée d'elle quand elle faisait encore la taille d'une poupée, de ce fait, nous sommes proches malgré notre grande différence d'âge, et maintenant, elle a quatre ans et demi. Comme d'habitude, Hayden la taquine, il est insupportable. Nous sommes dans les premières car j'aime prendre des photos de ma famille.

\- **Tu peux m'apprendre à faire du snow ?** me demande ma petite sœur.

\- **Si tu veux, on essayera demain il fait super beau.**

\- **Cool,** dit-elle en souriant.

Elle lâche ma main pour aller prendre de la neige et la lancer sur Hayden. Pauleen est tentée de les imiter, mais Clémence la tient fermement par la main. Chloe et ma cousine Billie parlent activement, elle a dix ans et l'année prochaine, Poudlard sera sa nouvelle maison.

Elisabeth donne à tout le monde nos tickets pour monter dans les cabines téléphériques et durant toute la descente, je pense à ma copine. Ma petite sœur me ramène sur Terre en tirant sur la manche de mon manteau et nous commençons la visite du village. Tout se passe merveilleusement bien, étant donné que Lisa et Adele se sont prises la tête la veille, elles semblent maintenant plus sereines.

Les maisons ici sont pratiquement toutes similaires, en bois et surmontées d'un chapeau de neige immense. Je tourne la tête vers Valentine qui clairement, s'ennuie, puisqu'elle lève distraitement sa baguette et je me dépêche de lever mon appareil pour immortaliser la future scène. Elle attend que nos deux oncles plus ma mère soit à bonne distance du toit, puis fait tomber toute la neige sur eux.

\- **Non de Dieu,** rugit Liam qui tire Hayden vers lui pour l'empêcher de sauter dans la neige.

Valentine se cache pour rigoler avec mon frère derrière un poteau.

\- **Vous n'êtes clairement pas discrets,** leur dis-je en souriant.

\- **C'est bien notre veine ça !** se plaint ma mère en enlevant la neige de ses épaules.

Je tourne autour d'eux avec mon appareil puis nous pouvons repartir non sans nouvelles plaintes de la part des parents. Elisabeth qui d'habitude aime bien diriger toute la famille en accélérant la marche ou autre, semble aujourd'hui comme déconnectée. À sourire pour rien. Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre, c'est vraiment agaçant quand elle s'y met. Il y a énormément de monde dans les rues et les commerces sont tous remplis. Valentine ne se gêne pas emmerder un peu tout le monde en balançant des boules de neiges.

Le repas au restaurant est bruyant, pour changer, et je suis contente, bien que préoccupée. Adele, ma grande sœur, qui est assise à côté de moi me demande après avoir bu dans son verre de vin rosé, sinon rien :

\- **Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?**

\- **Tu sais c'est toujours le même souci avec Lola, depuis deux ans c'est comme ça. J'attends qu'elle fasse son coming out auprès de sa famille, je patiente mais c'est fatiguant de jouer un rôle quand ils viennent nous rendre visite. De faire semblant de dormir dans la chambre d'ami, faire attention à tout ce que je dis et puis, sa mère n'arrête pas de lui demander des détails sur sa vie amoureuse. Heureusement, l'excuse « je me concentre sur mes études » marche, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Son père commence à avoir des soupçons en plus**.

\- **Tu vas lui demander de choisir ?** me demande-t-elle soucieuse.

- **Je ne suis pas comme ça, je l'aime, je veux être avec elle,** dis-je à demi-mot. **Tu crois que je devrais mettre au courant Lola ? Au sujet de mes doutes ?**

\- **Non, surtout pas, ne va pas l'inquiéter pour rien. Enfin, ça ne sert à rien de sonner la sirène d'alarme sans feu.**

Une fois rentrée au chalet, je vais dans ma chambre pour dessiner un peu. J'attrape mon calepin quand je remarque coincé dans la première page un crayon à papier neuf entouré d'un ruban vert. Je peux lire à l'extrémité droite du crayon l'inscription « C to C » soit Caileigh pour Cléo. Je souris en pensant au dessin que j'ai réussi à dissimuler dans son sac à dos.

Je frotte histoire d'abîmer un peu la mine du crayon sur une page blanche puis je me lève pour aller dans le chalet numéro deux, c'est-à-dire celui où se trouve tous les enfants. Je les vois en fait dehors en train de faire des bonhommes de neige. Ils dégagent une aura que j'aime tout particulièrement mettre sur papier. L'insouciance.

Je fais apparaitre un fauteuil dans la neige et me pose dessus. Après avoir mis mes lunettes, je choisis de commencer par Pauleen. C'est elle qui bouge le moins, celle que je n'ai jamais tracé sur une page blanche. Alors que j'allais commencer à dessiner, Mamou vient vers moi.

\- **Il y a ton amie Lola au téléphone,** me dit-elle en remettant sa petite veste sur ses épaules.

\- **Rentre à l'intérieure Mamou n'attrape pas froid et merci.**

\- **Je t'en prie ma chérie.**

Je referme mon calepin et le cale entre ma cuisse et le fauteuil. Je suis ma grand-mère jusque dans le gîte puis attrape le combiné.

\- **Oui ?** dis-je en m'efforçant de ne pas être froide.

\- **Tu vas bien ? J'ai essayé de te joindre toute la matinée mon cœur.**

\- **On était au village, ton Noël se passe bien ? Ta sœur a aimé son cadeau ?**

\- **J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose sur les pistes, enfin, je m'inquiète pour un rien et oui ! Elle a adoré ! Matt aussi et ils ont hâte de partir.**

\- **Tant mieux,** dis-je en souriant.

\- **Tu me manques tu sais Cléo, je n'aime pas être loin de toi.**

\- **Le sentiment est réciproque,** est la seule chose que je réussis à dire.

\- **Tu m'as l'air contrariée,** dit-elle soucieuse.

\- **Un peu, mais ça, ça ne change pas de d'habitude,** lui rétorqué-je comme toujours franchement.

\- **Je vais faire le nécessaire Cléo.**

\- **Des mois, que tu me répètes que tu vas faire ce qu'il faut Lola ! J'en ai vraiment marre sache-le. Je veux être avec toi pleinement, pas à moitié.**

\- **Je vais le faire ok ? Là ce n'est juste pas le bon moment c'est les vacances…**

\- **Écoute Lola je dois te laisser,** la coupé-je énervée, **je te rappelle.**

Je raccroche sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Miséricorde. Elle me rend dingue. Prise de remords, je lui envoie un patronus pour m'excuser puis me remets dans l'art du dessin. Je ne cherche pas à être précise pour dessiner Pauleen et fais donc de grandes lignes, la caricaturant plus.

Je relève la tête quand Valentine sort du chalet avec deux tasses dans les mains. Je fais apparaître un fauteuil pour elle puis la remercie pour la boisson.

\- **De la part de Mamou, elle a peur que tu te transformes en glaçon.**

Je ris doucement.

\- **Les filles sont bien arrivées ?**

\- **Oui, Caileigh m'a dit de te dire qu'elle t'avait fait un petit cadeau.**

\- **Oui j'ai vu merci,** dis-je doucement.

Ma cousine se penche vers moi, nos tasses propagent de la buée créant un petit voile devant son visage, et je veux la dessiner.

\- **Tu me dessineras plus tard,** dit-elle en souriant légèrement, **écoute. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Caileigh, mais j'ai bien vu que le feeling est plus réciproque. Sachant que ça ne va pas fort avec Lola, juste, si tu lui fais du mal de quelque manière que ce soit, je t'arrache le cœur et le cuisinerai afin de le manger.**

\- **Tu ne manges pas de viande,** dis-je pour la taquiner.

\- **Tu seras l'exception,** lâche-t-elle très sérieuse. **Je ne plaisante pas, fais pas la conne avec elle.**

\- **Pourquoi tu crois qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous ? On ne fait que parler platoniquement. Certes Lola et moi on traverse une phase compliquée mais je ne compte pas la quitter. J'en serais incapable. Je ne suis pas comme toi.**

\- **Qu'est-ce que s'est censé vouloir dire ça ?** demande-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

\- **Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle. La jalousie d'Hermione est justifiée.**

Elle inspire bruyamment et ne fait pas mention à la première partie de ma phrase.

\- **Justifiée, justifiée. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les filles aiment se coller à moi écoute, je suis tellement canon aussi, faut leur pardonner.**

\- **Et tu es imbue de toi-même aussi,** rajouté-je en rigolant pour essayer de l'aider à oublier.

Je m'allume une cigarette et essaye de mémoriser la position dans laquelle est ma cousine. Je joue nerveusement avec mon vice, et boit une gorgée de ma tasse fumante.

Valentine n'aime pas parler d'elle. C'est un fait, et tout le monde le sait. Personne n'est épargné. Elle ne fait de distinction pour personne, même envers Hermione, ce qui leur cause des soucis. Soit on tombe dans une bonne période et elle répond à cran, soit elle nous envoie chier sans cérémonie. C'est pile ou face. Sans arrêt.

Ma cousine a un sérieux problème qu'elle a essayé compenser avec les filles. Ce n'est pas sain, mais c'est tout ce qu'elle a trouvé pour l'aider. Mais l'aider est comme essayer d'apprendre à marcher à un bambin de force. Tant qu'il ne sera pas prêt, on aura beau essayer de le pousser, il n'y arrivera pas. Seule elle peut se sortir de cette merde.

Je tire sur ma cigarette qui s'est bien consumée, distraite, et le froid commence à prendre possession de mes membres. Je ne tarde pas à rentrer. Les parents sont dans la cuisine d'un chalet afin de préparer le repas de ce soir. Je prends des photos comme d'habitude pour immortaliser ces moments en famille puis pars faire deux heures de snow avec ma petite sœur. Les chutes se sont multipliées mais elle garde espoir et veut recommencer demain matin à la première heure. Ensuite, je fais les desserts à l'aide de mon oncle Eliot qui est un farceur et mon cousin Liam.

\- **Arrêtez de croire que l'équipe des USA a une chance, on va les bouffer,** dit Liam en mélangeant les jaunes d'œufs et le sucre dans un saladier.

\- **On ? r** épète Valentine amusée, **parce que tu participes à la victoire de l'Italie maintenant ?**

\- **Evidemment !** rajoute notre oncle, **soutiens autant que tu veux l'Angleterre ma petite, mais vous êtes cuits pour cette saison. Matteo a entendu de bonnes choses.**

Matteo est notre cousin qui vit en Italie. Il joue pour l'équipe nationale. Sa sœur, Marcella, a dix-sept ans et est dans sa dernière année d'étude.

\- **L'Angleterre est quand même troisième,** vociféré-je. **L'Italie peine à maintenir sa sixième place.**

\- **Pas pour longtemps,** dit Liam sûr de lui, **et Valentine depuis quand tu supportes l'Angleterre ?**

\- **Oui, vous allez tomber à la dixième place !** hurle notre cousine, **et je n'ai jamais supporté l'Italie Liam.**

\- **Au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, aide nous donc pour changer, au lieu d'être accoudée au bar.**

\- **Je supervise Liam, d'ailleurs, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher d'incorporer le mascarpone ça fait un moment qu'il est dehors.**

Je souris en voyant l'expression outrée de Liam qui devrait être habitué depuis toutes ses années à la non-participation de Valentine.

Le soleil décline rapidement, laissant place à une froide soirée d'hiver. Adele apporte les premiers plats à l'aide de Clémence qui est toujours sur le qui-vive. Sa fille la suit un peu partout, puis quand elle se lasse, elle va s'amuser avec Hayden.

Nous nous mettons à table et la discussion va bon train. Je rigole à en pleurer avec Lisa et Valentine, attirant les foudres de ma mère, pour changer. Quand je ne sais plus réciter l'alphabet à l'envers, j'arrête de boire pour un moment, et l'ouverture des cadeaux de Noël arrive juste à temps ! Valentine hurle comme une gamine face à ses cadeaux et s'en suit ceux des vrais gamins, ma tête devient soudainement un concert de rock.

Nous sommes le trente décembre. La deuxième semaine est passée encore plus rapidement que la première. Hermione est revenue hier soir et Valentine qui n'a plus mentionné sa bataille de boule de neige magique nous a harcelé TOUTE la matinée pour la faire et ensuite, elle a fait sa chieuse pour avoir dans son équipe Hermione, et quand leur équipe, c'est-à-dire la mienne, a gagné, je ne les ai pas revues de l'après-midi.

Ce soir nous allons tous à une fête organisée par la station de ski. J'ai mis un pantalon noir et un t-shirt à manches blanches puis mon rouge à lèvre rouge sang. Adele m'a fait une tresse que je cale derrière mon oreille. Je mets ma veste et sors dehors en direction de l'hôtel. Il fait tellement froid que je n'attends personne et avance rapidement.

Victor et Ginny sont là depuis ce matin et je suis contente de voir mon cousin. Il m'a manqué.

La salle qui a été aménagée reste quand même assez sobre. Ils ont mis des guirlandes blanches et bleues un peu partout. Des mini spots éclairent la surface et plusieurs buffets sont accolés au mur. L'avantage c'est qu'il y a des coins détente avec des fauteuils et des canapés. Ça se veut très chic mais quand même festif. Mon regard tombe sur Noah qui parle déjà activement à une fille. Je m'approche de lui et dis sans prendre de pincette.

\- **Je ne te prêterai pas ma chambre.**

\- **Cléo sérieusement, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !**

Je roule des yeux néanmoins amusée.

 **Rachel Conor**

À l'aide de ma baguette, j'installe les dernières décorations aux murs. Certains tableaux s'écartent grâce à mon sortilège pour laisser place aux multiples guirlandes et boules de toutes les couleurs. Je sens la présence de mon père derrière moi, mais fais comme si je ne l'avais pas vu. Il se manifeste au bout d'un certain temps.

\- **Dis donc, tu comptes refaire la décoration de la maison ?**

\- **Je veux que ce soit exceptionnel,** dis-je en lui souriant.

Il s'approche de moi et passe son bras contre mes épaules. Il est de bonne humeur et je n'avais pas vu cet air heureux sur son visage depuis des mois. Les fêtes de noël réjouissent beaucoup mon père.

\- **C'est très beau Rachel, quand tu auras fini rejoins ta mère dans le cuisine, elle a besoin d'aide.**

\- **Où tu vas ?** lui demandé-je après l'avoir vu enfiler son manteau.

\- **Acheter du pain d'épice.**

\- **Vous l'aviez oublié !** m'exclamé-je mécontente.

Il me fait les gros yeux sans rien n'ajouter. Je secoue la tête puis une fois terminé, je vais rejoindre ma mère pour finir la préparation du repas. Nous sommes rentrés cette année en Autriche pour fêter noël et le nouvel an. Coïncidence ou pas, ma sœur également. Je regrette le fait qu'elle ne soit pas venue me rendre visite, mais je comprends que de se retrouver en présence de ma famille pourrait la rendre mal à l'aise. De ce fait, je lui ai envoyé son cadeau de noël le jour-même car je savais qu'elle n'attendrait jamais le jour J pour l'ouvrir. Elle est la fille la plus impatiente que je connaisse. C'est pire que moi.

Je réajuste les couverts disposés sur la table et conclue mon inspection avec un petit sourire. Tout est parfait. Ma famille compte arriver pour vingt heures et il n'est que dix-sept heures.

\- **Tu as besoin de quelque chose maman ?**

Elle relève la tête de son livre de cuisine, soucieuse. La veine sur son front disparaît puis elle souffle.

\- **Je crois que j'ai raté le dessert,** avoue-t-elle avec une petite mine.

Je m'approche du comptoir et soulève le torchon que ma mère a posé sur le récipient pour laisser refroidir tranquillement les pâtisseries. Un Kaiserschmarrn. Mon père adore ce dessert typiquement autrichien. Il passe haut la main l'aspect physique et l'odeur qu'il dégage m'indique que ma mère n'a pas oublié l'arôme, qui peut tout simplement gâcher ce dessert. Je relève les yeux vers elle et dis en souriant.

\- **Il m'a l'air très bien maman, par contre je ne suis pas sûre qu'il n'y en aura assez.**

\- **C'est ce que je me disais,** conclue-t-elle en refermant le livre de recette d'un coup sec.

Elle s'avance vers moi et m'enlace doucement. Ma mère et moi sommes très proches. En fait, je suis très proche de mes deux parents. Ils se complètent et je n'ai jamais manqué de rien. Ils ont toujours été présents à mes côtés. Dans mes moments de doute, de joie, de tristesse. Je leur dois tout.

Je vais ensuite dans ma salle de bains pour me débarrasser de toutes ces odeurs. J'y passe plus de temps que prévu, et accélère donc l'étape du maquillage. Toujours vêtue de mes sous-vêtements, je me dirige dans ma chambre pour choisir ma tenue. Je sais toujours comment je vais m'habiller. J'adore la mode et je possède énormément de vêtements en tout genre, soudain, à peine un pied dans ma chambre, que je me fixe et fais tomber mon parfum par terre.

\- **Je ne voulais pas te faire peur,** dit Caileigh assise sur le bord de mon lit.

Le rouge me monte automatiquement aux oreilles, gênée qu'elle puisse me voir dans le plus simple appareil. Ce n'est pas qu'à Poudlard cette situation ne se soit pas déjà produite maintes fois, c'est monnaie courante dans un dortoir de filles, mais tout est différent maintenant.

\- **Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais si tôt,** dis-je confuse.

Je ramasse mon flacon toujours sur le sol et m'avance d'un pas rapide vers ma commode.

\- **J'étais prête avant l'heure en fait, et plutôt que de rester chez moi à me tourner les pouces… J'ai salué ta mère qui m'a dit que tu étais dans ta chambre… pourquoi tu rougies ?** me demande-t-elle.

\- **Tu m'as surprise,** balbutié-je.

\- **Je suis désolée Rachel,** dit-elle d'une voix à me rendre folle.

Mon cœur fait des bonds incontrôlables dans ma poitrine et j'ai l'impression qu'il fait mille degrés dans cette foutue pièce ! J'enfile un peignoir et lui fais face. Elle fronce les sourcils et sourit légèrement.

\- **C'est moi ou tu t'es musclé le ventre ? Fais voir un peu !**

\- **Hein ? Non, non, j'ai fait quelques exercices mais on voit rien, pas encore,** dis-je troublée.

\- **Mais si ! Allez, montre-moi, s'il te plaît ma petite Rachel préférée.**

J'avale ma salive doucement, et la regarde un moment sans rien répondre. Je me souviens du moment où je me suis rendue compte que j'étais tombée amoureuse de Caileigh, comme si c'était hier. Nous étions encore à Poudlard, à la fin de l'année, et stressée par les A.S.P.I.C, elle avait décidé de me changer les idées en m'apprenant une danse. C'était comme si je l'avais vu pour la première fois, avec ses cheveux légèrement bouclés, ses yeux magnifiques, son rire communicatif, sa manière de sourire, son petit grain de beauté près de son oreille, ou encore la manière dont ses yeux riaient à sa place.

Je finis par entrouvrir légèrement mon peignoir et préfère regarder en l'air. Appréhendant sa réaction. Je serre les dents quand je sens sa main se poser sur mon ventre et dessiner je ne sais quoi dessus. Tout est en train de devenir confus dans ma tête, une vague de chaleur m'envahit et j'ai l'impression de transpirer comme une dingue.

\- **C'est impressionnant,** finit-elle par dire, **et on ne voit rien hein ?** rajoute-t-elle en rigolant.

\- **Tu aimes ?** arrivé-je à lui demander.

\- **C'est… très sexy. Il en a de la chance.**

Je fronce les sourcils et m'éloigne d'elle. Il ?

\- **De qui tu parles ?**

\- **Du chanceux qui sortira avec toi,** dit-elle en souriant timidement.

J'acquiesce lentement la tête. La vérité, c'est que je suis toujours traumatisée par ce qu'il m'est arrivé à Poudlard, lorsque Benjamin m'a violentée pendant plusieurs semaines. Je ne suis jamais à l'aise avec les garçons. J'ai toujours peur. Seule Caileigh la fait disparaître, mon angoisse. Comme si rien n'était arrivée. Dû moins, elle me donne l'impression que ce qui s'est passé est arrivé dans une autre vie, à une autre personne.

\- **Bon allez, il faut que je trouve des vêtements,** dis-je en soupirant.

\- **Je peux t'aider ?**

\- **Bien sûr. Je pensais à une robe de soirée à dentelle, dans les tons clairs, blanc ou bleu pastel. Avec une ceinture du style robe de mariée tu sais, noire avec un petit noeud,** commencé-je à dire tout en allant dans mon dressing, **ensuite pour les chaussures, je pense que des spartiates s'accorderaient parfaitement. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de talons ce soir. Caileigh ?** dis-je en me retournant perturbée par son silence.

Elle a le regard qui se balade dans chaque recoin de mon dressing, la bouche grande ouverte. Il est moitié moins grand que ma chambre. Tout est rangé de manière réfléchie, selon les saisons et les matières des vêtements. Au centre se trouve une petite table avec pas mal de bijoux. J'en ai tellement qu'ils n'ont aucune valeur sentimentale à mes yeux, sauf le collier que je porte, cadeau de mon père, et la bague de ma grand-mère que je ne retire jamais. Je n'ai ramené qu'une partie de mes affaires à Londres. D'ailleurs, tout va bientôt disparaître. Mon père veut vendre la maison et s'installer définitivement à Londres.

\- **Attends, il y a les vêtements de tes parents ici aussi ou pas ?** demande-t-elle en rigolant.

\- **Non, juste les miens,** répondu-je point gênée par ma tonne de fringue. C'est un fait et je n'allais pas m'en cacher.

\- **Et bien, moi qui pensais que ta sœur avait trop de vêtements.. Donc tu disais, robe blanche, genre celle-ci ?** dit-elle en tirant le dit vêtement de la penderie.

\- **Non,** répondu-je doucement en la remontant à sa place, **là tu es dans la collection été, c'est ici qu'il faut regarder. Que penses-tu de celle-là ? Enfin, j'hésite aussi avec la rouge finalement.**

\- **Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir.**

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et… me change devant elle, malgré ma gêne, mais lui demander de partir ne ferait qu'engendrer des questions auxquelles je n'ai pas envie de répondre. Caileigh ne m'aime pas. Sur quelle planète serait-ce le cas ? Nous avons passé un an rien que toutes les deux et il ne s'est jamais rien passé, elle n'a jamais rien tenté. Alors ok, je n'ai pas agité un drapeau avec marqué dessus « Embrasse-moi » mais mes quelques allusions étaient toutes tombées à l'eau. ( Juste des réactions étranges de sa part, que j'ai analysé comme de la gêne.

Je secoue la tête et m'habille. Je réajuste la bretelle de ma robe sur mon épaule puis me tourne vers elle et lui demande son avis.

\- **Alors ?**

\- **Elle te va très bien, le blanc fait ressortir la couleur de tes yeux. Essaye la rouge maintenant.**

J'ai l'impression qu'elle est tendue. Comme si j'avais dit ou fait quelque chose de mal. Elle croise ses bras contre sa poitrine et l'idée qu'elle s'ennuie surgit dans mon esprit.

\- **Le premier choix est toujours le bon,** dit-elle d'une voix plate.

\- **Ok,** dis-je doucement.

Je finis de me préparer rapidement, et en attendant les premiers membres de ma famille, je propose à Caileigh de lui jouer un morceau de musique. J'ai dû mal à lui dire ce que je pense, enfin, je suis terrifiée à l'idée de lui avouer mes sentiments. D'affronter les conséquences derrières, de gâcher notre amitié, de ne penser qu'à moi en me livrant. Enfin bref, le fait est, que je ne peux m'empêcher de lui dire à travers mes chansons. Toutes écrites pour elles, quasiment. Ma sœur m'a aidé sans le savoir à trouver des accords de musique pour que je puisse les chanter. Je lui ai fait croire que c'était pour mon copain de l'époque. J'ai réussi à berner tout le monde, même-moi..

Je me racle la gorge et la regarde comme pour me rappeler pourquoi je l'aime. Elle est assise en tailleurs sur mon canapé, une tasse de thé à la main. Elle a mis un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche légèrement nacrée. Elle mange avec nous ce soir, puis s'envolera à vingt-deux heures précises pour rejoindre nos amis. Je suis contente de l'avoir avec moi. Qu'elle ait.. qu'elle m'ait choisie. Je souris, et commence tranquillement en jouant une petite mélodie.

Deux heures plus tard, nous sommes tous installés à table. Caileigh qui est à mes côtés, n'arrête pas de se faire draguer par mon cousin. Je sais qu'elle est gay mais c'est plus fort que moi, ça m'agace ! Mon visage est asséné de picotements désagréables et je n'arrive quasiment plus à manger. Ma consommation de boissons qui est en temps normal, modérée, augmente au même rythme que mon mal être.

Je finis par me lever à la pause dessert pour aller dehors afin de m'aérer les idées. Mon jardin est parsemé de blanc. Il n'a pas arrêté de neiger depuis des jours. Je n'arrive même pas à voir les étoiles à cause de toutes les lumières artificielles qui sont autour de moi. Par contre j'arrive à percevoir la musique des voisins. Des vieux classiques et par le boucan que je peux également entendre, beaucoup semble bien alcoolisés.

\- **Tout va bien ?** entendu-je doucement.

\- **Oui,** dis-je sèchement.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu as ?** me demande Caileigh en se mettant à côté de moi.

\- **Rien.**

L'alcool parcourant mon sang me permet d'être directe dans mes propos, même si je sais que je regretterai tout demain, et c'est ainsi que j'enchaîne sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

\- **Tu t'amuses bien avec Jin ? Tu penseras à me prévenir au moins pour le mariage hein.**

Je peux l'entendre rire et je me tourne vers elle.

\- **Sérieusement Rachel ?** réplique-t-elle en levant sa main en l'air, **laisse-moi te rappeler un fait majeur, je suis lesbienne.**

\- **Ah ?** est la seule chose que je parviens à dire tellement je suis à cran.

\- **Mais pourquoi tu es énervée contre moi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?**

\- **Laisse tomber,** rétorqué-je en faisant demi-tour pour rentrer dans la maison.

\- **Non !** s'exclame-t-elle en prenant ma main, **tu vas me dire c'était quoi** ** _ça,_** **une crise de jalousie ? Mais pourquoi ?**

\- **Ce n'était pas une crise de jalousie.**

\- **Quoi dans ce cas ?**

Elle n'est sortie qu'avec son gilet sur les épaules et je peux voir des frissons faire leur apparition sur ses bras, pourtant sa main est chaude, tout comme la mienne. Je ferme les yeux un instant et secoue la tête en serrant les dents.

\- **Ce n'est rien..** dis-je simplement.

Elle soupire bruyamment et se rapproche de moi, inconsciemment, je recule.

\- **Je vois bien que ça ne va pas Rachel… Dis-moi ce qui t'embête, que je ne recommence plus…**

J'entends les mots qui sortent de sa bouche mais je ne les comprends plus. Je suis tellement mal de devoir garder pour moi tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. J'ai besoin d'Harry, il faut que je lui parle. Caileigh n'arrête pas de secouer la tête, elle tient toujours ma main, des tremblements parcourent tout mon être, et ce n'est pas dû au froid environnant. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Énormément. Il faut que je le moins une fois, encore une fois, juste une dernière fois…

\- **Rachel tu m'as comprise ?**

\- **Caileigh,** prononcé-je doucement. **Je…**

Elle attend une réponse qui ne viendra sûrement pas, alors que je prends mon courage à deux mains et aidée de mes quelques verres, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles sont froides et ont un léger goût de saumon. Elle ne réagit pas. Je me recule, sans doute rouge comme une pivoine, attendant une réaction de sa part.

Elle récupère l'usage de sa main qu'elle passe dans ses cheveux.

\- **Tu m'embrasses cette fois-ci parce que tu es énervée… ?** demande-t-elle perdue.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rigoler.

\- **Non… c'est parce que… je suis amoureuse de toi Caileigh,** lâché-je finalement, à bout de devoir garder mes sentiments pour moi.

\- **Oh…** Est la seule putain de réponse qu'elle me sort.

\- **J'aurais jamais dû dire ça,** dis-je en quittant le jardin précipitamment.

Je m'engouffre dans le salon et le parcours comme jamais je ne l'ai fait. Je ne prête pas attention à ma famille. Je rentre dans ma chambre et prends ma tête dans mes mains. Les larmes montent, sans que je ne puisse faire quelque chose, et de toute façon à quoi bon les arrêter ?!

\- **Rachel !** crie Caileigh qui déboule dans ma chambre comme une furie.

\- **Oui je sais ! Je n'aurais rien dû te dire ! J'ai tout gâché !**

\- **Depuis quand ?**

\- **Quoi ?** dis-je à demi-mot, perturbée par l'omission de sa réponse à mon affirmation. **Ça fait un moment, des mois, même,** parvenu-je à dire.

\- **Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?** réplique-t-elle tout en s'approchant de moi. **Pourquoi tu as gardé une chose pareille pour toi ? Tu m'aimes vraiment ? C'est réel ?**

J'essuie d'un revers de main mes larmes et réponds quasiment en murmurant.

\- **Tu aurais été une étape, tout serait déjà fini à l'heure qu'il est. Tu me fais me sentir bien ! Tu me fais rire, même quand je ne suis pas d'humeur, j'ai jamais été jalouse de ma vie, jamais, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Tout est différent avec toi. J'ai jamais ressentis ça pour quelqu'un, et je ne comprends toujours pas clairement ce que c'est. Mais je suis sûre d'une chose, j'ai des sentiments pour toi, et c'est fort.**

Elle prend sans doute la plus grande inspiration qui m'ait été donné de voir de toute ma vie, puis complète les pas restant entre nous doucement. Une fois à ma hauteur elle dit tout en agrippant ma nuque à l'aide de ses deux mains, dispersant une multitude de frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

\- **Rachel…**

Avant que je ne réalise quoi que ce soit, elle m'embrasse. Mes yeux se ferment mécaniquement, mes bras se posent naturellement contre ses hanches, et je la serre contre moi, tellement fort. Nous tombons sur mon lit par je ne sais quel moyen, ma respiration me joue des tours à cause de la boisson et j'ai à peine conscience de ce qu'il se passe. Elle fait remonter sa main contre ma cuisse et je me cambre méchamment. Mon corps produit des mouvements de va-et-vient involontaires contre le sien et je fais passer mes mains sous sa chemise en la sortant de son pantalon. Tout va trop vite, mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter, j'ai tant voulu être proche d'elle de cette manière. Sa langue contre la mienne m'emmène dans un autre monde.

À bout de souffle, je me relève assez difficilement. Elle suit mon mouvement et se retrouve installée à califourchon sur moi. Le cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma cage thoracique et en ayant chaud comme pas possible, je pose mes lèvres contre sur sa peau chaude et marque ce cou qui m'a tant fait rêver.

\- **Putain,** se plaint-elle en allemand.

Je me sens tellement bien, et heureuse, que rien ne pourrait me faire sortir de cette bulle magique.

\- **Rachel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!** entendu-je distinctement sortir de la bouche de ma mère.

 **Lucy Wayne**

J'ai Pauleen dans mes bras et je danse avec elle. J'adore danser avec mon petit bout de chou. Clémence s'est éclipsée depuis déjà dix minutes et je ne vois plus Valentine et Hermione. Elle a encore dû la kidnapper pour du sexe. Ma fille sourit à pleine dent, pas le moins du monde fatiguée, heureuse d'être encore debout à vingt-deux heures.

Pierre arrive vers nous et dit en haussant la voix.

\- **Clémence est dans les toilettes et elle à un souci, elle n'a pas voulu me dire de quoi il en retournait, enfin bref elle a besoin de toi.**

Je fronce les sourcils en me demandant de quoi il peut s'agir. Je donne la petite à Pierre puis prends la direction des toilettes les plus proches.

\- **Clémence ?** dis-je une fois à l'intérieure.

L'eau du robinet me fait écho comme réponse. Je le coupe et toutes les cabines sont ouvertes sauf une, je m'en approche doucement et toque

\- **Clémence ?** répété-je intriguée.

Je finis par tourner la poignée de la porte quand soudain, je me retrouve dans le noir, aveuglée par un sac sur le visage. Mon premier réflexe est d'essayer d'enlever le sac puis c'est le néant.

Plusieurs petites tapes finissent par me réveiller, j'ouvre les yeux et constate tout de suite que je suis attachée, les mains mises derrière mon dos. Installée sur une chaise. Trois personnes me font face, encapuchonnées. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'éclairage de ce fait, je ne distingue pas clairement les personnes en face de moi.

Je demande légèrement paniquée :

\- **Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?**

\- **À ton avis ?** me répond une voix qui m'est vaguement familière.

\- **Je n'ai rien à vous donner !** hurlé-je en me secouant dans tous les sens.

\- **Nous avons les moyens de vous faire parler !** entendu-je avec un accent allemand.

Je me concentre et me prépare à transplaner. J'espère que je ne suis pas loin des chalets.

\- **Bon allez c'est bon,** dit une voix que je reconnais tout de suite pour être celle de ma copine.

La lumière s'allume et j'ouvre la bouche en reconnaissant cette fois-ci Valentine, Caileigh et Victor. Clémence me détache et passe l'une de ses mains sur ma joue.

\- **Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?** demandé-je intriguée et un peu énervée.

\- **Je rêvais d'organiser un jour un enlèvement,** me répond Valentine qui enlève sa capuche, **et tu penses bien que t'enlever toi était parfait.**

\- **Ok,** dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. **Contente ?** rajouté-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux tout en me levant de ma chaise.

\- **Ah ! Mais la soirée ne fait que commencer Lucy,** intervient Victor, **car dans deux heures tu auras vingt-ans et on a décidé de passer le temps qu'il te reste avant de les avoir en jouant à un petit jeu.**

Ginny dépose sur la table du salon un petit sac dont le contenu m'échappe. Je regarde Clémence qui trace des cercles sur la paume de ma main. Je sais en un regard qu'elle s'est interposée contre cette blague qui après coup, reste plus au moins marrante. J'aurai quelque chose raconter au travail.

\- **Donc que dois-je faire ?** demandé-je curieuse.

\- **Prendre dans ce petit sac un papier qui t'indiquera quoi faire,** m'informe Cléo, **il y en a beaucoup plus que nécessaire et donc dès que tu en prends un, nous saurons tout de suite de quoi il s'agit.**

\- **Oui parce que je me suis assurée que tu ne triches pas,** indique une Valentine beaucoup trop joyeuse à l'idée de me voir exécuter ses gages.

\- **Allons-y alors !** dis-je en souriant, touchée par cette attention.

Ginny approche le sac vers moi et je prends le premier bout de papier. Alors que je suis en train de le sortir, j'entends distinctement une voix étrange ressemblante à celle des beuglantes.

 ** _Mange le plat préparé par Valentine_**

\- **Et si je refuse il se passe quoi ?** demandé-je alarmée alors que Blondie se dirige déjà vers la cuisine.

\- **Les gages en rouge et crois-moi, ceux-là sont assez osés,** m'indique Hermione.

Clémence lâche ma main et je grimace en voyant le plat en face de moi, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Mon Dieu. Je prends la fourchette que me tend Caileigh et pique un bout de cette mixture grise et verte. Cléo prend des photos et Ginny m'encourage en secouant la tête. À peine dans ma bouche que j'ai l'envie de vomir. Elle a fait tomber la salière dedans ou quoi ?! Et ce goût de brûlé est atroce.

\- **Une bouchée d'avalée suffira car j'ai l'intime conviction que tu vas tomber malade si tu en manges plus,** dit Hermione, qui a l'air attristée pour avoir laissé créer cette gadoue.

\- **Ça me va très bien,** dis-je en me retenant de vomir.

\- **Je me suis appliquée, faut le savoir,** ajoute Valentine souriante.

Je pousse l'assiette au loin ce qui provoque la même réaction chez Victor et Ginny, ils se bouchent le nez. Une fois ce plat éloigné de nous, je reprends un nouveau morceau de papier.

 ** _Quel est ton meilleur souvenir ?_**

Cléo me regarde en souriant tendrement et j'en déduis que la question vient d'elle. J'hésite entre deux, le premier étant la naissance de Pauleen et le deuxième quand Clémence est arrivée comme une furie à mon mariage avec Jack. Sans ce dernier, je n'aurais jamais pu avoir le premier.

\- **C'est Clémence arrivant pour interrompre mon mariage,** dis-je presque qu'avec nostalgie.

Ma copine m'embrasse sur la joue et je répète sans tarder l'opération précédente. Il faut que je bois quelque chose pour faire passer ce goût atroce. Caileigh semblant lire dans mes pensées me tend un bonbon.

 ** _Récite l'alphabet à l'envers._**

Je le repasse rapidement dans ma tête puis commence à l'énoncer à haute voix.

\- **J'aime bien les gages comme ceux-ci,** indiqué-je en m'asseyant dans le canapé.

\- **Ça ne va pas durer,** indique Valentine, qui semble attendre un gage en particulier.

 ** _Fais un ange dans la neige en sous-vêtements_**

\- **Qui est l'âme cruelle qui a écrit ça ?**

\- **Et je remercie la personne qui a eu le bon sens de lui laisser ses sous-vêtements !** hurle Blondie.

Je la regarde en plissant des yeux et j'ai envie de refuser, mais Hermione fait les gros les yeux, me suppliant presque de ne pas choisir un gage dans le sac qu'elle tient. Je soupire et vais dehors, je ne réfléchis pas deux secondes de plus et commence à enlever mes couches de vêtements le plus rapidement possible. Ils me regardent tous, certains avec un regard compatissant, d'autres avec la mine septique, prêt à m'interdire de sauter dans la neige et deux autres, Valentine et Caileigh, qui jubilent. D'ailleurs celle-ci a l'air vraiment très heureuse.

Je serre les dents et retire mon pantalon en vitesse, descends les petites marches du gîte, m'allonge dans la neige sans penser à tous les muscles de mon corps qui me brûlent, agite ensuite mes bras et jambes trois fois, et me relève en me précipitant à l'intérieur.

\- **Chapeau !** crie Victor.

\- **Je ne l'aurais pas fait,** indique Hermione en me tapant l'épaule gentiment, pendant que je suis prise de tremblements incontrôlables.

Clémence pointe sa baguette sur moi et une douce chaleur prend possession de tout mon être. J'ai l'impression de ressentir cette chaleur jusqu'à mon cœur. Je me rhabille puis me saisis d'un nouveau morceau de papier. Les gages s'enchainent à vive allure, et je dois admettre que c'est marrant. Je n'aime pas trop être le centre de l'attention mais on a qu'une fois vingt ans, n'est-ce pas ?

Une heure plus tard, et à quelques minutes de mon anniversaire, nous avons rejoint Pierre et Pauleen car je voulais l'avoir à mes côtés, partager ce moment avec ma famille. Parce que maintenant j'ai une famille, et c'est eux.

Ils me font tous des accolades chaleureuses lorsque la grosse horloge du salon se met à sonner. L'ouverture de mes cadeaux me gêne plus qu'autre chose quand je vois ce qu'ils m'ont offert.

\- **Vous n'auriez pas dû,** dis-je embarrassée après avoir reposé la veste que Victor m'a prise.

\- **Mais profite un peu putain !** me répond Valentine enthousiaste.

\- **Elle a raison,** rajoute Ginny, **c'est ta journée aujourd'hui.**

Je lui souris tendrement et tous mes amis repartent dans leur gîte une heure plus tard. Pauleen a été couchée par son père quelques instants plutôt et après l'avoir regardée une petite minute, je rejoins Clémence dans notre chambre.

\- **Je suis épuisée,** me plaignis-je en m'affalant sur le lit.

\- **Vraiment ?** me demande ma copine pleine de sous-entendus.

\- **Oui,** dis-je en la regardant poser sa petite veste sur la chaise.

Elle s'avance jusqu'au bout du lit, et j'allume la lampe de chevet la plus proche de moi.

\- J **e ne t'ai toujours rien offert pour ton anniversaire,** dit-elle en déboutonnant lentement les boutons de sa chemise, **et je me disais qu'il était temps de t'offrir le premier.**

\- **Qui est ?** demandé-je intriguée.

\- **Ce soir, on fait ce que tu veux.**

\- **Ce que je souhaite ?** répété-je en souriant à pleines dents, comme une enfant à qui on aurait accordé la permission de vingt-deux heures.

Elle acquiesce lentement la tête, et la fatigue qui siège tout mon être se volatilise en quelques secondes. Je m'approche d'elle et mets mes deux mains sur ses épaules, puis dis quasiment en murmurant.

\- **Très bien, installe-toi sur le lit, et attends-moi. Tu te laisses faire et complètement.**

\- **Hum…** commence -t-elle par dire mais je pose mon doigt sur ses lèvres pour la couper.

Cette fois-ci, c'est à moi de la dominer de A à Z, et je jubile rien qu'à cette idée, bien habituée à me laisser soumettre par ma copine. Je vais rapidement dans la cuisine et prends deux trois éléments que je pose par terre près du lit. Clémence est assise appuyée contre la tête de lit. J'expire bruyamment et prends ses deux jambes que je tire vers moi pour l'allonger. Ça la surprend un peu mais elle se retient de dire quoi que ce soit.

La vision de sa poitrine est très agréable et j'ai déjà envie de plus, mais, nous avons le temps. Tout le monde dort, un calme absolu règne autour de nous, nous ne sommes que toutes les deux.

J'ai Clémence que pour moi.

Je m'approche d'elle pour aller l'embrasser, et durant cet échange, elle essaye de me faire rouler sur le côté mais je me fais violence pour garder le contrôle. Je fais lentement glisser ma main sur son bras pour atteindre son soutien-gorge que je finis par enlever rapidement, et je me mets à parcourir son mamelon avec ma langue, aussi lentement que je le peux, tout en écoutant ses gémissements qui me guident. J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que nous partageons ces moments intimes, ils sont tous différents à leurs manières, comme si je redécouvrais pour la première fois sa tâche de naissance près de son sein.

La faire monter au plus haut est clairement mon objectif, et je peux voir qu'elle se fait violence pour ne pas me demander de la toucher, elle frémit, et ça m'excite encore plus. Je me saisis du chocolat que j'ai réchauffé un peu à l'aide de ma baguette, puis j'en étale sur son cou, ses seins, son ventre, pour m'arrêter juste au-dessus de sa ceinture de pantalon.

\- **Merlin,** dit-elle stimulée par l'effet de ma langue contre sa peau.

Je tiens l'une de ses mains plus fermement, et je commence sérieusement à bouillonner de l'intérieur. J'ai envie d'avoir son corps nu contre le mien, de me frotter à elle, de la faire gémir d'avantage. Je me mords la lèvre et continue ma petite séance de dégustation puis enlève son pantalon sauvagement.

\- **Lucy, maintenant vas-y,** murmure-t-elle essoufflée.

Je secoue lentement la tête, et retire seulement mes hauts pour laisser ma poitrine à l'air libre. Clémence se mordille la lèvre en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

\- **C'est de la torture ce que tu me fais.**

\- **Je sais,** dis-je en m'approchant lentement d'elle, afin de mettre en contact nos deux poitrines, **mais je te toucherai quand je l'aurais décidé,** rajouté-je après avoir léché le lobe de son oreille.

S'en suit une longue plainte de sa part, que je fais taire en l'embrassant, mais je me fais soudainement stoppée quand je sens ma main contre l'un de mes seins. La tension augmente au fil que le temps s'écoule et jamais, au grand Dieu jamais, nous n'avons tenu aussi longtemps sans nous attaquer à nos parties intimes.

Je nous débarrasse de nos vêtements.

\- **Laisse-moi faire,** lui ordonné-je la gorge sèche.

Sa respiration s'accélère, elle va bientôt craquer, et finir par prendre le dessus. Je l'incite à se lever et à venir me rejoindre sur le fauteuil, elle s'installe à califourchon sur moi et parce que ça en devient insoutenable, j'insère mes doigts en elle. Clémence se courbe instantanément et gémit de plaisir. Cette position lui permet de choisir son rythme et plus les minutes passent et plus nous sommes de plus en plus bruyantes. Avons-nous insonoriser notre chambre ? Je l'espère, car je n'ai pas envie de me contrôler, et je ne peux pas m'arrêter pour prendre ma baguette. Qu'est-ce que c'est plaisant de voir sa copine prendre du plaisir. Plus tard, elle se contracte contre mes doigts, et plusieurs spasmes prennent possession d'elle. Elle vient poser sa tête contre mon épaule.

Elle m'embrasse tendrement dans le cou et nous restons bien cinq minutes dans cette position.

Nous retournons dans le lit, Clémence est dans mes bras et je l'écoute me raconter le souvenir de son meilleur anniversaire. Je fais parcourir ma main sur son bras doucement, et que je suis bien, avec ma Clémence.

* * *

 **Et voilààààààààààà !** Alors il s'en passe des choses importantes dans ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que la longueur ne vous aura pas dérangez.

On est enfin arrivé au dernier chapitre que j'ai écris. Le suivant n'est toujours pas terminé, il ne me manque plus grand chose mais je n'ai pas la motivation de me mettre dessus. Quoi qu'il en soit je vais essayer de le finir très rapidement puisque après **Mynock** devra le relire et vu que c'est la période d'examen, je ne pense pas qu'elle pourra le corriger en deux semaines.

Je ne sais donc pas quand je posterai la suite..

Merci d'avance à tous ceux qui prendront le temps de me laisser une review. :)


End file.
